Fade into the Moonlight
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Taz's invitation. Didekasikan utk Ultah Taz, Ultah Sasuke, dan SN days. Kisah kita tidaklah seperti cerita pada umumnya. Setiap langkah yang kita pijak akan selalu kembali pada titik awal. Dimana kau tidaklah mengenalku, dan aku harus membuat kau mengenalku dan mencintaiku. Terdengar seperti ilusi, harapan, kenangan, kita kenapa selalu melebur seperti siklus bulan? SasuNaru. OS.


"**Ayo, cepat masuk ke dalam selimut!" **

Suara Naruto begitu dalam, namun tidak biasanya juga terdengar lelah karena dia baru saja pulang kerja, ketika putra semata wayangnya belum masuk ke dalam kamar tidur padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Alhasil, Naruto mengajak Menma—anaknya—ikut ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan wanita 70-an di bawah sana yang dipinta (tepatnya dibayar) Naruto untuk menjaga Menma sepanjang hari. Naruto membuka selimut, memerintah anaknya yang sudah berpakaian tidur lengkap, dan selesai gosok gigi untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring di kasur nyaman tersebut.

"Aku ingin diceritakan sesuatu oleh Ayah," rengek Menma, ia tahu ayahnya pasti kesal karena dirinya belum tidur pada saat larut malam. Tetapi, ia tidak terbiasa tidur apabila tidak diceritakan sesuatu oleh ayahnya.

Berbeda dengan pikiran Menma, Naruto merasa sangat bersalah pada anaknya. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan Naruto sangat menumpuk; selain melakukan rapat dengan berbagai macam kolega, menyelesaikan laporan perusahaan, iapun harus mengejar target perusahaannya di lantai produksi—perusahaan perangkat lunak komputer. Waktu _deadline_nya sudah sangat dekat, dan kerjaan Naruto masih belum selesai, sehingga pemuda ini harus kerja lembur agar bisa menyelesaikan kerjaannya tersebut. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang harus Naruto pikirkan, sehingga anaknya yang seharusnya menjadi prioritas nomor satu Naruto "sedikit" terabaikan. Padahal Naruto tahu dengan pasti semanja apa anaknya, terutama di saat menjelang tidur.

Naruto duduk di sisi tempat tidur, samping Menma. Di atas pahanya sudah ada berbagai macam buku cerita yang sempat dia ambil dari rak buku sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya. "Menma ingin cerita apa?" Naruto mengelus kepala putranya yang sudah berbaring dan menatap Naruto dengan kedua bola mata biru besarnya—mirip seperti dirinya. Tawaran cerita ini bentuk permintaan maaf Naruto pada anaknya. "Ninja? Ksatria? Fabel? Atau.. Menma boleh memesan cerita apapun," tanya Naruto, penuh kesabaran.

"Terserah ayah," jawab Menma dengan cengiran lebar yang bisa menghapus beban pikiran Naruto di hari ini. "Aku percaya jika ayah yang cerita pasti seru," lanjut Menma.

_Bebas, ya?_

"Mhm…," Naruto berpikir sejenak. Tidak sengaja matanya menatap ke arah jendela yang ada di bagian atas dinding kamar itu. Naruto bisa melihat jelas bulan yang bersinar terang di malam hari ini, ketika bintang bertaburan indahnya di sekitar bulan itu seperti kedua planet berbeda itu berjarak sangat dekat. "Menma," gumam Naruto. "Apakah kau pernah mendengarkan cerita tentang putri bulan?" tanyanya, tanpa memalingkan matanya pada bulan itu. "Misalnya di sekolah?" Naruto yakin jika dia sama sekali belum menceritakan kisah ini pada anaknya.

"Putri bulan?" Menma menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Belum, Ayah," katanya, "memang di bulan ada putri, Ayah? Cantik tidak? Bulan itu kalau deket kayak gimana, sih, Yah?" tanya Menma, dengan keingintahuan besarnya.

Naruto mencubit hidung Menma pelan. "Penasaran, ya?" goda Naruto.

Menma menganggukan kepalanya. "Ceritakan, Ayah! Ceritakan!" Menma tidak sabaran, benar-benar miniatur Naruto. Anak inipun mulai merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Setiap Naruto cerita, Menma pasti menyambutnya dengan antusias.

"Iya, sabar," Naruto mendorong Menma lembut ke atas tempat tidur agar kembali tertidur. "Sudah malam. Jangan gaduh!" kata Naruto. Iapun mengelus kening Menma. "Sekarang, Ayah mau cerita," lanjutnya. Sepertinya, malam ini tidak ada satupun buku yang dibawa Naruto akan dibacakan pada Menma.

"Aku siap mendengarkan Ayah," kata anak berumur lima tahun ini menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar cerita ayahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya. Ia mengetes suaranya, sebisa mungkin mengeluarkan suara yang lembut, melantun, dan bisa membuat Menma terjatuh ke alam bawah sadar. "Dikisahkan pada zaman dahulu terdapat sepasang nenek dan kakek yang miskin dan tidak mempunyai keturunan. Pekerjaan mereka sehari-hari adalah membuat keranjang dari bambu yang sang kakek dapatkan dari hutan, dan kakek tersebut belah setiap bambu tersebut menjadi dua bagian sebelum dijadikan bahan pembuatan keranjang."

"Rajin sekali kakek itu," tanggapan Menma ketika mendengar cerita ayahnya. "Seperti Ayah," puji Menma, Naruto tersenyum karenanya.

"Ayah lanjutkan, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Menma menganggukan kepalanya.

"Suatu hari sang kakek sedang pergi ke hutan bambu untuk memotong bambu. Saat ia memilih-milih bambu, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebatang pohon bambu yang bersinar keemasan. Pohon bambu tersebut seakan-akan meminta kakek agar segera menebangnya. Akibat penasaran, kakek pun membelah menjadi dua pohon itu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika di dalam bambu tersebut terdapat seorang bayi perempuan yang mun—

"Apakah akupun berasal dari bambu, Ayah? Semua anak berasal dari bambu seperti itu?" Menma memotong perkataan Naruto, menatap Naruto lekat-lekat seolah mencari kebenaran di dalam mata ayahnya.

Naruto tersenyum skeptis dikala mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. "Bukan, Sayang," kata Naruto, lekas menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Lalu?" tanya Menma, penasaran. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, masih menatap Naruto dengan mata biru bulatnya. "Aku datang darimana?" tanyanya.

"Ayah akan menceritakan itu suatu hari nanti, sekarang kau dengar saja dulu cerita Ayah yang ini," dengan pintarnya Naruto bersilat lidah, ketika menanggapi keingintahuan anaknya.

Kali ini Menma menuruti perkataan ayahnya. Sepertinya, ia lebih penasaran dengan cerita ayahnya ketimbang jawaban pertanyaan menjebak itu. "Ayo, lanjut Ayah!" seru Menma, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke atas tempat tidur.

Naruto tersenyum lega Menma tidak mempermasalahkan pertanyaannya. "Sampai mana tadi? Oh, bayi mungil," Naruto menawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Tanpa berpikir panjang, kakek itu membawa bayi mungil yang dia temukan di dalam bambu itu, dan tentu saja bayi tersebut disambut bahagia oleh istrinya, dan mereka pun bertekad akan merawat bayi itu dengan baik," Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Sejak saat itu—tepatnya sejak kehadiran putri mereka, setiap kali kakek ke hutan untuk memotong bambu, ia akan menemukan sebatang pohon bambu yang bersinar keemasan. Setelah dipotong bambu itu, dia akan menemukan uang emas di dalamnya. Dengan uang emas itu, mereka tidak perlu bekerja keras dan mereka hidup berkecukupan dalam membesarkan putri mereka."

"Enak sekali mereka," kata Menma, berkomentar. "Apakah cerita itu berakhir sampai di situ?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, Nak..," jawab Naruto.

"Tapi, bukankah pemeran utamanya sudah bahagia, Ayah?" Menma bertanya kembali.

Naruto tergelak ketika mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Rupanya Menma-nya adalah pendengar cerita yang berpikir jika sebuah cerita akan berakhir apabila pemeran utamanya sudah hidup bahagia. Salahkan Naruto yang selalu menceritakan cerita-cerita _happy ending_ pada Menma, sehingga anak ini berpikir demikian. Tetapi, Naruto pun tidak ingin menghasut anaknya dengan cerita-cerita yang menyeramkan selagi otak anaknya sedang ditahap berkembang. Ia ingin anaknya berkembang tanpa mimpi buruk yang menghantui pikiran anaknya tersebut.

"Tapi, ceritanya belum berakhir," jawab Naruto, gemas. Ia mencubit pipi tembem Menma.

Menma mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir keras. "Ooh… jika begitu, ayo Ayah lanjutkan!"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Anak sepasang tua renta itu, mereka beri nama Kaguya dan anak itu telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik jelita. Rambutnya hitam bersinar, kulitnya kuning keemasan, dan wajahnya seakan-akan mengeluarkan cahaya yang bisa menyilaukan mata. Kecantikan Kaguya bahkan terdengar hingga ke sepenjuru negeri. Setiap hari selalu saja ada yang datang untuk meminangnya, namun Kaguya selalu menolaknya," Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "—Dan puncaknya, di suatu waktu, datanglah lima orang pemuda ke rumahnya. Kaguya memberi syarat pada lima pemuda itu sebelum pemuda-pemuda itu meminang dirinya."

"Syarat? Syarat itu apa, Ayah?" tanya Menma.

Naruto berpikir. "Syarat itu… suatu hal yang dipinta seseorang agar kau memenuhinya sebelum orang yang meminta permintaan itu mengabulkan keinginanmu," jawab Naruto. "Ya, kira-kira seperti itu."

"Oooh," Menma membulatkan bibirnya. "Lalu, Ayah, apakah salah satu dari kelima pemuda itu berhasil menyelesaikan syarat? Lalu, apa syarat untuk mereka?" tanya runtut Menma.

Naruto menarik bibirnya menjadi senyuman menawan dikala anaknya sungguh cerdas. "Pria pertama bertugas untuk mencarikan mangkuk asli sang Budha yang dapat mengeluarkan cahaya kemilau. Pria kedua bertugas mencarikan bunga Azaela emas dan perak seperti dalam legenda. Pria ketiga bertugas mencarikan tikus api dari Cina. Pria keempat bertugas mencarikan permata naga yang berwarna-warni. Sedangkan pria kelima bertugas mencarikan kerang laut burung walet," Naruto memberi tahu syarat-syarat yang harus dipenuhi kelima orang pemuda dalam cerita itu pada anaknya.

Menma mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Aku tidak pernah lihat satupun benda-benda itu," kata Menma, heran. "Lalu, apakah mereka bisa membawakan benda-benda itu?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ayahpun demikian. Ayah sama sekali belum pernah melihat benda-benda itu," lanjutnya. "Lalu, untuk masalah berhasil dan tidaknya… tidak ada satupun di antara kelima pemuda itu yang berhasil memenuhi permintaan Kaguya. Pria pertama membawa mangkuk biasa yang tidak mengeluarkan emas sama sekali. Pria kedua datang dengan membawa tanaman bunga Azaela dengan sepuhan emas dan perak. Pria ketiga membawakan tikus-tikus yang bulunya diwarnai pewarna merah. Pria keempat membawa batu permata biasa. Sedangkan pria kelima…. hanya membawakan kerang biasa."

"Yaaahhh," kata Menma kecewa. "Kaguya belum mendapatkan pasangan," lanjutnya. "Tapi untung, jika begitu ceritanya tidak akan cepat habis," Menma menyeringai jahil.

Naruto memasang ekspresi pura-pura marah. "Suka tidak suka, jika sudah terlalu lama ayah bercerita, ayah akan memaksamu tidur!"

Menma cemberut.

Ekspresi Naruto kembali menghalus. Kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Suatu hari di musim gugur, akhir-akhir ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca Kaguya selalu menatap cahaya bulan di langit. Sikap pendiamnya dan raut wajahnya membuat kedua orang tuanya cemas, hingga kedua orang tua itupun menanyakan tentang kesedihan anaknya, dan rupanya, Kaguya menjawab jika tanggal 15 bulan itu dia akan dijemput pulang ke negerinya. Ia adalah seorang putri bulan yang mendapatkan hukuman," Naruto menghela nafas. "Ia menceritakan itu semua pada kedua orang tua angkatnya dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi."

Dahi Menma berkerut. "Jadi, ini cerita akan sedih, Ayah?" raut ketidaksukaan terlintas di wajah Menma.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, dan berpikir sejenak. "Jadi, kau tidak ingin Ayah melanjutkannya?"

"Lanjutkan, Ayah! Lanjutkan!" jawab Menma, dengan ekspresi polosnya. "Aku, kan, hanya bertanya saja."

Naruto tertawa geli , telah menjaili Menma. "Untuk mencegah kepergian Kaguya, kedua orang tuanya meminta bantuan raja agar mengirimkan pasukannya untuk menjaga sang putri. Akhirnya, pada tanggal 15, ketika bulan sedang bersinar terang, rumah sang putri dijaga oleh berpuluh-puluh samurai utusan kerajaan. Mereka berdiri di atap rumah dan sekeliling rumah Kaguya. Namun, kepergian sang putri tetap tidak bisa dicegah. Di saat itu, terjadi pancaran yang sangat menyilaukan yang berasal dari bulan, hingga membuat para penjaga itu buta untuk sementara waktu, dan di saat itupula para pengawal bulan datang, dan sang putri berhasil dijemput oleh manusia bulan."

"Yaaaahhhhh," Menma menatap sedih Naruto.

"Di saat itupula sang nenek dan kakek mendengar perkataan terakhir Kaguya 'kakek, nenek, jaga diri kalian baik-baik', aku selalu menyayangi kalian," kata Naruto, mengakhiri permulaan ceritanya. Ia mengelus kepala Menma. "Itulah cerita putri bulan yang terkenal itu anakku."

Suasana hening.

"Ayah…," Menma menatap ayahnya. "Apakah hanya seperti itu? Aku belum mengantuk Ayah," rengek Menma. "Beri aku cerita lagi," rajuk Menma.

Cukup mudah bagi Naruto untuk mengatakan tidak dan memerintah Menma untuk tidur, namun ucapannya seperti tercekik di tenggorokan. Naruto hanya menerawang, walau Menma beberapa kali memanggilnya. "Cerita itu…," lirih Naruto. Ia menatap Menma, lekat-lekat, seperti memiliki beban tersendiri untuk bercerita pada sang anak.

"Kenapa dengan cerita itu?"

"Belum selesai Menma," Naruto menarik Menma, dan mendekap Menma dengan erat. "Ayah akan terus bercerita hingga kau tertidur. Tapi kaupun harus berusaha untuk tidur," kata Naruto.

Menma menganggukan kepalanya, melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Ia kembali dalam posisi tidurnya. "Jadi, cerita Putri Kaguya itu belum berakhir?" tanya Menma, semakin penasaran.

Dalam waktu sangat cepat, Menma seperti melihat kilatan aneh dalam kedua bola mata Naruto sebelum kedua mata itu kembali berekspresif normal. Menma berpikir dia hanya salah lihat karena sudah terlalu malam.

"Sebenarnya, di bumi, Putri Kaguya tidaklah sekaku yang terlihat. Tidak seperti cerita yang beredar selama ini bahwa dia tidak memiliki kekasih. Dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dia menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang—" Naruto menghela nafas berat. "—Seseorang yang tidak mungkin dia tolak cintanya. Seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya dengan syair-syair indah."

"Ada orang hebat seperti itu?" Menma terkejut dengan lanjutan ceritanya.

"Ya," angguk Naruto. "Dia adalah seorang kaisar—raja yang melindungi dirinya sebelum dia dijemput oleh pihak bulan. Bahkan, Kaguya menjalin hubungan terlarang hingga mempunyai seorang anak dari kaisar tersebut," Naruto memberi jeda. "—Oleh karena itu, pada detik terakhir sebelum Kaguya dijemput oleh tentara bulan, kaisar mati-matian menjaga Kaguya. Namun, nasib berkata lain, Kaguya tetaplah meninggalkan sang kaisar beserta anaknya."

"A—ayah, itu sangat menyedihkan. Ayah jangan cerita yang sedih-sedih," Menma menghela nafas lemah, tiba-tiba berekspresi sedih. "Aku pasti akan sangat sedih jika ayah diambil oleh pihak bulan," Menma membayangkan posisinya menjadi anak dari kaisar dan Kaguya.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini. Ya, sudah, ayah ganti cerita saja jika begitu," kata Naruto, menanggapi perkataan anaknya.

"Jangan…," Menma cemberut. "Sudah aku bilang, aku hanya komentar saja," lanjutnya. "Ayah lanjutkan. Aku, kan, penasaran."

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. Melihat sikap anaknya, selalu mengingatkan Naruto akan seseorang yang keras kepala dan sedang sibuk bekerja di luar sana. "Benar nih Ayah lanjutkan?"

Menma menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruto menarik nafas untuk kedua kalinya, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Dikarenakan anak kaisar bukanlah anak dari pernikahan resmi kerajaan," Naruto merasa tidak nyaman bercerita seperti ini pada anak kecil. Tetapi untung saja Menma tidak bertanya hal-hal aneh pada bagian ini. "Anak tersebut tidaklah bisa tinggal di dalam kerajaan. Ia disisihkan dari kerajaan, dan ditempatkan di sebuah tempat cukup terpencil—pinggiran kota. Ia tumbuh dengan baik dibawah pengasuhan kepercayaan kaisar, dan menikah dengan seorang gadis di sekitar tempat tinggalnya itu, lalu melahirkan seorang anak yang bernama Indra."

"Indra," Menma mengingat-ingat nama tokoh cerita itu.

"Ya. Indra namanya. Ia lahir di malam hari, tepatnya pada saat gerhana bulan merah," kata Naruto. "Kelahiran Indra berjalan semestinya. Semua berjalan normal sampai pada saatnya umur Indra genap satu bulan. Bayi malang itu selalu mengeluarkan cahaya dari seluruh tubuhnya dikala terkena sinar bulan. Ibunya menganggap semua itu adalah suatu keajaiban sampai pada saatnya di suatu malam datanglah manusia asing. Mereka datang untuk mengambil Indra dari tangan kedua orang tua Indra. Mereka semua akan mengambil Indra jika sang ayah tidaklah melindungi Indra dan istrinya dengan segala upaya, hingga orang-orang asing itu terpukul mundur untuk sementara waktu."

Menma tidak bisa berkedip dikala adegan ini membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Mereka, orang asing itu adalah orang bulan," lanjut Naruto.

"Untuk apalagi orang bulan datang ke bumi Ayah?" tanya Menma, ketus. Sikap orang bulan membuat Menma kesal.

"Di saat itu, kondisi kerajaan bulan sedang di dalam masalah karena tidak ada penerus, sedangkan sang raja bulan mengalami luka parah saat melakukan peperangan dengan salah satu dewa. Lalu tidak satupun dewa yang berniat menikahi Kaguya karena Kaguya telah mencampuri dirinya dengan seorang manusia (Kaguya dianggap sebagai makhluk kotor oleh para dewa) membuat Indra yang lahir di hari gerhana bulan merah (hari kelahiran penerus kerajaan bulan) diinginkan oleh kerajaan bulan, walau keadaan Indra adalah 'darah campuran'," Naruto memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat sejenak untuk menjelaskan ceritanya pada Menma. "Ya… bisa dikatakan Indra digunakan hanya untuk politik kerajaan yang membutuhkan penerus di saat keadaan terdesak. Namun, tidaklah semudah menjemput Kaguya. Hagoromo pun sedikitnya memiliki kekuatan yang dapat melawan ksatria-ksatria bulan untuk melindungi anak dan keluarganya."

"Jahat sekali raja bulan itu," Menma mendengus. "Aku tidak suka padanya."

Naruto tertawa kecil ketika mendengar perkataan anaknya. "Perlawanan Hagoromo untuk membela Indra dan keutuhan keluarganya membuat sang raja bulan marah. Raja bulan pun yang memiliki kekuatan yang di luar nalar manusia biasa walau tubuhnya sudah melemah mengutuk Indra tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan cinta sejatinya," Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Orang yang dicintai dan mencintai Indra akan selalu berakhir tragis, dan akan selalu mengalami kematian yang menyedihkan. Itulah hukuman untuk putri bulan yang melakukan tindakan semena-mena pada kerajaan. Keturunannya lah yang harus membayar semuanya," Naruto tertawa kecut.

"Kenapa harus Indra yang membayarnya. Dia hanya anak biasa, dia tidak mempunyai kesalahan apapun pada orang bulan?" tanya Menma.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itulah manusia, Nak, walau mereka manusia bulan, dan menganggap diri mereka dewa," Naruto mengecup kening anaknya. "Terkadang semua terasa baik menurut asumsi mereka sendiri dan merasa diri mereka selalu paling benar," lanjutnya.

Menma menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Untuk sedikit meringankan beban anaknya di masa depan nanti, Hagoromo melakukan semedi di tempat sangat terpencil—jauh dari siapapun— dalam kurun waktu sangat lama, hingga pada akhirnya dewa yang berwujud rubah berekor sembilan memberikan wangsit… jika saatnya tiba, Indra sendirilah yang akan mendapatkan tanda-tanda kutukan itu bisa dipecahkan. Selain itu, sang dewa pun memberi karunia Hagoromo anak sebagai bentuk keberhasilannya dalam semedi. Sang dewa rubah berkata, anak tersebut adalah penyeimbang bagi kekuatan bulan Indra. Ia merupakan cahaya bagi bumi. Jika kekuatan Indra berasal dari bulan, maka anak kedua Hagoromo memiliki matahari sebagai kekuatannya," Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Ternyata dewa tersebut berkata sungguh-sungguh," Naruto menerawang, mengingat setiap_ detail_ cerita yang terus terbesit di dalam pikirannya. "Saat Hagoromo pulang ke rumah, istrinya telah mengandung anak keduanya, dan berbeda dengan kelahiran Indra. Tidak ada satupun keanehan atau tanda-tanda anak kedua Hagoromo akan diambil oleh pihak bulan. Berbeda dengan Indra yang seperti memiliki kekuatan penyihir, anak kedua Hagoromo sangat normal seperti manusia biasa dan ceria, hingga anak tersebut lebih memiliki banyak teman daripada Indra. Selain itu, sikap mereka berdua pun sangat bertolak belakang. Indra terkesan lebih mengandalkan dirinya sendiri dibandikan anak kedua Hagoromo yang lebih suka bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya lalu menghimpun kekuatan persahabatan."

"Waww," Menma menatap takjub ayahnya. Rasanya ia tidak akan bisa tidur jika tidak mendengar cerita menarik ini sampai akhir. "Apakah Indra iri pada anak kedua Hagoromo karena anak kedua Hagoromo memiliki banyak teman sedangkan Indra tidak? Siapa nama anak kedua Hagoromo, Ayah? Lalu, apakah perbedaan mereka berdua membuat mereka berdua sering berselisih?" Menma berpikir sejenak. "Lalu, apakah akhirnya Indra jatuh cinta pada seseorang?"

Naruto tercenung sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan _hyper_ anaknya."Adik Indra yang bernama Ashura sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Ia adalah anak yang cerdas dan selalu mengagumi kakaknya. Bagi Ashura, Indra adalah orang terpenting di dalam kehidupannya. Mereka tumbuh bersama-sama dengan baik, walau memiliki banyak perbedaan. Namun, ketika beranjak dewasa, perbedaan mereka mulailah terasa. Ashura yang lebih memiliki kemampuan sosialisasi yang baik lebih mudah bagi kerajaan negara untuk menerima dirinya, dibandingkan Indra yang anti sosial. Di saat Ashura menekuni pelajaran di istana, Indra memilih jalan untuk menjadi ahli pengobatan."

"Hebat sekali mereka…," komentar Menma. "Lalu, Ayah?"

"Semakin dewasa semua semakin berubah, terutama ketika Hagoromo mengalami ajalnya. Tidak ada lagi yang melerai kedua pemuda itu, ketika mereka sedang bersaing. Terlebih ketika rasa iri Indra tumbuh pada siapapun orang di sekitarnya karena tidak memiliki siapapun di sisinya, di saat Ashura selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya," Naruto menatap anaknya lekat-lekat. "Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Indra, ia merasa sangat kesepian karena perbedaan dirinya. Ia merasa kesepian karena kemampuan dirinya yang di luar batas manusia normal. Bagi dirinya, ia merasa hidup bukan berada di tempatnya, terutama ketika saudara satu-satunya pun semakin lama semakin terlihat jauh darinya."

Naruto pun menatap anaknya lekat-lekat sebelum kembali bercerita. Untuk kali ini, Naruto merasa jika pengalamannya bercerita pada anak semata wayangnya akan berbeda dari pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya. Ia merasa ada hal yang sebaiknya tidak perlu diceritakan pada Menma, namun setiap kata mengenai cerita ini tidak dapat berhenti meluncur dari bibirnya.

**Naruto's Story…**

Setelah ayah dan ibunya menemui ajal, Ashura lebih memfokuskan dirinya pada belajar agar bisa masuk ke dalam pemerintahan. Ia jarang sekali pulang ke rumah karena harus tinggal di asrama sekolah yang disediakan kerajaan, hingga komunikasinya dengan sang kakak sangatlah jarang. Ashura tidak pernah tahu jika Indra tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Ashura berpikir, Indra hanyalah anti sosial dan dengan kepergiannya pasti membuat Indra akan mencari teman dengan sendirinya. Namun, Ashura memiliki prediksi yang sangat salah. Indra yang dikucilkan karena sikap anehnya dan kekuatan tidak wajarnya—seperti tiba-tiba dia bisa menyembuhkan luka burung hanya dengan usapan tangan, atau tidak bisa tertusuk ketika orang jahat menikamnya—hanya memperoleh ilmu pengetahuan dari seorang pensiunan tabib yang tidak bisa melihat dan tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahnya tanpa ada satu orang pun yang berani mendekatinya karena dia dianggap mengerikan. Tabib tersebut mengajari Indra banyak hal, dari berbagai macam tumbuhan obat-obatan, hingga cara mengatasi racun.

Kedua saudara tersebut memiliki jalan masing-masing yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh nasib.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga kedua pemuda itu telah selesai mempelajari bidang mereka masing-masing; Ashura yang diterima di bagian hukum pemerintahan kerajaan, dan Indra menjadi seorang tabib keliling ketika sang guru meninggal dunia.

Di suatu waktu, ternyata Indra memiliki bakat yang sangat alami dalam pengobatan, sehingga orang-orang mulai mengenalnya sebagai tabib terbaik di tempat mereka, dan demikian pula dengan karir Ashura yang semakin baik. Ia diangkat resmi menjadi hakim kerajaan di bawah asuhan kaisar langsung, ketika berhasil memecahkan kasus tanpa pandang bulu—baik orang penting kerajaan maupun rakyat kecil. Kedua nama pemuda itu sangat terkenal, hingga istana pun mengakui mereka berdua, dan dengan caranya sendiri, Indra berhasil masuk ke dalam istana, berdekatan kembali dengan adiknya, dikala anak kaisar sakit, dan butuh pengobatan, dan Indra lah satu-satunya yang bisa mengatasi penyakit langka itu.

Berbeda dengan Ashura yang tidak mengetahui asal-usul keluarganya, Indra yang—memiliki kelebihan untuk mengetahui suatu kejadian yang pernah terjadi di suatu tempat—mengetahui jika dia adalah keturunan dari kaisar terdahulu—merasa memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari kerajaan. Obsesinya muncul dikala melihat kenikmatan yang dimiliki oleh sang raja, ketika dirinya berakhir menjadi seorang tabib dan untuk mencari seremah nasi pun sangat sulit. Rasa iri tumbuh di dalam diri Indra ketika melihat kaisar di waktu itu. Ia mulai berpikir, alangkah lebih baiknya jika dia adalah seorang raja. Dia bisa membuat rakyat makmur, dan orang-orang akan mengakui dirinya, dan dia tidaklah terkucilkan, pastinya semua orang akan tunduk di bawah kekuasaannya. Iapun berpikir, kenapa dunia tidak adil pada dirinya? Adiknya, kaisar, semua tampak bahagia dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, tetapi kenapa satu orang pun tidak ada yang menyayangi dirinya?

Pikiran picik Indra berangsur-angsur mulai memakan sisi kemanusiaan Indra, terutama ketika dia melihat banyak sekali celah bagi dirinya untuk membunuh penguasa-penguasa dari kerajaan, terutama putra mahkota yang akan dicalonkan pada waktu nanti menjadi seorang raja. Ia mulai merencanakan banyak hal, termasuk memberikan racun dalam kadar kecil pada obat yang diberikan untuk putra mahkota yang memiliki daya tahan tubuh lemah. Racun itu diberikan berangsur-angsur dalam takaran kecil, sehingga kecil kemungkinan racun itu terdeteksi jika diperiksa dengan cara biasa, putra mahkota tidaklah akan bisa sembuh, dan Indra bisa beralasan pada pihak kerajaan jika penyakit putra mahkota terlalu sulit untuk diatasi. Sedangkan masalah racun itu, tidaklah ada satupun yang tahu ketika dia adalah tabib terbaik di istana, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang memeriksa secara _detail_ kondisi putra mahkota.

Semua strategi Indra berjalan lancar. Kesehatan putra mahkota tidaklah semakin baik, melainkan semakin parah. Putra mahkota yang tadinya bisa makan dengan baik kini hanya bisa meminum air. Tubuh putra mahkota melemah tanpa daya membuat seluruh kerajaan cemas. Semua berkabung atas penderitaan putra mahkota, bahkan rakyat pun ikut menangis. Hanya satu orang dikala itu yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan—_Indra._

Layaknya pepatah lama, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat akhirnya akan jatuh juga. Indra yang dikala itu sedang memasukan racun ke dalam makanan untuk putra mahkota tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bungkus berisi racun tersebut ke atas lantai, dan ditemukan oleh pelayan istana. Pelayan yang melayani putra mahkota sejak kecil tersebut sudah merasa curiga pada obat yang kerap kali dimasukan Indra ke dalam makanan putra mahkota namun dia diam saja karena sang pelayan merasa jika itu hanyalah obat biasa. Tetapi, penemuan serbuk itu membuat keingintahuannya muncul. Dia memberikan serbuk tersebut pada salah satu orang istana untuk diteliti pada tabib lain yang cukup ahli dalam hal racun ini. Ternyata, setelah diteliti semua terbukti. Indra telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat berat. Ia mencoba untuk membunuh sang penerus kerajaan!

Kabar kejahatan Indra langsung tercium oleh pihak istana. Indra diseret ke arah meja pengadilan dengan adiknya yang kini menjabat hakim tertinggi istana—setelah kaisar—sebagai hakim yang harus mengadili kakaknya. Semua merasa jika sang adik tidaklah akan bertindak adil. Sedikitnya, ia akan membela kakaknya. Namun, sang kaisar yang dimasa itu sedang sangat murka, seolah-olah memberi hukuman pada sang adik juga yang merupakan keluarga Indra. Sang kaisar yang bisa saja langsung menyeret Indra ke arena kematian lebih memilih menyidang Indra dengan Ashura sebagai hakimnya.

Kedua mata adik-kakak itupun saling bertatapan.

Ashura dan Indra.

Ashura sama sekali tidak berhenti menatap kakaknya yang dipaksa berlutut di hadapan dirinya dengan tubuh hanya terbalut oleh kain putih tipis, ketika kedua tangan kakaknya terikat kuat di belakang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya bisa bersikap sekeji ini? Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal kakaknya, atau… memang dia tidaklah pernah mengenal kakaknya? Ketika setiap saksi, jaksa maupun pihak-pihak bersangkutan membacakan setiap tuduhan mereka pada Indra, tidak henti-hentinya sebuah tanda tanya terbesit di dalam pikiran Ashura.

"Semua sudah terbukti bersalah, jadi apa keputusan Anda, Yang Mulia?" tanya sang jaksa ketika Ashura tidak kunjung berbicara.

Suara Ashura seperti tercekik di tenggorokan. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tenang di atas sana jika dia memutuskan hukuman mati pada saudaranya? Seharusnya dia melindungi Indra. Namun, sebagai seorang hakim, Ashura harus menepati sumpahnya. Ia menggerakan bibirnya perlahan. Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu, terdiam, seolah mengetahui beratnya berada di dalam posisi Ashura. Bahkan beberapa dari orang itu menatap kasihan Ashura.

"Atas terbuktinya percobaan pembunuhan pada Putra mahkota, Indra Ootsutsuki resmi dipidana hukuman mati," Ashura berkata dengan lemah, dan saat kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, semua terasa kiamat. Ia seperti telah melakukan kejahatan paling mengerikan di dunia ini. Ketukkan palu seolah menjadi saksi bisu tangan Ashura yang bergetar hebat.

Sedikit pun tidak ada ketakutan dari kedua sorot mata Indra. Ia menatap Ashura dingin, walau tubuhnya diseret oleh para penjaga. Tanpa perlawanan, Indra melangkah keluar ruangan. Bukanlah Indra yang terbebani oleh kasus ini, melainkan adiknya yang frustasi—membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya setelah dia memerintah seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu pergi. Rasa bersalah bercampur-aduk di dalam hati Ashura. Rasanya… ia merasa sudah tidak layak tinggal di bumi ini ketika mengeksekusi kakaknya sendiri.

_Sekarang hanya dia…_

_Hanyalah dialah yang ada di dunia ini…_

_Setelah kakaknya menjadi tersangka…_

_Dan harus menerima hukuman mati…_

.

.

.

_Di hari yang sama…_

_Malam hari…_

Setelah meminta izin pada kaisar dengan susah payah akhirnya Ashura berhasil masuk ke dalam ruang tahanan dan menemui kakaknya. Ashura menatap kakaknya dari balik jeruji besi. Setiap hembusan nafas yang dikeluarkan Ashura begitu berat ketika melihat kakaknya yang sedang meringkuk di atas lantai dingin, tanpa sehelai kain pun yang mengalasi tempat tidur kakaknya. Tubuh kakaknya kotor, dan kurus, seperti seorang gelandangan di luar sana yang sudah tidak makan selama berhari-hari. Sorot mata hitam sang kakak menggelap di bawah rambut _raven_ yang lusuh terkena debu penjara.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua?" dari sekian banyak pertanyaan di dalam benak Ashura hanya kata itulah yang meluncur dari bibirnya, ketika melihat sang kakak.

Indra yang diam—duduk—di ujung ruangan penjara. Tubuhnya tertutupi kegelapan malam. Ia menarik nafas perlahan. "Itu bukanlah urusanmu," jawab Indra.

Jawaban Indra sama sekali tidak memuaskan Ashura. Ia megenggam kuat besi yang menjadi penghalang terbesar jarak dirinya dan sang kakak, berharap besi itu patah dan memberi jalan masuk ke dalam sana agar dia bisa memukul Indra. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, ketika aku tentu saja berurusan semuanya tentangmu! Kau adalah saudaraku, Kakak!" teriak Ashura. "Kau seolah-olah melakukan semua ini tidaklah pernah berpikir dampaknya pada diriku," lanjut Ashura, suaranya melemah. Ia memalingkan muka.

Indra berdiri, melangkah mendekati adiknya, keluar dari kegelapan. Ia berhadap-hadapan dengan sang adik, saling bertatapan, berbicara di dalam keheningan hanya lewat sorot mata. "Benarkah seperti itu?" suara datar Indra terdengar lebih menyakitkan di dada Ashura. "Lalu, kemana selama ini saudaraku? Apakah saudaraku pernah merasakan kesendirianku? Apakah saudaraku pernah melihat aku dikucilkan? Apakah saudaraku pernah mendengar keluh-kesahku? Apakah saudaraku pernah bertanya rasa takutku?" Indra menyunggingkan senyuman getir. "Tidak sedikitpun saudaraku ada untukku, merasakan atau tahu tentangku. Bahkan, saudaraku bukankah orang yang telah memutus hubungannya denganku?"

Deg!

Setiap ingatannya bersama Indra terus terbesit di dalam pikirannya. Mereka adalah saudara. Ashura hanya mempunyai Indra sebagai satu-satunya keluarga. Namun, tidak ada sedikit pun kenangan baik di antara mereka setelah beranjak dewasa. Semua seperti berjalan sendiri, seolah-olah mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal. Terlebih ketika Ashura memiliki orang-orang yang mengaguminya, ia tidak pernah sedikit pun memikirkan perasaan saudaranya, atau melihat kesendirian saudaranya. Ia telah dibutakan oleh impiannya sendiri untuk menjadi kuat seperti kakaknya, dan mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Ashura sendiri, cairan bening memenuhi pelupuk matanya. "Apa yang membuatmu takut? Kau sendiri yang selalu menutup diri. Kau sendiri yang selalu melakukannya sendiri. Padahal kau lebih baik dariku. Kau bahkan memiliki banyak hal yang aku tidak miliki," Ashura menarik nafas. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?! Bagaimana aku tahu jika kau tidaklah pernah bercerita? Kau selalu seperti ini," lirih Ashura.

Indra menatap Ashura lekat-lekat. "Jika kita seperti ini, kita memang bukanlah saudara," katanya. "Kau benar-benar tidaklah akan pernah tahu segala hal tentang diriku—sampai kapanpun," Indra melangkah mundur, kembali ke dalam sisi ruang gelap itu, menghindari Ashura. "—Karena kau tidak pernah mau mengerti tentangku."

"KAKAK!" teriak Ashura, mencengkam jeruji di hadapannya erat, hingga jari-jarinya memucat. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" lanjutnya. "Sebenarnya, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" tubuh Ashura terasa lemas. Iapun perlahan terjatuh ke atas lantai, tidak berdaya. Sedikitnya, dia berharap kakaknya berubah pikiran dan membicarakan semuanya pada dirinya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam benakmu aku tidak tahu…_

_Aku benar-benar seperti orang asing…_

_Bagi saudaraku sendiri…_

Lirih Ashura, memikirkan kakaknya.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti oleh rakyat dan pihak kerajaan telah tiba. Eksekusi mati untuk seseorang yang melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada putra mahkota tiba. Sang narapidana diperintah untuk berjalan menuju tengah kota dengan tangan dipasung di sebuah balok yang diletakan di pundak, dan sebelah kaki dirantai oleh besi seberat empat puluh kilo. Orang-orang berjajar di pinggir jalanan untuk menyaksikan kejadian langka ini. Mereka semua pun melangkah di belakang sang narapidana dan penjaga istana dikala sang bintang utama di hari ini telah melewati mereka.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, lapangan—tempat pengeksekusian mati pun sudah dipenuhi oleh rakyat, dan para penjaga istana. Suasana sangat ramai, terutama ketika kaisar hadir bersama menteri-menterinya untuk menyaksikan kejadian ini secara langsung. Pemuda bersurai _raven_ pun diperintah untuk naik ke atas panggung, menghadapi algojonya. Rakyat-rakyat yang melingkari lapangan saling mendorong, ketika penjaga sebagai batas mereka. Suasana di tempat itu sangat ricuh sampai pada saatnya sang kaisar memberi komando agar pengeksekusian segera dimulai.

Berbeda dengan hukuman mati biasanya, sedikit pun Indra tidak diberi kesempatan oleh kaisar untuk mati secara terhormat, seperti _hara-kiri._ Kematian Indra akan terdengar penuh penghinaan ketika kepalanya diletakan di atas sebuah balok kayu dengan pisau yang tersedia di atas kepala tersebut. Ketika Algojo melepaskan tali yang menahan pisau itu agar tetap di atas, maka kepala Indra yang bertepatan di bawah pisau itu akan terpotong dari tubuhnya. Hukuman ini berlaku bagi penjahat yang sangat keji, dan tidak pantas mendapatkan pengampunan. Hukuman ini baru kali dilaksanakan di Kerajaan Konoha karena negeri ini yang terkenal kecilnya tingkat kriminalitas.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya sang kaisar pada pelaksana pengeksekusian mati ini.

Sang pelaksana membungkuk hormat. "Sudah Yang Mulia. Kami hanya menanti perintah Yang Mulia," katanya.

Dengan aba-aba yang diberikan oleh kaisar, algojo yang ditutupi wajahnya pun sudah siap di samping tubuh Indra yang dengan pasrahnya meletakkan kepalanya di atas balok—tempat terakhirnya berbaring. Ia menatap tepat ke hadapan jajaran orang-orang yang memerintah di kerajaan. Tidak sengaja, mata Indra beradu pandang dengan kedua pasang mata adiknya. Layaknya Indra, sang adik pun tidak dapat berkedip ketika mata mereka berdua saling pandang.

Titah kaisar pada algojo itu membuyarkan lamunan Ashura. Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pisau besar yang berada di atas kepala Indra. Ekspresi Ashura mengeras. Ia tidak ingin melihat ini semua, namun kaisar memerintahnya untuk datang sebagai bentuk sang kepala negara tidak puas menyiksa Indra. Ia harus menghadiri acara ini—pembantaian kakaknya. Reflek Ashura berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia meremas pakaiannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat, berdoa pada pencipta bumi dan langit agar kakaknya diselamatkan, dan jika kakaknya meninggal, janganlah sampai diberikan rasa sakit. Untuk kedua kalinya di minggu ini, air mata Ashura menggenang di matanya. Setelah semua ini selesai, dia tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Ia akan hidup di dalam rasa bersalahnya. Ia adalah pembunuh saudaranya sendiri.

Algojo mempersiapkan diri. Ia megenggam tali—penahan pisau kuat-kuat, dan akan melepaskannya dalam satu kali hujaman. Para rakyat bersorak—menyambut eksekusi ini. Mereka meminta algojo tersebut untuk mempercepat pekerjaannya, dan dalam waktu seketika pisau besar yang mengkilat terkena sinar matahari pagi pun terlepas, menghantam leher Indra, lalu hanya dalam satu kali tebas leher sang _raven_ terlepas dari tubuhnya. Darah memuncrat dari kerongkongan yang terputus itu, dan menetes membasahi lantai kayu di bawahnya, menggenang layaknya lautan mawar merah. Kepala sang _raven_ yang sudah tidak bernyawa tergeletak begitu saja di bawah lantai, mengenai kaki sang algojo.

Kematian Indra mendapatkan sorakan dari rakyat. Seluruh rakyat berteriak gembira, dan sang kaisar tersenyum bangga. Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang berduka atas kematian Indra—adiknya sendiri. Bagi Ashura dunia terasa runtuh. Ia kehilangan gairah untuk semuanya hanya dalam satu waktu. Di dalam kegembiraan ini, tidak ada satupun yang menyadari rasa duka Ashura. Apakah ini yang selalu dirasakan oleh Indra? Setiap orang bergembira di hadapannya, ia selalu merasakan kesedihan? Kepedihan, kesedihan, dan tangisan tertahan membuat dada Ashura sesak. Ia pun duduk—ambruk ke atas panggung, tempat pejabat menonton, membuat pejabat-pejabat kerajaan lain melihat ke arah dirinya, menyadari posisinya sekarang.

Salah satu dari pejabat itu mendekat ke arah Ashura. Ia menyentuh pundak Ashura. "Kau melakukan tindakan benar. Kau adalah hakim yang sangat hebat," puji pejabat itu, memberikan dukungan pada Ashura.

Pujian tersebut tidaklah berarti bagi Ashura. Tidaklah ada manusia yang paling buruk bagi manusia yang tidak bisa membela saudaranya sendiri. "Semua untuk negara, bukan?" Ashura tersenyum getir. "Atau untuk kaisar?" lanjutnya. "Semua kebahagiaan ini tidak perlu kau perjelas, dan kau tidak usah memujiku ketika semua ini membuatku ingin muntah."

Sang pejabat akan menjawab pertanyaan Ashura, namun suara kericuhan, dan jeritan mengerikan terdengar dari segala penjuru. Kesedihan Ashura terlupakan untuk sementara waktu. Ia mencari sumber keributan dari rakyat dan pejabat di sekitarnya. Ashura melihat darah yang tadinya membanjiri lantai—tempat pengeksekusian Indra—bergerak, seperti tertarik masuk pada tubuh tidak berkepala itu. Perlahan, tubuh itu seperti menyerap segala hal yang pernah keluar dari dalamnya. Kepala Indra yang memucat kehilangan darahnya pun bergerak, mendekati tubuh tidak berdaya tersebut. Dalam waktu sekejap, semua hal yang terlepas dari tubuh Indra kembali pada tempatnya. Indra kembali sosok yang utuh, hidup kembali, dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terkesima—termasuk Ashura.

"Ka—kakak," gumam Ashura, tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia bangkit untuk menyaksikan kegilaan ini.

Sama halnya dengan yang lain, Indra pun tampak kebingungan. Ia menatap jari-jarinya, bertanda-tanya, apakah dia sudah mati atau masih hidup? Indra bangkit dari tempat pengeksekusiannya. Berdiri dan menatap sekeliling. Seluruh rakyat melangkah mundur, ketakutan. Sedangkan algojo di tempat itu, dengan ragu mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menghunuskan pedang itu ke perut Indra, dikala sang _raven_ masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Namun, seperti sihir… sobekan akibat pedang itu pulih dalam waktu sangat cepat. Tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda sang _raven_ pernah dilukai. Bahkan darah yang seharusnya membasahi pakaian putih sang _raven_ menghilang, tidak ada jejak.

"Di—dia bukan manusia," sang algojo cepat-cepat turun dari tempat pengeksekusian. Ia menjauh dari Indra. Para penjaga kerajaan mulai berdatangan untuk mengepung Indra, namun jika Yang Mulia tidaklah memberi titah sangat tegas, mereka ragu untuk menangkap pemuda _raven _itu. Kericuhan pun terjadi ketika di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang monster imortal!

.

.

.

Kerajaan mulai dihantui oleh ketakutan dikala Indra belum menemukan ajalnya. Berbagai macam cara sudah dilakukan kerajaan untuk membunuh Indra; memerintah pemuda itu untuk minum racun, menusuk pemuda itu dengan berbagai macam senjata tajam, melempari pemuda itu dengan batu sebagai pengusir setan selagi sang pemuda mengelilingi seluruh wilayah kerajaan. Namun, usaha mereka seperti sia-sia. Luka pada tubuh Indra menghilang dengan sendirinya, bahkan ketika Indra ditenggelamkan, pemuda itu berpindah tempat ke tempat yang aman. Kerajaan pun di dalam khawatiran, terutama ketika bencana alam mulai berdatangan akibat meluapnya air dari sungai maupun lautan, mengakibatkan para pedagang serta nelayan sulit datang ke Konoha.

Semua bencana alam yang terjadi di negeri Konoha diduga adalah ulah mereka yang terus menyiksa Indra. Semakin lama mereka membiarkan Indra di dalam ketakutan, dan mencoba untuk membunuh Indra, semakin orang-orang di dalam negeri itu mengalami penderitaan. Bahkan untuk beberapa bulan ke depan daerah Konoha yang terkena subur akan dilanda oleh bencana kelaparan karena kurangnya bahan pangan di kerajaan tersebut. Namun, mereka tidaklah mudah menyerah. Mereka masih memenjarakan Indra hidup tanpa makanan dan minuman, dan mereka pun masih mencari cara agar Indra mati dengan cepat.

Bermacam-macam ritual telah dilakukan oleh pihak kerajaan agar mendapatkan petunjuk untuk kematian Indra. Seluruh ahli spiritual diundang agar mencabut semua kekuatan Indra. Tubuh Indra yang kotor, dan tidak terawat disembur oleh air, dilempar oleh beras—sebagai tanda pengusiran setan, dan tidak luput air garam pun dimandikan pada Indra oleh orang-orang yang mengaku jika diri mereka pandai menangani hal-hal berbau mistis. Namun, di lain pihak pun banyak rakyat yang mulai percaya jika Indra adalah titisan dewa, sehingga mulailah terbentuk organisasi-organisasi yang membuat patung Indra, dan mereka sembah. Keadaan kerajaan semakin kacau ketika banyak rakyat yang mulai berdatangan ke halaman depan kerajaan, meminta Indra—dewa mereka—untuk dibebaskan dan dibiarkan hidup yang diyakini oleh orang-orang itu cara tersebut ampuh untuk menyelesaikan bencana di negeri ini.

Tidak percaya dengan hal-hal konyol seperti itu, namun keadaan masih tetap kacau, membuat kerajaan akan melakukan segala cara agar Indra tersingkir dari bumi ini. Ketidaklogisan kerajaan terbukti dikala ahli bintang kerajaan datang menghadap kaisar mengaku bermimpi jika dia didatangi oleh seorang dewa yang merupakan pemakan mimpi buruk, dan pengabul impian. Dewa tersebut berkata untuk membunuh makhluk seperti Indra, haruslah menggunakan api sebagai perantaranya. Indra diikat oleh kain merah, dan ditaruh di dalam sebuah gudang kosong, ketika jeramilah sebagai pemicu terbakarnya gudang tersebut.

Sudah kehilangan akal dan cara menyelesaikan masalah, sang kaisar pun memerintahkan anak buah untuk menyiapkan semuanya—sesuai mimpi ahli bintang kerajaan. Mereka menyiapkan doa pada dewa dan membawa Indra ke arah gudang kosong yang berada di pinggiran kota. Dahulunya gudang tersebut berfungsi untuk menyimpan cadangan makanan, namun karena jaraknya yang terlalu jauh dari kerajaan, dan kerajaan sudah mempunyai cara atau tempat untuk menyimpan makanan lebih dekat dan baik, gudang tersebut hanyalah menjadi tempat cadangan penyimpanan makanan ternak yang akan diisi oleh orang-orang kerajaan tiga bulan sekali. Gudang tersebut bebas dimasuki oleh rakyat negeri yang sedang di dalam perjalanan dan hewan transportasinya membutuhkan makanan.

Tidak tunggu lama, di malam hari yang terang, dengan bulan purnama sebagai teman mereka, sang narapidana dibawa ke dalam gudang tersebut, dan diikat dengan tali tali sekaligus kain berwarna merah. Ia tidaklah melawan, dan pasrah. Bagi Indra, hidupnya sekarang sudah tidak berarti. Terutama ketika menyadari dia sudah beberapa kali mengalami rasa sakit karena kematian, namun ketika terbangun dia tidaklah mati, melainkan orang-orang sedang menyusun kematian selanjutnya untuk dirinya.

Indra menatap sekeliling sebelum dirinya dimasukan ke dalam gudang. Tidak ada pejabat yang hadir di tempat eksekusinya untuk kali ini. Pejabat negara tampaknya sudah lelah mendapatkan caci maki dari rakyat karena membunuh seseorang yang jelas-jelas seperti dewa. Pejabat pun sudah lelah harus menghadapi kekecewaan karena kegagalan eksekusi kematian. Tetapi, bukan para pejabat itu yang menjadi daya tarik bagi Indra, melainkan ketidakberadaan adiknya—sosok yang selalu terlihat berduka, setiap Indra akan mengalami kematian. Sosok yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata dikala tubuh Indra ambruk untuk sementara waktu karena rasa sakit dideritanya. Sosok yang tersenyum bahagia dikala Indra kembali bangkit, dan memperlihatkan jika dirinya masih hidup.

Sosok yang tidak mungkin Indra lupakan bahkan sampai detik-detik menjelang kematiannya.

Dengan hanya kehadiran adiknya, Indra merasa lebih dekat dengan adiknya. Kematian yang selalu dialaminya seperti upaya dirinya lebih dekat dengan sang adik. Ia seperti seseorang yang diantar oleh saudaranya pada saat menjelang kematian. Ekspresi kesedihan yang penuh ketulusan itulah yang selalu Indra terakhir lihat ketika dia menegluk racun atau dihujam oleh benda tajam. Ekspresi itulah yang membuat dirinya merasakan jika dia tidaklah sendirian, dan masih ada orang yang menangisinya dikala dia tidaklah ada.

"Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan dirinya," Indra tidak mengerti, kenapa dia sangat berharap bisa bertemu adiknya. Padahal adiknya adalah orang yang terakhir ingin Indra temani. Ia seharusnya membenci adiknya, daripada merasakan kesedihan dikala kematian terakhirnya sang adik tidaklah ada. "Apakah dia pun berpikir kali ini aku tidak akan mati?" Indra tertawa getir. Ia memiliki firasat jika untuk hari ini dia pasti akan mati. Tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat lolos dari kobaran api. Bahkan iblis sekalipun.

Selesai.

Tubuh Indra pun terikat di sebuah tiang. Ia ditinggalkan di dalam gubuk tidak berisi itu sendirian, seolah tidak ada satupun orang yang peduli jika dirinya meninggalkan dunia ini. Lagi-lagi, kesepian dan kesedihan dia harus rasakan sendirian dikala sang adik tidaklah ada di tempat semestinya. Kegelapan pun mulai melanda pikirannya dikala obat yang sempat dia minum sebelum datang kemari mulai bereaksi. Ia terasa lemas dan mulai mengantuk, ketika obat tidur yang diberi kerajaan memperlemas otot-otot tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"CEPAT! CEPAT! CEPAT!"

Suara derap kaki manusia dan kuda berbaur di tengah-tengah gelapnya malam, menyambut angin di pertengahan musim panas yang terasa kering—membakar kering kulit-kulit para buruh kerajaan. Para wanita yang biasanya sudah menutup kelambu sebagai penghalang nyamuk, di sewaktu ini berkumpul bersama anak dan suami mereka untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan yang sangat langka di sudut kerajaan Konoha. Cahaya remang-remang dari obor yang digenggam erat oleh para manusia berseragam prajurit menari, mengikuti irama angin. Bisikkan, dan ekspresi ketakutan tergambar di setiap para pengunjung pertunjukan ini.

Seluruh prajurit membuat barikade agar rakyat yang menonton tidak masuk ke dalam arena berbahaya, sedangkan prajurit lainnya bersiap-siap untuk menyalakan api pesta, menyambut sang bintang utama. Jerami-jerami yang sudah dikeringkan selama tiga hari ini dikumpulkan di sekeliling gubuk di depan mereka. Seorang prajurit membuka pintu gubuk, memastikan seseorang masih ada di dalam tempat itu. Setelah itu, sang prajurit menganggukan kepalanya pada rekan-rekan mereka, mengatakan secara tak lisan jika semua sudah siap.

"Siapkan api!" sang komandan mengomando anggotanya untuk kembali ke dalam posisi mereka.

Tiga prajurit yang ada di sekitar gubuk pun mendekatkan ujung api obor ke arah salah satu bagian jerami yang mengelilingi gubuk itu, dan lidah api menjilat jerami, secara alami membesar cepat, lalu merembet membakar jerami lainnya. Dalam waktu seketika, gubuk itupun mulai dikelilingi oleh api, dan para rakyat yang bising layaknya serangga-serangga malam didorong mundur, dipastikan aman dari kobaran api tersebut.

Ringisan, dan tangisan pilu terdengar dari bibir para rakyat itu, ketika sebagian dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang mempercayai jika Indra adalah titisan dewa. Tetapi, ini adalah keputusan negara. Mereka pun tahu jika hal ini untuk kebaikan mereka, sehingga di dalam rasa bersalah dan memuja mereka pada Indra, tidak ada satupun orang berani menerobos masuk ke dalam kobaran api itu. Tidak ada yang berani menghentikan aksi prajurit kerajaan. Semua sepakat, jika hal ini memang diperlukan untuk kesejahteraan mereka. Satu orang dikorbankan untuk semua orang, tidakkan masalah. Jika memang Indra adalah titisan dewa, maka api seperti tidak akan pernah bisa menghanguskannya. Jadi, tidak satupun yang menghentikan kematian Indra. Tidak satupun.

.

.

.

Hawa panas dari api menyusup masuk ke dalam gubuk dari segala penjuru, membuat seorang pemuda _raven _terbangun dari pingsannya. Obat tidur yang digunakan penjaga sipir agar Indra tersadar dan tidak menggunakan kekuatan—yang sebenarnya tidak Indra tidak tahu cara menggunakannya—tidaklah bereaksi lama pada tubuhnya. Sang _raven_ menatap cahaya api berwarna oranye menari di luar gubuk, mulai menjilat lapisan terluar bangunan serba kayu ini. Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya untuk meloloskan diri, tetapi hasilnya nihil; kakinya disatukan, terikat kuat, dan tangannya terikat di salah satu tiang kayu yang terletak di tengah-tengah gubuk. Pemuda _raven_ ini terduduk di atas tumpukan jerami kering tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, ketika dirinya akan dibakar hidup-hidup.

Butiran keringat meluncur dari kening menuju pipi sang _raven_ ketika suasana semakin panas. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, dia menundukan kepala, dan memejamkan matanya—menanti api yang akan menghanguskan bangunan ini serta dirinya. Namun, suara berisik dari gundukan jerami di hadapan sang _raven_ membuat dia kembali mendongakan kepalanya—menatap ke arah gundukan jerami itu. Perlahan, gundukan jerami itu mulai bergerak hingga munculah sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang mengumpat karena suasana di dalam sini terlalu panas.

Mata sang _raven_ terbelalak. "Ka—Kau… untuk apa kau di sini?" kata sang_ raven_. Terkejut melihat sang adik.

Pemuda _blonde_ tersenyum lebar ketika melihat pemuda yang terikat itu. Ia keluar dari gundukan jerami itu lalu membersihkan pakaiannya, dan mengeluarkan kipas dari balik pakaian besarnya—pakaian hakim kerajaan yang berwarna merah dengan motif merak emas. Pemuda itu melangkah ke arah sang_ raven_ sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya, lalu duduk di sisi lain tiang yang mengikat sang _raven_. Dari sisi itu, sang _blonde_ menatap wajah sang _raven_, dan tertawa kecil.

"Panas sekali di sini, ya?" seperti membicarakan cuaca, sang _blonde_ terlihat sangat santai. Bahkan ia meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal karena bersembunyi dan menekuk lututnya di dalam gundukan jerami itu selama berjam-jam.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?!" baru kali ini sang _raven_ memperlihatkan sisi manusianya, terlihat emosi dan terdapat kilatan tidak percaya bercampur cemas dari dalam kedua bola mata pemuda itu.

Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut pirang ini tertawa kecil. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Kakak…," katanya. Ia mengipas-ngipaskan tubuh Indra, bermaksud mendinginkan kepala pemuda di dekatnya. "Aku membuatmu takut, ya? Kau cemas bukan aku tidak ada pada tempatku biasa ketika kau datang kemari?" godanya. "Tapi kau tidak usah takut lagi, sekarang aku ada di sini," lanjutnya. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang kayu yang keropos tidak terawat ini.

Mata Indra membulat besar. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku akan menemanimu di dalam sini?" gumam pemuda di samping Indra. "—Kita akan hadapi ini bersama, Kakak," lanjutnya. Ia mendekat ke arah Indra, hingga sang _raven_ bisa melihat senyuman tulus dari pemuda di sampingnya ini. "Kau suka dengan ideku, bukan?" katanya, dengan kilatan humor yang membuat Indra takut.

"Kau jangan bercanda!" seru Indra. Dengan agresif sang _raven_ menggerakan tangannya, berharap tangannya terlepas, hingga dia bisa menarik pemuda di dekatnya keluar dari tempat ini. "KAU CEPAT KELUAR!" serunya. "Kau tidak bisa ada di sini! Kau bisa mati. TIDAKKAH KAU MENDENGARKAN AKU WALAU HANYA SEKALI SAJA?! ASHU—"

"Maafkan aku..," ekspresi sang _blonde_ berubah drastis, serius dan sedih. "Tetapi, sebagai seorang hakim, aku harus bijaksana. Aku harus menghukum seseorang berdasarkan bukti, walau perasaanku dan tubuhku berteriak untuk membelamu, bahkan jika harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri," ia mengeluskan jari-jarinya pada pipi Indra, menghapus peluh di tempat itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian. "Maafkan aku, Kakak…" bisik sang _blonde_, lalu mengecup pipi pemuda di hadapannya dengan lembut. "Setidaknya untuk terakhir kali kita berdua terlihat seperti saudara yang paling akrab di dunia ini," senyum tulus Ashura.

Kecupan pemuda di sampingnya membuat Indra tertegun. Bibir lembab pemuda di sampingnya masih membekas di pipinya, dan membuat Indra semakin takut. Indra menangkap setiap emosi di dalam kedua bola mata sang _blonde_, adiknya, pemuda yang telah mengeksekusi mati dirinya. Sedikitpun, Indra tidak menangkap jika pemuda di sampingnya bercanda. Pemuda di sampingnya serius jika dia akan tinggal di dalam sini untuk menemani dirinya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang, kau bisa keluar..," bisik Indra. Ia tidak akan sanggup melihat adiknya meninggal di sampingnya dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Sama sekali tidak mendengar permintaan Indra, sang _blonde_ menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Indra. "Pergi kemana, ketika saudaraku ketakutan? Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tenang jika suaramu di dalam penjara itu selalu terniang di pikiranku…," katanya, tersenyum tipis, ketika ia memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma kakaknya yang tidaklah manusiawi karena tidak mandi berbulan-bulan. "Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentangmu. Padahal, kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Seharusnya aku menjadikan kau nomor satu dibandingkan apapun. Seharusnya juga, sebagai saudara… aku selalu menyayangimu, dan mencegah segala hal buruk terjadi," gumam pemuda ini. "Aku sangat menyesal pernah bersikap buruk pada dirimu, Kakak. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Kau memiliki masa depan sangat cerah," Indra bersikukuh meyakinkan adiknya untuk pergi dari tempat ini. "Kau adalah hakim tertinggi di kerajaan setelah kaisar. Kau adalah kepercayaan kaisar. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan tindakan konyol un—Aku sudah tidak dapat berkata lagi—PENJAGA, ADA SESEORANG DI DALAM RUANGAN INI! PENJA—

"Percuma saja. Jika kau berteriak. Aku akan mendakwakan diriku sebagai tersangka pembebasan pada buronan yang akan dieksekusi mati..," Ashura yang pandai, tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika dia berhasil menghentikan teriakan Indra.

Bibir Indra bergetar. Hanya adiknya lah yang bisa membuat dirinya merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ketakutan yang menusuk hingga membuat perut Indra terasa terlilit oleh ribuan ular. "Ashura…," bisik Indra, "Kenapa kau menghukumku seperti ini? Kali ini aku mohon padamu, cepat pergilah!" Indra menundukan kepalanya.

Api sudah berkobar di beberapa bagian dalam gubuk, membuat suasana di dalam gubuk semakin panas. Suara percikan api dan letupan kayu terbakar memekakan telinga. Asap hitam dari pembakaran mulai muncul, membuat Indra dan adiknya harus menghirup oksigen dalam kadar yang sangat kecil. Paru-paru mereka terasa menyempit, tetapi tidak sedikit pun sang kekasih mengeluh. Pemuda _blonde_ ini tersenyum lebih lebar, dan tangannya memeluk perut Indra. Layaknya sedang piknik di taman yang indah, dia tampak bahagia.

"Sudah aku katakan, ini adalah hukumanku karena tidak bisa membela orang yang aku sayangi," kata sang adik. "Ini bukanlah salahmu, Kakak," bisiknya. "Ini murni kesalahanku," lirihnya. "Aku tidaklah pernah ada di sampingmu ketika kau ketakutan. Tetapi kali ini berbeda… di mulai sampai kapanpun… aku akan selalu didekatmu sebagaimana kau tidak menyukainya," Ashura terkekeh. "Bahkan untuk ke neraka sekalipun aku akan berada di sampingmu," Ashura mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Indra. "Itu janjiku sebagai saudara terbaikmu."

"…," Indra terdiam. Adiknya terlalu keras kepala untuk dihentikan.

Ashura menatap cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk ke dalam jendela yang terletak di atas gubuk ini. Bulan di hari ini sangat terang, hingga siapapun yang melangkah di tengah kegelapan malam akan diterangi oleh cahaya itu. Melihat bulan yang bercahaya terang seperti ini selalu membuat dia teringat akan Indra.

"Kakak, apakah kau menyadari jika bulan itu selalu menyambutmu dengan baik?" tanya Ashura. "Apakah kau pernah menyadari jika tubuhmu selalu bersinar dengan indah dikala cahaya bulan mengenaimu? Sepertinya, kau memang seseorang yang luar biasa, Kak…," lanjutnya. "Lihatlah, bahkan kain yang lusuh, dan rambutmu yang kusam kembali terlihat sangat sempurna dikala bulan itu menerpa tubuhmu," Ashura melihat tubuh kakaknya yang mulai bercahaya keemasan dikala bulan mengenai tubuh sang kakak.

Indra ikut menatap bulan. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca oleh sang adik.

"Kakak?" Ashura menyadarkan Indra dari lamunan.

Indra mengalihkan perhatian pada adiknya kembali, lalu tersenyum. Ia ingin sekali tali yang mengikat tubuhnya terlepas, hingga bisa mengacak-acak rambut sang adik, layaknya kakak yang penuh kasih sayang. "Ashura" Indra menatap adiknya. "Ucapanku di penjara itu tidak kau masukkan hati, 'kan?" lanjutnya. "Sejujurnya aku sangat senang mempunyai adik sepertimu. Kau adalah seseorang yang hebat, hingga ada banyak hal yang ada di dalam dirimu yang membuatku iri. Aku berbohong ketika mengatakan kau bukanlah saudaraku."

Sang adik mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dasar kau idiot," katanya dengan tawa kecil. "Seharusnya aku yang iri padamu. Kau memiliki segalanya jika sikapmu dirubah lebih baik. Kau hanyalah kurang pandai memposisikan diri jika berada di tengah-tengah orang banyak."

"Setiap orang mempunyai kelemahan," Indra membalas penilaian adiknya. "Aku tidak pernah tahan dengan jumlah orang yang terlalu banyak di sekitarku."

"Jika begitu, itu adalah penderitaanmu, dan kau tidak pantas iri padaku lalu melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan membunuh seseorang." Sang adik kembali bersandar di pundak Indra. "Apakah kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya.

Indra terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jauh-jauh hari sebelum hari ini datang," katanya.

"Kau bohong," gumam sang adik.

"Benarkah?" Indra membalikkan pertanyaan Ashura. Ia memainkan senyumannya.

Sang _blonde_ hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Suasana sangat tenang bagi mereka berdua, walau api semakin jauh masuk ke dalam gubuk, mendekat ke arah mereka. Sesekali Indra mendengar nafas adiknya seperti tersenggal-senggal, kekurangan oksigen. Indra berusaha menulikan telinganya. Ini adalah proses kematian yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah Indra rasakan setelah pemuda ini merasakan proses dipenggal, diberi racun, bahkan kematian-kematian lainnya. Indra harap ia hanya mengalaminya sendirian, walau setengah pikirannya lagi dia merasa senang. Lamunan kembali masuk ke dalam pikiran Indra. Ia harap seseorang menyadari keberadaan adiknya dan membawa sang adik dari tempat ini. Tetapi, itu hanya angan-angan saja. Adiknya yang cerdas pasti sudah menyusun keadaan ini sebaik mungkin, hingga tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa menolong dirinya.

Di saat Indra berkutat dengan pikirannya, ia tidak menyadari jika sang adik mengalungkan sesuatu pada lehernya. Indra pun menatap benda yang kini terkalung rapih di lehernya, takjub dengan bandul rubah berekor sembilan yang terbuat dari kayu yang berasal dari dataran di Asia Tenggara. Indra sangat tahu jika benda ini adalah benda kesayangan sang adik—pemberian ibu—yang selalu dijanjikannya akan diberikan pada orang yang paling dia sayangi. Setiap Indra menanyakan benda itu, sang adik pasti mengatakan demikian.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kakak. Aku menyayangimu," bisik sang adik sebelum memeluk Indra erat. "Aku harap kau adalah orang yang terakhir aku lihat menggunakan benda ini," bisik sang adik dengan lemas di tengah-tengah sesak nafasnya. "Aku senang memiliki kakak sepertimu."

"Ashura…," gumam Indra di telinga pemuda _blonde_ terdengar merdu sebelum pemuda _blonde_ itu tersenyum bahagia, dan perlahan kesadarannya menghilang, terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan dan kesesakan yang sejak tadi dia tahan. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Indra tahu jika hari ini adalah akhir dari mereka berdua, mati bersama sebagai bentuk ikatan persaudaraan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan.

_Terima kasih…_

_Sudah menjadi adik yang terbaik…_

Batin sang _raven_ sebelum tenggelam di dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Terakhir kali sang _raven_ sadarkan diri ketika tubuhnya terasa panas, dan kulitnya melepuh terkena api, sedangkan matanya terasa perih terkena asap. Di saat itupula Indra melihat jika tubuh adiknya yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran atau mati terkena racun dari asap mulai terbakar oleh api. Indra berusaha berpaling, tidak ingin melihat tubuh adiknya habis terlahap oleh api, tetapi dirinya pun terlalu sulit untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dari jilatan-jilatan api itu, dan terlalu sulit menghilangkan rasa protektifnya pada sang adik. Namun apa daya, dirinya hanyalah manusia yang terikat ketika adiknya memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

Perlahan, kedua mata _onyx_ pun terbuka ketika memori beberapa jam lalu terbesit di pikirannya. Mata Indra terasa perih, seperti tersengat oleh ribuan racun. Sedikit-sedikit pandangan yang mengabur pun mulai jelas. Indra merasa jika dia masih tetap di tempat yang sama, namun dengan kondisi yang berbeda; sekelilingnya sudah habis terbakar, sedangkan tali-tali yang mengikatnya sudah berubah menjadi abu.

Suara kericuhan di sekitar Indra membuat pemuda _raven_ ini tersadar jika dia tidaklah sendiri. Ia melihat jika masyarakat masih berkumpul mengelilingi dirinya, dengan prajurit yang berusaha melarang agar masyarat itu mendekat lebih jauh ke arah dirinya. Ekspresi Indra penuh tanda tanya, bukankah seharusnya dia sudah mati? Bukankah seharusnya dia tidaklah berada di tempat ini lagi? Atau dia sudah mati? Indra tidak mengerti sampai saatnya orang-orang mulai berteriak jika dirinya adalah sosok iblis.

"Di—dia masih hidup!"

"Dia iblis!"

"DIA MEMANG DEWA!" sebagian orang lagi mulai berlutut, memberi penghormatan pada Indra. Bersimpuh, memberi hormat pada sang dewa yang menjelma jadi manusia ini.

Kebanyakan orang di sekeliling Indra histeris ketakutan, bahkan tidak ada satupun tentara kerajaan yang berani mendekat ke arah dirinya.

Indra melihat tangannya yang terbebas. Kulit-kulitnya yang terbakar perlahan kembali utuh seperti semula, dan ia baru tersadar jika tubuhnya tidaklah mati walau api telah membakar dirinya. Sedangkan tubuhnya bertelanjang bulat, ketika api habis membakar seluruh benda yang melekat tubuhnya. Indra membuka-tutup mulutnya, matanya sembab, ketika suatu pikiran terbesit di otaknya. Perlahan kepalanya bergerak, menatap pada pundaknya yang terbebani sejak dia sadarkan diri. Bibir Indra bergetar. Semua seperti mimpi buruk baginya. Ini adalah hal yang menakutkan bagi sang _raven_ ketika sosok di sampingnya yang rupawan sudah tidak berbentuk, dan menjadi daging yang menghitam, tidak ada kehidupan.

"A—Ashura?" Indra menyentuh tubuh adiknya yang menggosong, hanya tersisa daging-daging yang masih memerah, belum cukup terbakar. Wajah adiknya tidaklah jelas, ketika hanya deretan gigi saja yang masih utuh. Rambut pirang sang adik yang berkilau jika terkena sinar matahari menghilang, terbawa oleh sapuan angin, ketika terbakar habis menjadi abu. "SHURAAAA!" teriak Indra. Ia menggerakan tubuh adiknya yang terjatuh ke atas tanah berdebu—seiring sebuah benda yang ikut terjatuh ke atas tanah itu.

Indra menatap benda yang terjatuh di tanah itu. Benda yang ditutupi oleh telapak tangan adiknya, tidak digenggam erat, dan hanya ditempeli saja oleh telapak tangan itu pada dada Indra, seolah tahu, benda itu jika tergenggam oleh tangannya akan merekat dilengannya yang terbakar untuk selamanya. Entah bagaimana, hanya benda ini saja yang tidak terbakar oleh api, dan hanya benda ini saja yang tersisa.

Bandul rubah,

Hadiah ulang tahun Indra.

Indra mengambil bandul rubah itu, lalu menatap jasad adiknya kembali, dan tanpa ragu memeluk jasad adiknya, meraung keras, seperti seekor binatang yang kehilangan pasangan hidupnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh adiknya, tidak peduli bau daging terbakar menusuk penciumannya.

"Shura.. Shura…" beratus-ratus kali Indra menyebut nama Sang adik, mengucapkan seperti mantra—berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya dan ketika terbangun dia berada di atas meja makan, sedang menikmati sarapan bersama adik satu-satunya. "Aku mohon… jangan seperti ini," tangisan Indra meledak tidak tertahankan, ketika keributan berhenti sesaat. "Ashura bangun! AKu mohon bangun!"

Tidak ada satupun manusia yang berani berbicara, dan merutuk tangisan Indra. Manusia yang mereka anggap iblis telah menangis histeris, layaknya manusia yang paling lemah di dunia ini.

"Maafkan aku Ashura… Maafkan aku," Indra menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ketika dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun untuk adiknya. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya terhanyut oleh suasana berduka ini. Mereka semua tahu siapa orang yang dipeluk oleh Indra.

Dua pasang berbeda dunia.

Layaknya malaikat dan iblis.

Bagi semua orang, Indra dan sang adik adalah dua sosok yang sangat berbeda namun disatukan dalam satu takdir.

_Malam itu,_

_Bulan masihlah terang,_

_Istana masih di dalam keagungannya,_

_Tidak ada satupun yang berubah,_

_Kecuali…_

_Hati seorang pemuda…_

_Yang hancur…_

_Dikala melihat jasad adiknya…_

_Tidaklah berbentuk…_

_Yang memudar…_

_Seiring kasih sayangnya…_

_Di bawah sinar bulan…_

* * *

**Fade into the Moonlight**

**Rat: M**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dan**

**Penyair Jepang yang telah membuat cerita putri bulan tanpa diketahui namanya**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, drama, angst.**

**Warn: Boys Love, mature, harsh language, lemon, miss typo, alternate universe, Out of Character, compused ending. **

**Cerita ini hanya karangan belaka, tidak bermaksud merusak citra pengarang sebenarnya, atau membuat buruk tokoh cerita sebenarnya, terlebih lagi untuk dikomersilkan.**

**Dipersembahkan untuk: **

**SasuNaru anniversary, Sasuke birthday, dan Taz birthday yang dijadikan satu.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Ashura meninggal, Ayah?" gumam Menma. Ia menguap selintas, namun rasa ngantuk ditahannya karena cerita yang ayahnya ceritakan belum selesai pada tahap akhir. Lagi-lagi_ happy _itulah itulah yang dipikirkan Menma jika menyangkut berakhirnya cerita.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Dia meninggal di dalam pelukan kakaknya," bisik Naruto. "Ashura berharap dengan kematiannya bisa menebus rasa bersalahnya pada Indra. Ashura yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya berharap dengan kematiannya bisa membuat perasaannya lega, dan sang kakak mati bersama dirinya di dalam harapan yang besar, jika masih ada orang yang mencintai sang kakak," Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Ia berharap Indra tidaklah ketakutan, seperti yang selama ini dia katakan pada Ashura."

"Tapi Ayah, bukankah Indra selama ini tidak bisa mati walaupun segala cara pernah dilakukan untuk membunuh Indra. Lalu, kenapa Ashura tidak berpikir cara membakar hidup-hidup Indra bisa saja tidak membunuh Indra?" Menma menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat. "Apakah ada satu hal yang membuat Ashura yakin jika Indra akan mati terbakar?"

Naruto terhenyak di saat mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Sang anak memang sangat cerdas, dan kritis. Pertanyaan seperti ini bisa meluncur dari anak berumur lima tahun. Tetapi, seharusnya Naruto tidak usah ragu dengan kepandaian Menma, mengingat siapa orang tuanya. "Masalah itu…. bisa kau ketahui nanti. Setelah beberapa ratus tahun kejadian tersebut berakhir," jawab Naruto. "Kau akan mengetahui semuanya setelah aku menceritakan kisah selanjutnya dari Indra," Naruto tersenyum dikala anaknya mengerjapkan mata.

Rasa ngantuk pada diri Menma pun menghilang ketika sang ayah berniat melanjutkan cerita tersebut. Menma memasang telinga, hendak mendengar setiap _detail_ isi cerita tersebut. Dikala itu, rasanya… setiap yang diceritakan ayahnya begitu familiar dengan dirinya. Sebenarnya, cerita ini apakah cerita nyata atau memang hayalan ayahnya? Yah, mau bagaimanapun, sang ayah memang pandai bercerita. Sering sekali Menma masuk ke dalam cerita yang dibawakan oleh ayahnya.

**Naruto's Story…**

_Beberapa ratus tahun kemudian…._

Matahari senja menyirami kedua sosok pemuda itu. Kedua sosok yang berdiri di halaman belakang sekolah. Salah satu wajah dari pemuda itu merah padam, ketika salah satu lagi memasang ekspresi dingin, kontras dengan lawan bicaranya.

Suasana di sekitar sekolah sangat hening ketika hampir semua anak SMA Konoha sudah meninggalkan tempat ini. Sehingga hanya mereka berdua saja yang tersisa di tempat ini.

Semilir angin meniup kedua rambut pemuda itu, namun hangatnya matahari senja, dan sejuknya angin tidak bisa menghilangkan debaran jantung dari sang _blonde_ yang sejak tadi berdiri kaku, sulit berkata.

Bibir pemuda _blonde_ itu bergetar. "Sasuke, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu berbicara. Ia memijat belakang lehernya walau tidak terasa pegal. "Ini memang konyol jika mengingat aku adalah _rival_mu, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan ini semua," cepat-cepat pemuda itu membungkuk minta maaf. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan hal seperti ini…," lanjutnya. "Aku benar-benar grogi…," ia memejamkan matanya erat, berharap pemuda di hadapannya tidaklah memukul dirinya. "Tapi, aku ingin kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku."

Kedua mata _onyx_ terbelalak di saat mendengar pengakuan pemuda di hadapannya. Tubuhnya mendingin dalam waktu seketika, dan wajahnya memucat. Walau berusaha bersikap tenang, tetapi siapapun bisa melihat jika sang _raven_ terkejut, dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda yang membungkuk minta maaf di hadapannya, tidak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya. Tangan yang sejak tadi tersimpan di dalam saku celana bergetar dan terkepal kuat. Ia harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tidak menarik pemuda di hadapannya, dan merengkuh pemuda itu, berharap mereka berdua menjadi satu kesatuan dan bersama untuk… selamanya.

"Hn," spontan dan tanpa berpikir panjang pemuda _raven_ itu menjawab. Tubuhnya seperti mengontrol diri sendiri, tidak bisa diperintah.

Pemuda di hadapan Sasuke menegakkan badannya kembali. Bola mata birunya melebar dan bibirnya menyeringai bahagia. "Hn, apakah itu artinya iya?" katanya, penuh harap. "Benarkah boleh?!" lanjutnya.

"Hn..," lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa membantah keinginan kekasih barunya.

Sang _blonde_ bergerak, hendak memeluk Sasuke. Namun, dengan cepat Sasuke melangkah mundur—menghindari pemuda itu, dan membuat pemuda di hadapannya terpana, namun tersenyum maklum. Jari-jari Sasuke pun memucat, teremas terlalu kuat. Sedikit lagi tadi dia hampir lepas kontrol. Sedikit saja sang _raven_ tersentuh oleh kekasihnya, maka dia tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia tidak akan bisa mempertahankan topeng yang selama ini selalu digunakannya di depan pemuda _blonde_ itu.

_Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_

Batin sang _raven_, merasa dirinya bodoh karena telah menerima pemuda di hadapannya.

**End Naruto's Story…**

"Sasuke, Naruto? Heeeehhhhh…?" mata Menma terbelalak, ketika mendengar kedua nama itu.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kedua nama itu, Sayang?" Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menopangkan kaki kirinya pada kaki kanan.

Menma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nggg… lanjutkan saja, Ayah!" lanjutnya. "Tapi, apa hubungannya Sasuke—Naruto, dengan Ashura—Indra?" tanya Menma.

Naruto terdiam untuk sementara waktu. "Ada. Mereka terikat sangat erat. Hubungan Sasuke—Naruto, tidak bisa terlepas dari hubungan Ashura dan Indra," jawab Naruto. Ia pun menerawang selagi bibirnya mulai kembali bercerita pada sang anak. "Semua akan terjawab seiring jalannya cerita ini."

**Naruto's Story..  
**

_Tokyo, 10 Juli 2014…_

_3 bulan setelah terjalinnya hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto…_

"HAPPY ENDING DENGAN TEMA SEPERTI DRAMA PICISAN!"

Suara _editor_ di hadapan Naruto menggema memenuhi ruangan, sangat tegas namun tidak biasanya terdengar lelah. Ia melempar kumpulan kertas digenggaman tangannya ke atas meja, membuat pemuda _blonde_ di seberang mejanya mengerutkan kening dan menggerutu di dalam hati.

Naruto Namikaze memandangi kumpulan kertas di atas meja itu, cukup lama. Isi di dalam kertas itu adalah novel ber_genre_ _romance_ yang dibuatnya selama berbulan-bulan ini. Ia tidak tidur selama berhari-hari untuk meng_edit_ cerita ini, sehingga mata birunya mengusam dan kelopak matanya membengkak sekaligus menghitam. Tetapi, apa hasilnya? Novelnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan bagi _editor_. Setiap halaman dikritik dengan pedas; plot berantakan, karakter tidak menarik, dan yang paling membuat Naruto kesal adalah _ending_ cerita pun turut dikritik karena cerita yang dibuat Naruto adalah _happy ending_ atau akhir yang sangat tidak diharapkan oleh_ editor_ melankolis ini.

"Tapi, menurut saya tidak ada salahnya sebuah cerita berakhir bahagia," Naruto tidak terima kritikan terakhir dari _editor_nya. "Saya tidak terima jika _happy ending_ menjadi masalah dari novel yang saya buat."

Sejak kecil Naruto selalu didongengi cerita-cerita fabel maupun cerita putri oleh ibunya. Meskipun menurut kakaknya cerita yang didongengkan ibunya terlalu feminim untuk anak laki-laki, tetapi Naruto menyukai cerita-cerita itu. Bahkan, ketika ibu Naruto mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk memerankan cerita seorang ksatria atau pangeran yang melawan naga, Naruto pun dengan semangatnya akan ikut bersorak, menyemangati ibunya agar membuat cerita itu lebih menarik. Selain itu, cerita-cerita ibunya selalu membuat daya imajinasi Naruto meningkat, dan semakin lama, Naruto terobsesi untuk menulis dan membuat cerita yang menarik seperti dongeng-dongeng sebelum tidurnya di waktu dulu.

"Jika menurutmu seperti itu, coba saja cari _editor_ lain," sang _editor_ mempersilahkan Naruto untuk pergi. "Bagiku, cerita seperti ini tidaklah lebih dari cerita seorang Cinderella, Putri Salju, atau cerita-cerita putri yang sedikit dibelokan kisahnya oleh dirimu. Jika kau ingin _happy ending_, cobalah cari cerita yang tidak biasanya, dan membuat pembaca tersentuh, bukan berpikir ini hanya cerita 'biasa'."

Saran _editor_ membuat Naruto gerah. Ini adalah cerita menarik dan ini murni buah karyanya, jadi tidak ada yang berhak mengotak-atik plot cerita ini. Bisa saja bukan _editor_nya lah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang tidak menyukai cerita semacam ini, dan bisa saja jika cerita ini diorbitkan akan banyak orang yang menyukainya, tidak sesuai pikiran sang _editor_.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini," kata Naruto, tidak berani mengungkapkan pikirannya. Ia tidak mau harus mencari _editor_ lagi karena hanya pria bertubuh besar dengan kancing kemeja hampir terlepas dari tempatnya inilah yang masih mau menerima ceritanya.

Sang _editor_ menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana jika aku berkata kau tidak berbakat, Nak?" kata sang _editor_ dengan nada menyesal.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, tidak suka dengan perkataan sang editor.

"Ha-ah, lihatlah sekelilingmu. Imajinasikan hal-hal sederhana menjadi sesuatu yang menarik dan bisa membuat pembaca merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Bahkan, sebuah penapun jika kau memang berbakat akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik di dalam tulisanmu," cepat-cepat _editor_ tersebut mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tahu siapa pemuda di hadapannya, dan sang editor tidak ingin bermasalah dengan Naruto yang merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha ternama di Jepang.

"…," Naruto menghela nafas, masih tetap kesal.

_Sebuah pulpen menjadi bahan tulisan?_

_Lucu sekali. _

Sang _editor_ mengulurkan kembali kertas-kertas di atas meja itu kehadapan Naruto. "Perbaikilah, dan jika kau sudah siap kembali datang. Aku harap diselanjutnya kau memiliki perubahan," katanya, dengan tatapan berharap yang dipaksakan. "Dan ingat saran-saranku," lanjutnya. "Atau kau bisa mencoba mencari bakat lain, mungkin?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, lemas. "Terima kasih atas sarannya. Asal kau tahu, aku sangat percaya diri jika aku memang berbakat di dunia ini, dan selamat sore…," pemuda inipun meninggalkan ruang _editor_nya, membuat sang _editor_ merasakan kelegaan yang sangat ketika pekerjaan di hari ini telah selesai.

.

.

.

Krieeeetttt….

"Selamat datang!" ujar pegawai Ichiraku Ramen—serentak, ketika seseorang baru saja memasuki kedai.

Setelah mengalami hari yang berat, akhirnya Naruto bisa bersantai di sebuah kedai ramen langganannya—Ichiraku Ramen—bersama Kiba, sahabatnya. Naruto memesan dua mangkok ramen asin dengan ditaburi daging babi, dan ditambah dua potong "Naruto" Sebagai bonus dari pemilik kedai ramen ini yang sudah cukup lama kenal Naruto. Selain itu, Naruto memesan segelas _ocha_ sebagai pelengkap rasa ramen tersebut.

"Naruto, bagaimana?" tanya Kiba, setelah menyeruput minumannya yang baru saja tiba.

Kiba merupakan sahabat Naruto semenjak TK. Ia adalah pemuda ceria layaknya Naruto, dan selalu satu sekolah dengan Naruto, hingga SMA mereka terpaksa harus berbeda sekolah, ketika Kiba memilih bersekolah di kejuruan untuk bisnis, sedangkan Naruto memilih kejuruan kesenian. Ibu dan ayah Kiba merupakan pemilik dari pet shop terbesar di Jepang dengan cabang terbanyak. Pendapatan keluarga Kiba hampir menyamai pendapatan perusahaan-perusahaan makanan berhubung cukup banyak penduduk Jepang yang berminat memelihara hewan, dan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menyukai hewan, keluarga Naruto lah salah satunya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ekspresinya semakin terlihat kusut. Entah mengapa, dia paling tidak bisa menceritakan masalahnya pada orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Naruto tidak suka melihat ekspresi mengasihani dirinya atau sedih dari wajah-wajah orang yang disayanginya.

"Ha-ah, sabarlah. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa," Kiba menyemangati, dan mereka berhenti mengobrol untuk sesaat ketika pelayan datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka.

Naruto mengambil sumpit yang tersedia, memisahkan dua sumpit yang tertempel rapat, dan menggosok-gosok sumpit itu, menghilangkan serpihan-serpihan bambu. "Sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat, Kiba," kata Naruto.

Baru kali ini Kiba mendengar Naruto mengeluh, dan membuat Kiba tercengang. "Jangan seperti itu. Aku yakin jika kau terus berlatih dan berusaha, pasti kau akan sehebat JK. Rowling!" Kiba mengacungkan sumpitnya ke hadapan Naruto.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau berlebihan," gumamnya, tertawa kecil.

"—Atau penyair berbakat dari negeri kita ini," lanjut Kiba, ikut tertawa.

"Semakin berlebihan," tawa Naruto sedikit lebih keras dari beberapa detik lalu.

"Hei, aku seri—

"Tunggu sebentar, aku belum menelepon Sasuke di hari ini," Naruto memotong perkataan Kiba ketika dia melupakan rutinitasnya setiap hari karena kesibukannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel "plip" berwarna oranye dari saku celananya dengan gantungan rubah sebagai hiasannya, dan menekan beberapa tombol pada ponsel itu sebelum menaruh ponsel itu di telinganya.

Kiba menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, seperti menanti sesuatu di seberang sana. Ekspresi Kiba yang ceria berubah drastis dikala nama "Sasuke" keluar dari bibir sahabatnya.

Tuttt… Tutttt.. Tuttt..

"_Di sini Uchiha Sasuke, silahkan tinggalkan pe—_

Naruto mendesah kecewa di saat orang yang dihubunginya tidak menjawab teleponnya, dan hanya terdengar nada tunggu, walau sudah berkali-kali Naruto mencoba menelepon pemuda itu.

"Tidak diangkat…," kata Naruto, meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ekspresinya cemas bercampur kecewa.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya, Naruto?" tanya Kiba, seolah mencari sesuatu dari pertanyaan yang terdengar sederhana ini.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba hanya tersenyum dipaksakan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyantap makanan di hadapannya, membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan sikap Kiba yang menjadi pendiam setelah nama "Sasuke" meluncur keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Namun…

Tidak ada salahnya seluruh teman Naruto bertanya tentang hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Walau mereka sudah tiga bulan menyandang status berpacaran, namun tidak ada satu halpun yang pernah mereka lakukan layaknya orang-orang sedang berpacaran. Jangankan pergi bersama, saling berbicara di sekolah saja sangat jarang. Naruto lah yang selama ini terus berkoar-koar jika Sasuke adalah kekasihnya, ketika tidak ada satupun orang yang melihat kebersamaan mereka, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ambil peduli atas hubungan mereka.

Naruto menghela nafas ketika mengingat Sasuke. Sepertinya, Sasuke menerima dirinya sedang tidak sadarkan diri, atau Sasuke… merasa kasihan pada dirinya? Tetapi, kenapa seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dingin bisa merasakan kasihan pada dirinya? Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, hingga mengiyakan keinginan Naruto untuk menjadi kekasihnya?

Naruto menjadi ragu dengan perasaan sang Uchiha.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Selesainya dari Ichiraku Ramen…_

Naruto melepas jaket hitamnya dan melempar sembarang ke sofa. Kakaknya hanya melirik sedikit dengan profil kalem melihat kedatangan anak muda ini yang _grasak-grusuk,_ lalu ia kembali mengetik di _laptop_nya.

Tampan, gagah. dan luar biasa dingin seperti dirinya memang terbuat dari es, Kyuubi Namikaze kakak Naruto, adalah sosok sempurna dibalik ketangguhan perusahaan telekomunikasi dan teknologi terbesar di Jepang. Raut wajahnya tegas, tenang, dan semua gerakan yang ia lakukan—sengaja maupun tanpa sengaja—seindah dan seanggun figur dewa matahari. Rambutnya jabrik pendek dan sedikit acak-acakan dengan embel-embel _spikey-style_, dan perawakan inteleknya membuat semua orang tahu bahwa Kyuubi adalah pengusaha sungguhan, kelas kakap di usianya yang masih tergolong muda, walaupun gayanya terkesan sangat nyentrik. Bukan sekadar orang yang minta diakui pengusaha.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, terlihat sekali ia sangat kesal. "Tidak apa-apa," Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Kyuubi mematikan _laptop_nya, menatap adik kesayanganya lekat-lekat, berbeda sekali jika pemuda ini sedang berhadapan dengan kolega bisnisnya.

"Aku harap kau berhentilah bermain-main, dan turuti perintah ayah atau ibu. Kita semua tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Kau tidaklah cocok di sekolah untuk anak-anak berbakat itu. Kemampuanmu adalah di bidang politik, ekonomi, atau hukum."

Kyuubi mengucapkan itu dengan tegas dan lebih tersusun dari biasanya dia berkata, membuat mata sang adik tidak bisa berkedip.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan urusi kehidupanku. Masa depanku adalah pilihanku, tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa melarangku untuk menyukai seni menulis. Jika kau begini terus, aku lebih baik tidak usah mengunjungimu lagi."

Sisanya Naruto hanya sanggup memijat pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri. Ia sudah beberapa kali menegaskan pada keluarganya jika dia membutuhkan privasi. Ia tidak ingin kehidupannya dicampuri, terlebih urusan sekolahnya. Lagipula jika Naruto pindah dari sekolah itu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya akan menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenal oleh kekasihnya yang notabene lebih mirip orang asing ketimbang orang paling terdekat Naruto.

Dengan kata lain, Naruto sendiri sadar seutuhnya jika hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidaklah berjalan mulus.

Dan yang paling konyol lagi adalah Naruto enggan pergi dari sisi Sasuke. Walau pemuda Uchiha itu tidak pernah merespon Naruto, tetapi Naruto tetap saja berusaha mencarik simpatik Sasuke. Padahal, jumlah orang yang menyukai Naruto cukup banyak, bahkan hampir sama banyaknya dengan _fans_ Sasuke. Namun, Naruto tidak melirik siapapun selain sang Uchiha. Ia seperti terikat oleh pemuda _raven_ itu, hingga tidak bisa menyingkirkan pikirannya tentang Sasuke, walau hanya sedetik.

"Aku hanya menyarankan saja karena aku tahu apa yang kau kejar di tempat itu," mata Kyuubi beralih pada kertas-kertas di atas meja, "tidak sepenuhnya kau ingin mengasah bakat menulismu, melainkan kau ingin mendekati pemuda itu, bukan? Aku harap kau tidak merugikan dirimu sendiri karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu itu," Kyuubi menghela nafas sejenak. "Astaga, Naruto! Dimana-mana, seorang Uchiha itu brengsek!"

Naruto terheran-heran bagaimana kakaknya bisa tahu dengan urusan hatinya, padahal Naruto tidak pernah cerita pada Kyuubi. Kakaknya seolah-olah memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran lawan bicaranya. Bukan kali ini saja Kyuubi bersikap seperti ini, melainkan pada saat berbicara dengan siapapun. Sikap Kyuubi yang tenang, dan meledak-ledak di dalamnya, lebih mengerikan ketika dia bisa membaca setiap gerak-gerik orang di sekitarnya, dan Naruto pun mulai tidak nyaman di tempat ini karena sikap kakaknya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," Naruto meminta izin untuk pamit, tergesa-gesa. "Masih hal yang harus aku kerjakan untuk esok hari," pemuda Namikaze ini beranjak dari sofa. "Sampai jumpa, Kak!" pamit Naruto. Ia tidak mau mendengar keluh-kesah sang kakak yang sangat membenci Uchiha karena _rival_ abadi Kyuubi sejak kuliahan adalah memang seorang Uchiha juga. Bahkan sampai mereka bekerja pun, persaingan mereka masih berjalan sangat ketat, tidak ada satupun yang ingin mengalah, terutama pada urusan percintaan. Tetapi naas, kekasih yang dimiliki Kyuubi selalu berhasil direbut perhatiannya oleh sang _rival._

"Hati-hati," kata Kyuubi, "dan pikirkan kembali perkataanku tadi."

"Ya," jawab Naruto seiring melangkah menuju pintu.

Kyuubi menatap punggung adiknya. Ekspresinya yang keras melembut, tanpa daya, ketika melawan sikap keras kepala adik semata wayangnya.

Kyuubi tahu jika Naruto tidak akan pernah memikirkan perkataannya.

Sama sekali tidak akan.

Karena..

Kyuubi tahu seberapa besar rasa cinta Naruto..

Tetapi…

Bagaimana jika…

Pada pemuda _raven_ yang tidak pernah mempedulikan adiknya itu…

"Semenjak kau bersama dirinya, kau berubah drastis, Nar. Kau semakin membangkang," Kyuubi mendesah lelah, ketika adiknya seperti orang asing. Selintas ia menatap telepon di atas meja kerjanya, lalu mengambil telepon, dan menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

**End Naruto's Story..**

"Kyuubi…," gumam Menma. "Mengingatkan aku pada seseorang yang cerdas namun arogan di luar sana, Ayah," Menma menilai. Bocah inipun memegang jari-jari Naruto dengan erat. "Ayah, jangan buat Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah. Mereka berdua sangat serasi. Jangan buat Kyuubi menjadi jahat, ayah…," bisik Menma, merengek agar ayahnya mengabulkan permintaannya.

Naruto mengecup punggung lengan anaknya. "Kau memang anak yang baik hati," gumam Naruto. "Bahkan di cerita pun kau ingin semuanya berbahagia," lanjutnya.

Menma mendengus. "Tentu saja, Ayah. Aku harap ayah menerima keinginanku," Menma cemberut.

Melihat ekspresi Menma, Naruto pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

**Naruto's Story…**

Sambil menggerutu—mulai dari kerjaan yang diberikan Kyuubi tanpa ampun, sampai dengan _deadline _novel yang harus dikumpulan minggu depan—Naruto menanti Sasuke di depan kelas pemuda itu. Ia bukanlah murid baik yang setiap pagi buta akan ada di tempat ini, namun di hari ini adalah pengecualian. Ia ingin memastikan jika kekasihnya, orang yang semalaman dihubunginya baik-baik saja, ketika pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menjawab teleponnya.

Lorong sekolah yang tersinari matahari pagi itu lebih menarik ketika sosok pemuda_ raven _melangkahkan kakinya dengan diiringi seorang wanita berambut merah muda. Sosok itu saling berdampingan, dan tampak serasi di mata setiap orang yang melihat mereka. Kemunculan pemuda raven itu membuat Naruto berhenti bersandar pada tembok, siap menghadapi kekasihnya. Syukurlah, Sasuke baik-baik saja. Jika Sasuke sampai tidak masuk sekolah, Naruto bertekad akan mencari alamat pemuda itu, dan menjenguk pemuda tersebut.

"Sasuke?" sapa Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

Ekspresi riang Sakura berubah serius di saat melihat Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze ini tahu jika sejak dahulu, Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, Sakura adalah salah satu gadis yang patah hati dan cukup membenci dirinya, ketika Naruto mengumumkan jika dirinya resmi berpacaran dengan Sasuke, tanpa peduli hubungan mereka dilarang oleh negara, dan dipandang aneh oleh banyak pihak.

"Sekarang sampai di sini saja dulu. Kita teruskan kemarin, Sakura," kata Sasuke, ketika matanya menatap lurus memandang Naruto.

Sakura menganggukan kepala. "Permisi!" pamitnya, masuk ke kelas.

Naruto melirik Sakura yang melewatinya sekilas, dan kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau sedang sibuk, ya?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Naruto, hendak mengajak Sasuke ke kantin.

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke, singkat.

Suasana menjadi canggung, ketika Sasuke irit berbicara. Naruto pun berpikir cepat mencari topik pembicaraan. Lalu, sekilas pikirannya melayang pada rencananya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Dengan mata berbinar-binar Naruto menatap Sasuke, penuh harap.

"Sasuke, sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun. Apa yang kau ingin—

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku benar-benar sedang sibuk?" tanya Sasuke, dingin, membuat Naruto membungkam mulutnya—seketika.

Mulut Naruto terbuka-tutup. "Tapi, aku hanya ingin berbicaramu denganmu sebentar saja," kata Naruto.

Ekspresi Sasuke semakin dingin, dan siapapun yang melihat kedua pemuda ini akan menyangka jika mereka lebih mirip musuh daripada sepasang kekasih. "Apa aku harus memperingatimu untuk dua kali?"

Naruto mencoba untuk bersabar. Ia mengaku untuk kali ini jika dia salah, dan dialah yang tidak mengerti kesibukkan Sasuke. "Ah, jika begitu… kapan kau mempunyai wak—

"Tidak ada..," jawab Sasuke, tidak sedikitpun memberi Naruto peluang untuk berbicara.

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menahan diri. Iapun memaksakan dirinya tersenyum lebar. "Ah. Ya sudah. Aku ke kelas dulu," kata Naruto, berusaha menutup rasa kecewanya. Perlahan, pemuda itupun melangkah mundur, melambaikan tangannya dengan ragu sebelum membalikkan badannya, dan meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke melirik kecil—menatap punggung Naruto, hingga sosok sang kekasih pun menghilang dari pandangannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Jam istirahat…_

_Kantin…_

Naruto menerawang, tidak memakan seditpun roti kare yang baru saja dia beli. Ia memotong-motong roti itu hingga menjadi remah-remah kecil, lalu menaburnya di atas meja. Sesekali pemuda ini menghela nafas, dan kembali melamun, membuat kedua pemuda di depannya khawatir, saling pandang satu dengan lainnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Deidara, penasaran, di saat pagi hari mereka bertemu Naruto terus melamun seperti ini.

Deidara merupakan sepupu Naruto dan Kyuubi, dan hanya terpaut dua tahun dengan Naruto. Pemuda inilah yang mengenalkan Naruto pada sekolah seni ini, hingga Naruto yang tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang berada pemerintahan, atau dunia bisnis tertarik, dan memilih untuk masuk ke sekolah ini ketimbang sekolah yang ditawarkan keluarganya. Tetapi, berbeda dengan Naruto. Deidara tidaklah mengikuti kelas seni menulis, melainkan pembuatan gerabah. Sedangkan Sasori yang merupakan kekasih Deidara merupakan pemuda yang berasal dari seni mengukir kayu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apakah ini masalah Sasuke?"

"…," Naruto terkejut, ketika satu orang lagi mengetahui masalahnya. Apakah pikirannya begitu mudah terbaca?

Deidara menghela nafas berat. "Semua orang bisa menilai jika hubungan kalian tidaklah sehat. Maaf Naruto, tapi kau lebih terlihat bertepuk sebelah tangan," katanya, "Aku harap kau segera menyadari ini semua," Deidara menatap cemas Naruto, dan begitu juga dengan Sasori.

"Kau membuat selera makanku hilang!" tiba-tiba Naruto marah dan beranjak dari kursi, meninggalkan kantin. Ia melempar rotinya ke atas meja.

"NARUTO!" Deidara terkejut, memanggil sepupunya.

Naruto tahu jika omongan sepupunya seratus persen benar. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berhenti membohongi dirinya sendiri. Naruto merasa jika dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke, entah karena alasan apa. Naruto seperti terikat oleh pemuda itu semenjak dia melihat Sasuke. Ia seperti terpaku, dan tidak bisa berpaling dari pemuda tersebut. Hal ini selalu membuat Naruto frustasi. Berkali-kali Naruto mencoba untuk melupakan Sasuke sebelum dia menembak pemuda itu, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Setiap orang yang dijadikan pelarian oleh Naruto hanyalah berakhir dengan melilitnya perut Naruto ketika melihat orang tersebut, dan Naruto merasa mual sebelum memutuskan menjauhi "manusia pelariannya" tersebut. Setiap hari Naruto tidak mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke, pemuda _blonde _ini akan mulai membuat onar, hingga Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai presiden sekolah akan mendatanginya, dan memarahinya, ya.. tentu saja Naruto akan mengajak pemuda _raven_ itu berkelahi, hingga sampai waktu itu mereka terkenal sebagai _rival_ atau pasangan kucing dan anjing.

Kekanak-kanakan memang, tapi Naruto mencintai Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri, dan dengan kegilaannya sendiri.

Sasori menahan pergelangan Deidara agar tetap diam di tempat. "Sudah, Dei!" Sasori berkata, menenangkan. "Biarkan saja…," lanjutnya. "Mungkin seperti ini lebih baik untuknya."

Untuk kali ini, Sasori sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak membela kekasihnya, dan merasa jika Naruto memang lebih nyaman jika berada di dekat Sasuke, sebagaimanapun tersakitinya pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, dan rutukkan pada sepupunya, Naruto melangkah menuju kelas. Namun, terlalu emosi membuat dirinya tidak memandang lurus ke depan, dan menabrak seseorang di lorong kelas yang akan pergi ke arah kantin. Naruto menatap orang yang ditabraknya, hendak meminta maaf, ketika matanya beradu pandang—menatap lurus ke arah sepasang mata _onyx_.

"Sa—Sasuke," gumam Naruto. _Mood_nya membaik ketika melihat kekasihnya. "Sasuke, apakah kita bisa bicara? Aku benar-benar ingin berbicara dengan—

Secara tergesa-gesa sosok pemuda bermata _lavender_ berlari ke arah Sasuke. Dengan terengah-engah, pemuda itu memberikan kertas di tangannya. "Sasuke, mengena—ah, nanti saja," ralat Neji, ketika melihat sosok Naruto di dekat Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Neji. Kita bicarakan saja di dalam kantin," kata Sasuke, seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto. Tetapi matanya tetap fokus pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya.

Neji menatap ragu Naruto, lalu Sasuke. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanyanya, sedikit sungkan jika harus mengintruksi pembicaraan di antara sepasang pemuda ini.

"Dia tidak akan masalah," jawab Sasuke, dingin, sebelum Naruto berucap jauh—meminta Neji untuk menyingkir sementara waktu. Pemuda _raven _pun melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Naruto tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

Tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Naruto hanya mematung di tempat. Bahkan, ketika Neji mengangguk minta maaf sekaligus pamit untuk mengikuti Sasuke, Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming. Seharusnya dia berteriak, dan memukul Sasuke seperti pada saat dia melawan berandal-berandal sekolah. Seharusnya, dia bereaksi marah ketika diperlakukan layaknya sampah seperti ini. Namun, seluruh tubuhnya tidaklah menurut pada logikanya. Perlakukan Sasuke yang kasar, seolah-olah selalu dimaklumi oleh dirinya, bahkan oleh hatinya yang berdenyut sakit, hingga membuat Naruto merasa dirinya sangat menjijikan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Untuk pertama kalinya, semenjak Kyuubi dilahirkan di dunia ini, dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada tumpukkan pekerjaan di hadapannya. Pikirannya terus melayang pada sosok pemuda _blonde_ yang memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang diyakini Kyuubi tidak akan bisa menyayangi adiknya dengan wajar. Kyuubi memiliki ketakutan tersendiri jika adiknya hanyalah akan dipermainkan. Adiknya yang mencintai pemuda itu akan ditinggalkan begitu saja, sedangkan Kyuubi tahu seberapa cintanya pemuda Namikaze itu pada sosok _raven_ itu.

"Kyuubi," Nagato masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuubi setelah berkal-kali mengetuk pintu ruang kerja itu, dan tidak kunjung dijawab oleh sang pemilik ruangan.

Kemunculan Nagato membuat Kyuubi terlonjak kaget, tersadar dari lamunannya. "Nagato," katanya, dengan was-was. "Bagaimana Nagato?" tanyanya, pada sepupunya.

Dengan sekumpulan berkas di tangannya, Nagato menghampiri Kyuubi dan duduk di hadapan Kyuubi. Pemuda itu menyerahkan berkas itu ke hadapan Kyuubi, meminta Kyuubi untuk membuka berkas-berkas itu. "Aku kemari membawa semua hal yang kau perintahkan…," kata Nagato, ketika Kyuubi membaca isi berkas di hadapannya satu per satu.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuubi, meminta kesimpulan dari Nagato.

"Aku berharap Naruto tidaklah terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Nagato, serius.

Dahi Kyuubi mengerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Selintas Nagato menatap map merah di hadapan Kyuubi. "Berbeda dengan kakaknya, setiap aku menyelidiki asal-usul Sasuke Uchiha selalu ada yang mengganjil," katanya, "kau pasti sangat terkejut jika Sasuke Uchiha seperti tidak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini. Tidak ada data-data yang komplit memperlihatkan jika dia pernah dilahirkan seperti kakaknya," Nagato termenung sesaat, terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Cepat-cepat Kyuubi membuka map merah itu, dan membacanya dengan teliti. "Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Kyuubi, tidak mengerti dengan mata terbelalak.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Keberadaan Sasuke di lapangan parkir seolah sanggup menyetop rasa bosan Naruto saat tinggal beberapa jam di kelas tadi. Cengiran kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan kekasihnya di dalam gedung terhapus dan tergantikan rasa senang. Naruto segera memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke dalam saku celana, menyembunyikan benda itu. Ia melangkah dan berdiri di samping Sasuke, menutup pintu mobil sang Uchiha, mencegah Sasuke untuk masuk. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk berbicara panjang-lebar dengan sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke, aku ikut mobilmu, bolehkah?" tanya Naruto. "Aku yang akan menyetir," tambahnya, ketika ekspresi Sasuke sedikit keberatan.

"Tidak. Aku masih banyak urusan," jawab Sasuke, dingin.

Mata Naruto mengerjap, penasaran. "Urusan apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke, ketus.

"Tapi Sasuke, kenapa kau selalu menghin—

"Tuan Muda Namikaze…," beberapa pria berjas hitam dengan rambut dicepak, dan berkaca mata hitam menunduk hormat, menghadap Naruto.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah kesal. "Kalian untuk apa kemari?"

"Tuan muda Kyuubi memerintahkan saya untuk menjemput Anda," kata salah satu penjaga itu, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk ikut.

Naruto menatap para penjaga itu tajam, kontras sekali saat dirinya bertatap-tatapan dengan Sasuke. "Tapi saya akan pulang dengan di—" Naruto menatap ekspresi Sasuke yang seolah-olah tidak membela dirinya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak tawaran penjaga itu. "Baiklah," jawab Naruto dengan suara lemah. "Sampai jumpa Sasuke," Naruto memaksakan senyumannya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan memohon, tapi sedikitpun Sasuke tidak menggubris kodenya.

"Silahkan," penjaga itu memberi jalan pada Naruto.

"Dah..," Naruto melangkah menghampiri Sasuke, hendak memeluk pemuda itu. Tetapi Sasuke melangkah mundur—tidak menyambut kekasihnya. "Ha-ah," desah Naruto, sedikit kecewa karena sudah berbulan-bulan mereka berpacaran, tetapi sedikitpun dirinya dan Sasuke belum pernah saling menyentuh antara satu dengan lainnya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto menatap Sasuke, dan menghela nafas berat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terpaku di tempat, membiarkan Naruto pergi dengan para pengawalnya.

**End Naruto's Story…**

"Sasuke jahat sekali," Menma cemberut, tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang mencampakan tokoh utama kesayangannya. "Ia tidak mempedulikan Naruto tanpa alasan yang jelas," lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak bisa merasa kesal ketika cerita ini belum berakhir, Sayang," Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan inti kisah ini pada anak umur lima tahun. Ia yakin jika diceritakan sekarang, Menma tidaklah akan tidur dengan cepat, dengan kata lain Naruto harus sedikit melantunkan, coret, memperpanjang cerita ini agar Menma tertidur pulas walau hanya dengan satu cerita.

"Lalu?" Menma berbisik halus. "Apakah Sasuke akan terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kita nantikan saja. Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahui semua jawaban yang ada di pikiranmu."

Menma mengerjapkan matanya, menanti sang Ayah untuk memulai ceritanya kembali.

**Naruto's Story…**

Naruto merapihkan tumpukan kertas yang telah diklasifikasinya dengan terperinci di kamar tidurnya. Sebelumnya, ia menerima telepon dari _editor_ jika _deadline_nya telah tiba. Selain itu, salah satu teman sekelompoknya di sekolah memberitahu jika tugas mereka akan dikumpulkan pada esok hari. Naruto yang sebagai peng_edit_ laporan itu harus menyelesaikan semuanya dalam satu malam. Bagi Naruto, malam ini sangat melelahkan terutama ketika wajah Sasuke terus terbesit di dalam pikirannya. Sebenarnya, dia salah apa? Apa yang membuat Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya? Apakah Sasuke merasa dirinya merepotkan?

"Kau tidak usah lagi bertemu dengan dirinya," Kyuubi bersandar pada bingkai pintu yang sejak tadi terbuka. Suaranya membuat Naruto berhenti merapihkan kertas-kertas di atas meja belajarnya.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi. "Apa maksudmu, Kakak?"

"Jika kau masih menemuinya semua fasilitas yang kau miliki akan kakak cabut," Kyuubi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memperlihatkan keangkuhannya, dan sikapnya sebagai seseorang yang biasa menekan bawahan hanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya. Jangan karena ayah-ibu dan ayah sedang tidak ada di rumah, kau bisa bersikap semena-mena padaku," Naruto menatap Kyuubi tajam, menantang.

Kyuubi mengacungkan jarinya, meminta Naruto untuk berhenti berbicara. "Aku peringatkan sekali lagi padamu, jika kau masih mendekati dirinya, maka mulai besok tidak akan ada lagi mobil, dan semua fasilitas yang kau miliki sekarang," ancam Kyuubi, bersungguh-sungguh.

Naruto mendengus sinis. "Cih! Aku tidak peduli tentang hal seperti itu," bukannya takut, Naruto semakin menantang sang kakak.

"—Dan besok ada seseorang yang ingin aku 'perkenalkan' padamu," Kyuubi tidak mempedulikan cibiran Naruto yang dianggap kekanak-kanakan.

Dahi Naruto berkerut, setengah penasaran dan curiga. "Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Kyuubi hanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan senyuman penuh misteri, hingga membuat emosi Naruto meningkat langsung ke ubun-ubun. Hampir menerjang kakaknya jika sang kakak tidaklah pergi berlalu meninggalkan kamarnya dalam diam. Sedikitnya, Naruto tahu jika "seseorang" yang dimaksud kakaknya itu pastilah orang yang bisa membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke memburuk.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Konoha Gakuen, kantin.._

_Jam Istirahat…_

Berulang kali Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Pembicaraannya dengan Kyuubi kemarin malam terus meganggu pikiran Naruto. Tidak biasanya sang kakak mencampuri urusan pribadinya hingga sejauh ini. Bahkan ketika Naruto memilih ke sekolah seni pun Kyuubi tidak pernah berkata melarangnya seperti kemarin malam. Kyuubi hanya menyarankan semuanya, walaupun pada akhirnya Naruto yang memutuskan. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada meja. Ia benar-benar sebal pada Kyuubi.

"Ada apa Naruto, wajahmu kusut sekali," Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika _mood_ saudaranya semakin buruk.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Deidara. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang kesal pada Kak Kyuubi," gumam Naruto.

Deidara menyantap nasinya, lalu mendesah. "Ada apa dengan dia? Apakah dia memarahimu lagi?" tanyanya, seolah masalah Naruto dan Kyuubi sudah terdengar tidak aneh di telinga Deidara.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mhm… masalah Sasuke?" Deidara menduga dengan telak.

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, menatap Deidara tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

Deidara tersenyum sinis. Sudah tidak aneh bagi Deidara jika Sasuke berhasil membuat hubungan Naruto dan Kyuubi buruk. Akhir-akhir ini selalu terdengar gosip yang tidak enak mengenai rasa tidak suka Kyuubi pada Sasuke—pacar Naruto dikeluarga besar Namikaze. "Tidak apa-apa," gumam Deidara. "Hanya saja, di keluarga besar sudahlah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sasuke membuat hidupmu 'aneh', yaa..setidaknya begitulah menurut Kyuubi."

Naruto cemberut. "Dasar penggosip," rutuk Naruto. Kesal pada kakaknya yang bisa-bisanya bercerita urusan pribadinya pada keluarganya yang lain. Iapun menggebrak meja dengan berang. "Aku pergi!" seru Naruto, menghentakan kakinya sebelum melangkah pergi keluar kantin.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Rasanya sikap Kyuubi sudah semakin keterlaluan. Bahkan, semakin lama bukan hanya kakaknya saja yang berpikir jika Sasuke berpengaruh buruk pada kehidupan Naruto. Baik Kiba yang merupakan sahabat terbaiknya, maupun Deidara tampak tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, Naruto bertekad memperlihatkan jika dugaan orang-orang di sekitarnya salah. Sasuke adalah orang yang baik, dan tidak sesuai dugaan mereka. Sasuke tidak pernah membuat Naruto berubah ke arah yang buruk.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Ketika Naruto asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, secara tidak sengaja ia melihat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepresidenan berjalan di lorong kelas. Senyuman Naruto mengembang, pemuda itu menghampiri sang kekasih, menghalangi langkah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sekarang kau punya waktu berbicara denganku, kan?" Naruto terdengar memerintah agar Sasuke meluangkan waktunya dibandingkan bertanya waktu pemuda tersebut.

"Tidakkah kau dengar jika bel sekolah sudah berbunyi?" tanya Sasuke, ketika beberapa detik lalu bel berakhirnya jam istirahat baru saja terdengar.

"Aku mendengarnya," jawab Naruto, tidak peduli. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa menghalanginya untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke untuk kali ini kecuali…

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, melewati Naruto, seolah-olah keberadaan Naruto lebih tidak berharga dibandingkan fans-fans fanatik sang Uchiha yang sangat dihindari oleh Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto, menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Mereka saling memunggungi. Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal kuat. "Ada apa denganmu?" gertak Naruto. "Kenapa semakin hari kau sepertinya semakin menjauhiku?" tanyanya. "Apakah aku memiliki salah padamu?" Naruto membalikkan badan, menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke, tanpa menatap kekasihnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada," suara Sasuke semakin rendah.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Sejak awal hubungan mereka tidaklah sebaik pasangan yang lainnya. Mungkin jarak ini terjadi karena mereka berdua tidak pernah saling membuka pikiran mereka antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Naruto menghela nafas berat. Tampaknya, dialah yang harus memulai semuanya agar Sasuke terpancing untuk mengungkapkan segala pikirannya. Naruto tersenyum—berpikir positif.

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Naruto, melangsungkan rencananya. "Bisakah kau menemui kakakku… aku takut kakak—

"Naruto, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu semua," Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Tapi—" Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya, ketika Sasuke tidak ada lagi di hadapannya. Pemuda itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kekasihnya.

_Sial!_

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya. Rasa kesal dan marah bercampur hingga dia membuat keputusan yang pastinya akan dia sesali.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Kemarahan Naruto pada Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto pada keinginan terbesar kakaknya di hari ini. Ia duduk di atas sebuah kursi restoran yang berada di hotel bintang lima bersama kakaknya—entah menanti siapa. Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang menikmati minuman terbaik dari hotel ini, Naruto terhanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedang apa Sasuke? Apakah hubungan mereka tidak pernah membaik? Lalu, kenapa Naruto tidak bisa berpikir selain seorang Sasuke Uchiha?

"Mereka sudah hadir, Naruto," Kyuubi memerintah Naruto untuk berdiri, menyambut tamu mereka.

Dari arah pintu restoran muncul seorang gadis dan pria yang diantar oleh pelayan. Kedua orang itu memakai pakaian resmi yang terlihat sangat mewah layaknya Naruto dan Kyuubi. Kemunculan dua orang itu, terutama gadis cantik di samping pria berumur itu membuat kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Tidak disangka, sang kakak mengundang seseorang yang tidak diduga-duga oleh Naruto. Kyuubi telah mengundang Hinata yang merupakan cinta pertama sang Namikaze, sewaktu mereka berdua SMP.

"Hinata?" bisik Naruto dikala berhadap-hadapan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Dengan malu-malu Hinata menatap Naruto. "Naruto?" katanya.

Kyuubi dan pria di samping Hinata tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi dua orang yang tampak malu-malu ini.

"Ah, rupanya kalian masih saling mengenal, ya?" tanyanya. Padahal, Naruto sendiri yakin jika ayah dari Hinata tahu dengan pasti hubungan Naruto dan anaknya di masa lalu. "Bagaimana jika kalian mencari tempat yang lebih memiliki privasi ketika aku dan kakakmu membicarakan hal-hal yang sekiranya pasti membosankan untuk ukuran anak muda?" tawarnya.

Naruto mendelik tajam kakaknya, dan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum miring, seperti sangat tahu jika rencananya untuk menjodohkan Hinata dan Naruto cepat atau lambat akan berhasil.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Itachi melirik adik semata wayangnya. _Mood _Sasuke tampaknya sedang sangat buruk di hari ini. Ya, walaupun Sasuke pendiam, tetapi dia tidak pernah mengerutkan keningnya atau men_deathglare_ orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Bahkan, seorang nenek tua pun Sasuke tatap dengan sangat tajam, membuat nenek tua tersebut ketakutan. Melihat tingkah Sasuke, awalnya Itachi tidak berniat mengajak Sasuke untuk rapat di hotel berbintang lima ini. Namun ayah, ibu meminta Itachi mengajak Sasuke, berpikir jika sang Uchiha bungsu membantu bisnis perusahaan Uchiha.

"Aku selalu khawatir jika _mood_mu sedang tidak baik seperti ini," Itachi menggaruk ujung hidungnya yang tidak gatal. Ia menatap adiknya dari sudut mata.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab singkat, malas bicara.

"Masalah Naruto, bukan?" tanya Itachi, mengorek informasi.

Sasuke mendelik tajam Itachi. Bahkan langkahnya pun berhenti. Ia melihat kakaknya seolah sang kakak tidak pantas bertanya banyak mengenai urusannya. "Aku tidak pernah peduli pada—Naruto," suara Sasuke tercekik ditenggorokan ketika sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan sedang duduk di salah satu meja restoran—berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang wanita.

Itachi melirik ke arah Sasuke menatap. Ia tersenyum miring. "Sepertinya ada yang selingkuh di sini," sindir Itachi di saat tubuh sang adik bergetar hebat.

.

.

.

Cukup lama tidak bertemu tidak membuat pembicaraan di antara Naruto dan Hinata menjadi canggung. Pembicaraan mereka berdua mengalir begitu saja, walau sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bahkan, beberapa pengunjung restoran itu tampak takjub dengan sepasang muda-mudi yang serasi tersebut—Naruto yang tampan dan gadis di depannya yang anggun. Namun tetap saja, Hinata merasa Naruto tidalah seperti dahulu. Tatapan Naruto pada dirinya berubah drastis, seolah Hinata tidaklah memiliki posisi apapun di hati Naruto.

Di saat pembicaraan mereka berdua berganti menjadi topik sekolah, tidak sengaja Naruto melihat ke arah luar restoran. Ia melihat sosok dua pemuda _raven_ sedang berjalan menuju dalam restoran. Suara Hinata seperti lenyap, dan Naruto hanya bisa terfokus dengan sosok paling muda dari kedua _raven_ itu.

"Sa—Sasuke?" seperti robot Naruto bangkit dan melangkah ke arah luar restoran—tanpa berpikir panjang mendatangi Sasuke. "Sasuke?!" Naruto berdiri di hadapan sang Uchiha, menghentikan langkah kaki kedua pemuda _raven_ itu. "Untuk apa kau kemari?" Naruto tersenyum lebar, senang melihat kekasihnya.

Itachi menatap adiknya dan Naruto bergiliran.

"Na—Naruto?" Hinata mengejar Naruto, dan berdiri di samping sang _blonde._

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Hinata lekat-lekat. Dari matanya terlihat tatapan tidak suka yang membuat Naruto menyangka jika Sasuke mengalami salah sangka di antara pertemuannya dengan Hinata. "Ayo, _Aniki_. Kita pergi saja dari tem—

"Ikut aku!" Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, dan membawa mereka ke tempat yang lebih privasi.

_Tatapan itu…_

_Aku tahu kau membutuhkan penjelasan…_

Naruto sangat yakin jika sang Uchiha cemburu pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sasuke setelah mereka tiba di kamar mandi hotel yang terdekat. Untung saja kamar mandi dengan interior berwarna emas dan _silver_ itu tidak terdapat pengunjung. Naruto megantungkan tulisan "Sedang dibersihkan" di depan pintu kamar mandi tersebut, ketika dia dan Sasuke akan melakukan pembicaraan yang cukup privasi. Tidak seperti Naruto yang tampak gugup, Sasuke jauh lebih santai walau sesekali kilatan emosional terlintas di mata sang Uchiha.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, sinis. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar di tembok wastafel.

Naruto berhenti mondar-mandir. Ia menatap Sasuke sambil bertolak pinggang. "Tadi itu aku hanya mengobrol saja. Tidak ada maksud lain Sasuke. Kau jangan marah," kata Naruto, menjelaskan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa aku marah?" tanyanya, sinis. Walau pemuda ini terlihat bersikap angkuh, Naruto masih bisa mendengar emosi yang tidak biasa dari ucapan Sasuke.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, seperti orang bodoh. Ia menampik semua pikirannya tentang kecemburuan Sasuke untuk sementara waktu. Ia tahu kekasihnya memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi, hingga percuma saja Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan sifat pencemburu Sasuke. "Aku kira kau akan—

"Sudah cepat kau temui dia. Tidak baik membuat wanita menanti terlalu lama," kata Sasuke sambil merapihkan dasinya lalu melangkah menuju ke arah pintu.

Sikap Sasuke selalu dingin pada Naruto membuat sang Namikaze tertawa bisu di dalam keperihannya. Untuk saat ini, Naruto membuang cengiran khasnya, tidak sungkan memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak senangnya. Rasanya kesabarannya menghadapi Sasuke sudah terkikis habis. Ia tidak dapat lagi menahan diri, mendapatkan penghinaan ini. Setidaknya, perlihatkanlah sedikit kecemburuan pada Hinata, hingga Naruto merasa jika Sasuke masih membutuhkannya. Setidaknya, Sasuke mencoba terbuka pada dirinya. Tetapi nyatanya? Ekspresi Sasuke masih terlihat tenang, walau sekarang hubungan Naruto dan dirnya berakhir pun seolah tidak masalah. Sasuke terlihat lebih memikirkan egonya dibandingkan perasaannya!

"Sedikit pun kau tidak merasa kesal?" kata Naruto, hingga sang _raven_ mematung.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Apa karena kau mempercayaiku?" lanjut Naruto. Ia tidak ingin berprasangka buruk terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mendekati sang Uchiha, dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Kau bertemu dengan siapapun itu bukan urusanku. Itu adalah hakmu," jawab Sasuke, dingin. Suara bariton nan datarnya telah kembali.

Jantung Naruto terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau tajam ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dirinya dan hubungannya dengan sang Uchiha seperti tidak dianggap sama sekali. "Jadi, aku benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Naruto berbicara sama dinginnya dari Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar tidak pernah menganggap hubungan kita ada, bukan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Jika hubungan ini menjadi beban untukmu seharusnya kau tidak usah menerimaku dikala itu. Aku adalah laki-laki. Aku tidaklah akan menangis hanya karena ditolak olehmu karena aku jauh lebih siap menerima hal itu dibandingkan diperlakukan seperti ini," Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Tenang saja Uchiha. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan pernah meganggumu lagi," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, melewati Sasuke. Ia tidak sanggup lagi berbicara dengan Sasuke. Ia sudah menyerah. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menanti hubungan mereka yang akan berakhir dengan sendirinya.

Bagi Naruto..

Tidak ada untungnya mempertahankan semua ini…

Jika sedikit pun Sasuke…

Tidak ingin hubungan mereka membaik…

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto menutupi perasaannya yang sedih dengan baik ketika kembali ke hadapan Hinata. Ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang kakak yang ada di meja lain, namun Naruto tidak peduli. Dengan cengiran khasnya Naruto duduk di hadapan Hinata dan tersenyum manis—menatap wanita itu. Seperti biasa, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malu-malu, dan gugup. Namun, sikap Naruto yang lembut membuat Hinata sedikit tenang.

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama," kata Naruto sebelum meminum pesanan minuman yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

"Tadi itu… Sasuke, 'kan?" tanya Hinata sungkan. "Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinata tidak akan pernah lupa sosok yang sangat digilai oleh teman-teman sekolahnya itu, hingga banyak sekali teman-temannya yang berasal dari sekolah keputrian datang ke sekolah Naruto hanya untuk melihat sang Uchiha.

Naruto menatap Hinata lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya. Sudah tidak usah membahas dia. Kau ingin makan apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto, mengulurkan buku menu pada Hinata. Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar nama sang Uchiha untuk sekarang ini.

"Apa saja," jawab Hinata, meminta Naruto untuk memilihkan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto mencoba berkonsentrasi pada buku menu di tangannya. Tetapi pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke di kamar mandi tadi terus terbesit di pikiran Naruto. Apakah hubungan mereka akan berakhir sekarang? Apakah Sasuke marah pada dirinya? Jadi, keesokkan hari Naruto tidak bisa menyapa Sasuke lagi? Lalu, apakah teman-temannya yang sudah menduga semua hal ini akan mentertawakan dirinya? Pikiran-pikiran ini membuat Naruto gila, hingga dia lebih memilih makanan secara _random_. Toh, semua makanan di tempat ini rasanya enak.

Naruto memutuskan untuk memilih suatu makanan yang berbahan dasar lobster dengan saus madu sebagai bumbunya. Selain itu, Naruto pun memilih _lava cake_ dengan _toping_ ice cream vanilla untuk menu pembuka mereka, dan untuk urusan makanan penutup, Naruto belum menemukan yang cocok.

Naruto mencari menu penutup untuk mereka. "Ah, aku tahu… bagaimana ji—"

Suara Naruto tersendat sementara waktu ketika pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh seseorang dan dia dipaksa berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat sosok sang _raven_ berdiri di sampingnya. "Sa—Sasuke?" gumam Naruto dikala Sasuke mengejar dirinya.

Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar dari restoran.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" seru Naruto dikala Sasuke dengan seenaknya menarik dirinya.

Teriakan Naruto membuat Kyuubi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, hendak mengejar sang _blonde_. "Naruto?!" seru Kyuubi, namun langkahnya terhenti dikala sang Uchiha sulung berdiri di hadapannya, mencegah Kyuubi untuk mengejar sang adik.

Itachi tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kedua sosok di hadapannya—Kyuubi dan komisaris perusahaan Hyuuga. Tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali, dengan percaya diri Itachi menghadapi dua laki cukup berbahaya di hadapannya sendirian. "Ah, tidak disangka kita bertemu disini, Namikaze-san, Hyuuga-san?" Itachi mengangguk hormat pada kedua pengusaha penting di hadapannya.

Kyuubi menatap nyalang _rival_nya dalam dunia bisnis, sekaligus orang yang paling dibencinya di seluruh dunia. "Itachi Uchiha?" desis Kyuubi, untuk sesaat dia melupakan adiknya dan Sasuke.

Itachi pun memberi senyuman terbaiknya untuk membalas sapaan "hangat" sang Namikaze.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto terus berteriak, memaki, bahkan mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan sang Uchiha dari pergelangan tangannya, tetapi Sasuke tetap saja membawa Naruto pergi jauh dari restoran di hotel itu walaupun orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap heran—tertarik dengan teriakan Naruto. Rasa kesal, tidak mengerti, marah muncul di dalam benak Naruto. Ia mulai merasa muak dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu seenaknya, dan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Sasuke, SASUKE!" saat di _basement_ hotel Naruto menghempaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang sedikit melonggar.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Berhenti menarik Naruto.

Hari ini Naruto begitu emosional. Ia mengelus lembut lengannya yang digenggam Sasuke tadi. Hangat dari jari-jari sang Uchiha masih terasa melingkar di tempat itu. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti tentang dirimu," Naruto berkata dengan lelah. Lalu, ia membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, jika kau sebegitu bencinya padaku, aku tidak akan pernah meganggumu lagi, seolah tidak pernah ada apapun yang terjadi di antara kita," Naruto membalikkan badannya. "—Dan kau tidak usah menjelaskan apa-apa padaku karena aku sepertinya tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu," Naruto membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir, dan mengobati kelelahannya karena menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang tidak pernah sedikitpun dia bisa mengerti.

Untuk sementara waktu sang Uchiha menatap punggung Naruto, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, iapun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia inginkan untuk sekarang ini. Ia ingin sekali membuat hubungan mereka berkembang ke arah lebih baik dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Namun, ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa membuat Sasuke memposisikan Naruto seperti kekasih yang wajar. Hubungan mereka berdua tidaklah semudah yang Naruto pikirkan. Namun… jika Sasuke terus bersikap seperti ini, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang akan tersakiti, namun Naruto pun akan menderita.

_Jika kau ingin melepaskannya…_

_Ini adalah waktunya…_

_Namun…_

_Apakah kau bisa melepaskannya?_

_Itulah pertanyaannya…_

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dikala langkah Naruto semakin menjauh dari dirinya.

**Flashback**

_Sosok pemuda raven menatap makhluk dibalik gulungan kain hangat yang menggeliat di dalam tidurnya. Mata dingin sang raven itu melembut dikala melihat sosok tersebut, dan bibirnya melengkung perlahan. Baru kali ini dia melihat makhluk selucu ini; tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya kecokelatan namun semburat merah masih menghiasi pipinya. Sesekali bayi itu membuka tutup bibirnya yang merah muda seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Matanya terpejam, membuat sang raven penasaran seperti apakah mata dibalik kelopak itu? Seindah apakah bola mata itu?_

"_Indra, ini adalah adikmu," sang ibu mengelus kepala Indra. Di belakang kursi sang ibu berdiri Hagoromo yang memeluk leher sang istri. "Kau jagalah dia baik-baik, ya, Nak?" _

_Indra mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang ibu. Tanpa diberitahu pun dia tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan makhluk dibalik selimut itu—adiknya. Ia akan menyayangi sang adik melebihi dari siapapun. Dia yang menjadi seorang kakak tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakiti sang adik. Dia adalah orang yang mencintai sang adik melebihi siapapun. _

_Indra mengelus kening sosok mungil itu. Lalu, perlahan wajahnya mendekat untuk mengecup kening itu. "Shura…," bisik Indra dengan nada selembut mungkin, tidak ingin meganggu sang bayi. "Kakak sayang padamu," katanya, dan senyuman Indra semakin mengembang dikala sang adik megenggam salah satu jarinya dengan kuat. _

_Kau akan tumbuh makhluk yang kuat Ashura…_

_Kau akan menjadi teman yang baik bagiku…_

_Kau adalah adikku.._

_Kesayanganku,_

_Adik seorang Indra. _

**End Flashback**

Tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari sang Uchiha, dan Sasuke hanya sibuk dengan lamunannya, membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini. Jika memang Sasuke menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir, Naruto akan memberikannya. Walau perasaannya terasa sangat berat, Naruto tetap melepaskan pemuda itu, jika memang itulah yang membuat Sasuke senang. Namun, entah kenapa ada rasa tidak rela untuk meninggalkan sang Uchiha, walaupun hanya sejengkal?

_Kenapa bisa aku memutuskan Hinata hanya untuk orang ini?_

Naruto membatin, mengingat jika dia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata karena dia tidak bisa berhenti tertarik dengan sang Uchiha, walau berbagai macam cara pernah dilakukan Naruto untuk menyingkirkan sang Uchiha dari pikirannya.

_Kenapa aku bisa begitu terikat dengannya?_

Naruto membalikan badan, dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan sang Uchiha.

_Kenapa dia terus meganggu pikiranku?_

Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat. Ia akan mempercepat langkahnya ketika untuk kesekian kalinya tangannya kembali tergenggam dan tubuhnya dipaksa membalik untuk menghadapi sang Uchiha.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat. "Ada apa la—

_Kiss._

Naruto mematung sesaat di saat benda kenyal menempel pada bibirnya. Tidak seperti sang Uchiha, untuk beberapa detik Naruto tidak dapat bergerak, membiarkan dirinya terhalusinasi oleh pikiran kosongnya sampai pada saatnya benda yang lebih lembab mengoles bibirnya, membuat sengatan listrik mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. Desahan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, menjadi kesempatan bagi Sasuke memasukan lidahnya, menyentuh bagian terluar dari dalam mulut itu, mengucapkan salam pada organ-organ di dalam mulut sang Namikaze. Sedikit pun bagian di dalam mulut Naruto tidak ada yang ingin dilewati oleh sang Uchiha.

"Mhmmm…. ahhhh…Sukeehh.., lepass… Mhhnn," Naruto mendesah pelan di dalam mulut sang Uchiha. Ia mendorong dada Sasuke, mencoba melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, tetapi sang Uchiha tidak bergeming dari tempatnya sama sekali. "Sa—Sasuke," Naruto menggeliat, hendak melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

Tubuh Naruto merapat dikala tangan Sasuke menekan bibir Naruto—memperdalam ciuman, lidah Sasuke memaksa masuk sedalam mungkin ke dalam kerongkongan Naruto. Salah satu tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Pemuda _blonde_ yang baru merasakan ciuman pertamanya mencari nafas. Lidah Sasuke terus mendesak masuk, dan menekan seluruh organ di dalam mulut Naruto, membuat nafas Naruto semakin tersendat. Debaran jantung Naruto pun bertabuh sangat kencang, terutama ketika sang Uchiha menggerakkan lidahnya sensual penuh dominasi; menarikan lidah sang Namikaze, menjilati deretan gigi, serta mengulum lidah itu hingga bunyi peraduan lidah mereka mulai keluar dari kedua mulut pemuda-pemuda ini.

"Sa—Sasuke!"

Keraguan, ketakutan, serta kehabisan nafas membuat Naruto mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berkabut, bibir lebam, dan punggung tangan yang membungkus bibir itu—menghapus air liur yang sempat mengalir, membasahi dagunya. Denyutan nyeri akibat tekanan bibir sang Uchiha masih terasa sangat baik, walau ciuman itu sudah berakhir beberapa detik lalu.

"KAU GILA?! UNTUK APA KA—Kau.. menciumku?" hanya kalimat itu yang bisa meluncur dari mulut Naruto dikala banyak pertanyaan terbesit di pikirannya. Pipinya bersemu merah, entah karena kekurangan oksigen atau malu karena ciuman pertamanya telah diambil.

Sasuke hanya menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat kepayahan di dalam diamnya.

**Flashback**

_6 tahun kemudian…_

_Hidup di pinggiran kota dengan sederhana membuat siapapun anak akan merasa takjub dengan hal-hal baru di dalam kota ketika mereka berkunjung ke tempat itu. Dan begitu juga dengan Ashura. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia pergi bersama ibu dan kakaknya ke kota untuk mempelajari hal-hal yang tidak ada di desa selama ini. Setidaknya itulah yang diperoleh Ashura ketika umurnya menginjak enam tahun. Ia mengunjungi suatu tempat yang selama ini selalu ingin dia datangi. Berbeda dengan di desa, suasana di kota sangat ramai; dari cara berpakaian, cara bicara, serta kehidupan orang-orang kota pun jauh berbeda dari orang-orang pinggiran seperti keluarga Ashura. _

_Sesuai janji Ashura sebelum berangkat ke kota pada ibunya, dia tidak akan meminta apapun selagi mereka berjalan-jalan di kota. Walaupun banyak sekali hal unik yang ingin Ashura beli, anak ini terus menahan diri. Ia sudah cukup senang diajak ke kota. Ia tidak ingin ibunya tidak lagi mengajak dirinya. Setidaknya pengalaman telah didapatkan oleh Ashura ketika pergi ke tempat ramai ini. Suatu saat, ia berjanji akan ke kota dan membeli banyak hal yang dia inginkan di waktu ini._

_Di saat sang ibu tertarik untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang sulit ditemukan di desa, Ashura menanti ibunya di pinggir jalan. Ia menyaksikan segerombolan anak-anak datang menuju salah satu stand di pasar tersebut. Setiap anak yang keluar dari kerumunan manusia di depan stand itu tersenyum bahagia bersama orang tua mereka, ketika di tangan anak tersebut terdapat empat manisan bola yang ditusukkan pada bambu kecil. Anak-anak tersebut menjilati benda bulat berwarna cokelat tersebut. _

"_Shura?" Indra menepuk adiknya yang melamun tengah memperhatikan kerumunan manusia tersebut. "Ayo, pulang!" ajak Indra sambil menyentuh punggung adiknya, dan sedikit mendorong adiknya agar berjalan cepat menuju ibu mereka. _

_Ashura menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lebar, namun senyuman itu tidak dapat membohongi sang kakak. Tatapan sang adik yang penuh harap itu bisa terlihat dengan mudah oleh sang kakak. _

"_Kau kenapa?" tanya Indra. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada stand yang sempat ditatap adiknya dengan intens itu._

_Ashura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Ayo, Kak!" dengan semangat Ashura megandeng tangan sang kakak yang kini menatap ke arah kerumunan anak-anak itu. "Kak?" Ashura memanggil kakaknya dikala sang kakak tidak kunjung bergerak. _

_Indra mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang adik. "Hn," jawab Indra. Iapun menggandeng adiknya dengan erat, mengajak sang adik untuk bertemu dengan ibu mereka. Lalu, untuk selintas Indra menatap ke arah stand manisan itu kembali. _

_._

_._

_._

_PLAK!_

_Tamparan mendarat di pipi Indra, membuat sang anak terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan pipi berdenyut. _

"_Ayah, tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk mencuri," teriak Hagoromo, ketika anak pertamanya hanya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan dingin. "BERIKAN PADA AYAH MANISAN ITU, INDRA!" seru Hagoromo, ketika sang anak megenggam benda manis di tangannya erat. _

_Indra menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia menatap sang ayah penuh emosi. "Tidak. Ini milik Shura," kata Indra, kukuh. "Siapapun tidak akan aku perbolehkan mengambilnya karena ini milik SHURA!" Indra berdiri, dan berlari, melewati sang ayah. Ia tidak akan memberikan manisan ini untuk siapapun._

"_INDRA!" teriak Hagoromo, namun sang anak tidaklah pernah mendengarnya. _

_._

_._

_._

_Malam bulan purnama memantul pada permukaan sungai di pinggir sebuah rumah sederhana pinggiran desa. Seorang anak yang sejak tadi mencari kakaknya diam di atas batu depan rumah itu, menatap langit. Ekspresinya tampak lelah, dan setengah mengantuk, ketika orang-orang yang dinantinya tidak kunjung pulang. Sedikitnya dia mulai menyadari jika temannya hanyalah kakaknya seorang. Ia tidaklah memiliki siapapun untuk diajak berlari, bercanda, selain sang kakak. Jika tidak ada sang kakak, ia akan kesepian. Ia benar-benar bergantung pada kakaknya. _

"_Shura?" Indra menepuk pundak adiknya._

_Sang adik menatap Indra yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kakak?!" pekiknya dengan cengiran lebar. Ia berdiri, dan memeluk sang kakak. "Kakak, kemana saja?" tanya Ashura di saat sang kakak baru pulang ketika larut malam._

_Indra tersenyum tipis. Ia memeluk adiknya dengan erat. "Shura di hari ini main sendiri, ya?" katanya dengan nada menyesal. "Tapi, kakak punya oleh-oleh buat Shura," lanjutnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan adiknya. "Mudah-mudahan kau suka dengan hadiah kakak," kata Indra selagi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya._

_Kedua mata Ashura terbelalak ketika melihat benda di tangan kakaknya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil benda itu. Ashura pun menatap benda yang sudah menjadi miliknya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Senyuman seringan kapas terlukis di bibir Ashura. Ia tidak percaya jika kakaknya akan membawa manisan yang selama ini selalu dia impikan. Sang kakak tanpa diberitahu mengetahui apa yang diinginkan olehnya?_

"_Kakak, ini buat Shura?" tanya Ashura, tidak percaya. Ia megenggam kuat-kuat manisan itu._

"_Hn," jawab sang kakak. _

_Sama sekali tidak berkedip, sang adik menatap kakaknya. Namun, pipi Indra yang lebam membuat fokus Ashura pada manisan itu hilang. Ia hanya menatap pipi sang kakak, menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Indra._

"_Kakak, pipinya kenapa?" tanya Ashura, khawatir. "Kenapa luka seperti ini?"_

_Perlahan Indra menepis tangan Ashura. "Tidak apa-apa," jawab Indra. "Ini hanya luka biasa," lanjut Indra. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambut sang adik. "Kau menyukai hadiah kakak?" tanya Indra. _

_Ashura merasa tangan sang kakak lebih kasar dari biasanya. Iapun megenggam tangan sang kakak, dan melihat telapak tangan Indra. Luka lecet, serta goresan-goresan kasar tersirat di tangan Indra, membuat tangan mungil itu sedikit membengkak karena beberapa luka yang mulai melebam, dan tonjolan kepalan yang tidak kunjung segera diobati. _

"_Terus, tangan kakak kenapa?" tanya Ashura, semakin khawatir. "Kakak kenapa luka-luka seperti ini?" _

_Indra menatap sang adik lekat-lekat, lalu tertawa renyah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kakak hanya harus sedikit mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan agar bisa membeli manisan itu," lanjutnya. _

_Ashura masih terlihat khawatir. _

_Indra menatap langit. Ekspresi anak ini melembut. "Jangan khawatir. Langit sayang pada kakak," kata Indra, dan adiknya pun mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit. "Selagi langit mencintai kakak, pasti kakak tidak pernah terluka. Selain itu, selagi masih kau membutuhkan kakak, tidak akan ada hal yang bisa membuat kakak berhenti menyayangimu." _

_Sinar bulan itupun perlahan terfokus hanya pada satu titik, menyinari sosok anak yang sedang merentangkan tangannya, menghirup angin malam. Perlahan sinar itupun merasuk ke dalam tubuh sang anak, membuat tubuhnya bersinar keemasan layaknya bongkahan batu permata. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kekuatan di dalam tubuhnya yang merambat melalui setiap nadi darahnya. Secara perlahan luka di seluruh tubuhnya mulai menghilang, hingga kembali seperti semula. Bahkan kulitnya yang pucat itupun kembali cerah seperti bayi sehat yang baru dilahirkan. _

"_Uwooo…," decak kagum Ashura ketika melihat keajaiban pada tubuh kakaknya. _

_Sang kakak berhenti merentangkan tangannya, ia membuka mata, dan menatap sang adik. "Benarkan?" kata Indra dengan senyuman bangga. "Langit sangat sayang pada kakak."_

_Ashura menganggukan kepalanya, tersenyum bahagia sekaligus takjub. Iapun kembali memeluk kakaknya, ketika Indra mengacak-acak rambut Ashura. "Ya. Aku percaya," kata Ashura. "Aku sayang kakak," gumam sang adik. "Kakak, orang terbaik di dunia."_

_Pujian Ashura membuat Indra tersenyum. Hanya Ashura lah yang bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum seperti ini._

_Ya, hanya Ashura. _

_Di saat itu, Indra tidaklah pernah peduli perkataan orang lain. Ia tidak pernah peduli orang lain percaya padanya. Ia tidak pernah peduli tanggapan orang lain padanya, kecuali… adiknya. Walau sang ayah tidak mempercayainya tidak mencuri, ia tidak berniat menjelaskan masalah tersebut lebih jauh. Walau sang ibu memarahinya, ia tidaklah pernah membalas kemarahan itu. Ia tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan tanggapan orang lain, selain untuk mendapatkan tanggapan sang adik—adik kesayangannya._

**End Flashback**

"SASUKE!" pekik Naruto dikala sang pemuda Uchiha hanya melamun, tidak menggubris perkataannya.

Teriakkan Naruto membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar. Sang pemuda itupun mengerjapkan matanya, dan menatap Naruto.

"Jika kau memang ingin hubungan kita seperti ini, aku akan memberikannya," Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Tidak ada gunanya membuatmu bersedih."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Sasuke nyalang. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau aneh!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke, hendak pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu. Namun, Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Naruto, menahan langkah sang Namikaze. "Sasuke, jika kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Bicarakan di sini! Aku mulai jengah dengan sikapmu," seru Naruto, tidak sabar.

"…," lagi-lagi Sasuke megenggam lengan Naruto dan menarik tangan sang Namikaze tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata patah pun. Pemuda itu membawa Naruto ke depan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam, kepunyaan Uchiha. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan memasukkan Naruto yang mencoba memberontak ke dalam mobil tersebut.

"Sasuke, aku tidak mau masuk!" Naruto berseru. Ia mencoba untuk keluar dari mobil, namun tenaga sang Uchiha menahan dirinya tetap di dalam mobil, dan secara keras pintu mobil itupun tertutup. Menjadikan Naruto tahanan di dalam mobil tersebut.

Sasuke melangkah menuju bagian pengemudi, ketika Naruto berencana untuk membuka kunci mobil dan keluar dari mobil. Namun, pergerakan kedua pemuda itu terhentikan dikala terdengar suara derap kaki dari arah pintu masuk ke dalam _basement_. Sasuke membalikkan badan, melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah mendekat ke arahnya dengan didampingi sang kakak, Itachi. Kedua mata Sasuke memincing tajam. Ia mengantisipasi setiap langkah kedua orang itu.

"UCHIHA, KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU!" teriak Kyuubi, tidak terima jika adiknya dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke. Dengan secepat kilat Kyuubi mendekati mobil Sasuke. Ia hendak menerjang sang Uchiha, ketika bumi tiba-tiba berguncang dengan keras dan membuat tubuh Kyuubi limbung, tidak bisa melangkah.

Itachi menatap sang adik dengan tajam, mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang mengancam, namun sang adik tidak menggubris tatapan sang kakak sama sekali.

Keadaan semakin ricuh, terutama di saat kaca-kaca mobil di sekitar Kyuubi dan Itachi mulai bergetar, perlahan retak, dan pecah. Pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut bergerak ke arah Kyuubi, hendak menerjang pemuda itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun, tiba-tiba terjangan kaca tersebut berhenti sebelum mengenai sang Namikaze sulung yang sudah melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya yang disilangkan.

Kyuubi membuka kedua lengannya. Ia menatap sekeliling, dan terperangah dikala tidak ada sedikitpun getaran dari bumi, dan kaca-kaca mobil yang hendak menerjang dirinya pun tidak ada. Semua normal. Tidak ada kerusakan sama sekali. Pemuda Namikaze itupun menatap Sasuke, seperti mencari sesuatu kebenaran di dalam sana. Pikirannya masih belum terkoneksi dengan benar sampai Itachi menepuk pundaknya, menyadarkan Kyuubi dari keterkejutan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi, ketika wajah Kyuubi memucat. Tidak mengerti dengan kejadian barusan.

Cepat-cepat Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia teringat akan adiknya, namun di saat akan kembali mengejar kedua pemuda itu, sang adik, Sasuke, beserta mobil sang Uchiha pun sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuubi kehilangan jejak kedua pemuda itu.

"Sial..," rutuk Kyuubi, kesal. Ia harus mengerahkan suruhannya untuk menangkap sang Uchiha, dan membawa pulang adiknya. Namun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan?

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto melirik ke arah pemuda yang mengemudi di sampingnya. Sesuai dugaan, Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa tanpa penjelasan sama sekali ketika mereka melakukan perjalanan ke tempat entah berantah. Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka melakukan perjalanan, dan Naruto hanya bisa melihat pepohonan di setiap pinggir jalan, dengan sesekali cahaya mobil truk yang berlawanan arah menyemprot ke dalam mobil sang Uchiha. Naruto melihat langit, rupanya malam ini sangat cerah; langit berbintang, tidak ada awan gelap sama sekali.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah Sasuke cukup lama membisu. "Sasuke, aku tahu kau tidak bisu dan tuli!" Naruto menyindir sang Uchiha yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

CKITTTT…

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerem, meminggirkan mobilnya, membuat goncangan pada mobil, dan kening Naruto hampir menyentuh _dashboard_.

"_TEME!"_ pekik Naruto dikala dirinya sudah mengira hampir mati karena terbentur.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, seolah tidak peduli pekikkan Naruto.

Suasana kembali hening di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam, ketika mereka berdua berada di atas jalanan—tengah-tengah hutan lebat. Tidak ada sedikitpun suara kecuali suara dari serangga malam yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri dengan sendirinya. Bunyi "klik" dari dalam mobil menjadi ultimatum Naruto agar waspada pada sang Uchiha. Naruto menatap jika Sasuke membuka sabuk pengamannya, membuka kunci mobil, dan keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Keluar!" perintah Sasuke sebelum keluar dari mobil, dan Naruto berpikir sejenak untuk keluar dari tempat yang paling aman ini untuk sementara. "Cepat, keluar! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang akan membuatmu takut," Sasuke menutup pintu mobil, melangkah ke depan mobil, menanti sang Namikaze di luar sana.

Perlahan Naruto membuka sabuk pengaman, dan keluar dari mobil. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang Uchiha. Dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya, Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke yang duduk di bagian depan kap mobil. Pemuda Namikaze itupun mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah Sasuke melihat. langit. Sesuatu yang selalu dilihat Sasuke—selama berjam-jam—dikala pemuda itu sendirian, misalnya ketika di atas atap sekolah atau di halaman berumput, ketika jam istirahat sekolah.

Setelah cukup lama melihat bintang yang berpijar di atas sana, Naruto pun kembali melihat Sasuke. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu diam, tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. Ia akan kembali ke dalam mobil di saat pemuda di sampingnya mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan," kata Sasuke, tanpa melirik ke arah Naruto sedikitpun.

Naruto terdiam, berdiri—tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia menatap Sasuke yang bergerak ke arah mobil, membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mobil tersebut. Sasuke melangkah kembali ke bagian depan mobil dengan membawa satu kantong plastik di tangannya. Dengan gerakan tangan, Sasuke memerintah Naruto untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Ia mengeluarkan dua _cup_ ramen instan serta satu termos air dari dalam kantong plastik itu, dan menaruh makanan itu di atas kap mobil.

Sasuke membuka bungkus ramen instan itu, mengeluarkan bumbu-bumbunya, dan menyeduh makanan tersebut dengan trampil. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap setiap gerakan Sasuke dalam diamnya. Lalu, suasana kembali hening sampai ramen instan tersebut siap di santap. Sasuke mengulurkan ramen tersebut, serta garpuhnya ke hadapan Naruto.

Kau makanlah," ujar Sasuke, dengan senyuman tipis yang terlihat seperti halusinasi bagi Naruto karena ketika Naruto memfokuskan matanya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke, ekspresi Sasuke tetaplah datar—tidak ada senyuman sama sekali.

Naruto tidak menyentuh makanan di hadapannya sama sekali. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menyukai ramen, lalu kenapa di mobilmu bisa ada makanan ini?" tanya Naruto, penasaran.

"Makanlah," Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia lebih memilih membiarkan semuanya menjadi rahasia bagi dirinya sendiri.

Setelah Naruto mengambil makanan tersebut, seperti beberapa saat lalu, Sasuke hanya mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit.

Selintas Naruto menatap sang kekasih. Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat tenang, namun sorot matanya seperti menyiratkan suatu kesedihan. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang pemuda ini pikirkan? Apa yang membuat Sasuke selalu menatap langit? Sebenarnya, apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda ini? Berbagai pertanyaan dibenak Naruto membuat sang Namikaze selalu ingin mendekati pemuda ini dan mempelajari segala hal yang ada di dalam tubuh sang pemuda Uchiha.

**Flashback**

_BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!_

_Dengan tergesa-gesa Ashura melepaskan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan semangat untuk menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. _

"_Ayah, ibu!" "Aku pulang!" seru Ashura, mencari kedua orang tuanya. Namun sang orang tua tidak terlihat sama sekali di dalam rumah. _

_Ashura pun berlari ke arah kamarnya, dan membuka pintu kamar. _

_Sang kakak yang sedang duduk di dalam kamar menatap sang adik yang baru saja tiba. "Shura, kau sudah pulang?" senyuman lebar tersirat di bibir sang kakak ketika adiknya baru saja pulang. _

"_Kakak?" perlahan Shura memasuki kamar. Ia menatap kayu-kayu kecil yang ada di atas meja. Ashura melihat sebuah miniatur gerobak berada di atas meja itu, ketika sang kakak sibuk memotong-motong kayu di atas meja tersebut hingga menjadi potongan kecil. _

"_Bagaimana di sekolah?" gumam sang kakak selagi sibuk dengan "karyanya." Sang adik duduk di samping Indra. _

_Mengingat sekolah membuat senyuman Ashura melebar. "Aku suka sekolah. Di sana aku mendapatkan banyak teman," katanya, semangat. "Sebaiknya, kakak coba pergi ke sekolah, pasti kakak akan mendapatkan banyak teman yang sangat banyaakkkkkk!" Ashura merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. ia berhayal akan pulang-pergi ke sekolah bersama sang kakak jika mereka berdua ke sekolah bersama. _

_Berbeda dengan Ashura yang diterima dengan baik oleh sekolah kerajaan setelah lulus tes dengan nilai memuaskan, Indra tidaklah dapat meneruskan sekolahnya, ketika kerajaan tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengikuti pelajaran setelah tiga hari Indra melakukan masa percobaan di sekolah itu. Indra bukanlah murid yang bodoh, tetapi murid yang terpintar yang pernah sekolah kerajaan itu terima. Namun kepintaran Indra membuat sang pengajar merasa takut. Sikap Indra, dan pikiran Indra yang sulit terbaca membuat guru di dalam kerajaan itu cemas jika mereka tidak akan bisa mengontrol Indra setelah anak itu mendapatkan banyak ilmu pengetahuan dari sekolah, dan akan menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi kerajaan sendiri, ketika Indra dinilai memiliki sikap pemberontak yang sangat besar dari cara bicaranya, dan cara bersikap. Walau baru beberapa hari sekolah, Indra bisa menyerap ilmu sang guru itu dengan mudah, dan memberi sanggahan yang menyulitkan sang guru, hingga beberapa guru di sekolah itu sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan Indra yang dinilai bukanlah pertanyaan untuk anak seumurannya. _

_Indra hendak mengalihkan pembicaraan, ketika dia tidak ingin sang adik mengetahui kebenaran jika dia tidak mungkin diterima di sekolah, dan tidak mungkin mewujudkan keinginan sang adik. "Shura, kakak membuat mainan baru. Kita mainkan setelah makan siang bagaimana?" tawar Indra. _

_Ashura menatap Indra dengan tatapan merasa bersalah. "Yaah, kakak… Aku ada janji dengan salah satu temanku untuk pergi ke kota bersama orang tua mereka," kata Ashura. Ia ingin sekali pergi bermain ke kota terutama bersama teman barunya, sehingga kesempatan itu tidak akan Ashura sia-siakan. "Aku akan meminta izin pada ayah-ibu," lanjutnya. _

_Indra memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum ketika mendengar penolakkan sang adik. "Oh, begitu…," gumam Indra. Ia menatap selintas mainan yang baru saja dia buat untuk adiknya. "Hati-hati," gumamnya. _

_Cepat-cepat Ashura berdiri. "Aku tidak akan pergi sampai larut malam, kok, Kak!" kata Ashura sambil melangkah menuju pintu. _

_Indra menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hati-hati. Jangan lupa bilang pada ayah dan ibu," sang kakak pun memperingati adiknya. Namun, sang adik sudahlah pergi dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Indra di dalam kesendiriannya, dan desahan nafas beratnya. _

_._

_._

_._

"_KAU KEMANA SAJA, SHURA?! MALAM SEPERTI INI KAU BARU PULANG!" teriakkan Hagoromo membuat suasana malam yang tenang di pinggir desa terusik. _

_Indra yang baru saja mengambil air dari sungai membuka pintu rumahnya, dan menatap jika sang adik sedang duduk di atas lantai dengan Hagoromo yang duduk di hadapan sang adik dengan wajah memerah—marah. Sang ibu pun menatap Ashura dengan tatapan cemas, ketika untuk pertama kalinya Ashura dimarahi secara keras oleh Hagoromo. Melihat keadaan sang adik, perlahan Indra memasuki rumah, dan mendekat ke arah tiga anggota keluarganya. Ia berdiri tidak jauh dari Ashura, membaca kondisi di dalam rumahnya. _

"_A—aku…," gumam Ashura. Ia meremas kain celananya, dan menatap lantai—menundukkan kepala. Matanya merah, menahan air mata untuk pertama kali dimarahi sang ayah. _

"_Lain kali jika kau bermain bilang-bilang pada ayah dan ibu. Sekarang cepat pergi ke kamar, dan tidak ada main dimulai malam ini," Hagoromo memberi hukuman pada Ashura, dan membuat Ashura terperangah—tidak terima dengan hukuman berat tersebut. Namun, ekspresi ayahnya membuat Ashura berpikir dua kali untuk membangkang sang ayah. _

_Indra menatap sang adik lekat-lekat, lalu menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Aku yang lupa memberitahu ayah dan ibu jika Ashura akan bermain bersama teman-temannya. Dia menitipkan pesan padaku, tapi aku lupa menyampaikannya pada kalian…," kata Indra, mengintruksi pembicaraan adik dan ayahnya. _

_Pembelaan sang kakak membuat Ashura terperangah. "Kakak…," gumam Ashura, tidak percaya jika Indra akan membelanya. _

_Kemarahan Hagoromo pun berpindah pada Indra. Ia menatap Indra dengan tatapan emosi yang sama pada sang adik tadi. "Indra," suara Hagoromo lebih berat dari biasanya dan terdengar lelah. "Kau sebagai seorang kakak seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik pada adikmu. Segala pesan yang diberikan padamu untuk seseorang harus kau sampaikan secepatnya, karena itu sama saja dengan kau menyimpan kepercayaan orang padamu," Hagoromo menghela nafas berat. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Jika begitu, hukuman untuk adikmu tadi, kaulah yang mererimanya," kata Hagoromo. "Sekarang, kalian berdua pergilah ke kamar!" _

_Indra mengangguk patuh pada ayahnya. "Maaf ayah," ujar Indra. "Selamat malam, dan selamat beristirahat," Indra meminta sang adik untuk bangkit, dan ikut dirinya ke kamar. _

_._

_._

_._

_Perlahan Hagoromo menyeruput teh yang disediakan istrinya. Bermacam-macam pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya. Semakin Indra beranjak dewasa, semakin Hagoromo merasakan kekhawatiran. Berbeda dengan Ashura, Indra sulit sekali dibaca pikirannya. Anak itu pandai sekali menyimpan emosinya, dan Hagoromo selalu sulit mengontrol tingkah Indra. Tetapi, dari semua sikap misterius Indra, hanya satu yang Hagoromo tahu; anak itu tidaklah pernah menyakiti adiknya. Indra selalu menjadi kakak yang baik bagi adiknya._

"_Suamiku..," sang istri mengelus lengan Hagoromo yang bergetar di atas meja. _

_Hagoromo cepat-cepat merubah ekspresi kalutnya. "Ya, istriku?" Hagoromo tersenyum tipis, mengisyaratkan jika tidak ada sedikitpun pikiran yang meganggu dirinya. _

"_Kenapa kau menghukum Indra?" tanya sang istri. "Padahal, kau sendiri mendengar jika tadi sore Indra mengatakan Ashura pergi bersama teman-temannya," sang istri menghela nafas sejenak. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan tadi kau akan menghukum Ashura agar jera, dan di lain waktu akan izin secara langsung pada kita (bersikap sopan) sebelum pergi, dan tidak memberi pesan pada orang lain?" _

_Hagoromo menghela nafas, dan mengelus tangan istrinya, lalu mengecup punggung tangan sang istri. "Pertama, kau harus tahu, jika Indra berbohong tadi sore. Ashura tidaklah menitip pesan pada Indra sama sekali," kata Hagoromo. "Karena itu sebenarnya aku menghukumnya, dan Indra tahu dengan pasti apa kesalahannya, hingga dia menerima begitu saja hukumanku." _

_Kedua mata sang istri terbelalak. "Ba—bagaimana kau tahu?" _

"_Saat aku memarahi Ashura tadi, sedikitpun Ashura tidak membela diri. Ia mengaku jika dia tidaklah berpamitan sama sekali pada kita berdua, dan dia tidak mengatakan telah memberi pesan pada siapapun," Hagoromo menatap tembok terbuat dari kayu di hadapannya. "Ashura adalah anak yang kritis dan pandai. Jika dia benar, dia tidak akan menerima dirinya disalahkan begitu saja, itulah sifat Ashura."_

"_Lalu?" sang istri menatap khawatir suaminya. _

"_Indra bukanlah seorang kakak yang tidak peduli pada adiknya. Dia adalah seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya melebihi apapun," Hagoromo melirik ke belakang sejenak, menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup di belakangnya."Dari sikapnya yang selalu membela Ashura, dan tidak pernah berhenti berbagi kebahagiaan dengan Ashura, Indra tidak mungkin membuat Ashura di dalam masalah. Jika ada pesan yang penting dari sang adik, dan menyangkut nama baik sang adik di mata siapapun—termasuk kita berdua—dia akan segera mengatakannya. Itulah Indra. Anak yang tidak aku pahami sikapnya selain rasa kasih sayangnya pada sang adik." _

_Sang istri sekarang mengerti maksud perkataan suaminya, tetapi masih ada yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Hagoromo. Pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ada dibenaknya. "Suamiku," sang istri menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang suami. "Jika memang Ashura yang bersalah, kenapa kau tidak menghukum Ashura?"_

_Hagoromo menggaruk ujung hidungnya yang tidak gatal. "Masalah itu…," gumamnya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada Ashura ketika tatapan Indra seolah memohon agar aku tidak memarahi adiknya lebih lanjut," Hagoromo tertawa grogi. "Hehehehe…. aku terlalu memanjakan anak-anak jika dipikirkan," Hagoromo menghela nafasnya ketika dirinya merasa tidak berguna menjadi seorang ayah yang berwibawa._

_Dagu sang istri hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya ketika mendengar perkataan Hagoromo. "Ta—tatapan memohon?" _

_sang istri tidak mengerti dengan ucapan suaminya. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat sang anak sulung menatap memohon. Namun… kenapa Hagoromo berkata begitu? Sejauh sang istri menjadi ibu dari Indra, ia tidak pernah mendengar Indra merengek, atau memohon—seingin apapun Indra pada mainan, atau benda yang membuatnya sangat tertarik. _

"_Kau serius?" tanya sang isri._

_Hagoromo menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sangat serius. _

_._

_._

_._

_Kriieeettt…_

_Pintu kamar tertutup.._

_Ashura lekas melangkah ke tengah kamar dan duduk di atas tempat tidur yang digelar di atas lantai itu. Ashura menatap sang kakak yang baru saja masuk dan menghampirinya, lalu duduk di hadapan Ashura, menatap Ashura dengan serius. Keheningan di dalam kamar ini membuat Ashura gelisah. Anak inipun mengembungkan pipinya, dan menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi marah. _

"_Kenapa kau berbohong?" tanya Ashura. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak pernah menitip pesan padamu, Kakak." _

_Sang raven mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak izin pada ayah-ibu ketika akan pergi?" _

_Ashura memijat lehernya yang tidak pegal, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Masalah itu…," jawabnya, sedikit tidak enak pada sang kakak. "Aku ingin sekali main ke kota, Kakak. Di saat ayah dan ibu belum pulang, temanku sudah akan berangkat. Jadi aku tergesa-gesa pergi, dan tidak izin pada ayah-ibu karena aku kira temanku hanya pergi ke kota sebentar, dan aku akan kembali sebelum matahari terbenam..," Ashura bergumam. "Tetapi nyatanya… temanku dan aku terlalu asik bermain," Ashura memelankan suaranya. _

_Suasana hening, ketika Ashura berhenti berbicara, dan Indra hanya menatap sang adik di hadapannya. _

"_Kakak," Ashura menatap sang kakak dengan mata bulat biru jernihnya. "Terima kasih sudah membelaku," gumam Ashura. "Tapi, Kakak dimarahin ibu dan ayah…," Ashura menundukkan wajahnya._

"_Apakah kau sudah tahu kesalahanmu, dan akibat dari kesalahanmu?" tanya Indra, serius._

_Ashura menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku membuat kakak tidak bisa bermain, dan ayah marah pada kakak..," jantung Ashura terasa nyeri, ketika mengingat kakaknya dihukum karena dirinya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulang kesalahan ini," Ashura membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kakak. "Maaf, Kak. Aku benar-benar menyesal." _

_Indra menarik tubuh Ashura, dan memeluk Ashura dengan erat. "Bagus jika kau mengerti," Indra mengecup ujung kepala adiknya. "Jangan membuat ibu dan ayah cemas lagi, Ashura." _

_Ashura menganggukan kepalanya. "Oh, iya!" Ashura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sang kakak. "Aku dibelikan mainan oleh temanku," gumam Ashura. "Kakak ingin lihat?" Ashura mengeluarkan suatu benda dari dalam pakaiannya, dan mengulurkan benda itu pada Indra._

_Sebuah bola berukuran sangat kecil—berbahan rotan rotan—kini berada di dalam genggaman tangan Indra. Benda itu sungguh kecil, dan seperti miniatur bola sepak yang berasal dari Negeri Cina. Dengan ekspresi datar Indra memainkan bola itu. Ia menggerakan jari-jarinya dengan terampil, hingga bola itu bergerak di antara jari-jarinya. Lalu, Indra pun tersenyum, dan menatap sang adik. Ia mengulurkan bola itu pada adiknya._

"_Kecil, dan lucu," komentar Indra. "Hadiah dari temanmu yang bagus," lanjutnya. "Kau hebat. Baru sehari ke sekolah, kau sudah mempunyai teman." _

"_Iya. Hinata yang membelikannya," gumam Ashura. "Lalu, mana mainan yang kakak buat?"_

"_Hinata?" Indra mengetes nama itu dengan lidahnya. "Apakah dia perempuan."_

"_Iya, Kakak… Hinata," Ashura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sekarang, mana mainan yang kakak buat?" tagih sang adik._

_Indra menatap sejenak bola di tangan Ashura. Ia melihat jika bola di tangan Ashura bukanlah bola yang berharga biasa. Itu adalah mainan yang cukup mahal, dan tidak mungkin dibeli oleh anak-anak seperti mereka. Indra pun tersenyum kecut. Ia menatap adiknya lekat-lekat. Baru saja sang adik masuk sekolah, dia sudah mendapatkan teman yang bisa membelikan mainan semahal ini. Sedangkan dirinya… belum pernah sekalipun memberikan sesuatu yang berharga pada sang adik. Perasaan cemburu tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam diri Ashura, ketika mengingat dirinya tidaklah bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat sang adik lebih gembira dari sekarang._

"_Kakak membuangnya," Indra menjawab, berbohong. Ia berharap sang adik tidak akan membuka tempat Indra menyimpan baju karena Indra tidak mau mainan yang dibuatnya ditemukan. "Karena kakak gagal membuat bagian akhirnya," lanjut sang kakak, sedikit tidak enak hati ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa Ashura._

"_Yaaaahhh, Kakak..," rajuk Ashura, menyesal karena tidak segera melihat mainan itu. Padahal, Ashura sangat berharap di malam ini dia bisa bermain dengan sang kakak dengan mainan yang dibuat Indra. _

_Indra pun hanya tersenyum getir dikala sang adik terus merajuk, meminta dirinya membuat kembali mainan tersebut. Pikiran Indra untuk sejenak menjadi kacau. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak terima jika seorang gadis hebat dari kerajaan bernama Hinata menjadi teman baik sang adik. Rasanya, bagi Indra kemunculan gadis tersebut akan menjadi tembok penghalang bagi hubungan Indra dan adiknya sendiri._

_Aku sudah gila,_

_Sebaiknya aku berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak.._

_Indra membatin. Iapun memerintah adiknya untuk berganti baju, dan bersiap-siap tidur. _

**End Flashback**

Tatapan Sasuke terus terfokus pada sebuah benda di atas _dashboard_ mobil itu. Ia melihat ke arah dalam mobil, tepatnya ke sebuah miniatur gerobak dari zaman kerajaan dulu yang menjadi hiasan utama di dalam mobil itu. Miniatur itu terlalu sederhana untuk ukuran miniatur sebuah mobil mewah. Namun, Sasuke tampak menyukai hiasan mobil tersebut. Tatapannya pada sebuah rakitan kayu yang dicat dengan warna kayu itu tampak mengagumi, seolah benda tersebut adalah benda terpenting yang pernah dia miliki.

"Kau mau?" Naruto menawarkan ramen yang sedang dinikmatinya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang sibuk makan di sampingnya sejak tadi. Sasuke melihat uap panas mengepul dari dalam _cup_ ramen tersebut menciptakan aroma yang membuat siapapun menelan ludah mereka sendiri ketika bumbu ramen itu meresap pada mie nya, terlebih suasana di pinggir hutan ini mulai lebih dingin, hingga makanan yang hangat seperti di tangan Naruto akan terasa nikmat bagi siapapun.

Naruto mengulurkan _cup _ramen itu ke arah Sasuke, menawarkan Sasuke agar mengambil _cup_ ramen tersebut dan mencicipinya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto serta _cup_ ramen itu. "Aaaa…," Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada _cup_ ramen itu. Tidak mengambil cup ramen tersebut, Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk menyuapinya.

Naruto terhenyak kaget dengan sikap Sasuke. "E—ehhh?!" pekiknya, tidak percaya dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang tidak seperti Uchiha sama sekali. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan ramennya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, seolah tidak ada masalah jika dia bersikap manja seperti ini. "Apakah ada yang salah denganku?"

Cepat-cepat Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Dengan gugup Naruto mengulurkan garpuh yang dililit mie itu, hendak menyuapi sang Uchiha yang mulai membuka mulutnya kembali. Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat. Iapun berusaha terlihat tenang, terutama ketika matanya terfokus pada bibir Sasuke yang menyentuh permukaan mie tersebut.

"Sluuurrrppp," bunyi mie yang masuk ke dalam mulut sang Uchiha pun membuat jantung Naruto yang berdetak kencang tenang seketika. Entah kenapa, sikap Sasuke yang manja membuat Naruto malu sendiri.

Namun…

"—Lagi," Naruto menyukai sensasi menyuapi kekasihnya dibandingkan memakan ramen itu sendiri.

Selesai menelan habis mie yang di dalam mulutnya, Sasuke melirik ke arah _cup_ ramen itu kembali. Ia membuka mulutnya kembali. "Aaaa..," katanya, seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang disuapi oleh orang tuanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menyuapi sang Uchiha. Tetapi berbeda dari yang pertama, Naruto tidak terlalu grogi, namun merasa lebih _excited_ untuk menyuapi sang Uchiha. Bahkan, ia mulai sedikit berambisi untuk menyuapi seluruh ramen ini ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Sehingga, secara berangsur-angsur, Naruto mulai mengulurkan setiap ramen yang diambilnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke, dan sang Uchiha menerima uluran ramen itu dengan senang hati walau mulutnya sudah hampir penuh—tidak sempat mengunyah ketika Naruto mulai mengulurkan ramen lagi.

"Lagi, lagi!" seru Naruto, senang. Lagi-lagi dia memberi Sasuke mie. Setelah Sasuke mengambil ramen di garpuh itu, Naruto sudah mengulurkan ramen tersebut ke hadapan wajahnya. "Sekali lagi! Sekali la—

Cengiran lebar Naruto berhenti seketika di saat kedua mata sang Uchiha menatap dirinya dengan tajam, memberi sinyal mengancam dari kedua bola mata itu. Naruto pun tertawa gugup dan _sweatdrop_, sadar jika sang Uchiha sudah tidak dapat lagi memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengarahkan garpuhnya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, menerawang ke depan, seperti jalanan di depannya jauh lebih menarik dari pemuda tampan di sampingnya. Naruto mengidahkan perasaan dingin yang berasal dari tatapan Sasuke, ketika mulut sang Uchiha sangat penuh dengan mie—sulit menelan.

_Anak ini…_

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal.

_Benar-benar tidak bisa dikasih baik sedikit!_

_._

_._

_._

Walau perutnya tidaklah terlalu kenyang, tetapi perut Naruto cukup terganjal untuk sementara waktu dengan satu _cup_ ramen itu. Ia menegluk sebotol air mineral dan mengulurkan air minum tersebut pada sang Uchiha.

"Minum?" tawar Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil minuman itu, dan menegluknya. Setelah itu, sang Uchiha menaruh sebotol air mineral itu ke dalam kantong plastik yang masih ada satu cup ramen di dalamnya, namun Naruto kembali mengeluarkan botol mineral itu. Ia tidaklah terlalu puas minum. Tenggorokkannya masih terasa kering, terutama ketika jantungnya terus berdegup kencang di saat Sasuke berdiam diri di sebelahnya. Sial. Sayang sekali sang Uchiha jauh lebih terlihat tenang dibandingkan Naruto.

"Jadi, untuk apa kita di sini?" tanya Naruto, mengintruksi keheningan di antara mereka. Ia menegluk minuman itu kembali, menghilangkan dahaganya yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Bukankah ini yang disebut kencan?" jawab Sasuke, datar, seperti membicarakan cuaca di pagi hari yang tenang.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT….," air di dalam mulut Naruto menyembur—tepat ke jalan di hadapannya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya dikala sedikit cairan di dalam mulut Naruto mengenai sepatunya. Pemuda Namikaze itupun menghapus air yang membasahi dagunya kemudian menatap sang Uchiha seolah Uchiha Sasuke adalah makhluk paling menakjubkan di dunia ini. "Ke—kencan?" gumam Naruto. "Kau bilang ini kencan?!" pekik Naruto, histeris.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berbicara di dalam israyat tubuhnya jika tidak ada sedikit pun hal yang aneh bagi dirinya. "Hn," jawab Sasuke, irit sekali.

Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya, mencari kata yang pas untuk kekasihnya yang tidak peka, tidak romantis, dingin, dan tidak mempunyai insting untuk melakukan hal-hal yang membuat kekasihnya senang. "Memaksa seseorang, menculik orang itu, dan mencium sembarangan orang itu, lalu bersikap dingin pada orang itu sebelum membawa orang itu ketengah-tengah hutan dengan hanya berbekal ramen, itu yang disebut dengan mengajak KENCAN?!" Naruto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, terlalu ekpresif dan berlebihan. "KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI, JIKA KAU BERANI 'BAHWA INI ADALAH KENCAN, UCHIHA!' " seru Naruto, sudah siap meninju sang Uchiha jika berani membuka mulutnya, dan mengatakan semua ini bukanlah lelucon.

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus dengan teriakkan Naruto. "Ini adalah K-E-N-C-A-N. Kencan."

Kepala Naruto mulai pusing dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia memijat-mijat batang hidungnya, berharap Sasuke sadar dengan perkataannya sendiri. "_Teme_, aku kehabisan kata untuk mengungkapkan kebrengsekanmu," kata Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan, sekalinya kita pergi berdua, kau akan mengajakku ke tempat "menyenangkan" seperti ini. Memandang pohon, mendengar suara jangkrik, ketika tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa aku lakukan selain berdiri di depan mobil dengan cahaya mobil tersebut sebagai satu-satunya penerang kita."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lalu, seharusnya kencan itu bagaimana, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke, menantang. "Memang apa yang dilakukan seseorang pada kencan mereka?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga rambut. "Apakah saat berpacaran dengan Hinata kau bisa membuat dia menyukai tempat kencan yang kau pilih?"

"E—eh?" Naruto tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu jika dia pernah berpacaran dengan Hinata. tetapi, siapa tahu Sasuke mencari tahu masa lalu Naruto, sehingga sang Uchiha pun mengetahui siapa saja orang yang pernah dekat dengan Naruto di masa lalu. Tetapi kapan Sasuke mencari tahu, ketika pemuda itu tidak pernah terlihat perhatian pada Naruto?

"Katakan, _Dobe_!" Sasuke mendesak kekasihnya. "Apa kencan versimu itu?"

Naruto memukul pundak Sasuke main-main. "Hei, jangan memanggilku, _DOBE_, sialan!" Naruto tidak terima dengan hinaan Sasuke. Iapun berpikir sejenak, mencoba mendefinisikan kencan versi dirinya sendiri. "Kencan itu… menonton berdua bersama kekasih, jalan-jalan di taman bersama kekasih, memasak bersama kekasih, bermain game bersama kekasih, hiking ber—

Cuppp…

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto terkejut dengan sikap agresif Sasuke. Untuk kedua kalinya sang Uchiha mencium bibirnya secara spontan, tidak memberi izin sama sekali. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, kecupan sang Uchiha jauh dari kata gairah. Sasuke mengecupnya hanya selintas, seringan kapas.

Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Naruto. Jarak wajah kedua pemuda inipun hanya beberapa senti. Ujung hidung kedua pemuda inipun saling menempel, dan sang Uchiha bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di kedua bola mata Naruto. "Intinya bersama dengan kekasih, bukan?" Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto dengan punggung jarinya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Walau Sasuke bersikap dingin, selalu melakukan tindakan aneh, dan memiliki pikiran yang sulit dibaca, namun Naruto sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa berpaling dari sang Uchiha. Ia tidak bisa melupakan pemuda Uchiha ini dengan mudah. Setiap hal yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke selalu membuat Naruto tertarik dan ingin terus mempelajarinya. Naruto selalu merasa memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan pemuda di hadapannya yang terkadang rasa tertariknya menjadikannya suatu mimpi di malam hari yang mengerikan dan terkadang sangat menyenangkan.

Naruto teringat, suatu malam dia pernah terbangun karena ia melihat seluruh kamarnya terbakar oleh api dan nafas Naruto terasa sesak. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya terbakar, dan saat melihat ke samping, ia melihat sang Uchiha sedang duduk dengan kedua tangan terikat. Naruto berteriak, mencoba untuk menolong Sasuke, dan dirinya sendiri, namun tubuhnya tidak dapat bisa digerakkan. Ia terus memohon dan berharap agar ia bisa menyelamatkan sang Uchiha, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia terus berteriak meminta tolong hingga dia membuka mata, dan ternyata semua hanyalah mimpi buruknya di malam itu. Saat ia tersadar, ia berada di atas sebuah kasur dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan sang kakak yang menatapnya khawatir. Tidak disangka mimpi buruk itu telah membuatnya berteriak dan membangungkan satu isi rumah.

"Iya..," jawab Naruto. Ia menyentuh jari Sasuke yang ada di wajahnya, dan mengecup telapak tangan sang Uchiha dengan lembut. Kedua mata pemuda tersebut tidak terlepas, saling bertatapan—tidak berpaling sedikit pun. "Hanya dengan orang yang kita cintai…"

**Flashback…**

_Paska Ashura mulai masuk sekolah, hubungannya dengan Indra tidaklah terlalu jalan baik seperti dulu. Ashura memiliki kegiatan sendiri dan semakin sering bermain dengan teman-temannya. Ya, Ashura adalah anak yang supel membuat dirinya cepat sekali beradaptasi pada lingkungan kerajaan yang menjunjung tinggi nilai sosial. Sedangkan, Indra yang tidak bersekolah hanya sibuk membantu sang ayah bekerja di ladang atau membantu ibu mengurus kebutuhan rumah tangga. Berbeda dengan Ashura yang selalu mendapatkan pujian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, Indra adalah anak yang dipandang biasa dan tidak memiliki kelebihan sama sekali, kecuali dirinya adalah sosok anak yang berbakti pada orang tua, dan sosok kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. _

_Komunikasi Indra dan Ashura pun semakin jarang dikala Ashura mendapatkan kelas khusus dari kerajaan. Adik dari Indra itu mendapatkan fasilitas untuk menempati asrama sekolah kerajaan pada umurnya yang ke dua belas tahun. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ashura menerima tawaran kerajaan, selain menghemat waktu untuk berangkat ke sekolah, Ashura pun dapat lebih berkonsentrasi belajar, ketika fasilitas yang diberikan kerajaan jauh lebih baik daripada bertempat tinggal di rumah. Lagi-lagi Indra harus merasakan kesepian yang sangat dikala sang adik tidaklah pernah pulang ke rumah, dan jarang memberi kabar pada keluarganya. _

_Sulitnya sang adik dihubungi membuat Indra tidak dapat menghubungi sang adik dikala Hagoromo mengalami sakit keras. Indra mencoba untuk mencari tabib untuk mengobati sang ayah. Namun, tidak ada hasil. Sang tabib tidaklah terlalu pandai mengobati dan meminta Indra untuk mencari tabib yang lebih baik, dan tentu saja biaya untuk mengobati ayahnya jauh lebih mahal dari seharusnya. Di saat itu, Indra dan ibunya mencari cara untuk mendapatkan uang bagi pengobatan sang ayah. Mereka melakukan pekerjaan dari pagi hingga siang, menjadi seorang buruh, bagi petani-petani kaya di sekitar mereka, hingga uang untuk mengobati sang ayah terkumpul. Namun, apa daya… di saat Hagoromo pergi berobat bersama anak dan istrinya, penyakit Hagoromo sudahlah terlalu parah dan sulit diobati, dan tidak tunggu waktu lama… beberapa minggu kemudian, sang ayah pun meninggal dunia tanpa menemui anak bungsunya. _

_Semua beban kehidupan keluarga terasa dibebankan pada Indra setelah ayahnya meninggal, dan sang ibu mulai sakit-sakitan karena terlalu memikirkan sang ayah, dan terlalu bekerja keras hingga melupakan kesehatannya. Selain merawat sang ibu, Indra harus membanting tulang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka sehari-hari. Sedangkan sang adik masih belum kunjung pulang ke rumah. Sang adik sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya, hingga dia tidak sempat pulang ke rumah. Dan di saat itu juga, sang ibu kondisinya semakin melemah, membuat Ashura khawatir. _

_Di suatu malam, pada saat bulan purnama, sang ibu pun sudah tertidur lelap, Ashura keluar rumah. Ia duduk di samping rumah, di atas sebuah batu—menatap bulan. Ekspresinya memantulkan kesedihan dikala ia merasa kesepian di tengah-tengah masalah yang menimpa keluarganya. Ia merindukan sang adik, ayahnya, dan senyuman ibunya. Ia merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu, dimana ia dan Ashura masih bersama, dan ketika sang ayah selalu menegur mereka berdua. Terkadang, Indra merasa menyesal menyetujui dengan sangat keinginan Ashura untuk sekolah. Ia merasa menyesal karena rasa sayangnya pada sang adik telah membunuh dirinya sendiri secara perlahan karena perasaannya sendiri yang tidak kunjung bebas dari rasa kesepian. _

"_Indra?" sang ibu yang menyadari anaknya tidak ada di dalam rumah membuka pintu perlahan, memastikan jika Indra tidaklah pergi kemana-mana._

_Kemunculan sang ibu membuat Indra lekas beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju sang ibu. "Ibu, kenapa keluar? Ibu istirahat saja," Indra menghampiri ibunya, dan memeluk pundak sang ibu agar hangat. _

"_Kau kenapa di luar malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya sang ibu dikala anaknya terus menatap langit, hingga tidak sadar kemunculannya. _

_Indra tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya mencari angin, Bu..," jawab Indra, berbohong._

_Sang ibupun membalas senyuman anaknya. Ia melangkahkan kaki dikala Indra membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Indra membaringkan ibunya di atas tempat tidur, mengelus rambut ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ibu tidur saja. Aku akan diam di sini untuk menjaga ibu," kata Indra. Iapun benar-benar memenuhi janjinya, dengan patuh pada dirinya sendiri, Indra duduk di samping tempat tidur ibunya, menanti sang ibu sampai memejamkan matanya. _

_Sang ibu menatap Indra lekat-lekat. Lalu, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Indra. "Kau adalah anak yang sangat baik," air mata sang ibupun memenuhi pelupuk matanya. "Ibu bangga memilikimu, Indra, dan ibu yakin ayahpun pasti berpikiran sama denganmu," lanjutnya. _

_Indra megenggam lengan ibunya, membiarkan tangan sang ibu terus menempel di pipinya. "Aku tidaklah sebaik itu. Aku tidak bersekolah, dan tidak mungkin membuat kehidupan kita jauh lebih baik. Aku tidaklah melakukan apapun untuk ibu dan ayah seperti anak-anak lain lakukan. Aku hanya bisa diam seperti ini, dan mencoba apa yang aku bisa untuk membantu kita semua," gumam Indra. "Aku seharusnya yang berterima kasih karena ayah dan ibu masih mau merawat anak sepertiku."_

_Sang ibupun hanya tersenyum, menatap anak sulungnya. Indra memang anak yang tidak pandai bergaul. Ia lebih menyukai semuanya sendiri, dan Hagoromo mengatakan jika Indra sulit sekali dibaca pikirannya. Ia selalu melakukan segalanya diluar dugaan. Walau Indra tidak bersekolah, tetapi Hagoromo pun mengatakan jika Indra memiliki kepintaran yang lebih dibandingkan orang lain. Ia adalah anak yang patut dibanggakan. _

"_Ibu tidurlah," pinta Indra sebelum menyelimuti ibunya. _

_Sang ibupun tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia memberikan senyuman yang membuat perasaan hangat hangat. Iapun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebelum pada keesokan harinya sang ibu tidaklah dapat membuka matanya, dan tidak dapat tersenyum selamanya untuk kedua anak yang dicintainya. _

_._

_._

_._

_Indra menatap dua gundukan tanah di hadapannya, samping rumahnya. Ia mengelus batu yang menjadi batas dari kedua gundukan tanah tersebut. Makam kedua orang tuanya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya tiada, tidaklah ada lagi ada orang yang bisa diajak sang anak berbicara. Sehingga, setiap harinya Indra hanya akan menghampiri tempat ini, diam di tempat ini selama berjam-jam, dan kembali ke rumah ketika matahari mulai masuk ke dalam peraduannya. _

_Tetapi di hari ini berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ashura baru saja menyelesainkan urusannya di sekolah, dan kembali ke rumah. Ia mendekat ke arah rumah dengan ekspresi ceria, membawa hasil ujiannya yang membanggakan ke dalam rumah, berteriak layaknya anak kecil selagi langkah kakinya mencari sosok kedua orang tua dan kakaknya. Namun, Ashura tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam rumah selain sosok sang kakak yang sedang duduk di samping rumah, menatap gundukkan tanah yang dielus dengan lembut oleh sang kakak. Ekspresi sang kakak, dan keberadaan dua makam itu membuat Ashura tidak enak perasaan. _

_Perlahan Ashura mendekat ke arah ayahnya. "Kakak…," gumam Ashura. "Di—dimana ayah dan ibu?" pikiran Ashura langsung tertuju pada dua sosok tua yang biasanya saling bercengkrama di ruang tengah rumah ini._

_Kemunculan Ashura membuat Indra terhenyak. Namun pemuda ini lekas menyembunyikan emosinya. "Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, Ashura…," gumam Indra. Ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju adiknya. "Kita masuk ke dalam," ajaknya, melewati sang adik, dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah itu, Indra menutup pintu, memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan mendengar perbincangan mereka. _

_Setibanya di dalam rumah Ashura duduk sembarang, menatap sang kakak. "Jadi, dimana Ibu, dan Ayah, Kak?" tanya Ashura—lagi. _

_Indra menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Ashura..," bisik Indra. "Mereka sudah hidup tenang, Ashura…," jawab Indra, tidak sanggup menjelaskan semuanya secara terang pada sang adik. Indra bersandar pada pintu, dengan kedua tangan di belakang, memegang knop pintu geser ini._

"_Tenang? Tenang bagaimana?" Ashura tahu dengan pasti kakaknya akan menyampaikan apa, namun rasa tidak percaya membuat Ashura ingin Indra menjelaskan semuanya dengan terang. Ia masih berpikir jika dia salah sangka, dan dia masih berdoa segala hal yang dipikirannya salah. _

_Indra hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat jika dia tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Iapun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap sang adik, dan memperlihatkan kelemahannya. _

_Tidak perlu bertanya berkali-kali lagi untuk meyakini logikanya sendiri benar. Ekspresi sang kakak mengatakan jika apa yang dipikirkan Ashura adalah benar, jika kedua orang tua mereka sudah tiada. Ashura meremas kertas berisikan nilai di tangannya, ketika tatapannya berubah menjadi nyalang—menatap sang kakak. Rasa marah, sedih, dan kecewa bercampur di dalam hatinya membuat Ashura sulit mengekspresikan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bangkit dan mendekati sang kakak, lalu tanpa berpikir panjang sang adik pun menampar wajah Indra dengan sangat keras._

_PLAK!_

_Kedua mata terbelalak. Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang memukul dirinya, terlebih sang adiknya lah yang memukul dirinya. Rasa sakit dan panas bercampur dengan rasa terkejut membuat Indra tidak menyadari jika pipinya memerah—lebam karena kekuatan pukulan sang adik. Ia pun tidak menyadari jika lebam itu perlahan memudar hingga kulit Indra kembali memucat seperti sedia kala. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" di tengah-tengah rasa sedihnya yang tidak dapat terungkap, rasa marah yang jauh lebih besar keluar dan terlampiaskan pada sang kakak. "Kau pikir berdiam diri seperti ini, dan membuatku tidak tahu apa-apa itu lucu?!" _

_Indra menyentuh wajahnya yang memanas, terkena tamparan. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Ashu—_

_Suara Indra tercekik di tenggorokkan dikala air mata membasahi pipi sang adik. Bukanlah hanya ada kemarahan di dalam kedua sorot mata sang adik melainkan rasa sakit hati, serta kecewa. Ya, kecewa pada Indra yang tidak memberitahu kondisi di rumah dikala Ashura sedang belajar di luar sana. Indra tidak berani berbicara. Ia tahu dengan pasti jika sang adik sedang sangat marah kepada dirinya. Namun bungkamnya Indra tidaklah membuat emosi sang adik mereda, dan membuat kondisi jauh lebih baik. Ashura semakin marah pada dirinya, dan tatapan penuh kebencian yang tidak pernah Indra lihat di kedua sorot mata sang adik pun kini muncul. _

"_Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?!" desis Ashura. "Kau ingin menjelaskan jika aku tidak berhak mengetahui apapun di dalam rumah ini ketika aku menimba ilmu di luar sana," teriak Ashura, histeris. "APAKAH BEGITU SULITNYA MENYAMPAIKAN PESAN PADAKU YANG MERUPAKAN ADIK—_

"_SULIT, ASHURA!" Indra memotong perkataan sang adik. Tatapannya tidak jauh berbeda dari sang adik, penuh emosi dan nyalang. Ekspresi dinginnya hancur bersamaan munculnya emosi yang selama ini selalu dia pendam. "Mengirimkan pesan padamu sangat sulit," suara Indra melemah. "Aku sudah mencoba melakukan segala hal untuk menghubungi dirimu, tetapi kau sendiri tahu bukan seperti apa tanggapan orang-orang kerajaan padaku," Indra menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya. "Aku tidaklah lebih terlihat seperti penyakit mematikan bagi mereka," Indra mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Ashura. "Bahkan aku sudah mencoba untuk menyampaikan segalanya pada pengawal kerajaan, namun tetap… sedikit pun aku tidak boleh mendekat ke tempatmu berada," rasa bersalah merasuk ke dalam diri Indra, ketika mengingat ketidakberdayaannya._

_Emosi yang memuncak tidak dapat membuat Ashura paham dengan mudah perkataan Indra. Sedikit pun penjelasan Indra tidak ada yang Ashura mau mengerti. Rasa muak pada sang kakak, dan kemarahannya telah memakan logiknya. Bahkan, pemuda di hadapannya pun sudah tidak Ashura pandang sebagai seorang kakak, keluarganya satu-satunya. _

"_Sikapmu yang memuakkanlah yang membuat orang-orang membencimu, Indra. Kau yang mebangun dinding pemisah. Kau yang menjaga jarak. Kau yang membuat semua orang menjauhimu, dan sekarang kau menyalahkan semua orang, lalu mengorbankan orang lain?" Ashura berkata dingin. "Lebih lama diam bersamamu…," Ashura menghela nafas. "Hanya akan membuatku mati seperti ayah dan ibu," Ashura melangkah mendorong Indra agar menyingkir dari hadapan pintu, namun sejengkal pun Indra tidak berpindah dari tempatnya. _

"_Ashura..," Indra memegang pergelangan tangan Ashura. "Kau boleh membenciku, tetapi diamlah di sini—setidaknya lakukan upacara dengan ditemaniku olehku untuk menghormati orang tua kita," pemuda inipun mencoba bersikap sesabar mungkin. _

"_Minggir!" Ashura menepis tangan Indra, lalu mendorong Indra lebih keras, hingga untuk kali Indra terpaksa menyingkir dari hadapan pintu._

_Ashura membuka pintu. _

_Indra berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh emosi. Ia harus bersabar untuk menghadapi sang adik. Ashura sedang emosi tinggi, hingga dia tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Namun, Ashura tidaklah segan-segan untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Sedangkan Indra tidak tahu kapan Ashura akan kembali lagi? Bahkan, Indra pun tidak tahu apakah dia bisa bertemu dengan sang adik jika Ashura sudah keluar dari tempat ini? Kekalutan membuat Indra tidak dapat memutuskan perkataan yang baik untuk adiknya. Bahkan, pikiran kacaunya pun perlahan mulai mengikis kesabarannya yang sejak tadi dia bangun._

_Tap.. Tap..Tap.._

_Derap kaki Ashura sebagai alarm bagi Indra untuk segera bertindak._

"_Selangkah lagi kau melangkahkan kaki aku bersumpah hubungan kakak-adik kita akan berakhir sampai di sini," ancam Indra._

_Ashura berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, membelakangi Indra._

"_Aku tidak bermain-main Ashura, aku tidaklah pernah akan menengok ke belakang, dan memanggilmu kembali," lanjut Indra. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memandangi punggung sang adik. "Kembalilah," Indra mengucapkan semuanya dengan serius, ketika sang adik tidak kunjung bereaksi. "Shura..," bisik Indra, lemah._

_._

_._

_._

_Pemuda raven pun berdiri di tempat yang sama._

_Dengan suara, dan suasana yang masih sama…_

_Namun…_

_Berbeda dari beberapa menit lalu.._

_Tidak ada satupun orang yang dinanti oleh sang raven…_

_Sang raven menghela nafas—sejenak, ketika tangannya terkepal kuat, dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas lantai secara perlahan, lemas._

_._

_Saat ini tidak terjadi badai salju, dan matahari bersinar hangat—menyinari permukaan bumi. Namun perasaan seorang pemuda tidaklah jauh berbeda dari sebuah rumah di pinggir pantai yang dilandai oleh badai besar. Hanya sekadar bernafas pun pemuda itu sangat takut, terutama melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Di rumah kecil ini, setelah sang adik meninggalkannya, tidak ada lagi seorang kakak, tidak ada lagi seorang anak, dan tidak ada lagi suara tawa dari seorang pemuda. Kesendirian dan kesepian. Hanya dua kata itulah yang menjadi pemuda tersebut di dalam sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir sungai. _

**End Flashback…**

"Kau melamun lagi…," perlahan Naruto menepuk pipi Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, sejak awal Naruto mengenal Sasuke, Naruto selalu merasakan ada yang aneh dari Sasuke. Pemuda _raven_ ini kerap kali memperhatikan dirinya dimanapun mereka bertemu. Namun, dikala Naruto menatap balik Sasuke, sang Uchiha seolah-olah tidak melihat ke arah dirinya, dan ketika Naruto kembali memalingkan muka, lagi-lagi Naruto merasa diperhatikan oleh sang _raven_ kembali. Awalnya Naruto merasa kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto dengan beraninya menghampiri Sasuke, dan melabrak pemuda itu. Tetapi seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya bersikap dingin, acuh, pergi dari hadapan Naruto, dan sukses membuat Naruto seperti orang dungu.

Sikap Sasuke yang aneh, dan sikap Naruto yang selalu tersulut emosi membuat kedua pemuda ini tidak pernah absen bertengkar—sepanjang mereka berkenalan. Sasuke yang selalu memulai masalah, ketika Naruto menanggapi tingkah Sasuke berlebihan. Namun pertengkaran mereka membuat perasaan lain muncul di dalam diri Naruto ketika dia berada di dekat Sasuke. Ia menjadi terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu memperhatikannya secara diam-diam, sehingga jika seharipun Sasuke tidak menatapnya, Naruto merasa ada yang ganjil atau lebih parahnya kesepian. Bahkan, ketika Sasuke tidak bersikap menyebalkan, Naruto lah yang akan mulai mencari perkara, membuat kerap kali Naruto yang akan disalahkan oleh banyak pihak. Ah, berbicara tentang sikap Sasuke yang memperhatikannya diam-diam, jangan-jangan sikap itulah yang membuat Sasuke tahu kekasih Naruto di masa lalu—Hinata?

Perasaan Naruto terus berkembang hingga dia melakukan tindakan paling bodoh dan paling ekstrim. Ia mengakui perasaannya pada sang Uchiha. Ia mendatangi sang Uchiha yang berada di belakang sekolah, tempat sepi, dan mengatakan cinta pada pemuda itu. Ya, dialah Naruto Namikaze, pemuda yang terkadang melakukan suatu tindakan tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu, hingga membuat dirinya terkena masalah sendiri.

"Sekarang kau yang melamun," Sasuke mencubit gemas hidung Naruto.

"SASUKE!" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan menatap sang Uchiha tajam.

Sasuke tergelak kecil, tatapan tajam Naruto tidaklah mempan padanya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau menyebalkan," gumam Naruto. Ia memilih melihat langit dibandingkan berseteru dengan kekasihnya.

Ekspresi Naruto yang sedang kesal dan setengah marah membuat Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak, dan melihat senyuman itu, selintas, sebelum memaksakan pandangannya pada langit kembali. Senyuman Sasuke yang sangat langka ini membuat Naruto menjadi salah tingkah. Sekarang pemuda Namikaze mengerti kenapa sang Uchiha digilai oleh para wanita dan beberapa pemuda di sekolah mereka. Ia memiliki pesona yang tersembunyi. Sasuke seperti sebuah perhiasan di dalam kotak yang terkunci rapat; hanya orang tertentu yang bisa melihat keindahan dari isi kotak tersebut.

Jari-jari Sasuke yang dingin untuk kedua kalinya menyentuh pipi Naruto. Ia membelai wajah Naruto, merasakan gekstur pada wajah itu. "Lalu, apakah ciuman pun termasuk dalam agenda kencan?" Sasuke rupanya melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Senyuman usil di bibir sang Uchiha sirna, dan kini sang pemuda bereskpresi serius.

Sekarang Naruto tidak dapat berpaling. Ia benar-benar fokus menatap wajah sang Uchiha.

"Menurutmu?" bisik Naruto. Otomatis tatapannya teralihkan pada bibir sang Uchiha yang mulai mendekat.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencobanya," nafas Sasuke terasa sangat jelas dikala cuaca malam ini sangat dingin, dan nafas dari sang Uchiha terasa sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto. "Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?" isyarat yang diberikan Sasuke untuk menggoda Naruto membuat jantung Naruto berpacu lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat terutama ketika kedua ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, dan Sasuke menggesekkannya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto berbisik pelan. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hangat seperti ini," Naruto membiarkan jari-jarinya yang berada di atas kap mobil tergenggam oleh jari-jari salah satu tangan Sasuke. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengasihani aku, bukan?"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto perlahan. "Tidak. Sama sekali aku tidak mengasihanimu," pemuda inipun mengoleskan lidahnya pada bibir sang Namikaze. "Namun…," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya," Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Aku lebih mengasihani diriku sendiri daripada mengasihani dirimu."

Ke—kehilangan dua kali?!

Apakah dia pernah menyukai seseorang?

Berpikiran negatif jika Sasuke pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang membuat Naruto kesal, tidak beralasan, dan matanya mengilatkan rasa tidak suka. Padahal seharusnya dia memaklumi sang Uchiha jika memiliki kekasih. Mau bagaimanapun kekasihnya adalah pemuda sangat tampan yang digandrungi oleh banyak orang.

"Kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada mengintrogasi layaknya seorang jaksa penuntut pada tersangka kasus kejahatan.

Suara Naruto yang terdengar marah membuat sang Uchiha menyeringai menyebalkan. "Pernah," jawab Sasuke, dengan nada usil. "Tetapi jauh-jauh hari sebelum aku bertemu denganmu," lanjutnya. "Tapi kau tidak perlu membahasnya karena itu masa lalu," dengan enggan Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "—Karena keberadaanmu di dekatku sekarang jauh lebih baik daripada aku bersama dirinya di masa lalu," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Percayalah padaku!"

Naruto berani bersumpah pada seluruh pencipta bumi dan langit jika dia melihat kegetiran pada ekspresi Sasuke beberapa detik lalu. Tetapi ekspresi wajah Sasuke kembali tenang di saat dirinya selesai bercerita. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Siapa orang yang dimaksud sang Uchiha? Kenapa Naruto merasa jika Sasuke menyimpan sesuatu yang besar, dan tidak boleh diketahui oleh dirinya?

"Lalu, kapan kau pertama kali berciuman? Dengan siapa? Bersama orang itu?" Naruto tahu jika pertanyaan ini seharusnya tidak terlontar dari mulutnya. Terlebih ketika Sasuke baru saja bersikap baik kepada dirinya. Tetapi banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin Naruto bahas dengan sang Uchiha. Termasuk jauhnya hubungan Sasuke dengan cinta pertamanya yang membuat Naruto merasa sangat cemburu.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Pertama kali ciuman? Itu pertanyaan privasi," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh," Naruto mengerti jika Sasuke tidak mau menjawabnya. Iapun menyimpan rasa penasarannya pada masa lalu Sasuke dengan baik di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, berharap di suatu waktu nanti dia akan ingat pertanyaan ini, dan kembali menanyakannya pada Sasuke dikala hubungan mereka sudah semakin membaik.

"Hari ini. Aku melakukan ciuman pertamaku di hotel dengan seorang pemuda _blonde_ beberapa jam lalu," rupanya tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke dengan cepatnya berubah pikiran, dan lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang mengeras.

Kedua mata Naruto mengerjap ketika mendengar jawaban sang Uchiha. Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menatap Sasuke seolah-olah pemuda di hadapannya adalah makhluk terlangka di muka bumi ini. "Eeee—EPPPPPHHHHH?! Denganku?!" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Kedua mulut Naruto membuka-tutup, tidak percaya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah laki-laki yang jujur, dan bisa berbicara seenak ini denganku," Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Atau kau berbohong padaku?"

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam. "Berbohong padamu? Untuk apa?"

Naruto mendengus. "Kau irit bicara sekali."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mencemooh dikala mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Selalu mengeluarkan kata 'Hn'. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu mengartikan kata 'hn' mu itu sendiri," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sungguh makhluk langka," Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Oh," dengan ekspresi tersinggung Sasuke menjawab.

Jadi seperti itu pikiran Naruto tentang dirinya?

Naruto melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Ekspresi Sasuke yang serius menatap dirinya dari samping membuat otot-otot tubuhnya menjadi pegal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia berusaha membulatkan tekad untuk meminta sesuatu yang bisa merusak hubungannya dengan sang Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang kedua pundak Sasuke, mengarahkan tubuh Sasuke agar lebih sejajar dengannya, membuat Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya, sedikit kaget.

Kedua bola mata mereka pun bertatapan. "Bolehkah aku menciummu sekarang?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada mendominasi dan sangat agresif, sekaligus serius.

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hmm... Kenapa kau harus izin jika mau mencium keka—

Bibir Naruto sudah menempel pada bibir sang Uchiha sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kedua tangan Naruto melepas jasnya sendiri, melonggarkan dasi, lalu membuka dua kancing baju kemejanya. Setelah melempar jasnya ke atas jalanan, salah satu tangannya beralih pada belakang kepala Sasuke. Ia menarik kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naruto memijat, mengemut, dan mengemut bibir bawah sang Uchiha dengan sesuka hati, membuat Sasuke melenguh pelan di dalam mulut sang Namikaze yang agresif.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang merasuk di dalam tubuhnya. Hanya menempelkan bibir dan saling memainkan bibir tersebut tidaklah membuat Sasuke merasa puas. Pemuda inipun mengelus pipi Naruto. "_Dobe_, keluarkan lidahmu," perintah Sasuke.

"Paggil aku Naruto pada saat seperti ini," bisik Naruto dengan suara yang mulai berat di sela-sela pagutan bibir mereka. Ia pun menuruti perintah Sasuke, mengeluarkan lidahnya dan melembabkan bibir sang uchiha dengan beberapa olesan dari benda tidak bertulang itu. "Kau bisa-bisanya memerintah hal seperti ini, Sasuke. Mencoba bertindak seksi, atau mulai bergairah?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. "Aku tipikal orang yang suka mendominasi, dan tidak mau kalah," sang Uchiha pun mengulum lidah Naruto, menyedot, dan memasukkan lidah Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau akan kesulitan jika mencoba untuk mendominasi aku, _Dobe_," desah Sasuke di dalam mulut Naruto.

Senyuman menantang terlukis di bibir Naruto. "Ini sebuah tantangan?" Naruto menurunkan jas Sasuke dari pundaknya, membuka jas tersebut, lalu menaruh jas itu sembarang. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengecewakan aku, _Uchiha-Teme_," sindir Naruto.

"Kita akan lihat," Sasuke menerima tantangan Naruto. "Kita akan lihat," bisik Sasuke dengan suara bariton seksinya.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerilya—mengelus kening, hidung, pundak, hingga turun pada dada Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itupun merapatkan tubuh mereka, mengintruksi jarak yang ada—selagi tangannya mencari tonjolan kecil di dalam pakaian tipis berwarna putih itu. Ia menekan puting dada Naruto dari luar kemeja dengan ibu jarinya, mengelus ujung puting tersebut hingga membuat Naruto menggeliat geli. Lalu Sasuke mencubitnya dengan gemas, membuat tonjolan sensitive itu mengencang—teransang oleh sentuhan ajaib sang Uchiha.

"Mhmmmm…. hhnnnnnn…. Sa—Sasuke… tenang, pelan terlebih dahulu…." kedua tangan Naruto menjambak rambut sang Uchiha. "Sa—Sasuke..uhhgghh.. dengarkan aku," Naruto meminta Sasuke lebih tenang. "Ahhhhhh… siapa suruh… ka… kau.. menyentuh putingku?" Naruto mencoba menarik nafas di dalam ciuman panas mereka, ketika jari-jari Sasuke bertindak nakal.

"Hmm… diriku yang inisiatif," Sasuke memilin-milin puting Naruto, berharap semakin mengeras, hingga kemerahan jika dilihat nanti.

"Kreatif sekali… mhmm..kau brengsek!" sindir Naruto. Ia membusungkan sedikit dadanya, membiarkan Sasuke menjamah lebih daerah sensitifnya. Ia membiarkan jari-jari Sasuke menyentuh, dan mengereksi daerah kecil di dadanya. Persetan dengan ritme bercinta mereka yang terlalu cepat, jari-jari Sasuke sungguh nikmat menyentuh tubuhnya!

"Terima kasih pujiannya," jawab Sasuke. Ia tersenyum a la Uchiha.

Lidah Sasuke yang tidak kunjung membiarkan lidah sang Namikaze kembali pada tempatnya membuat Naruto sedikit kepayahan. Lidah Sasuke terus mengajak lidah Naruto untuk menari, dan mengelus organ-organ yang ada di dalam mulut sang Uchiha sendiri—memperkenalkannya pada perasaan baru yang belum pernah Naruto rasakan semenjak dia lahir di bumi ini, meminta Naruto memberi salam pada organ-organ yang teransang hanya dengan sedikit jilatan dari sang Namikaze.

"Hmmm… hmmmm…," bunyi kenyotan perpaduan bibir mereka, dan gemerutuk gigi—peraduan gigi mereka berdua terdengar, mengusik keheningan.

Nafas Naruto tersenggal-senggal dikala sang Uchiha menekan lidah sang Namikaze, dan mendorong lidah tersebut masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke mulai menjelajah isi di dalam mulut tersebut, tidak memberi celah sedikitpun Naruto untuk bernafas, mengobrak-abrik isi di dalam mulut Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha tidak henti-hentinya mengoleskan lidahnya pada segala gigi, gusi, langit-langit di dalam mulut itu, menyumbat pernafasan Naruto, hingga Naruto tidak sanggup lagi menampung _saliva_ di dalam mulutnya dan perlahan _saliva_ tersebut turun—membasahi dagunya, memberi kesan eksotis tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya.

Sang Uchiha muda mengelus _saliva_ di dagu dan ujung bibir Naruto dengan lidahnya sebelum memasukkan lidahnya kembali ke dalam mulut Naruto, seolah mengembalikan air liur itu pada tempatnya, dan Sasuke menelan saliva di dalam mulut Naruto tanpa ragu. Tangan Sasuke yang berhenti memanjakan tonjolan dada Naruto menelusuri tubuh Naruto, mengeluarkan kemeja Naruto dari celana bahannya, dan membuka kancing bagian bawah kemeja tersebut. Perlahan, Sasuke menarik kemeja sang Namikaze, lalu mengajak Naruto untuk berbaring di atas kap mobil dengan sang Uchiha berada di posisi bawah. Dinginnya _metal_ bagian atas mobil pun mengenai punggung sang Uchiha membuat Sasuke mendesis pelan di dalam pagutannya dengan bibir Naruto.

Secara terampil Sasuke membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Naruto yang masih terkancing, hingga Sasuke bisa menyaksikan bagian pundak Namikaze yang kehilangan balutan kehangatannya karena kemeja putih itu sudah merosot—menuju lengan sang Namikaze. Baju sang Namikaze pun sudah setengahnya terlepas, dan membuat tubuh maskulin yang ramping itu terlihat bebas di hadapan sang penyerang.

"Hmmm..!"

Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke, melepaskan penyatuan bibir mereka, menarik nafas yang habis. Ia dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, merasakan jantung mereka yang bertabuh cepat, ketika bibir mereka pun merekah merah—berdenyut bengkak. Kedua sorot mereka berkabut, menyiratkan emosi terselubung, serta perasaan yang sulit terungkap jika hanya dituliskan pada seuntai kata. Keringat membasahi kening mereka walau cuaca sangat dingin. Ini barulah permulaan. Hanya saling menyentuh, tetapi tubuh mereka sudah panas seperti terbakar oleh api.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dikala matanya tidak berkedip, memperhatikan kulit _tan _eksotis kepunyaan kekasihnya. Ia mengelus dada bidang sang kekasih yang terlihat bebas, dan perut _six pack_ Naruto yang menggiurkan, lalu matanya dengan enggan kembali menatap kedua bola mata biru di atasnya. Jari-jari Sasuke bergerak ke atas—mengelus kening Naruto, menyingkap poni Naruto yang turun karena keringat.

Naruto menatap bibir Sasuke. Ia mengelus bibir yang sedikit berdarah itu lembut dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau menyukai tubuhku, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto, serak. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan sensasi ciuman barusan.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan 'sangat'?" jawab Sasuke, lagi-lagi menarik kepala Naruto ke arahnya, hingga dia bisa mengecup mata Naruto yang warnanya sangat disukainya itu. "Tubuhmu sangat menggoda," puji Sasuke, lagi-lagi menatap tubuh di atasnya. "Dan sexy," serak Sasuke, sangat jujur.

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya—sampai setengah tubuhnya berada di atas sang Uchiha. Naruto mengecup cuping Sasuke. "Sasuke, memujiku tidak baik, loh…," bisik Naruto, mesra. Deru nafas selesainya ciuman mereka masih ada di bibir Naruto. "Aku bisa kelaparan, menghisap darahmu seperti nyamuk," desah Naruto—tepat di dalam lubang telinga Sasuke. "Dan sepertinya kau tidak akan suka dengan ancamanku ini," goda Naruto. Ia tersenyum tipis di saat bibirnya menyentuh kulit cuping Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Jika begitu, aku dengan senang hati memberikan darahku pada nyamuk besar ini," katanya. "Hati-hati. Aku adalah tipikal orang yang akan membalas gigit jika terlukai Naruto," dengan baik Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Kau membuatku semakin penasaran," Naruto membalikkan kembali perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn. Buktikan ancamanmu, Naruto," tantang Sasuke.

Sedikit demi sedikit perasaan panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto, ketika dia berimajinasi bisa menyentuh seluruh tubuh Sasuke tanpa ada sedikitpun penghalang. Dengan semangat Naruto melepas kancing bagian atas kemeja sang Uchiha. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher berkulit pucat itu. Lalu, mengecup leher tersebut lembut, dan menjilatnya perlahan—merasakan untuk pertama kalinya tubuh kekasihnya. Pemuda itupun mengecup tonjolan di leher Sasuke, mengelusnya dengan lidah, membuat sensasi mual bercampur nikmat yang naik ke atas permukaan, dan membuat tubuh Sasuke semakin memanas.

"Hmmm… kau wangi sekali," Naruto bernafas disela-sela cumbuannya pada Sasuke. Ia menghirup aroma Sasuke yang terkesan manis dalam-dalam. "Aku makan, ya?" bisik Naruto, selagi pemuda ini menggesekkan kejantanannya pada tengah-tengah selangkangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan pinggul Naruto agar tidak banyak bergerak, dan membuat mereka terlalu cepat bermain. "Santai atau kita akan terluka karena perbuatan bodoh kita," Sasuke mencoba mengontrol deru nafas Naruto yang semakin memburu. Ia mengelus lembut kepala Naruto. "Kita nikmati," tangan Sasuke berpindah pada punggung Naruto. "Lalu, kita mainkan," lanjutnya.

Sesuai perkataan Sasuke, Naruto mencoba mengontrol diri agar tidak tergesa-gesa. Ia sedikit malu dengan sikapnya yang selalu terburu-buru. Namun, ini bukanlah salah dia. Ia selalu ingin melakukan hal ini bersama sang Uchiha semenjak mereka pertama kali berpacaran. Tetapi tidak sedikitpun Sasuke memberi peluang bagi Naruto untuk menyentuh pemuda Uchiha itu. Alhasil, kesempatan langka ini menjadikan alasan bagi Naruto untuk mulai menjilat, mengecup, dan memainkan lidahnya di leher sang Uchiha, memuaskan hasratnya yang terpendam. Beberapa kali dia membuat bagian-bagian tersensitif di leher Sasuke memerah, membuat nafas Sasuke sedikit tercekik, menahan desahan.

"hn," Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat. Ia mendongakkan kepala, mempermudah Naruto untuk menandai dirinya ketika Naruto tidak henti-hentinya memainkan lidah dan hisapannya di leher sang Uchiha. "_Dobe, _jangan terus menandai di tempat yang sama," Sasuke memperingati Naruto agar tidak membuat kulit lehernya menjadi biru. "Kau bisa membuatnya terluka," tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat, meremas pakaian yang melapisi punggung Naruto.

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku ingin menandai seluruh tubuhmu," gumam Naruto selagi bibirnya mengoles tonjolan nadi di leher itu. Ia mencari bagian terbaik lain di tubuh Sasuke untuk dia tandai. "Lagipula, kau menikmatinya, Sasuke. Aku tahu itu," Naruto menjilat denyut nadi yang dia temui di leher Sasuke, lalu perlahan bibirnya bergerak untuk menghapit kulit leher itu, dan menghisapnya hingga bunyi kenyotan pun terdengar—menabuh gendang telinga Sasuke.

"Nhhhnnnn.. ka—ahhh… Naru…. —" Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Tubuh Sasuke bereaksi ketika merasakan hisapan Naruto. Lututnya bergerak—menyentuh tonjolan di tengah selangkangan Naruto, membuat sang Namikaze pun ikut terlonjak, terkejut. Pemuda Uchiha tidak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Naruto mulai kembali menandai lehernya. Ia menekan kepala Naruto, meminta lebih dari pemuda itu, walau sang Uchiha sendiri meracau tidak jelas karena sikap seenaknya Naruto. Sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemeja sang Uchiha mulai melepas kemeja itu. Ia memerintah Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melepas kemeja tersebut, dan tanpa peduli tempat dimana mereka berada, Naruto melempar kemeja sang Uchiha ke sembarang arah, tidak ingin menunggu waktu lama hanya untuk saling melucuti pakaian.

Selesainya menandai hampir seluruh bagian leher sang Uchiha, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Sasuke. "Lanjutkan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada usil.

Sasuke menenangkan jantungnya yang masih bertabuh cepat. Ia membuka matanya. "Serahkan lehermu!" perintah Sasuke, arogan.

"Jangan memenggalku~" canda Naruto sambil melepas kemejanya dengan dibantu Sasuke, lalu memposisikan perpotongan leher dan pundaknya ke arah bibir sang Uchiha setelah menyingkirkan kemeja yang meganggu itu. Akhirnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang memakai atasan. "Aku kan takut," lanjut Naruto. Ia tersenyum usil walau dirinya sangat gugup, terutama ketika merasakan kulit mereka berdua saling bersentuhan tanpa penghalang sedikit pun.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Dengan serius ia memperhatikan leher Naruto. Lalu mengelus leher tersebut dengan dua jari—jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Ia menekan jari-jari itu, memastikan jika dia akan menuai hasil yang memuaskan—bagi dirinya, maupun Naruto.

"Sekarang kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto, penasaran.

Denyutan pelan di leher Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Pemuda itupun mengelus lembut denyut tersebut dengan jari-jarinya, merasakan kedutannya. Kemudian, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bagian tersebut, mengecupnya ringan, dan menjilatnya—merasakan rasa asin keringat Naruto yang berbaur dengan saliva-nya. Sasuke memainkan pelan kulit tersebut dengan giginya, menciptakan gesekkan di antara gigi. Lalu, perlahan ia mulai membuka mulutnya, dan tanpa aba-aba sang pemuda pun menancapkan giginya pada leher Naruto, membuat sang Namikaze terlonjak, hendak melepaskan pelukkan Sasuke pada pinggang dan lehernya, namun sang Uchiha terlalu erat menahan tubuhnya.

"SASUKE!" pekik Naruto. Ia mendesis, dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan rasa sakit dan panas pada satu titik di lehernya.

"Ssssttt…," desis Sasuke, menenangkan Naruto. Pemuda itupun mengemut luka berdarah yang ditorehkannya pada leher Naruto, kemudian menjilatnya sebagai pertanda minta maaf, dan mengecup pelan luka tersebut. Sasuke berhenti menandai Naruto, menatap sang Namikaze. "Luka ini tidak akan hilang dalam waktu jangka lama, hingga semua orang bisa melihat kau telah dimiliki olehku," gumam Sasuke, selagi jari-jarinya menahan kepala Naruto. Ia masih memberi _kissmark_ kecil pada leher Naruto, sehingga sang _blonde_ yakin kulit lehernya tidaklah akan memerah melainkan membiru. Namun , tetap saja, Naruto memasrahkan lehernya untuk dicap oleh sang Uchiha.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau bermaksud membuatku tidak populer, ya?"

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Naruto, menghirup aroma sang Namikaze. "Menurutmu?"

"Kau pun sama menyebalkannya denganku!" seru Naruto. Ia lebih menekankan lehernya pada bibir Sasuke agar sang _raven_ terus memanjakan lehernya. "Aku tidak berpikir kita berhenti sampai di sini, Sasuke," kata Naruto, dengan nada mengancam. "Sekarang lanjutkan permainan yang kau mulai!"

"Oke," gumam Sasuke, selagi sibuk mengemut kulit leher itu dengan telaten.

Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk menyingkir terlebih dahulu dari atas tubuhnya. Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di atas kap mobil, ketika kedua kakinya menggantung di depan mobil. Kemudian, dengan senyuman menggoda Sasuke menunjuk pahanya, meminta Naruto untuk duduk di tempat nyaman itu. Tanpa sungkan, dan tidak berpikir dua kali, Naruto menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Ia duduk di atas paha Sasuke, dengan wajah mereka yang saling bertatapan. Kedua sikut kaki Naruto yang terlipat menempel pada kap mobil, dan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Sasuke, mesra.

"Sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto, tidak sabar.

"Melucuti seluruh pakaianmu," jawab Sasuke, sarkastik.

Sasuke menatap tubuh Naruto layaknya menelanjangi sang uke hanya dengan kedua bola matanya. Tetapi Naruto tidaklah bergeming. Dengan bangga, sang _blonde_ melayani tatapan lapar sang Uchiha, dan tanpa segan Naruto mengambil salah satu tangan Sasuke, kemudian mengeluskan tangan dingin itu pada tubuhnya; leher, pundak, dada, dan perut secara bolak-balik, hingga membuat kedua dari mereka mendesah pelan, menahan emosi dan libido yang semakin berkembang. Sang _blonde_ perlahan mengatur jari-jari sang Uchiha menuju putingnya, meminta sang Uchiha untuk lebih memanjakannya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya. "Kau ingin aku apa dengan ini?" tanya Sasuke selagi matanya menatap puting kecil merah-kecokelatan itu, dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda dibandingkan bertanya. "Mengelusnya?" Sasuke mengelus puting kemerahan itu. "Mencubitnya?" Sasuke menarik puting itu, hingga membuat Naruto mendesis pelan—memejamkan matanya. "Atau menekan-nekannya?" Sasuke menekan puting itu, dan menggerakkan ibu jarinya secara memutar.

"Sial kau Sasuke!" rutuk Naruto, menikmati permainan jari-jari Sasuke. "Berikan aku semuanya! Berikan aku semua milikmu!" racau Naruto dikala Sasuke menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya dengan baik.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga. "Sesuai harapanmu!" jawaban Sasuke. "Sejajarkan benda ini!" perintah Sasuke sambil mengelus ringan ujung puting Naruto, membuat Narut melenguh pelan.

Sang pemuda _raven _yang sedang duduk meminta Naruto sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya agar tonjolan di dada Naruto sejajar dengan bibirnya, dan Naruto dengan cepat menuruti perintah kekasihnya. Sang _raven_ menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat kecil puting tersebut, bermaksud menggoda Naruto. Ia menjilat layaknya seekor kucing kelaparan yang sedang meminum susu. Kedua tangan sang _raven_ bermain di punggung Naruto, mengelus punggung itu naik dan turun, memberi kehangatan pada kulit yang terterpa angin malam itu. Kemudian, salah satu tangan Sasuke menelusuri tubuh Naruto; mengelus punggung, pinggang, hingga beralih pada bagian depan tubuh Naruto untuk mengelus tonjolan besar di tengah selangkangan itu. Dari balik celana yang masih dikenakan Naruto, Sasuke meremas kejantanan sang Namikaze cukup keras.

Remasan itu membuat Naruto terperanjat—kaget. "Sa—Sasuke!" desis Naruto. "Ka.. ahhhnn… pendiam, ta—tapi ta—tanganmu agresif…ngggg," Naruto hendak memerintah Sasuke agar tidak terburu-buru. Tetapi pijatan Sasuke pada kejantanannya membuat Naruto menelan perkataannya kembali. "Ahhhh… Sasukehhh…. jangan terlalu keras…," desah Naruto dikala remasan Sasuke lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kau…bisa membuatku ejakulasi dini," keluh Naruto.

"Tenang. Aku akan mengontrol semuanya agar berjalan indah," jawab Sasuke, dengan seringai licik.

Kemudian, dahi Sasuke berkerut, berkonsentrasi kembali pada benda kecil disela-sela giginya. Ia mengulum, menjilat, menarik, dan menggigit puting susu itu, memainkan benda kemerahan itu dengan gigi dan bibirnya, hingga membengkak, dan lebih mengeras. Setelah merasa puas memainkannya, Sasuke mengulum lalu mengemutnya dengan rakus, seperti seorang bayi yang kelaparan. Kemudian, Sasuke beralih pada tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto yang belum termanjakan sejak tadi. Layaknya puting sebelahnya, Sasuke pun memulai kuluman dan permainannya pada tonjolan tersebut.

"Oh, Tuhan…," bisik Naruto dikala merasakan seluruh titik sensitif tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh sang Uchiha. "Sasukee..hhh…hhnn.."

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah dan menyebut nama kekasihnya, mengintruksi malam hening di tengah-tengah hutan seperti ini. Naruto meremas rambut sang _raven_ dengan keras, meminta Sasuke lebih cepat bergerak terutama ketika tangan Sasuke membuka kancing celananya, dan perlahan membuka sleting celana tersebut, membiarkan Naruto tidak tenang dengan sentuhan perlahan yang mengenai kejantanan tersebut secara mengambang. Sasuke tersenyum puas dikala tangannya menyentuh kejantanan Naruto, dan menemukan kerasnya kejantanan—kebanggaan sang Namikaze tersebut. Ia mengelus celana dalam Naruto, kemudian memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam celana dalam tersebut, merasakan kehangatan di dalam sana, berdampingan dengan benda keras yang meminta dimanja tersebut.

Sasuke berhenti memanjakan bagian atas tubuh Naruto setelah kejantanan Naruto yang masih terbungkus oleh kain tergenggam olehnya. Ia fokus pada kerasnya benda tersebut, lalu memijatnya perlahan, memberi friksi-friksi halus pada benda keras tersebut, "Benda keras apa ini, Naruto? Apakah ini bisa membuat kekasihku senang, jika disentuh?" goda Sasuke selagi tangannya membelai kejantanan tersebut dari luar kain.

Naruto mendengus. "Penisku. Aku kira kau memilikinya, Sasuke, sehingga tidak perlu bertanya lagi," sindir Naruto, sarkastik. Dia terlalu pusing untuk meladeni godaan kekasihnya.

Sasuke mengecup puting Naruto lembut, memberi getaran listrik yang hebat pada tubuh sensitif Naruto. "Aku mempunyainya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada milik orang lain," suara Sasuke serak, ketika dinding pertahanannya pada Naruto hampir roboh. Tetapi, dia tetap bertahan untuk membangun suasana ke arah yang lebih baik.

"_Te—Teme_," geram Naruto, kesal.

Tidak banyak berbicara, tangan Naruto bergerak, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalamnya sendiri, menarik dan menaruh posisi di atas tangan Sasuke. Ia mengomando tangan Sasuke untuk bergerak. "Kau memang berhasil membuatku kesal, Sasuke," rutuk Naruto. Ia membuat jari-jari Sasuke kembali megenggam kejantanannya kembali, kemudian Naruto mulai menggerakkan jari-jari itu naik-turun agar mulai memanjakannya sendiri. "Naik-turunkan tanganmu, dan beri aku kenikmatan!" vulgar Naruto dikala tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak sendiri.

"Kau memang yang terbaik~" bibir Sasuke melengkung senang.

Sikap agresif Naruto membuat Sasuke puas. Sebagai hadiahnya, Sasuke memberi permainan tangannya yang terbaik. Ia menekan lubang di ujung kejantanan Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian Sasuke mengocok penis tersebut dengan sesekali pijatan yang membuat benda keras tersebut lebih mengeras, berkedut, bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan urat-urat mulai menonjol dari kejantanan tersebut. Sasuke membuat Naruto mendesah, dan menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri, mengikuti irama kocokkan Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin cepat, memuaskan Naruto.

"Hnnnn.. 'Suke, ahhhnnn.. 'Suke… le—lebih keras.. ahnnn… cepat… Tanganmu.." Naruto mendesah. Bibir merahnya yang lembab meracau, dan kulit tan eksotisnya memerah dikala debaran jantungnya bertabuh cepat—berpacu dengan hasrat di dalam tubuhnya. "Oohhh.. 'Suke… brengsek kau!" lenguh Naruto—kesal karena Sasuke berhasil mendominasi tubuhnya. Naruto meminta Sasuke tidak menurunkan tempo kocokannya di kejantanan Naruto.

Gelombang dasyat yang berasal dari dalam perut Naruto mulai bergejolak, menekan ke arah bagian keras di tengah selangkangan sana. Nafas Naruto terengah-engah, sulit dikendalikan, dikala tubuhnya bergetar, terbius oleh ransangan Sasuke. Kedua mata Naruto yang berkabut menatap ke atas—nyaris kehilangan fokusnya. Kemudian kakinya sedikit mengejang terutama di saat gelombang yang membawa benih cinta tersebut semakin mendekat ke arah kejantanannya. Peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya menetes pada dadanya, dijilat secara rakus oleh sang Uchiha yang tidak kalah bernafsunya. Naruto berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak tetapi gagal. Ia tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya, meminta Sasuke lebih cepat, liar, dan semakin cepat.

"Ahhhh… ahhhh… ahhhhh… ahnnn..," desahan tidak karuan keluar dari bibir Naruto. Ia megenggam rambut sang Uchiha yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada kejantanan Naruto. Tidak peduli makhluk-makhluk di dalamn hutan itu akan terusik karena suaranya, Naruto yang vokalis terlalu sibuk memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

"Penismu semakin keras, _Dobe_," ujar Sasuke, berkomentar, tetapi membuat Naruto semakin agresif. "Aku tidak menyangka kau seagresif ini. Apakah kau sangat menyukainya, jika aku menyentuhmu seperti ini? Memberi ransangan pada seluruh tubuhmu hingg tidak ada satupun di dalam tubuhmu yang tidak ingin sentuhanku? Bagaimana rasanya penismu digenggam oleh kekasihmu, Naruto?"

"Ahhhh… Sa—Sasuke…. be—berhenti bicara…," suara bariton Sasuke yang seksi membuat Naruto semakin mabuk, tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. "A—aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri lagi…" Kocokkan pada kejantanan Naruto semakin cepat, membuat Naruto menggila. Pijatan, tekanan, bahkan genggaman Sasuke semakin erat, ketika ibu jari sang Uchiha tidak kunjung terlepas dari kepala kejantanan tersebut.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto. Ia mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto, mengecup, menjilat, dan mengemut cuping tersebut, hingga lembab nan memerah. "Naruto…," desah Sasuke, pelan. "Terbanglah bersamaku. Tumpahkan emosimu padaku. Berikan aku benihmu, sayang," bisik Sasuke, lembut, membuat Naruto kehilangan fokus, dan tanpa bisa mempertahankan dirinya lagi, cairan bening berwarna putih pun keluar—membasahi tangan sang Uchiha, tangan, dan celana sang Namikaze.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto, kencang, dikala beban di dalam tubuhnya keluar, muncrat membasahi dada, perut sang Uchiha, dan tidak luput rambut sang Uchiha pun menjadi korban. Bebasnya dari cairan tertahan itu membuat dirinya ringan sekaligus merasa lelah. Tidak memakan waktu lama, Naruto membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, setelah mengeluarkan cairan spermanya yang belum kunjung mereda. Tubuh Naruto terasa limbung selesai pelepasan. "Sasuke…," gumam Naruto, masih terniang dengan sensasi yang belum pernah didapatkannya selama dia hidup. "Kau gila…," bisik Naruto ketika nafasnya yang terengah-engah tidak kunjung mereda. "Kau benar-benar lain ketika seperti ini."

"Bernafaslah dulu," bisik Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bersih mengelus kepala Naruto. "Ini belum selesai jika kau ingin melanjutkannya," Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana dalam Naruto, kemudian menatap tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan kental berwarna putih kepunyaan Naruto. Reflek sang pemuda _raven _pun menjilat—membesihkan—tangannya dengan belaian lidah, dan menelan cairan tersebut rakus. Gurih dan asin.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Naruto, bergidik jijik, seram melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Menikmati cairan terbaik di dunia ini," jawab Sasuke, ringan. Iapun mencium Naruto, meng_transfer_ cairan tersebut ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Iyaaakkk!" Naruto lekas melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sasuke ketika rasa di dalam mulut sang Uchiha sangat aneh dan asing.

Sasuke tersenyum menyebalkan dikala melihat tingkah _uke_nya yang antik.

"Chk," decak Naruto sambil membaringkan kepalanya kembali di pundak Sasuke.

Kedua dari mereka pun hening untuk sementara waktu, dan nafas Naruto mulai sedikit membaik. Kedua mata Naruto kini beralih pada tengah selangkangan Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak tersentuh dan hanya dibiarkan mengeras. Naruto tersenyum tidak penuh arti, kemudian turun dari tubuh sang Uchiha, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, berpijak pada atas aspal. Senyuman Naruto semakin lebar dikala Sasuke menatapnya heran. Walau tubuhnya masih lemas, pemandangan pemuda di hadapannya tidak akan Naruto sia-siakan.

"Sekarang giliranmu," ujar Naruto, menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke yang masih terbungkus dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ada yang masih belum termanjakan di malam ini," lanjutnya, dengan jari yang mulai menyentuh kancing celana tersebut.

Kilatan penasaran sekaligus menantang tersirat di kedua bola mata sang Uchiha. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas kap mobil, menyondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, membiarkan Naruto memainkan permainan selanjutnya. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan awas, memantau setiap pergerakkan Naruto. Senyuman bermain di bibirnya.

"Kita akan lihat," jawab Naruto. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan ini~"

Naruto memposisikan tubuhnya setengah berjongkok, mengsejajarkan tatapannya dengan tengah selangkangan sang Uchiha. Pemuda itupun menggigit sleting celana Sasuke, menurunkan sleting tersebut perlahan dengan giginya, membuat Sasuke menahan nafas sejenak dikala angin dingin menerpa kejantanannya yang terbalut oleh kain tipis, dan menahan libidonya yang membesar dikala gigi Naruto mengenai kejantanannya. Lidah Naruto terjulur, menjilat pakaian dalam sang Uchiha, kemudian gigi sang Namikaze kembali bereaksi, mengigit bagian depan kejantanan tersebut, membuat Sasuke mendesis—pelan.

"Naruto…," bisik Sasuke. Ia mengelus kepala Naruto, dan memasukkan rambut pirang Naruto ke dalam sela-sela jarinya.

Kedua tangan Naruto bergerak, menurunkan celana tersebut, melepaskan sedikit celana itu, sehingga mempermudah dirinya untuk menjamah bagian bawah sang Uchiha. Naruto menatap boxer warna biru tua di hadapannya dikala celana tersebut sudah sedikit turun. Pemuda Namikaze mengecup kembali benda terbungkus pakaian dalam tersebut, memainkan benda tersebut dengan giginya, kemudian kembali menjilatnya, hingga membuat Sasuke merasa tidak sabar atas permainan Naruto.

"Bukakan untukku!" perintah Sasuke, menginginkan jilatan Naruto mengenai kejantanannya yang menegang secara langsung.

Ketidaksabaran Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum geli. "Sabar," gumam Naruto. "Aku ingin menikmatimu perlahan," lanjutnya. Tangannya mengelus perut six pack sang Uchiha, dan turun, hingga mencapai boxer sang Uchiha, lalu meremas penis sang Uchiha yang menegang di dalam boxer itu. "Penismu besar, Sasuke," komentar Naruto, membalas godaan Sasuke saat sang Namikaze pernah di dalam posisi seperti ini. "Apakah ini akan muat di dalam mulutku… atau… lubangku?" tanya Naruto, dengan cengiran lebar ketika Sasuke mendesah pelan, berfantasi liar mengenai kekasihnya.

"Apakah kau berpikir menjadi _uke_?" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dikala jari-jari Naruto mulai merayap, memasuki celana dalamnya, dan mengelus kejantanannya, memberi sapaan pada benda keras itu. "Aku kira kita harus berdebar dulu," Sasuke tersenyum penuh misteri.

Naruto mengeluarkan kejantanan Sasuke dari sangkarnya. Kemudian, dia menatap kejantanan itu, dan menjilat bibirnya yang kering, melembabkan. "Aku tahu siapa dirimu, Uchiha, dan aku tidak ingin repot-repot memperdebatkan semua ini, ketika kita berdua sama-sama menikmatinya—karena jika aku keras sepertimu, hanya akan berakhir kita berdua tidak akan pernah menikmati kegiatan di atas ranjang," Naruto mengecup ujung kejantanan Sasuke. "Hallo, Sasu-Junior~" sapa Naruto. "Ucapkan salam balik pada kakak~" goda Naruto, pada sang "junior".

Nafas Sasuke tercekik sejenak dikala mendengar sapaan Naruto untuk kejantanannya. "Kau benar-benar… Ha-ah, Kau membuatku lemas," komentar Sasuke, kagum dengan sikap Naruto yang tenang, mendominasi, tetapi tidak menekan.

Naruto tergelak tawa. "Kau jangan bercanda," ujar Naruto. "Apakah kau tidak merasa jika penismu begitu tegang ketika aku berada di hadapannya? Ah, kau jangan mulai _tsundere_ lagi Sasuke," Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, dengan sorot mata penuh lelucon.

"Menyebalkan," Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "—Dan aku tidak _tsundere_. Akupun tidak membicarakan penisku, melainkan tingkahmu yang selalu membuat hatiku luluh."

"Begitu, ya?" Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pelan, walau Sasuke sendiri tahu jika Naruto hanya berpura-pura setuju dengan perkataannya.

Sasuke memilih untuk diam, tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

"Aku mulai mengecup juniormu, ya~" ujiar Naruto dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Pemuda Namikaze megenggam kejantanan Sasuke, memijatnya, membuat sedikit ransangan pada benda keras itu. Kemudian, Naruto mengecup ujung kejantanan Sasuke, meludahinya untuk memperlicin, menggosok kejantanan itu—naik-turun dengan menggunakan tangannya, dan menjilat lubang kecil di ujung kejantanan tersebut, menikmati pre_cum _yang mulai keluar dari lubang kecil di ujung penis itu, merasakan kegurihan bercampur asin yang melumer di dalam mulut Naruto.

Perlahan, Naruto memasukkan kepala penis itu ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya, meminta lebih banyak cairan untuk keluar dari kejantanan tersebut. Ia memainkan kepala kejantanan berbentuk jamur itu di dalam goa hangat itu dengan memakai lidah; menggerakkan lidahnya lidahnya ke kiri, dan ke kanan—melingkari kejantanan tersebut. Kemudian, menggeseknya dengan memakai giginya.

"Ahn," keringat dingin mulai mengalir di kening sang Uchiha. Ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak terlalu cepat "keluar." Tidak disangka diam di dalam mulut Naruto sangatlah menggoda, hangat, dan meransang.

Naruto melepaskan kepala kejantanan sang Uchiha. "Kenapa Sasuke? Apakah adikmu sangat nyaman di dalam mulutku~" Naruto mengocok-ngocok kejantanan Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke intens.

"Masukkan saja ke dalam mulut kecilmu itu untuk memastikan dia suka atau tidak," Sasuke menarik rambut Naruto agar wajah Naruto mendekat ke tengah selangkangannya. Ia menempelkan bibir Naruto pada kejantanannya. "Ayo, beri sapaan pada kakak, Sasu junior," gumam Sasuke, dengan nada dominan.

"Dasar, Teme!" Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian kembali beraksi.

Naruto melonggarkan kerongkongannya, mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima benda besar yang akan memasuki mulutnya. Kedua mata Naruto terpejam, perlahan memasukkan benda panjang itu ke dalam mulutnya, sedikit demi sedikit hingga dalam waktu cepat setengah kejantanan Sasuke sudah berada di dalam mulutnya, dan siap untuk dimanjakan. Naruto megenggam bagian bawah penis sang Uchiha, dan kepalanya pun naik-turun, mulai mencari irama permainan benda asing di dalam kerongkongannya itu.

"Hmmm… kurang cepat…," bisik Sasuke, ketika permainan Naruto terlalu lambat.

Naruto menaikkan temponya. Ia lebih mempercepat gerakkan kepalanya. Secara cepat, batang kejantanan Sasuke keluar-masuk mulut Naruto, meninggalkan _precum_ bercampur saliva di setiap sisi batang tersebut. Naruto berusaha sedemikian rupa agar dirinya tidak muntah. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan diluar kontrol, dan Naruto sangat menyukai hal itu.

.

.

.

"Ohh… Nggg… Naruto…" desah Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memperkosa mulut Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, membiarkan Sasuke bertindak sesuka hati. Kepala Sasuke terdongak, tangannya meremas rambut Naruto, memaksa Naruto menerima seluruh kejantanannya. Secara reflek pinggul Sasuke bergerak, mengeluar-masukkan sendiri penisnya di dalam mulut sang Namikaze, membiarkan Naruto menikmati seluruh rasa organ privasinya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, mulai mencari cara lain agar Sasuke lebih menikmati _sex_ pertama kali mereka. Naruto meremas kedua bola sperma yang menggantung di dekat kejantanan sang Uchiha. Ia membuat Sasuke terasa ingin meledak—sekarang.

"MMhnnn… hnnnnmmm..," gumam Naruto selagi mulutnya dijadikan bahan kenikmatan oleh sang Uchiha.

"Naruto… mulutmu..ahhh..lembab dan hangat..," lenguh Sasuke, tubuhnya seperti melayang, ketika merasakan mulut sang kekasih. "Ahhh…hisap 'adik' di dalam mulutmu itu…" Sasuke meracau, membuat Naruto semakin semangat memanjakan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke berhenti mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap tepat ke arah mata Naruto yang membulat—berkaca-kaca, dengan mulut penuh kejantanannya. Tidak sadar Sasuke menggeram dikala melihat betapa seksinya sang Namikaze, terutama ketika _precum_, dan sedikit cairan sperma membasahi dagu sang Namikaze, menetes pada dada bertelanjang pemuda _blonde_ itu. Tangan Sasuke semakin terkepal kuat—meremas rambut Naruto, kemudian lebih agresif memainkan kepala Naruto, memuaskan diri dengan mulut kekasihnya.

"Sial," rutuk Sasuke. "Kau terlihat lebih menggairahkan dari biasanya," gumam Sasuke, tidak percaya dia sudah lepas kontrol. Iapun bersiap-siap untuk melepaskan hasratnya di mulut sang kekasih. "Penisku sangat cocok di dalam mulutmu. Naruto… Menikmatinya… Ngg….," Sasuke mendesah lebih keras. Genjotan pada kerongkongan Naruto membuat sang pemuda kepayahan, dan kekurangan oksigen. Tetapi suara kenikmatan Sasuke, dan ekspresi Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak menghentikan gerakan sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Hmmmm... Hmmm..," Naruto menahan nafasnya yang tercekat. Ia menatap ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat menikmati pemerkosaannya pada mulut Naruto. Tubuh Sasuke yang berkulit pucat, memerah, kedua paha Sasuke yang terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan segalanya di bawah sana, dan ekspresi Sasuke yang terbius oleh kenikmatan tidaklah pernah siapapun temukan, kecuali hanya seorang Naruto. Ya, seorang Naruto—orang yang berhasil mengajak Sasuke melakukan ritual cinta.

"Ahhhh… Naru—a—aku mau keluar… Ahhhnnnn.." Sasuke menambah genjotannya pada mulut Naruto, membiarkan gigi-gigi Naruto dan lidah sang Namikaze menggesek kulit kejantanannya. Bahkan kecepatan genjotan kejantanan Sasuke membuat tonsil Naruto tertabrak secara terus-menerus, dan membuat perut Naruto melilit, hendak muntah.

Naruto merasa jika tubuh Sasuke mulai bergetar, hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Cepat-cepat Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke yang menggenjot mulutnya, dan melepas penis sang Uchiha dari dalam mulutnya sebelum cairan di dalam penis Sasuke menyemprot—keluar tidak pada waktunya.

Kenikmatan yang tertunda itu membuat Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya. "Apakah kau berpikir yang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

Dengan malas Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri, di hadapan sang Uchiha. Ia memegang dagu sang Uchiha, dan memperdekat jarak wajah mereka, sehingga hidung mereka berdua pun saling bersentuhan. "Aku ingin pertama kali cairan ini memasuki tubuhku, bukan di dalam mulutku," gumam Naruto. Ia mengecup bibir Sasuke. "Menyemprot di dalam tubuhku, dan… siapa tahu aku memiliki anak darimu," gumam Naruto, berhayal sendiri.

Lelucon Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus. "Dasar kau ini," Sasuke nyaris melupakan kegiatan yang sekarang mereka lakukan karena pandainya Naruto dalam menghidupkan suasana. "Mana mungkin kau mempunyai anak dariku."

"Siapa tahu," Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau kan selalu penuh keajaiban," cengir naruto. Ia menatap salah satu tangan Sasuke, lalu mengambil tangan tersebut dan mengarahkan tiga jari dari tangan itu ke dalam mulut Sasuke sendiri. "Hisap," perintah Naruto.

Deg!

Tenggorokkan Sasuke hambar untuk seketika di saat Naruto membicarakan tentang "kejaiban". Seharunya, ucapan Naruto menjadi pujian yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Namun, tidak sedikit pun Sasuke merasa senang. Keajaiban selalu membuat dirinya terasa sangat buruk, bahkan terpukul. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, menghentikan pikiran buruknya. Pasti Naruto tidaklah bermaksud untuk menyindirnya, melainkan benar-benar memujinya. Keadaan Sasuke yang terlihat sempurna pastilah membuat siapapun mengatakan dirinya adalah orang yang penuh keajaiban, layaknya seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Bagaimana kau tahu harus melakukan cara seperti ini dulu?"

"Berhubungan denganmu tentu saja aku harus mempelajari hal seperti ini," kata Naruto, bangga. "He-eh, jika hubungan kita seperti ini, berarti aku bisa mencoba banyak posisi," Naruto berseru senang.

"Imajinasi apa saja yang ada di dalam otakmu, Nar?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto nyengir _boyish_, menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Iapun mengulurkan jari-jari Sasuke ke hadapan bibir Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke menatap jari-jari di hadapannya, kemudian menjilat jari itu, dan mengulumnya pelan sampai basah. Setelah cukup lembab, Naruto mengeluarkan jari sang Uchiha dari mulut Sasuke sendiri, kemudian mengemut jari tersebut, menyatukan saliva mereka secara tidak langsung. Naruto menggesekkan lidahnya pada jari itu, memelintir lidahnya—mengelilingi jari itu, kemudian mengemut jari tersebut pelan.

Rasa jari-jari di dalam mulut hangat Naruto membuat Sasuke menggeram pelan, dan tengah selangkangannya yang sempat tenang kembali mengeras, meminta untuk dimanjakan kembali. Naruto melepas jari-jari Sasuke dari dalam mulutnya, kemudian tersenyum miring, memperhatikan reaksi Sasuke ketika dirinya memainkan jari-jari tersebut.

Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. "Kau ini mudah sekali digoda, ya?" sindir Naruto. Ia mengecup bibir Sasuke selintas.

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto. "Oh, ya?" Sasuke tidak mengakui. Ia membalas senyuman Naruto. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan pundak Naruto, menghirup aroma maskulin sang _uke_ dalam-dalam. "Apakah lubang anus imutmu itu siap dimasuki, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, dengan jilatan kecil pada leher Naruto. "Rasakanlah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memasukimu," Sasuke menggesekkan kejantanannya pada tubuh Naruto yang merapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Dasar kau nakal," ketus Naruto, main-main. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum," jawab Naruto, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Jika celanaku belum terlepas sepenuhnya," lanjut Naruto, membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku kira apa," Sasuke menarik nafas. Dia mengira Naruto tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan. Bisa kepayahan dia, jika di dalam keadaan seperti ini harus bermain solo.

"Hahahaha," Naruto mengecup kepala Sasuke. "Ayo," ajak Naruto.

"Aku harap tidak akan ada mobil yang lewat di jalan hutan ini pada malam seperti ini," Sasuke memegang atas celana Naruto selagi bibirnya mengecup leher Naruto, dan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan kembali di leher tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin tubuhku terlihat oleh orang-orang?" tanya Naruto. Ia mengelus kepala Sasuke, menikmati cumbuan sang Uchiha.

"….," Sasuke memilih bersikap misterius, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia benar-benar mengiyakan jawaban sang Namikaze.

"Diam lagi," dengus Naruto.

Sang Uchiha menggerakkan paha Naruto agar kaki sang Namikaze yang sedang berdiri membuka lebih lebar. Ia hanya sedikit menurunkan celana panjang dan pakaian dalam Naruto, tepatnya hanya sampai batas tangannya bisa masuk untuk menjangkau lubang kecil di tengah-tengah belahan pantat itu. Sang pemuda, menelusuri jarinya di tengah-tengah bongkahan kenyal tersebut sebelum mencapai lubang hangat yang berkedut di dalam sana. Sasuke mengitari sisi luar liang kemerahan itu, menggoda.

"Berkedut, memerah, lembut," desah Sasuke, membayangkan hangatnya berada di dalam sana. "—Dan panas."

"Masukkan, Sasuke," perintah Naruto—bersuara serak, meminta Sasuke untuk segera menyiapkan dirinya.

"Masukkan? Kenapa harus cepat-cepat dimasukkan?" Sasuke menjilat leher Naruto, dan mengecup seluruh permukaan kulit berbercak merah tersebut. "Tidak sopan tidak mengetuk pintu dulu ketika 'bertamu', sayang," satu buku jari sang Uchiha masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto, dan mengelus sisi tergapai di dalam lubang tersebut. "Lihatlah, sang tuan rumah sudah tidak sabar. Ughh..," Sasuke merasa otot-otot lubang Naruto menyengkram buku jarinya. "Lubangmu memakan jariku kuat, Naruto," Sasuke memanaskan suasana dengan ucapan kotornya.

"Ngggg… Sasuke…," masuknya sedikit benda asing ke dalam lubangnya membuat Naruto sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Ia mendesah pelan, menghembuskan nafas, ke telinga Sasuke, membuat kesabaran sang Uchiha semakin menipis. "Bicaramu itu…ahhhnn… butuh disekolahkan lagi," desah Naruto, ketika suara-suara "setan" Sasuke terus merasuk di pikirannya.

"Aku tidak butuh disekolahkan ketika aku hanya bisa berbicara seperti ini jika di hadapanmu," tepis Sasuke, tidak terima perkataan Naruto. "Aku mulai, ya," bisik Sasuke, sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, mengizinkan.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubang anus Naruto, dan berhenti sesaat dikala nafas Naruto tercekik, belum terbiasa dengan sensasi jari Sasuke yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Walau hanya satu jari yang masuk, lubang Naruto belumlah terlalu elastis untuk menerima benda asing yang masuk.

"Te—teruskan, Sasuke!" perintah Naruto dikala Sasuke berhenti untuk sementara waktu. "Aku bukanlah wanita. Jadi, kau bisa lebih tidak _gentle_. Lambat seperti ini lebih sakit tahu," Naruto mengintruksi, tidak ingin Sasuke terkesan ragu untuk menjamahnya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu," jawab Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha memasukkan penuh satu jarinya, dan mulai mengerakkan jari-jarinya, menggesekkan kukunya pada daging di dalam lubang itu. Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya secara memutar, mengoles seluruh bagian yang bisa dia gapai di dalam lubang itu. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya dengan lihai, menarikan tarian pelan kemudian cepat di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Uhhhhh..," keluh Naruto dikala satu jari itu hanyalah membuat dirinya merasa sakit dan tidak nyaman. Sedikitpun Sasuke tidak menyentuh prostat di dalam liangnya yang kata buku referensi Naruto baca akan membuat sang _uke_ merasa senang. "Sa—Sasuke… aku…aku..mohon…," Naruto meminta Sasuke lebih cepat memberinya kenikmatan.

"Sabar, " bisik Sasuke, selagi jarinya mengocok dalam liang tersebut.

Naruto menghentikan lenguhannya dengan menggigit-gigit cuping sang Uchiha, ketika Sasuke membiarkannya. Ia menghisap kuping tersebut, menderukan nafasnya yang memburu di telinga Sasuke, kemudian menjilat lubang telinga Sasuke, menusukkan lidahnya di dalam lubang telingat tersebut.

Sang pemuda Uchiha pun memasukkan jari keduanya dikala Naruto mulai terbiasa, dan tidak bereaksi hanya dengan satu jari. Sasuke mengeluar-masukkan kedua jarinya, di saat kedua jari itu sudah masuk setengah. Ia menggesekkan kulit jari-jarinya pada dinding Naruto, membuat gerakkan seperti gunting untuk memperlebar lubang tersebut. Ia melakukan gerakan tersebut sampai pada saatnya kedua jarinya sudah tertanam di dalam lubang tersebut, membuat Naruto mendesah—kepayahan.

"Bi—bisakah lebih dalam?" tanya Naruto dikala jari-jari Sasuke tidak kunjung memenuhi keinginannya. "Ha—hanya seperti itu… tidak membuatku nyaman," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan pikirannya yang dipenuhi rasa tidak enak.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, selagi bibirnya sibuk menyumbu pundak sang Namikaze.

Tidak main-main, Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Bahkan, Naruto bernafas tidak karuan, merasakan sensasi benda asing di dalam tubuhnya yang terus dia tahan. Menghindari kemungkinan Naruto terjatuh dari posisinya, Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan salah satu tangannya yang menganggur, menahan Naruto agar tetap pada posisi berdiri. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri memeluk kepala Sasuke yang terbenam di lehernya dengan erat. Ia membiarkan Sasuke menggigit seluruh permukaan kulit lehernya untuk melupakan rasa asing di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tetapi nihil, hal mengganjil itu memiliki perasaan lebih kuat, hingga Naruto tidak sanggup lagi untuk menutup desahannya dan rutukkannya.

"Ngggg… Sasuke… Sumpah… ini masih saja… tidak nyaman…," Naruto berharap Sasuke melakukan sesuatu agar tubuhnya tidak merasa kesakitan. "Rasanya aneh…," gumam Naruto.

"Sabar…," bisik Sasuke. "Lepaskan dulu kepalaku," perintah Sasuke.

Naruto menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

"Cium aku!" perintah selanjutnya Sasuke.

Tanpa tunggu lebih lama, bibir Naruto langsung mengecup bibir sang Uchiha. Mereka berdua mulai membuka mulut mereka masing-masing, mengeluarkan benda tidak bertulang dari dalam mulut tersebut untuk melakukan pertarungan tanpa tersirat. Mereka saling memelintirkan lidah, memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut lawan, mengajak lidah lawan untuk bergulat di dalam mulut tersebut. Lambat-laun, konsentrasi Naruto mulai teralihkan pada pertarungan lidah mereka, dan Sasuke mulai kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Ia mengeluar-masukkan jarinya cepat, mencari sesuatu yang bisa diandalkan di dalam lubang sana.

"Ahhhnnn… ahnnnn… Sa—Sasukehhh… nhnnn.."

Naruto mendesah di dalam mulut Sasuke dikala sang Uchiha menusukkan jari-jarinya secara telaten. Pemuda Namikaze menggeram keras ketika Sasuke mengenai titik kenikmatan di dalam lubang sana, hingga seluruh tubuh Naruto melumer seperti agar. Reaksi Naruto yang begitu hebat membuat Sasuke melancarkan serangan ke arah titik tersebut. Ia terus menghantamkan kedua jarinya ke arah titik sensitif itu, membuat desahan Naruto di dalam mulut Sasuke semakin keras, hingga tubuh Naruto terasa lemas—tidak sanggup untuk berdiri lebih lama.

"Sa—Sasuke… terus…," Naruto selalu mengatakan demikian jika Sasuke menurunkan ritme genjotan jarinya di dalam lubang Naruto. "Terus…ahhhnn..sebelah sana enak," Naruto mengomando Sasuke agar terus menghajar satu titik yang membuatnya mabuk.

"Hn. Enak sekali sepertinya," jawab Sasuke, menyeringai iblis. Ia tidak tahu harus sampai kapan bertahan, ketika desahan Naruto sungguh memperbesar nafsu di dalam dirinya. Kejantanan sang Uchiha saja sudah berdenyut tidak karuan meminta dimanja.

Tidak cukup hanya dengan dua jari, Sasuke memasukkan jari ketiga untuk memperlebar lubang Naruto. Bersamaan dengan kedua jari lainnya, Sasuke menghantamkan jari ketiga tersebut pada titik kenikmatan tersebut. Ia mempercepat tempo gerakkan jarinya, dan membuat tubuh Naruto limbung, hampir ambruk jika Sasuke tidak menahannya. Sasuke membiarkan beban tubuh Naruto condong ke arah tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan Naruto berposisi sedikit menungging ketika ketiga jari Sasuke terus memperlebar lubang Naruto, dan membuat lubang tersebut memanas saat gesekkan demi gesekkan mulai kering nan brutal menghantam dinding lubang itu. Sasuke merasa Naruto sudah siap di saat kedutan di cincin lubang tersebut mengencang.

"Ishhh!" Naruto merasa tubuhnya kosong ketika Sasuke mencabut jari-jarinya secara serentak dari dalam lubang anus itu. "Kenapa dilepas," Naruto menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Tenang. Tadi itu baru permulaan," Sasuke tersenyum. "Naiklah ke mobil!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak menanggung resiko jika mobilmu rusak," kata Naruto, selaku mengikuti saran Sasuke.

"Aku akan senang jika mobilku rusak karena adegan seperti ini," jawab Sasuke, tenang.

"Dasar mesum," di dalam rasa lelahnya, Naruto masih bisa terkekeh.

"Kau juga sama saja," Sasuke tidak mau kalah, dan tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya orang mesum di tempat ini.

Kedua dari mereka berhenti berbicara dikala Naruto menaiki bagian depan mobil sedan Sasuke dengan posisi merangkak, sesuai intruksi Sasuke. Pantat kenyal sang Namikaze yang masih sedikit terbungkus dengan celana menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang berada di posisi berdiri, berhadap-hadapan dengan mobilnya. Sang Uchiha melirik ke arah sepatu yang masih dikenakan Naruto. Ia membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki Naruto, kemudian menaruh alas kaki Naruto di bawah sana. Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah bokong Naruto. Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada bagian depan celana Naruto, menurunkan celana tersebut, hingga bagian pakaian dalam berwarna oranye pun terlihat.

"_Orange freak,"_ komentar Sasuke pada warna menyilaukan terpampang di hadapannya. Pemuda ini melepaskan celana sang Namikaze beserta dalamannya, membuat Naruto bertelanjang bulat di tengah-tengah hutan ini.

"Apakah itu bermasalah untukmu?" tanya Naruto, tidak suka dengan komentar Sasuke.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke. Ia kembali berkosentrasi pada benda di hadapannya. "Warna ini terlihat seperti dirimu sekali."

"Bagus jika begitu," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menegluk air liurnya sendiri di saat matanya melihat kedua bongkahan kenyal dibalik pakaian dalam itu. Sungguh, Naruto sangat seksi dan bisa membuat siapapun terkesan jika melihatnya. Secara tidak sabar, Sasuke mengelus, meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal tersebut, dan mengecup salah satunya. Kemudian, ia menjilatnya, dan menelusuri benda itu, hingga mencapai lubang di tengah-tengah belahan benda kenyal tersebut. Pemuda itupun menusukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang anus Naruto, membuat desisan pelan pada bibir Naruto di saat rasa panas di dalam tubuhnya tersiram oleh lembabnya lidah Sasuke. Pemuda Namikaze menggeliat tidak nyaman, merasa ukuran benda yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya tidaklah terlalu dalam, dan tidak mengenai titik nikmat di dalam sana.

Sasuke menjilat cincin lubang Naruto, memasukkan lidahnya sedalam mungkin, kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali. Ia melingkarkan lidahnya di luar lubang anus Naruto, memberi sengatan-sengatan kecil pada tubuh Naruto yang terus mengejang. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menusukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang tersebut, memainkan lidahnya—mengeluar-masukkan—lidahnya di dalam lubang itu, membuat Naruto sedikit frustasi. Sang Uchiha membiarkan Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menerima tusukkan lidah itu, dengan pinggang sang Namikaze ditahan agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Sa—Sasuke…," bisik Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya di kap mobil sang Uchiha. "Ughhhhh… kurang dalam…," Naruto frustasi ketika lidah Sasuke tidak mengenai titik kenikmatannya, atau memang sang Uchiha sengaja membuat Naruto tersiksa. Naruto masih berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya, berharap keinginannya untuk terkenai titik kenikmatannya tercapai. "Aku ingin dikenai lagi," Naruto mengeluh.

"Hn?"

"Tolong… cepat..," perintah Naruto di tengah-tengah desahannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Sasuke..," lirih Naruto dikala lidah Sasuke seperti menggodanya.

"Kata sandinya, Sayang?"

"Please, Sasuke….," Naruto meminta pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar melihat uke-nya yang sudah kepayahan seperti ini. "Anak baik," pemuda Uchiha berhenti memainkan lidahnya di lubang Naruto pada saat waktu untuk ke tahap puncak sudah dimulai. Sasuke berancang-ancang untuk memposisikan dirinya; mengeluarkan sepenuhnya kejantanan dari dalam celana, dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di hadapan lubang Naruto.

"Sudah siap?" sekali lagi Sasuke bertanya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto menyesal karena bercinta dengannya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia jauh lebih siap. Ia ingin Sasuke cepat-cepat memasuki dirinya, dan menggenjot dirinya sampai pikiran Naruto tidak lagi pada logikanya, termakan oleh nafsu yang dibawa oleh sang Uchiha.

Jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke puas.

"Tahan, ya..," bisik Sasuke, tidak ingin melukai Naruto.

Pemuda itupun memegang pinggul Naruto, memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit kepala kejantanannya, dan sesekali diam, membiarkan Naruto terbiasa dengan benda besar dan keras ini. Setelah Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya kembali, Sasuke semakin dalam menancapkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang Naruto, hingga pada akhirnya kepala kejantanan Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya masuk di dalam lubang itu.

"Te—Terus, Sasuke…," di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang terputus-putus, Naruto meminta. "Ma—masukkan lebih dalam…," pinta Naruto, ketika Sasuke tidak kunjung maju.

Sasuke memasukkan lebih dalam kejantanannya, sesuai keinginan Naruto. Iapun memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit bagian batang kejantanan tersebut sampai sebagian kejantanannya sudah tertanam di dalam tubuh Naruto. Sasuke membuang nafasnya yang sempat tertahan sejenak. Pemuda ini melihat reaksi tubuh Naruto yang tampak tidak nyaman dan sedang berusaha menghilangkan perasaan mengganjil ketika dimasuki olehnya. Merasa Naruto tidak akan masalah jika dia bergerak, Sasuke mulai menarik kejantanannya, kemudian memasukkannya kembali secara pelan.

"Ka—kau tidak usah ragu…," Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk lebih cepat menggerakkan kejantanannya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Keringat semakin deras mengalir di keningnya.

Sesuai perintah Naruto, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Pemuda Uchiha mulai berani menanamkan seluruh kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto, dan menariknya, lalu kembali menancapkannya dengan keras—sesuai keinginan Naruto.

"Ahhhnnn… ahnn… Naruto… nyaman sekali… Uhhh.." Sasuke menikmati genjotannya pada lubang sempit milik sang Namikaze.

"Sa—Sasuke…," Naruto mendesah, meneriaki nama kekasihnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, kerasionalan Sasuke mulai menghilang. Tempo gerakkan yang sejak tadi dia jaga mulai bergerak tidak beraturan. Ia memainkan gerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar, seperti seekor binatang yang baru menemukan pasangannya. Sasuke membiarkan nafsu mengendalikan segalanya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak lagi mendengar seruan Naruto agar lebih perlahan, dan tidak membuat mobil Sasuke sendiri berbunyi tidak karuan karena tergenjot oleh gerakkan Sasuke.

"Suke.. Suke… Hnnn…ce—cepat…" desah Naruto. "Ughhhh..penuhi diriku..dengan 'adik'mu…," desah Naruto. Tidak peduli lagi dengan mobil sang Uchiha.

PLAK!

Sasuke menampar pantat Naruto, membuat bongkahan tan itu kemerahan.

"Ahhhh… 'Suke…," lenguh Naruto, ketika rasa perih dan nikmat menghampiri pantatnya.

"Panggil aku, _Onii-sama_, _Otoutou…_," seru Sasuke, , entah kegilaan apa yang membuat dirinya ingin dipanggil kakak oleh sang Namikaze. Ia mempercepat genjotannya, melepaskan segala nafsunya pada liang kecil milik kekasihnya. Sesekali Sasuke memutarkan penisnya di dalam lubang Naruto, memberikan gesekkan-gesekkan keras pada lubang itu. Kemudian menekan-nekan setiap dinding di dalam lubang itu dengan sisi kejantanannya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke, setiap hentakkan pada lubangnya membuat Naruto nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Sasuke sungguh liar, brutal, dan tidak _gentle_ jika dibiarkan. Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan kebutuhannya pada Naruto. "_O—O—Onii-sama_?" gumam Naruto di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang terputus-putus. "A—aku tidak mau," pipi Naruto bersemu merah. Membayangkan dirinya memanggil Sasuke "kakak" pada saat keadaan seperti ini membuat dirinya malu sendiri.

PLAK!

"Ahhhhhhhh…," lagi-lagi Naruto harus merasakan sensasi perih yang membuat benda bergelantung di tengah selangkangannya bergetar. "Sa—Sasuke… aku bisa lepas kendali jika seperti ini…," Naruto menahan otot-otot perutnya yang bereaksi. "A—aku tidak ingin keluar…uhhh..keluar… cepat..," gumam Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang, panggil, aku _onii-sama,_ _Otoutou_!" Sasuke masih terus mendesak Naruto, egois. Ia bahkan semakin brutal menggenjot Naruto, membuat sisi-sisi dalam lubang itu memerah, nyaris lecet.

"Ngggg..," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau.

PLAK!

Satu kali lagi Sasuke memukul.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke, dengan suara serak.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras –keras, masih kukuh. Keinginan Sasuke membuat Naruto kepayahan.

PLAK!

Sasuke lebih kencang memukul bokong Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk memu—

"_O—onii-chan,"_ bisik Naruto, di tengah-tengah rasa malunya, tidak sudi juga memanggil Sasuke "Sama" dan lebih memilih panggilan "onii-chan" yang terkesan lebih akrab pada saat bercinta.

Seperti senjata makan tuan, ucapan Naruto sendiri membuat adrenalinnya berpacu lebih cepat, mengirimkan sinyal ke tengah selangkangannya jika dia suka panggilan baru untuk sang Uchiha. Pemuda Namikaze memejamkan matanya di saat pinggulnya terasa pegal karena genjotan Sasuke. Air liur yang mengalir di dagunya sudah tidak dia pedulikan ketika bagian bawahnya sungguh nikmat.

Ide cemerlang tiba-tiba muncul di otak Naruto. Ia akan membalas si _Teme. _Naruto pun mulai berkonsentrasi pada pita suaranya yang nadanya akan dia rubah semanis mungkin. Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya, memberi bantuan pada Sasuke untuk menggejot. "Ahhhhh… _Onii-chan… onii-chan_… nakal… masukin…. benda besar itu ke dalam lubang Naru..uhhhh…. " lenguhan terakhir membuat sodokkan Sasuke mengeras, kehilangan iramanya. Naruto mengabulkan keinginan Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke akan merasa sama gilanya ketika mendengar ucapan kotornya.

_Mengajak bermain, ya?_

Seringai tipis tersirat di bibir sang Uchiha ketika mendengar suara dan lumatan keras di kejantanannya. Ia tidak masalah ketika Naruto memanggilnya _"Nii-chan",_ toh, itu lebih_ hot_ dari embel-embel "—sama". Kesannya dia sangat dekat dengan adiknya tersayang, dan mereka melakukan hubungan yang terlarang tanpa satu orang pun tahu.

_Sudah aku duga…_

_Dia memiliki orientasi seperti ini,_

Batin sang Uchiha, masih bisa menganalisis di tengah-tengah nafsunya yang membucah.

"Adik nakal," geram Sasuke dikala kejantanannya digenggam erat oleh otot-otot di dalam lubang Naruto, dipaksa untuk keluar. "Kau senang ketika kakakmu memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubangmu, bukan? Adik nakal harus dihukum… Ahhh… Naru, lubangmu sangat panas… _Onii-chan_ sodok lebih keras lubang Naru, ya?" desah Sasuke, merasakan letupan-letupan kecil di dalam lubang itu. Sasuke tidak mau kalah dari Naruto.

"Ya, _Onii-chan_.. hukum Naru..hnnnggg..," mata Naruto terbelalak, ketika Sasuke tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Sasuke meningkatkan kecepatannya. "Ughhhhh… penuhi Naru dengan penis _Onii-chan_… ahhhh.. Naru anak nakal…hukum Naru, _Sasu—nii-chan_."

Tatapan Sasuke berubah buas, seolah menatap makanan terlejat di muka bumi ini. Pinggulnya yang bergerak cepat membuat bunyi peraduan daging dan daging pada lubang itu terdengar. "Ya… _Onii-chan _akan menghukum Naru… Naru… akan puas dihukum _Onii-chan_," Sasuke menampar kembali pantat Naruto, memberikan ransangan hebat pada tubuh sang Namikaze yang membuat kejantanan Naruto yang megantung membengkak. Ini gila. Seharusnya Naruto merasa sakit dan jijik, tetapi tamparan Sasuke pada pantatnya membuat tubuhnya bereaksi.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi kejantanan sang Uchiha yang menghantam bagian terbaik di dalam lubangnya. Tubuh Naruto terlonjak-lonjak ke depan karena gerakkan pinggul Sasuke. Naruto mulai bergeser lebih maju dari tempat semestinya berada. Ia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terus bergerak maju dengan menempelkan salah satu tangannya pada kaca mobil bagian depan, membuat kaca mobil tersebut berbayang, terjiplak oleh tangan sang Namikaze. Naruto merintih pelan di saat benda keras sang Uchiha semakin berkedut di dalam tubuhnya, dan terus menggesek lubangnya yang mulai mengering, dan mengelupas karena hantaman keras sang Uchiha.

"Nhhnn.. Naru…," geram Sasuke, menikmati remasan lubang Naruto pada kejantanannya. "Ughhh.. Naru.. adik _Onii-chan_… lumat terus… makan penis.. Onii-chan..," bisik Sasuke, meracau. Ia menyentuh puting Naruto, dari belakang, kemudian memilinnya, memainkan puting yang keras itu, membuat Naruto semakin menggila.

Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk merasa lebih nikmat. Pemuda itupun mengelus kejantanannya sendiri, meremasnya, dan mengocoknya, merasakan irama genjotan Sasuke untuk diiramakan dengan kocokannya.

Sasuke memegang kedua bongkahan pantat Naruto. Ia memainkan kedua bongkahan tersebut gemas, memijatnya, lalu menampar-namparnya kembali, menciptakan kemerahan yang sangat. Plak! Plak! Plak! Bunyi tamparan pun menggaung, bersaing dengan suara becek di dalam lubang Naruto. Setelah itu, sang pemuda Uchiha memisahkan kedua benda kenyal yang merapat itu, memperjelas garis yang memisah di antaranya, dan memperlebar lubang sang Namikaze, dikala sang Uchiha menusukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam ke dalam lubang tersebut. Warna kemerahan layaknya kelopak mawar merah mudapun melingkar di cicin lubang anus Naruto yang membengkak, melebar hanya untuk kejantanan sang Uchiha!

"Na—Naru… lubangmu merah sekali. Sempit—erat sekali megenggam kejantanan _Onii-chan_," geram Sasuke selagi keringat mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Ia mengeluarkan kembali kejantanannya—seutuhnya, kemudian menusukkannya kembali.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ahhhh… ahnnn.. ahn…_O—Onii-chan_..," Naruto menjawab perkataan Sasuke dengan desahan serak, dikala genjotan sang Uchiha semakin brutal. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus bintang yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Pemuda inipun berusaha mengembalikan suaranya yang mulai habis. "_O—onii-chan_ memuji?" tanyanya, berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke.

"Ya, lubangmu memakan kejantananku bulat-bulat, _Dobe_. Lubang kenikmatan ini kelaparan, ahn? Mau aku terus beri makan?" bisik Sasuke, lupa perannya sebagai "kakak" untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto kali ini. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat, memikirkan posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk percintaan mereka. Sasuke membiarkan benda keras di tengah selangkangannya tertanam di dalam tubuh Naruto seutuhnya, ketika tidak sedikitpun ada gerakkan darinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, ketika Sasuke diam saja. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Naruto, tidak sabar.

"Berbalilklah!" perintah Sasuke, membantu Naruto untuk merubah posisi.

"Hmm…," gumam Naruto, tidak biasanya tidak berkomentar.

Naruto membiarkan Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya. Sasuke memutar badan Naruto sampai sang Namikaze berada di posisi miring. Salah satu kaki Naruto diangkat Sasuke ke pundaknya. Sasuke mulai kembali menggenjot tubuh Naruto, dan menghantam titik nikmat di dalam sana dalam posisi yang berbeda. Tubuh Naruto yang berubah posisi menjadi miring seperti ini membuat dirinya di dalam sensasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bagian yang sebelumnya tidak tersentuh kini terkenai, dan membuat pandangan Naruto menjadi buyar, dan desahan Naruto semakin keras—mengintruksi kesunyian malam di pinggir hutan.

"Ahhh.. Tuhan…," Naruto mengeluh, dikala hantaman demi hantaman menghajar bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mengejang dan nyaris melayang ke awan ketika pandangannya memutih, tetapi Sasuke selalu menghentikan permainannya di tengah, membuat tubuh Naruto kembali tenang, dan kembali menyodok lubang itu di saat Naruto mencoba menarik nafas. Sasuke terus mempermainkan libido Naruto, sampai sang pemuda Namikaze mencapai titik frustasinya. "_Onii-chan_, aku mohon…," gumam Naruto. Ia ingin sekali mencapai klimaksnya hanya dengan genjotan pada lubangnya saja sebab Naruto sudah terlalu lemas untuk menyentuh kejantanannya. "Lepaskan Naru… Naru mau… mau… keluar… Naru…mau..'pipis'..aGH!" lenguh Naruto, ucapan kekanakannya menghipnotis sang _seme, _membuang secara paksa kelogisan Sasuke.

Permohonan Naruto di tengah-tengah tingginya nafsu Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Jangan sekarang, Adikku sayang…," bisik Sasuke. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kap mobil, menahan tubuhnya dan menambah kekuatan hantamannya. "Jangan sekarang… _Onii-chan_ belum puas…," geram Sasuke, selagi menahan rasa sakit di tengah selangkangannya ketika lubang Naruto meremas kembali kejantanannya yang berkedut dengan keras. Tidak sedikitpun ada tanda-tanda Sasuke ingin melepaskan cairan hasratnya.

"Ahhh.._ Onii-chan_ terlalu dalam.. nggg..," kejantanan Sasuke semakin menancap dalam, memenuhi setiap sudut di dalam lubang Naruto. Rasanya perut Naruto seperti terkocok dan ikut tersodok oleh kejantanan Sasuke.

"Ya… _Onii-chan_ akan menyemprotkan isi kejantanan _Onii-chan_ di dalam lubangmu…," bisik Sasuke, membuat tubuh Naruto bereaksi keras. "Benih _Nii-chan_ akan tertanam di dalam tubuh adik _Nii-chan_, dan Naru akan memilki anak dari _Nii-chan_. Naru akan hamil—anak dari Nii-chan," hayalan Sasuke membuat kedua dari mereka memanas.

Naruto berusaha menahan ledakan di dalam tubuhnya yang terus mendesak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan bergumam—merutuk Sasuke yang tidak kunjung lelah. Terlebih kata-kata Sasuke sangat meransang baginya. Tubuh Naruto pun kembali diposisikan. Kedua kaki Naruto dilingkarkan pada pinggang Sasuke, dan kedua tangan Naruto diperintah untuk melingkar di leher sang Uchiha. Dengan posisi kejantanan sang Uchiha yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat Naruto dari kap mobil. Ia megendong Naruto menuju bagian samping mobil.

Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya naik-turun, pada saat dia berjalan—membawa Naruto. Kedua tangan sang Uchiha beralih pada bagian bawah untuk meremas pantat Naruto, memberi aliran panas—sisa tamparan— pada tubuh Naruto yang membuat sang Namikaze mengejang. Lidah Sasuke tidak kunjung berhenti menikmati leher Naruto, tempat favoritnya untuk memberi tanda. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi tanda yang ditorehkan oleh sang Uchiha pada leher Naruto, terjelas keesokan pagi, Naruto harus memakai kaos berkerah panjang untuk ke sekolah agar tidak ditanya oleh temannya dan sang kakak.

"_Nii-chan_…," bisik Naruto sebelum sang pemuda Uchiha menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. "Mau dibawa kemana Naru?" tanyanya, memasang ekspresi polos. Tatapan bulat bola mata jernih Naruto terlihat menggoda dikala kabut nafsu menyelimutinya.

"Ke dalam kenikmatan," jawab Sasuke, kelepasan bersikap dingin. Sikap arogannya memang tidak mendukung _acting-nya_ sebagai seorang kakak yang mesum. Sepertinya _kinky sex_ tidaklah berjalan efektif buat karakter Sasuke.

Sasuke menekan tubuh Naruto pada badan mobil. Ia mencium bibir Naruto dengan brutal, mengemut, dan mendesak masuk—memaksa bibir Naruto untuk terbuka. Pemuda Namikaze terpaksa membuka mulutnya ketika Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya yang tiba-tiba, seirama dengan gerakan tubuh Naruto. Lidah Sasuke langsung melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto, bertualang, menjilati setiap organ di dalam mulut tersebut. Seakan tidak cukup hanya memasukkan lidah, Sasuke menekan kepala Naruto ke belakang, membuat Naruto sedikit kepayahan. Sasuke menghisap keras lidah Naruto, memaksa lidah itu keluar dari tempatnya, dan lidah mereka saling melilit di luar mulut, menciptakan air liur seperti anjing kelaparan yang mulai turun di kedua mulut mereka, ketika bunyi perpaduan ciuman mereka menjadi alunan musik merdu di kegelapan malam, dengan bunyi gesekkan dedaunan sebagai pemandu soraknya.

"Hmmmmnnnn…hhnnnnn…," desah Naruto di dalam mulut sang Uchiha. Ia menjambak rambut sang Uchiha, menahan emosi, dan sisi ketidaksabarannya. "_Onii-chan_… mhmmm… manis…mulut _Nii-chan_ manis…" Naruto bisa merasakan buah favorit Sasuke bercampur ramen yang disantapnya tadi di dalam mulut Uchiha tersebut.

"Naru..," bisik Sasuke, mengucapkan nama kekasihnya layaknya Naruto seorang anak kecil. "Naru suka rasa Nii-chan?" Sasuke menekan lidah Naruto ke dalam mulut Naruto sendiri. "Telan semua air liur Nii-chan, jika suka," Sasuke menumpahkan air liurnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, dan Naruto menampungnya, membiarkan air liur tersebut bergabung dengan milikinya. Tetes demi tetes air liur itupun turun membasahi sisi bibir Naruto, ketika sang Uchiha meludah di dalam mulut sang _uke_.

"Mhmmm…mhhhnnmm," mereka berdua semakin panas. Tidak ada satu titikpun dari tubuh mereka yang tidak terjamah oleh sang kekasih.

Dengan keadaan masih berciuman, dan saling melumat, Sasuke kembali bergerak. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto kembali, membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang, kemudian melepas kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Naruto, dan membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas jok mobil. Sasuke ikut masuk ke dalam mobil, ketika Naruto memberi ruang untuknya. Pemuda Uchiha menutup pintu mobil, dan membantu Naruto untuk merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"Tadi ada yang bilang otakku penuh imajinasi liar," Naruto merutuk. "Lihatlah, siapa yang di sini sangat semangat?" lekas, terlihat tidak sabar, Naruto naik ke atas paha sang Uchiha dengan dibantu oleh Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Hati-hati kepalamu," Sasuke memperingati, jika langit-langit mobil tidaklah terlalu tinggi. "Dan asal kau tahu, lubang 'adikku' yang sempit ini benar-benar membuat imajinasi liarku jalan. _Otoutou-ku_ sangat enak dijamah rupanya, jika tahu seperti itu, aku akan memasukkan penisku sejak dulu pada lubang 'adikku' yang merah dan imut ini," Sasuke menatap Naruto—yang melenguh karena ucapannya—menggerakkan tangannya sendiri untuk memposisikan kejantanan Sasuke pada lubangnya. Naruto menaikkan tubuhnya, kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, memasukkan kejantanan yang semakin memerah itu ke dalam lubang anusnya. Ia mendesis pelan di saat sensasi asing itu kembali menghampiri dirinya. "Kau benar-benar pemberani," Sasuke memegang pinggang Naruto, membantu Naruto untuk turun, dan dalam waktu cepat seluruh kejantanan Sasuke sudah kembali di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Nggg…Untuk… untuk.. apa aku…merasa takut?" Naruto menatap sayu sang Uchiha. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, siapa tahu? Mau bagaimanapun hal seperti ini adalah asing bagi kebanyakan orang," Sasuke megenggam kejantanan Naruto, dan mulai memainkannya; memijat, menaik-turunkan tangannya, memanjakan sang _uke, _kemudian meremas kantong sperma di dekat kejantanan itu.

"Ohh..," Naruto menjawab perkataan Sasuke dengan desahan pelan, sudah kembali berkonsetrasi pada aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Kedua dari mereka saling memanjakan kembali. Sasuke mengocok kejantanan Naruto berirama dengan Naruto yang menggenjot lubangnya sendiri. Sikap Naruto membuat Sasuke mendesis pelan. Tubuh Naruto yang semakin memanas, dan lubang Naruto yang semakin meremasnya membuat Sasuke mabuk—terbakar seakan hanya dipenuhi oleh sang kekasih. Sesekali, mereka berdua saling menandai, dan berciuman, ketika pergerakkan mereka tidak kunjung berhenti. Mobil sedan Sasuke yang terparkir di pinggir hutan itu bergerak-gerak, ikut ambil andil dalam aktivitas bergairah orang di dalamnya. Desahan, dan geraman keluar dari bibir kedua pemuda itu, menciptakan suasana yang semakin memanas di dalam mobil sana. Tanpa peduli suatu waktu akan ada orang yang melewati jalan itu, kedua pemuda itu terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan aktivitas intim mereka.

"Mhmm… Sasuke… Sasu-_Onii-chan_," Naruto mengucapkan nama sang kekasih seperti mantra.

"Nggg.. Ya.. Naru… enak… Naru…bukan?" geram Sasuke selagi sibuk merasakan tubuhnya yang mengejang. Ia masih memasang telinga untuk mendengar keinginan Naruto.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto kembali berbaring di atas jok mobil, dengan punggung Naruto menempel pada pintu mobil. Sasuke mengangkat salah satu kaki Naruto ke atas jok mobil bagian depan. Ia melebarkan kedua paha Naruto, menatap sendiri kejantanannya yang berurat dan besar keluar masuk lubang Naruto yang merekah-merah, menggenjot liang Naruto, sangatlah menggairahkan. Kepala Naruto mengadah ke atas, dengan bagian belakangnya menempel pada jendela mobil—nyaris terbentur beberapa kali, bibir Naruto yang lebam karena ciuman mereka lagi-lagi mengeluarkan air liur, kedua bola mata Naruto berputar, seakan-akan dunia di sekitarnya sudah terbalik. Iapun melihat tatapan Sasuke, dan dengan penasarannya sang pemuda pun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melihat lubangnya, dan ternyata…. Oh! Naruto kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, pemandangan di bawah sana membuat dia gila, dan gejolak di tubuhnya semakin meningkat.

Sial.

Entah kenapa melihat kejantanan Sasuke di dalam lubangnya membuat Naruto benar-benar _horny._

"Kakak.. _Onii-chan_.. ahh.. Sasuke... genjotanmu..nggg…Ohh… sodok Naru terus…Ng…" Naruto merasa malu pada dirinya yang sendiri. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, enggan memperlihatkan ekspresinya… namun… genjotan Sasuke membuat dirinya tidak bisa lebih lama menutupi ekspresi penuh kenikmatan ini. Ia tidak tahan!

Kedua tangan Naruto berusaha mencari pegangan pada benda-benda di sekitar dalam mobil tersebut. Naruto menempel pada kaca di belakangnya, menahan rasa perih bercampur nikmat di dalam tubuhnya karena ulah Sasuke. Genjotan Sasuke yang cukup lama, dan tanpa jeda ini membuat kulit di dalam lubang Naruto terbuka, mengeluarkan darah bercampur _precum_ sang Uchiha yang mengalir menuju bagian bawah jok mobil yang mereka tempati. Bahkan cairan sperma Sasuke pun mulai keluar sedikit—melumasi lubang Naruto yang sempat mengering.

Sasuke tersenyum dikala melihat lubang Naruto yang kepayahan. "Uhhh…nggggg…adikku…masih perawan…," gumam Sasuke, ketika melihat darah mengalir dari liang itu. Ia tersenyum senang, seperti melakukan malam pertama dengan seorang perawan yang polos. "Kau…berdarah…," bisik Sasuke.

"I—ini a… akan.. sangat kotor…," gumam Naruto, dikala merasakan cairan hangat tidak wajar keluar dari dalam lubangnya.

"Tetapi.. aku tidak akan mengganti mobil ini sampai kapanpun," Sasuke bersumpah akan menyimpan mobil ini sebagai tanda bercinta pertama kali mereka.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto mendengus. "_Kinky bastard-big brother_!" seru Naruto, mengejek Sasuke.

"_Horny-foolish-little brother_," balas Sasuke, tidak mau kalah. Sekarang, Sasuke merasakan enaknya menjadi seorang Itachi yang selalu berucap _"foolish little brother" _pada dirinya.

"SASUKE TEME!" seru Naruto ketika genjotan Sasuke mengenai sisi lubangnya yang terluka.

"Dobe—SasuTeme—Uke!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis di kala Naruto memperlihatkan seringai bahagianya. Ia memutar pinggulnya, memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada Naruto yang sudah dia hafal. Tangannya bermain nakal di perut Naruto, lalu naik ke atas untuk mengelus dada Naruto—mencari tonjolan yang dia sukai itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Naruto, mendesis pelan dikala tangan Sasuke menarik putingnya keras.

"Teme nama tengahku, Dobe adalah nama yang selalu ada di depanku," jawab Sasuke, Naruto menyeringai. Pemuda Uchiha mengemut puting Naruto, dan memainkannya dengan gigi.

"Depan matamu?" sindir Naruto. "Kau yakin?"

Sasuke melepaskan benda di dalam mulutnya sesaat. "Tidak jadi. Tampaknya lebih baik artinya selalu di bawahku," Sasuke membalas sindirian Naruto, menjawab ngasal sejak tadi.

Sedikit demi sedikit, pertahanan Naruto mulai hancur. Pemuda Namikaze tidak sanggup berlama-lama menahan hasrat di dalam tubuhnya. Kulit tannya yang memerah sudah basah oleh keringat, sedangkan kedua mata birunya berkabut, hanya bisa melihat bintang yang mengeliling kepalanya. Tubuh Naruto terasa limbung ketika gejolak kenikmatan berkecambuk di dalam pikirannya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengembalikan fokusnya. Iapun membuka matanya, menatap sosok sang Uchiha yang terlihat liar di atas sana. Seumur hidup, Naruto belum pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Kulit pucat Sasuke yang berkeringat, rambut Sasuke yang acak-acakkan, _kissmark_ milik Naruto di atas kulit pucat tersebut, serta tatapan binatang Sasuke membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sasuke benar-benar seksi! Tidak ada satupun orang yang melihat keadaan Sasuke seliar ini selain Naruto sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar mengagumkan," Naruto bergumam takjub. Ia mengelus kening Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu," jari-jari Naruto turun ke area pipi Sasuke, mengelus peluh di tempat itu.

Sasuke yang berkonsentrasi menggenjot tubuh Naruto mengecup telapak tangan Naruto sesaat. Ia tersenyum lembut di tengah-tengah rasa lelahnya. "Akupun Naruto," bisik Sasuke. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kedua dari mereka kembali bercumbu. Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke, meminta kepala sang Uchiha mendekat. "Sekarang Sasuke-Nii-chan…," bisik Naruto di tengah-tengah percintaan mereka. "Berikan _service_ terbaik pada lubang panas adikmu tersayang ini," Naruto memainkan cuping Sasuke dengan giginya. Ia memberi semangat pada Sasuke dengan hembusan nafas eksotisnya. "Lubang Naru ingin dipenuhi benih Nii-chan~" goda Naruto. "Nii-chan janji mau menghamili Naru, kan? Ayolah, adikmu ini ingin dihamili oleh kakaknya~"

Sasuke menggeram. "Sial..," desis Sasuke, lebih bersemangat dikala permintaan dan perkataan Naruto membuat kerasionalannya yang sedikit tersisa menguap dalam waktu seketika. "Aku memang kekasih terburuk karena membuat mulutmu menjadi seperti ini."

Naruto terkekeh di tengah-tengah rasa lelahnya.

Sasuke sudahlah tidak lagi berpikir panjang. Walau kekasihnya kepayahan, terlonjak-lonjak, dan akan mengalami rasa perih nan pegal di seluruh tubuhnya, Sasuke tetap menyodokkan kejantanannya dengan brutal pada titik yang sama. Tenaga terakhir yang dimiliki sang Uchiha pun dikerahkan oleh Sasuke untuk memanjakan lubang sang Namikaze. Sasuke menggerakkan kejantanannya ke kiri, kanan, memutar, bahkan menghantamkannya sedalam mungkin, hingga tubuh Naruto menabrak pintu di belakang sana beberapa kali menyebabkan punggung Naruto memar. Naruto tidaklah mengintruksi Sasuke. Ia membiarkan sisi binatang Sasuke terlihat. Ia menyukai Sasuke kehilangan kontrolnya. Ia menyukai Sasuke ketika meminta dirinya untuk terus bertahan, dan bercinta lebih lama. Sakura yang merupakan fans setia Sasuke pasti merasa iri jika Naruto memamerkan semua ini!

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, menikmati sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh aroma Sasuke. Pikiran Naruto melayang dan hanya terfokus pada sang Uchiha, tepatnya pada genjotan sang Uchiha. Kedua mata Naruto yang berat terpejam kembali. Ia terus mendesah, bergumam, menyebutkan nama kekasihnya.

"Sasuke—Nii… ahhh—Nii-chan…hamili Naru… sodok Naru… Semprotkan cairan Nii-chan di lubang Naru…penuhi rahim Naru dengan cairan Nii-chan..," desah Naruto, menyemangati sang Uchiha agar terus menggenjot dirinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah yang langsung dijilat sang Uchiha hingga bersih. Naruto terus menahan rasa nikmat yang terlalu besar sampai sebuah ingatan asing singgah di dalam otaknya.

Di tengah-tengah kenikmatannya yang memuncak sebuah kilatan memori dengan setting di zaman dahulu tergambarkan oleh pikiran Naruto. Ia berpikir dirinya mengenakan pakaian era Jepang dahulu, dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang mirip seperti Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya dan tersenyum tulis pada dirinya. Naruto mencoba menghilangkan memori itu, dan kembali fokus pada aktivitasnya, tetapi nihil. Setiap adegan tidak dikenalnya terus bermunculan, dan membuat dirinya membuka matanya dalam waktu seketika, menatap sang kekasih yang masih berkonsentrasi—memanjakan dirinya. Bahkan, di hadapannya kini, munculah sosok sang Uchiha dengan gaya lain. Uchiha yang sedang menjamahnya memang seperti Sasuke, tetapi rambut dan pakaiannya berbeda. Naruto pun mengerjapkan matanya. Bibirnya yang bergetar, menahan serangan di bawah sana takjub ketika pemuda yang menyetubuhinya bersinar di bawah sinar bulan yang masuk melewati jendela mobil.

_Imajinasi Naruto mendekat ke arah Naruto, berbisik di lubang telinga sang Namikaze yang sedang dimasuki oleh imajinasi tersebut. "Namaku… Indra…," bisikkan pelan terdengar di telinga Naruto. Jelas ini adalah suara Sasuke, tetapi tetap saja Naruto masih belum mempercayai jika orang di hadapannya adalah Sasuke. "Aku adalah Indra, Ashura..," desahan pemuda di atasnya membuat kepala Naruto sedikit pening, terutama ketika otot-otot perutnya mulai mendesak Naruto untuk mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. "Aku adalah Indra, kau ingat, kan? Ashura… aku adalah kakakmu… Aku adalah—_

"INDRAAA!" seru Naruto, tidak mengerti kenapa nama tersebut terbesit di dalam pikirannya dikala detik-detik terakhir cairan cinta Naruto dan Sasuke keluar secara bersamaan. Pemuda Namikaze pun tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan sampai otot-ototnya melemas, cairan tersebut mereda, dan gejolak di dalam perutnya mulai berhenti, sedikit diam.

"Naruto..," gumam Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak, dan wajah memucat—ketakutan.

Kedua dari mereka pun terdiam seketika. Walau cairan hasrat mereka mengalir deras, hingga sperma Sasuke membasahi seluruh bagian bawah lubang Naruto, dan turun ke paha, tidak ada satupun yang berani berbicara. Dunia seperti berhenti sesaat untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan bagi Naruto dunia seperti berbalik menjadi suatu keanehan, dikala matanya yang mulai lelah seperti melihat tubuh Sasuke menghilang untuk sementara waktu. Namun, ketika Naruto menggosok matanya, tubuh Sasuke masih tetap berada di tempatnya. Tetapi, masalah belumlah berakhir bagi Naruto. Ia memiliki hutang penjelasan pada Sasuke karena menyebutkan nama yang tidak dia kenal pada saat detik-detik terakhir mereka bercinta.

_Aku benar-benar bodoh!_

Batin Naruto, bingung sendiri. Ia benar-benar takut. Sangat takut. Sehingga imajinasi yang membawakan nama tabu itu langsung menghilang kembali dari benaknya.

.

.

.

Selesainya acara bercinta mereka, suasana menjadi sangat sunyi, terutama ketika Sasuke hanya diam saja selagi tangan-tangan telatennya membersihkan kotoran di tubuh Naruto. Sasuke mengelapkan tisu basah yang dia siapkan di dalam mobil untuk membersihkan lubang Naruto yang masih mengalirkan cairan sperma sang Uchiha bercampur dengan darah. Dengan teliti Sasuke mengoleskan tisu tersebut, dan membuat Naruto yang sedang mengangkang, menghadapkan lubangnya pada Sasuke mendesis pelan.

Selesai Sasuke membersihkan tubuh Naruto, pemuda itupun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu mobil, hendak keluar dari mobil tersebut. Namun pergerakkan Sasuke di tahan oleh Naruto yang memegang bahunya. "Sa—Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud mengucapkan nama itu," Naruto menjelaskan. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke salah paham. Terlebih, dirinya tadi terlalu semangat dan agresif untuk ukuran pemula dalam hal bercinta. Pasti Sasuke tidak akan percaya padanya. "Aku seperti mendengar bisikkan, kemudian aku meneriaki nama itu, sebelum melihatmu seperti menghilang untuk sementara waktu..," lirih Naruto, tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. "Ah, tetapi mungkin itu hanyalah hayalanku saja," lanjut Naruto, berharap sang Uchiha mengerti.

Sasuke hanya membalas tatapan Naruto dengan sorot mata kosongnya.

**Flashback**

_Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia, dan tidak ada lagi kabar dari Ashura, setiap harinya Indra hanya melakukan rutinitas yang membosankan. Pemuda ini akan pergi ke hutan untuk mencari buruan, dan kayu bakar, pulang sore hari untuk membereskan rumah, kemudian memasak makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. Indra tidaklah pernah berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di luar sana, walau beberapa wanita yang dia temui saat perjalanan ke hutan kerap kali ada yang menggodanya. Indra seperti memiliki kehidupan sendiri dan membangun tembok yang besar, tidak ingin siapapun dirinya dibaca mudah oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. _

_Di suatu-waktu, pada saat pagi hari, Indra hendak mencari jamur di dalam hutan sana untuk dimasak pagi hari ini. Dengan menggendong sebuah keranjang, Indra menelusuri hutan tersebut seperti biasanya. Beberapa binatang yang mencari makan di pagi hari itupun berlarian dikala sosok Indra melewati mereka. Secara acuh Indra berjalan sampai saatnya semak-semak di hadapannya bergerak, seperti ada sesuatu di dalam sana. _

"_Hm?" gumam Indra, memincingkan matanya, dan diam di tempat—waspada. Ia memegang pedang yang tersimpan di pinggangnya—bersiap-siap. _

_Tidak tunggu waktu lama atau pergerakan yang berarti dari Indra untuk mengetahui sosok di balik semak-semak itu, beberapa saat kemudian seorang kakek-kakek dengan tubuh terluka karena cakaran binatang liar ambruk di luar semak-semak tersebut. Kemunculan sang kakek kontan membuat Indra terkejut, lekas berlari ke arah sang kakek. _

_Indra menggerakkan tubuh sang kakek. "Kakek, kau tidak apa-apa?" Indra membalikkan tubuh sang kakek, menaruh tubuh sang kakek di pangkuannya. "Kakek, HEI!" pekik Indra, tangannya menampar pipi sang kakek. Tetapi nihil. Sang kakek tidaklah sadarkan diri, dan membuat Indra semakin cemas. _

_._

_._

_._

_Tiga hari berlalu setelah Indra merawat sang kakek. Tiap hari dia mengobati kakek tersebut dengan segala kemampuannya, dan membersihkan tubuh kakek tersebut dari kotoran. Tiga hari juga kekuatan aneh yang ditubuhnya tergerak untuk menyembuhkan sang kakek hingga sang kakek membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar sang penyelamat yang sangat sederhana. Kakek itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menatap sekeliling._

"_Akhirnya kau bangun juga," sang pemuda yang sedang meracik obat dengan jarak tidak jauh dari tempat kakek beristirahat berbicara._

"_Siapa kau? Dimana aku?" tanya kakek tersebut, bingung._

"_Aku Indra. Aku menemukanmu terluka di hutan," jawab Indra. Ia melangkah menuju sang kakek dengan membawa racikan obat sederhananya. _

_Sang kakek menatap racikan obat itu. Aneh juga racikan obat seperti ini bisa menyembuhkannya. Padahal kakek tersebut tahu seberapa parah luka yang dialaminya sebelum dia terjatuh pingsan. Ia masih bisa mengingat serigala liar yang menyerangnya membabi-buta dan dengan cara kelaparan. Ha-ah, untung saja dia bisa melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di atas pohon, namun terjatuh dikala tubuhnya limbung kehilangan banyak darah, dan rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Pada saat itu, sang kakek menduga nyawanya telah berakhir._

"_Terima kasih," gumam sang kakek selaku mengambil obat yang dibuat Indra._

_Indra mengangukkan kepalanya. Ia beranjak pergi keluar kamar—tepatnya ke halaman rumah yang langsung terhubung dengan kamar tersebut untuk mengambil bubur yang telah dibuatnya. Selagi Indra mengipas-ngipas api yang dia nyalakan di halaman rumah, sang kakek menatap punggung Indra. Pemuda bermata gelap di hadapannya sangat pendiam, dan seperti memikul beban di pundaknya. Sang kakek menatap sekeliling, sepertinya tidak ada orang lagi yang tinggal di sini selain pemuda tersebut. Seluruh barang-barang di sini seperti disiapkan hanya untuk satu orang._

"_Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya sang kakek._

"_Hn," jawab Indra, sederhana._

_Sang kakek menganggukkan kepalanya, mengartikan gumaman aneh Indra sebagai "Ya"._

_Indra kembali ke tempat sang kakek dengan membawa satu mangkok bubur. Ia duduk di samping sang kakek dan mengulurkan mangkok tersebut. "Kebetulan aku sedang memasak bubur untuk makan pagi," kata Indra. _

_Sang kakek menatap bubur di hadapannya. Ia sangat tidak bernafsu untuk makan ketika seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri. Ia ingin berbaring kembali. Tetapi kebaikan Indra tidak bisa dia tolak. "Apa yang bisa aku bayar untuk membalas budiku?" tanya sang kakek selagi menatap Indra. _

"_Tidak perlu," jawab Indra, tidak butuh balas budi sang kakek. _

"_Tapi, kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku," sang kakek sedikit memaksa. _

"_Aku melakukannya cuma-cuma," Indra menjawab dingin. Ia tidak ingin menolong orang hanya untuk memperolah imbalan._

_Sang kakek berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak mungkin memikul hutang budi pada seorang pemuda sampai seumur hidup. Ia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu sang pemuda. Kakek tersebut menatap tangan sang pemuda yang tampaknya hanya terlatih untuk mencari kayu bakar, dan mencari makanan. Sang kakek pun tersenyum. Akhirnya, ia memiliki ide untuk membalas budi pada pemuda di hadapannya. _

"_Ah, bagaimana jika aku memberikan ilmu pengobatan yang aku bisa padamu?" tawar sang kakek yang ternyata adalah seorang tabib. "Kau pasti akan menjadi seorang yang pandai mengobati, melihat caramu bisa merawatku," lanjut sang kakek, merasa yakin._

_Indra ingin menolak tawaran sang kakek. Namun sang terus mendesaknya. Alhasil, Indra harus menerima tawaran tersebut secara cuma-cuma. Entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan Indra ketika orang-orang takut padanya, dan dia memiliki ilmu pengobatan yang berguna untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_Proses belajar Indra sangat cepat mengingat pandainya pemuda ini. Hanya dalam waktu enam bulan, ilmu yang diajarkan sang kakek sudah berhasil dia kuasai. Berbagai macam tumbuhan obat-obatan telah dia kenal, berbagai macam racikan obat-obatan telah dia hafal. Iapun mulai pandai menemukan cara mengatasi penyakit, dan mengobatinya dengan ramuannya sendiri. Kemampuan Indra yang berkembang pesat membuat sang kakek kagum. Bahkan sang kakek sudah bingung untuk mengajari Indra. Alhasil, sang kakek yang merasa seluruh ilmunya sudah diberikan pada Indra berpamitan untuk kembali bertualang mencari tumbuhan obat-obatan langka, dan meninggalkan Indra di dalam sendirian._

_Awalnya Indra tidaklah mengerti fungsi pengobatan tersebut ketika tidak ada orang yang bisa dia obati. Indra hanya membiarkan kemampuannya tertanam di dalam dirinya sampai dia menemukan seorang ibu yang berpakaian lusuh dan membawa seorang anak balita kebingungan. Ibu tersebut megendong anaknya yang berkeringat, kepanasan. Indra yang berpapasan dengan sang ibu pada saat perjalanan ke hutan berhenti sesaat ketika merasakan hal tidak beres pada ibu-ibu tersebut. Tanpa perintah dari otaknya tubuh Indra menghampiri sang ibu, mengamati anak yang ada digendongan sang ibu._

"_Dia kenapa?" tanya Indra selagi menghentikan langkah sang ibu._

_Dengan gusar sang ibu menatap Indra. "Anakku sakit, tetapi aku tidak memilki uang untuk berobat pada tabib. Aku mencoba mencari tabib murah namun tidak ada satupun. Aku mencoba meminta bantuan pada kaisar, tetapi sedikitpun aku tidak digubris," lirih ibu sambil meneteskan air matanya. _

_Indra menatap iba sang anak yang ada digendongan ibu tersebut. Sang anak tampak kepayahan; tubuhnya memerah, dan matanya berair, serta wajahnya pucat. Kondisi anak tersebut membuat Indra khawatir. Pemuda tersebut pun melupakan tujuannya ke hutan sejenak. Ia meminta sang ibu mengikuti dirinya ke rumah untuk mengobati anak tersebut, dan tidak ada cara lain lagi, sang ibu yang berharap Indra benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan anaknya pun mengikuti Indra. _

_Dengan kemampuannya, Indra memeriksa tubuh si anak, dan memberikan obat yang dia tahu pada ibu tersebut. Sang ibu tadinya ragu untuk memberikan racikan obat tersebut pada tubuh sang anak, namun kemiskinan membuat dirinya nekad untuk meminumkan cairan pahit tersebut pada perut sang anak, dan tidak tunggu waktu lama lagi sang anak membuka matanya, memperlihatkan kedua bola mata sayunya, kemudian tubuhnya mulai berkeringat. Sang anak pun mengucap kata "ibu" dengan lirih, dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah—membaik. _

"_Dia membaik?" ujar sang ibu, tidak percaya obat yang diberikan Indra bisa secepat ini mengobati._

_Indra hanya menatap dingin sang ibu. "Pulanglah. Dia butuh beristirahat, dan jangan sampai dia keluar rumah sampai tubuhnya membaik," saran Indra._

_Ibu itupun mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia akan memberikan uang untuk Indra, namun sang pemuda menolaknya. Ibu itupun menatap takjub Indra layaknya Indra adalah manusia paling terbaik di muka bumi ini. Sang ibu pun pulang dengan senyuman lebar sama halnya dengan Indra yang merasa bahagia telah berhasil membuat orang tertawa. _

_._

_._

_._

_Berkat ibu tersebut, kemampuan Indra mulai tersebar. Setiap harinya Indra harus menerima tamu—meminta diobati, dan dengan senang hati Indra menolong orang-orang tidak memiliki kekayaan itu secara cuma-cuma. Bukan hanya kemurahan hati Indra saja yang menyebar, melainkan kemampuan Indra yang melebihi tabib penyakit yang diderita orang-orang itu bisa diobati dengan mudah oleh Indra. Bahkan penyakit yang ditakukti oleh orang-orang di zaman itupun disembuhkan oleh Indra. Akan tetapi, Indra tidaklah merasa dirinya sebaik itu. Ia tahu jika bukan kemampuan dari tabib yang menjadi gurunya lah yang bisa membuat orang-orang itu sembuh, melainkan kekuatan aneh yang ada di dalam tubuh Indra. _

"_Anda diundang ke istana oleh Yang Mulia," ujar salah satu utusan kerajaan yang sudah cukup lama menunggu Indra kembali dari hutan. "Kami sudah mendengar kemampuan Anda, dan berharap Anda bisa memenuhi undangan Yang Mulia," lanjut orang tersebut._

"_Tidak," jawab Indra, tegas. _

"_Teta—_

_BRAK!_

_Indra menutup pintu rumahnya keras-keras, tidak ingin diganggu oleh orang-orang dari istana itu. Baginya istana adalah tempat terkutuk. Tempat yang telah menolak dirinya. Tidak ada lagi tempat di hatinya untuk mengasihi orang-orang di istana. Selain itu, istana adalah tempat… Ashura—orang yang telah meninggalkan dirinya. _

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak disangka penolakan Indra semalam tidak membuat pesuruh istana itu pergi. Dengan setia pesuruh istana tersebut menanti Indra keluar rumahnya, dan kembali menawarkan Indra untuk datang ke istana. Secara enggan Indra menjawab tawaran-tawaran itu, tetapi tetap saja, Indra dipaksa untuk datang ke istana. Bahkan sang pesuruh pun mulai berkata jika sang pesuruh akan dihukum mati, apabila tidak berhasil membawa Indra. Terus dibujuk seperti membuat Indra jengah, alhasil sesuai permintaan sang pesuruh, Indra pun mengikuti pesuruh tersebut ke istana. Ya, hanya sebentar bukan, pasti tidak akan menyakitkan. _

_Di istana Indra disambut hangat. Bahkan sang raja langsung mengundang Indra bertemu dengannya, dan berbicara secara empat mata. Indra berada di dalam perpustakaan kerajaan, tempat para kaisar biasanya belajar atau bekerja. Indra berhadap-berhadapan dengan sang raja, saling tatap, seolah mengamati gerak-gerik masing-masing._

"_Terima kasih telah memenuhi undanganku," ujar sang kaisar yang sangat tahu seberapa sulitnya mengajak Indra ke tempat ini. "Aku sangat tersanjung ketika tabib hebat sepertimu mau berkunjung ke tempat ini," kata sang kaisar, sedikit merendah._

"_Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" sama sekali tidak berbasa-basi Indra menjawab. Pengawal yang berada di sekitar Indra saling bertatapan, hendak meludahi Indra yang bersikap kurang ajar di depan seorang pemimpin negara besar seperti ini._

_Sang kaisar tertawa memerintah para pengawalnya untuk keluar ruangan, memberikan keleluasaan bagi Indra dan dirinya untuk berbicara. Sang raja pun menatap Indra kembali setelah pengawal terakhir keluar menutup pintu. _

"_Aku sudah tahu kau pasti bisa berkembang menjadi orang sangat hebat walaupun tidak belajar di istana," kata sang kaisar dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku tahu itu," lanjutnya. _

_Mata Indra memincing tajam. "Ya, hanya karena aku terlihat sangat lebih baik dari anak anda membuat hakku untuk bersekolah seperti anak-anak pintar lain dicabut, bukan?" sarkastik Indra. _

_Perkataan Indra yang sinis membuat sang raja terhenyak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka jika Indra mengetahui motif sang raja mengeluarkan Indra dari sekolah kerajaan. Sang raja yang selalu mengamati setiap murid di istana merasa tidak terima ketika anak kebanggaannya dipecundangi oleh seorang miskin seperti Indra. Namun, bukanlah kepintaran dan kecerdasan Indra yang membuat sang raja menyingkirkan Indra, melainkan ketakutan sang raja pada darah Indra—darah yang dialiri oleh mendiang ayah sang raja yang bisa membuat siapapun pemimpin istana atau calonnya tergeser jika mengingat kejeniusan Indra, dan kemungkinan Indra akan dicintai rakyatnya apabila melihat sikap Indra. _

"_Aku meminta maaf atas semua itu," kata sang kaisar, ketika tatapan Indra semakin tajam. "Lagipula, semua sudah membaik, bukan? Kau sudah menjadi seorang tabib terbaik yang bahkan membuat seorang raja meminta maaf padamu," lanjutnya. _

"_Aku tidak butuh maaf dirimu," tanpa takut Indra menjawab._

_BRAK!_

_Meja pun digebrak oleh sang raja, membuat pengawal yang menjaga di luar langsung memeriksa masuk—memastikan kedua orang di dalam perpustakaan kerajaan baik-baik saja. Pengawal-pengawal tersebut pun kembali pada tempatnya ketika sang raja memastikan semua terkondisikan. _

_Sang raja menenangkan tubuhnya, bersikap tenang kembali. "Ha-ah, maaf atas kekasaranku," kata sang raja. "Kali ini aku hanya ingin kau membantu kerajaan, dengan imbalan yang tentu saja tidak bisa kau bayangkan."_

"_Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" tanya Indra. _

_Sang raja menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau tidaklah menghormati sang pencipta yang telah memberikanmu kemampuan sehebat ini," jawab sang raja. "Kau sendiri pasti tahu, bukan, jika berbuat baik pada sesama merupakan hal dasar dalam hubungan sesama manusia?" lanjutnya. _

_Indra menatap sang raja dari atas hingga bawah, "Kau tampak baik-baik saja," kata Indra ketika melihat kondisi sang raja. _

_Sang raja tersenyum tipis. "Bukan. Bukan aku yang sakit. Melainkan anakku," jawab sang raja, membuat suasana hening untuk sejenak. _

_._

_._

_._

_Indra beranjak dari kursinya. Tidak disangka anak yang sangat manja, dan menjadi pesaingnya di sekolah dulu akan hidup di bawah rawatannya. Ini seperti hukuman karma bagi kerajaan yang telah menyampakkan Indra dan keluarga. Anak yang menjadi calon putra mahkota akan mati jika tidak dirawat oleh Indra. Senyuman sinis pun tersirat di bibir Indra ketika dia membalikkan badannya. Sungguh lucu. Ia tidak ingin mengobati orang itu, dan Indra sendiri tahu, kekuatannya akan menjadi sebuah racun, jika dia membenci orang yang akan dia obati. _

_Indra berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap sang raja, "Oh, iya…," kata Indra dengan senyuman dipermainkan. "Tidak seperti adikku. Aku mengetahui semuanya. Aku mengetahui darah siapa yang mengalir di dalam diriku. Aku mengetahui motifmu mengeluarkanku dari istana, dan aku mengetahui… siapa orang yang dicintai oleh ayahmu," Indra tersenyum sinis. "Nenekkulah yang disayangnya, dan… Hagoromo—ayahku, sekaligus saudara berbeda ibu itulah yang disayangnya. Kemudian, kemampuan diriku dalam berpikir seperti seorang raja, dan sifatku yang sedikit baik akan dicintailah yang membuatmu takut jika anakmu yang sedang sakit itu posisinya akan tergeser—olehku," Indra pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari luar ruangan. "Ha-ah, sayang sekali ayahmu tidak menikahi nenekku~" gumam Indra selagi menutup pintu._

_Tubuh sang raja bergetar sangat hebat. Tidak ada yang salah. Semua perkataan pemuda kurang ajar itu benar. Jari-jari terkepal sang raja terkepal kuat hingga memucat. Sial. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu semua itu? Semenjak awal sang raja memang merasakan jika pemuda itu tidaklah beres. Pemuda tersebut seperti sosok manusia yang bukan dari tempatnya. Kemampuan pemuda itu sangat mengerikan. Mata sang raja memincing… apakah gosip itu benar? Apakah gosip mengenai putri bulan yang merupakan nenek dari anak itu benar? Apakah kekuatan dari putri bulan itulah yang membuat Indra seperti ini? Sang kaisar menjadi sakit kepala ketika memikirkan pemuda brengsek itu. _

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sang raja, dan menerima tawaran sang raja, walau terjadi pembicaraan yang alot di antara mereka, tubuh Indra terasa lemas. Di dalam tadi dia tidak bermaksud berbicara kasar seperti pada sang raja, walau dia tahu jika sang raja yang rakus dan tidak pernah peduli pada rakyat kecil itu sangat menyebalkan, tetap saja dia sang raja. Sasuke pun menyesal karena tidak bisa menahan diri memberitahu sang raja jika pemuda ini mengetahui semuanya. Ia menyesal kemampuan uniknya untuk mengobati seseorang, tidak mudah terluka, dan bisa mengetahui masa lalu dan depan suatu tempat menjadikan mulutnya berbisa. _

"_Aniki…," suara seseorang mengintruksi lamunan Indra. _

_Indra menatap orang yang memanggilnya. Ia menatap Ashura berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan berkeringat seperti berlari sangat jauh. Mata Indra terbelalak sejenak, namun kembali dingin—wajar saja dia ada di sini, ini adalah istana, Indra bergumam di dalam dirinya. Iapun menatap ke depan kembali, seolah tidak kenal, Indra melewati Ashura yang terdiam, terpaku di tempat, melihat dinginnya sang kakak, layaknya mereka tidak saling kenal. _

"_Aniki…," gumaman itu meluncur kembali, tetapi Indra tidak menyahutnya. _

_Tidak ada lagi kakak…_

_Tidak lagi hubungan…_

_Semua akan berjalan dengan sendirinya, seperti…_

_Yang diinginkan adiknya tersayang di waktu itu…_

_Rasa sakit hati Indra tidaklah membuat dirinya berpaling pada orang yang paling disayangnya. _

**End Flashback**

Sang Uchiha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dengan lembut. Tidak memperkarakan penjelasan Naruto, dan tidak juga mengambil tindakan, seolah jantungnya yang berdebar-debar karena mendengar teriakan Naruto itu tidaklah penting. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, hambar. "Sebaiknya aku membereskan semua kekacauan ini," ujar sang Uchiha dengan wajah pucat-pasi. Ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk membuka pintu mobil, dan akan keluar dari mobil untuk mengambil barang-barang di luar sana ketika Naruto mendesis keras, kesakitan. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto. "Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, suara Naruto membuat sang pemuda khawatir.

Naruto memegang atas bokongnya dan pinggul yang terasa pegal dan mengelusnya pelan. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan karena bagian bawahnya terasa robek. Kondisi Naruto yang kewalahan, menderita membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Sial. Dia terlalu bersemangat sehingga lupa jika tenaga yang digunakannya untuk menggenjot Naruto pasti akan membuat pemuda Namikaze yang baru pertama kali bercinta ini pasti sangat kepayahan. Well, sebenarnya dari awal Sasuke memang benar-benar percaya dengan penjelasan Naruto, jika pemuda Namikaze itu tidaklah mengenal orang yang diteriakinya, dan percaya jika Naruto belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sekalipun. Tetapi, liat Naruto yang seperti kewalahan seperti ini membuat Sasuke sangat—sangat yakin jika Naruto belum pernah disentuh sedikit pun oleh orang lain.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Pelan-pelan ia memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Menungginglah, dan perlihatkan bagian yang luka kepadaku," pemuda ini merasa dirinya bodoh. Tadi dia sempat membersihkan lubang Naruto, tetapi dia tidaklah menyadari jika luka di dalam lubang itu pastilah parah.

Terlalu sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya membuat Naruto tidak banyak bicara dan memperlihatkan lubangnya sesuai posisi yang Sasuke inginkan. Ekspresi Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat bernafsu. Ia menatap hasil bersetubuh mereka dengan miris. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia telah membuat Naruto terluka sampai seperti ini. Sasuke mengelus bagian atas bokong Naruto, kemudian pinggang Naruto. Great, Uchiha! Sasuke telah membuat tulang-tulang pada tubuh Naruto bergeser. Bahkan pinggang Naruto pun pasti akan bengkak jika dibiarkan.

"Tahan!" Sasuke mulai memposisikan tangannya di bagian tulang Naruto yang sakit. Pemuda itupun dalam satu kali hentakkan mengembalikan benda keras itu pada tempatnya, hingga Naruto berteriak, namun kembali tenang, ketika rasa sakitnya menghilang dan digantikan oleh rasa lega.

Naruto terpukau dengan kemampuan Sasuke dalam mengobati dirinya. Ia menoleh, menatap Sasuke. "Wow, darimana kau bisa seperti itu?" kagum Naruto, tidak percaya.

"Aku mempelajarinya pada saat belajar bela diri," kata Sasuke. Ia berharap Naruto mempercayai ucapannya.

"Ooh," jawab Naruto tidak memperkarakan jawaban Sasuke. Pemuda inipun akan kembali duduk tenang, tetapi Sasuke menahan tubuhnya agar tetap di posisi yang sama. "A—ada apa lagi, Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke kembali, dan merasa risih ketika mata Sasuke sangat fokus menatap lubang anusnya. "A—ah, Sasuke.. se—sepertinya aku butuh beristirahat," Naruto takut jika Sasuke akan memasuki lubangnya yang sudah terluka ini kembali.

"Menghadap ke depan!" perintah Sasuke dengan suara baritonnya. "Aku akan mengobatinya," lanjut Sasuke.

"Ta—tapi..," Naruto ingin melawan, tetapi tatapan Sasuke membuat Naruto ragu untuk membantah sang Uchiha.

"Bagus," gumam Sasuke ketika Naruto menurut. Pemuda Uchiha menggelengkan kepalanya. Lubang Naruto mengeluarkan darah, dan pinggirannya membengkak, terkelupas. "Tahan," perintah Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengonsentrasikan kekuatan pada kedua jarinya, dan tanpa diketahui Naruto yang sedang menghadap ke depan, cahaya berwarna keemasan—yang perlahan berubah menjadi biru—mulai menyinari kedua jari itu. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengoleskan dua jarinya pada bagian terluar lubang Naruto.

"Ugghhhhh… di—dingin…," desis Naruto. Sisi bagian luar lubangnya terkena sensasi dingin yang menyetrum tubuhnya. Naruto merasa perihnya pada lubang itu berangsur-angsur menghilang tergantikan oleh rasa menggelitik. "Hm… Sa—Sasuke…," desah Naruto dikala jari-jari Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam lubangnya, mengoles lubang itu. "Ahhhhh…," Naruto menggeliat, terutama ketika jari-jari Sasuke mengoles dalam liangnya sampai terkena prostat, membuat tengah selangkangan sang Namikaze bangkit. Bukan berpikir ini adalah pengobatan melainkan Sasuke telah menggodanya. "Di—dingin… a—apa itu?" Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman, jika Sasuke tidak memegang pinggangnya, Naruto pasti sudah menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk memainkan jari-jari Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, menahan diri, ketika jari-jarinya dilumat oleh liang anus Naruto.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Salep lecet," jawab Sasuke, berbohong.

"E—eh? Oh," Naruto percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke. Sensasi dingin ini membuat kepala Naruto semakin sulit berpikir.

"Selesai," bisik Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha pun melepas jari-jarinya dari dalam lubang Naruto setelah merasa kondisi Naruto sudah cukup membaik. Tanpa teransang sedikitpun Sasuke telah melakukan tugasnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk keluar mobil ketika Naruto menahan Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto, khawatir. Sikap Sasuke yang pendiam membuat Naruto tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda itu dari sisinya.

Sasuke tersenyum menenangkan. "Tenang. Aku hanya mengambil pakaian saja," lanjut sang Uchiha.

Naruto masih belum ingin melepaskan sang Uchiha. Ia takut Sasuke marah padanya karena kejadian "salah sebut nama" tadi. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher sang Uchiha. "Tidak perlu cepat-cepat," kata Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke sayu, dan pemuda Uchiha bisa merasakan jika bagian bawah tubuh sang uke kembali bangkit, Naruto kembali teransang.

Ha-ah, pasti ini adalah ulah pengobatan tadi…

Sasuke berpikir selagi otaknya menatap mata Naruto yang sangat indah menghipnotisnya.

"Aku rasa aku sudah tidak sakit lagi," kata Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tahu pasti jika Naruto bukanlah tidak sakit lagi, melainkan sudah sembuh, seperti sedia kala.

"Ini sudah malam. Kita harus kembali," Sasuke menjelaskan. "Kita bisa melakukannya di lain waktu," kata Sasuke, menambahkan.

Naruto tidak peduli alasan Sasuke. Ia menarik Sasuke agar menindih dirinya, ketika Naruto mulai membaringkan diri di jok mobil tersebut. Naruto menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang dipenuhi emosi langka dan sulit terbaca. "Apa yang membuatmu takut, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto, di saat mood Sasuke tiba-tiba memburuk. "Apakah kau takut jika aku berselingkuh di luar sana dengan seseorang yang bernama Indra?" tanya Naruto. Salah satu tangan Naruto pun bergerak ke tengah selangkangan Sasuke. Ia menahan tubuh Sasuke kuat-kuat dikala sang Uchiha memberontak, meminta dilepas. "Tidak Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin malam ini berhenti sampai di sini. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau adalah milikku. Hanya milikku. Dan aku ingin memastikannya lagi," tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke yang lemas ke dalam lubangnya yang sudah sembuh. "Aku akan membuktikannya jika aku serius ingin memilikimu."

Keteguhan hati Naruto membuat Sasuke sakit kepala. Rupanya Naruto menyangka jika Sasuke tidaklah mempercayai dirinya. Sasuke ingin melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan membawa Naruto pulang agar Naruto bisa beristirahat, dan dirinya pun bisa berintropeksi. Tetapi, benda yang sekarang ini sedang melumat kejantanannya—yang perlahan mulai bangkit—membuat kerasionalan Sasuke berangsur-angsur terkikis. Ia menggeram pelan, ketika Naruto menyentuh dadanya, memilin puting sang Uchiha dengan gemas. Lubang sang Namikaze semakin keras meremas kejantanannya, memijat, melumat, seperti sengaja memberi ransangan pada benda sedang tertidur itu.

Pinggul Sasuke kembali bergerak dikala hasratnya mulai bangkit. Persetan dengan semua logikanya, rengekan Naruto membuat Sasuke gila, dan butuh. Sasuke mengulum cuping Naruto, mendesahkan ucapan cinta pada sang Namikaze. "Naruto…," lirih Sasuke selagi dirinya menggenjot sang Namikaze yang mulai mendesah, kehilangan kontrol untuk kesekian kalinya, dan menjadi budak nafsu di bawah tubuh sang Uchiha. "Jangan salahkan aku jika tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menyetir—membawamu pulang—bahkan untuk mengobatimu," Sasuke memperingati. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan energiku, Naruto… Tidak akan segan untuk kali ini…" Sasuke serius membuktikan ucapannya. Genjotannya lebih keras dari pertama kali dirinya menikmati lubang virgin Naruto.

"Ahhhh… Sasuke!" hanya desahan keraslah yang menjawab peringatan Sasuke. Pemuda Namikaze sudah kembali melayang, terbius oleh pesona sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat tingkah Naruto, dan mulai fokus pada Naruto. "Kau benar-benar jangan menyesal karena telah memintaku untuk terus menyetubuhimu," Sasuke berucap lembut untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pikirannya termakan oleh nafsunya, dan bibirnya hanya bisa mengucapkan perkataan-perkataan kotor untuk membuat ronde-ronde percintaan mereka di malam ini semakin panas dan dipenuhi oleh suara desahan pemuda-pemuda yang sedang bergumul di pinggir hutan itu.

**End Naruto's Story**

Kedua mata biru mengerjap dikala pipi ayahnya memerah, dan Naruto berhenti berbicara. Kepala Menma miring ke kanan, bingung. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan ayahnya? Kenapa ayahnya sibuk menutup mulutnya, dan tampak malu? Lalu, apa yang terjadi Naruto di cerita itu ketika Sasuke memberi dia makan? Kenapa ayahnya berhenti bercerita dalam waktu cukup lama?! Menma menjadi bingung sendiri karena Naruto tidaklah kunjung menggubris panggilannya atau melanjutkan ceritanya yang berkesan memalukan bagi Naruto sendiri.

"Ayah?" Menma menggoyang-goyangkan paha Naruto. "AYAH?!" seru Menma, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

Naruto menatap Menma dengan mata terbelalak. "Ya, Menma?" tanyanya.

Menma memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ayah sejak tadi terdiam…," gumam Menma. "Setelah Sasuke memberi ramen pada Naruto, apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Menma.

Pertanyaan Menma membuat Naruto grogi. Tidak mungkin dia menceritakan adegan tidak senonoh pada Menma. Naruto memijat lehernya yang tidak pegal, mencari alasan agar bisa lolos dari pertanyaan Menma yang polos. "Hmmm… yang dia lakukan?" gumam Naruto selagi berpikir. "Mereka hanya diam saja sampai saatnya mereka pulang," alasan Naruto, berdoa agar Menma tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Menma menatap Naruto bingung. "Heh? Diam?" gumamnya. "Lalu?" pertanyaan Menma yang percaya pada perkataan Naruto membuat sang Namikaze merasa lega. Ha-ah, untung saja Menma tidak sadar jika Naruto meng-skip bagian "aneh" cerita itu.

**Naruto's Story**

Sikap Sasuke berubah drastis setelah Naruto melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal—menurut Naruto sendiri. Memang, sih, kekasih mana yang tidak akan marah jika _partner_nya salah menyebutkan nama, terutama ketika mereka sedang melakukan adegan yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat siapapun, tetapi Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia berteriak tentang nama itu. Lagi pula, bibir sang Uchiha telah mengucapkan "dia baik-baik saja" dan mereka bercinta kembali untuk beronde-ronde—yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu sudah berapa ronde dia habiskan untuk memuaskan Sasuke—tanpa Naruto melakukan kesalahan, dan mood Sasuke pun kembali baik seiring bercintanya mereka sampai waktunya mereka harus pulang, kenapa mood Sasuke kembali buruk?

Sasuke kembali menjadi pendiam ketika di perjalanan, dan menghiraukan adanya Naruto di sampingnya. Sikap Sasuke yang pendiam dan tampak lelah membuat perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diisi oleh keheningan sampai sang Uchiha menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat, kawasan elit, tempat tinggal Naruto.

Naruto membuka sabuk pengaman, dan pintu mobil. Ia tidak berani mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke, bahkan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sekalipun. Naruto takut Sasuke akan semakin marah jika dia angkat bicara. Pemuda Namikaze hendak keluar dari mobil, ketika Sasuke menahan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya lembut.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat, dan membuat kedua bola mata sang Namikaze mengerjap, heran.

Pemuda Uchiha mengecup pundak Naruto. Ia masih bisa merasakan aroma bercinta mereka di tubuh Naruto yang belum dibersihkan, dan hanya dipasangi baju agar terlihat lebih baik. "Selamat malam, dan tidurlah yang nyenyak," gumam Sasuke, hendak melepaskan pelukkannya, tetapi Naruto menahan tubuh sang Uchiha agar diam pada tempatnya.

"Sasuke…," bisik Naruto dengan mata lelah. "Sebenarnya… aku ingin menjelaskan sekali lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyebut nama itu, Sasuke," bisik Naruto, cemas. "Aku tidaklah pernah mendengar nama itu, tetapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa melontarkan nama itu di hadapanmu."

Untuk sekarang Sasuke berhasil melepaskan pelukkan sang Namikaze. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Turunlah," pinta Sasuke. "Sudah malam," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lalu, mengecup bibir Naruto selintas, lembut, penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tidaklah marah," lanjutnya. "Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

Naruto mencari kebenaran dalam ucapan Sasuke, dan sedikitpun Naruto tidak menemukan kebohongan di dalam kedua mata sang _raven_. Sasuke benar-benar serius mengatakan semua itu, ia tidak marah. Namun Naruto masih menduga jika Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu. Rahasia yang pemuda Uchiha itu selalu simpan semenjak mereka berdua bertatapan mata. Tetapi Naruto tidak berani bertanya untuk sekarang ini. Ia harap pada waktunya Sasuke akan menceritakan semua pada dirinya, sepahit apapun cerita tersebut. Dengan enggan Naruto tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobil itu, dan menutup pintu mobil itu secara perlahan, memperlambat waktu perpisahan sebaik mungkin. Ia berdiri di samping mobil Sasuke, menanti sang Uchiha beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Hati-hati!" peringat Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut kembali, membalas lambaian tangan Naruto, dan mulai menggerakkan mobilnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang terus menatap pergerakkan mobil sang Uchiha, hingga jarak pun memisahkan kedua sosok pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Walau mobil sang Uchiha sudah menghilang dari pandangan, walau semua terlihat baik-baik saja, namun jantung Naruto tidak dapat berhenti bertabuh cepat. Setiap kebersamaannya dengan sang Uchiha terasa seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak kapanpun dan membuat kebahagiannya berakhir. Naruto menatap langit, melihat bintang-bintang yang berpijar di atas sana, menyambut kesendiriannya. Setiap memikirkan kekasihnya hanya benda-benda indah di langit itulah yang selalu ingin Naruto lihat. Bagi Naruto, benda-benda indah di atas langit itu seperti memiliki jawaban atas kebingungannya.

_Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi padanya?_

_Dan.. apa yang terjadi padaku?_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir dan takut akan sesuatu yang jelas?_

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia berhenti menatap langit, dan menggerakkan kakinya—masuk ke dalam apartemennya. "Mencintaimu tidaklah sehat bagi kesehatan pikiran dan hatiku, Uchiha…," gumam Naruto, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Iapun bersenandung pelan, mencoba melupakan keresahannya.

.

.

.

Pikiran Sasuke yang kacau membuat dia sulit sekali fokus untuk menyetir. Terkadang gerigi kecil di dalam otaknya membuat sang Uchiha melupakan posisinya sekarang sebagai pengemudi, dan kerap kali dia hampir menabrak mobil di hadapannya, atau melakukan kesalahan pengambilan jalur kendaraan. Menghindari resiko kecelakaan setelah nyaris beradu dengan sebuah truk gandeng, Sasuke membanting stir ke pinggir jalan. Ia meminggirkan mobil, dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Pemuda Uchiha membenamkan wajahnya pada stir mobil, memejamkan mata, dan meremas dadanya yang terus bergemuruh.

"Sial! Sial! SIAL!" rutuk Sasuke sambil memukul-mukul stir mobil. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat hingga berdarah, berharap rasa takut, cemas menghilang dari dirinya. "Kenapa harus begini…," lirih Sasuke.

Di saat yang sama, cahaya langit yang berpijar meredup, memusat pada satu titik. Cahaya itu perlahan turun, menerangi seorang pemuda _raven_, dan membuat sang pemuda _raven_ menyadari tubuhnya bercahaya, menguning keemasan, dan lambat laun iapun memudar layaknya cahaya bulan yang kehilangan sinar bintangnya, hingga sang pemuda tersadar jika dia tidak akan bisa mengatakan "semua baik-baik saja" pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa terbohongi layaknya seorang kekasih.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Berkas-berkas di atas meja kerja Kyuubi membuat pemuda ini tidak bisa melepas penat walaupun hanya sekejap. Sejak pulang dari hotel, Kyuubi terus berkutat dengan kerjaannya yang menumpuk, mencoba melupakan kejadian memalukan di tempat berbintang lima itu. Rutukkan dan makian pada kedua Uchiha terus dia gumamkan selagi tangannya sibuk mencorat-coret laporan yang diperiksanya. _Mood_nya sangat buruk, hingga tidak ada satupun pekerjaan anak buahnya yang terlihat baik di depan Kyuubi. Ia akan memaki semua anak buahnya pada besok hari sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya di malam ini, dan jika dia tidak kunjung puas, dia akan membawa salah satu pistol kesayangannya dan menembakkan peluru pistol itu tepat ke arah kepala Uchiha. Intinya, Kyuubi ingin membunuh siapapun orang yang meganggunya di malam ini!

Tok.. tok.. tok…

Korban amukkan Kyuubi pun datang tanpa Kyuubi perlu repot-repot mengundang orang tersebut.

"MASUK!" perintah Kyuubi dengan nada setengah membentak.

Perlahan pintu ruang kerja sang Namikaze sulung terbuka.

Dengan langkah pasti Nagato masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuubi. Ia mengangkat sebelas alisnya dikala _mood_ sepupunya sangat buruk. Lalu, ekspresi heran itupun berubah menjadi seringai usil. Nagato bisa membaca pikiran Kyuubi; pemuda yang membawa kerjaan kantornya ke rumah ini rupanya sedang uring-uringan, dan pastinya orang yang bisa membuat _mood _Kyuubi seburuk ini adalah Naruto, adik sang Namikaze sulung. Bukannya menghindar, atau pamit untuk keluar ruangan karena kemarahan Kyuubi yang terkenal menyeramkan, Nagato malah menghampiri Kyuubi, dan duduk di depan sang Namikaze dengan tenang.

"Kyuubi," sapa Nagato, mencoba terdengar sangat ramah. Lagi-lagi di tangan pemuda ini terdapat sebuah map. Nagato menaruh map itu di atas meja, dan memberi isyarat agar Kyuubi segera membaca laporan yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari suruhannya.

Kyuubi mengambil map itu, membuka map tersebut dan menatap Nagato sebelum membaca isi dari map tersebut. "Bagaimana Nagato?" Kyuubi meminta pendapat Nagato.

Nagato memainkan senyumannya. "Bagaimana apanya?" tanyanya, berpura-pura bodoh. "Kabarku atau masalah Naruto?"

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Naruto. Aku tidak perlu menanyakan kabarmu karena aku mempunyai mata untuk mengetahui kondisimu," sinis Kyuubi.

Nagato mendengus, terdengar kecewa karena sepupunya yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda. "Kau sangat menyebalkan, Kyuubi," komentar Nagato.

"Jadi?" tanya Kyuubi, tidak peduli tanggapan orang lain pada dirinya.

Atmosfir di dalam ruang kerja ini berubah drastis dikala Nagato memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ekspresi Nagato pun berubah serius. Ia meminta kembali map yang ada di tangan Kyuubi, membolak-balikan halaman demi halaman pada map tersebut, lalu memperlihatkan satu buah halaman yang kiranya sangat penting pada sang Namikaze. Nagato menunjuk beberapa foto copian foto yang tertera di dalam berkas itu pada Kyuubi. Ia memperlihatkan wajah yang sama dalam setiap foto berbeda. Namun, bukan jumlah foto tersebut dan wajah tersebut yang membuat Kyuubi terkejut, melainkan sebuah keterangan tahun yang tertera pada setiap foto itu.

"Nagato," wajah Kyuubi berubah pucat seketika. "Bisakah kau menjelaskan ini semua?"

Nagato pun mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sama halnya dengan Kyuubi. Ia tidak mengerti dengan informasi yang telah dia dapatkan.

"Akupun belum mengerti, Kyuubi," jawab Nagato, memandang Kyuubi intens.

.

.

Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Batin Kyuubi, merasa adiknya di dalam posisi yang tidak benar dengan menjadi kekasih seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto membuka pintu kediamannya, dan menyalakan lampu, ketika sang kakak dan sepupu terbaiknya menyambut dirinya di ruangan depan; Kyuubi sedang duduk di sofa dengan ekspresi tegang, dan Nagato bersandar pada tembok sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Tidak seperti biasa, kedua pemuda itu nampak hening, tidak saling melontarkan ejekkan. Bahkan, wajah Kyuubi sangat pucat, ketika dahi Nagato mengerut keras selagi matanya menatap Naruto.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, dan berdiri tidak jauh dari kakaknya. "Masalah di hotel itu," Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku meminta maaf, dan besok aku akan pergi ke kediaman Keluarga Hyuuga untuk meminta maaf pada mereka juga," kata Naruto, menunjukkan tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengungkit masalah di hotel tadi apabila kau berjanji padaku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Uchiha," Kyuubi menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Percayalah padaku. Ini semua demi kebaikkan dirimu."

Dahi Naruto berkerut, matanya memincing, tidak setuju. Pemuda Namikaze satu ini tidaklah pernah mengerti dengan pikiran sang kakak. Kenapa kakaknya sangat tidak suka pada Sasuke? Apakah pemuda itu tidak terlihat bertanggung jawab di depan Naruto, atau Sasuke adalah adik Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan adik dari orang paling dibenci Kyuubi? Sebenarnya, apa salahnya Naruto berpacaran dengan Sasuke? Lagipula, Kyuubi belum pernah mengenal Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu sebaik apa orang yang dicintai Naruto sekarang.

"Kebaikkan? Apa yang akan menjadi kebaikkan untukku jika aku berpisah dengannya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin. "Kau bisa mengatur urusan hidupku yang lain, Kakak. Tapi tidak dengan hubunganku dan Sa—

"KAU BOLEH BERPACARAN DENGAN SIAPAPUN!" teriak Kyuubi, memotong perkataan Naruto. "Kau boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun, asalkan jangan dengan orang itu," Kyuubi memijat pelipisnya. "Tolonglah, Naruto. Untuk satu kali ini lagi kau boleh mendengar perkataanku. Aku tidak pernah mencegah segala hal yang kau inginkan walau aku tidak suka. Bahkan, ketika ibu dan ayah tidak mengizinkanmu masuk ke kejuruan kesenian, akulah yang mencoba membuat mereka mengerti," Kyuubi menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Tetapi sekarang, bisakan kau mendengarku?"

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap kakaknya. Di suatu sisi Naruto tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke. Tetapi di sisi lain, Kyuubi adalah kakak yang paling disayanginya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu mengerti Naruto, dan mencoba bersikap bijaksana atas pilihan Naruto, walaupun pada akhirnya Naruto selalu mengalami kesulitan karena tidak mendengarkan Kyuubi, seperti masalah pelajaran di sekolahnya yang tidak sesuai dengan bakat Naruto. Namun, apakah untuk kali ini Naruto harus mendengar Kyuubi, dan meninggalkan Sasuke? Tidak mungkin karena… Naruto seperti terikat pada Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke dengan alasan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf," desahnya. "Aku tidak bisa…"

Kyuubi bangkit dari atas kursinya dengan membawa map yang sejak tadi ada di sebelahnya. Ia mengitari sang adik, dan berdiri di hadapan sang adik. Kyuubi mengulurkan map tersebut ke hadapan Naruto.

"Kyuubi, sebaiknya kau berpikir ulang untuk menyerahkan semua itu," Nagato memperingati Kyuubi.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala, "Apa ini?" Naruto mengambil map itu. Kedua pemuda itu tidak mendengar peringatan Nagato.

"Naruto," Kyuubi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, layaknya Nagato. Ia berbicara sebelum Naruto membuka map tersebut. "Kau adalah adikku satu-satunya," lanjutnya. "Percayalah. Apa yang aku lakukan pasti adalah yang terbaik untukmu," Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Termasuk mengetahui dengan siapa kau bergaul, atau bermain karena… aku adalah walimu selagi ayah dan ibu tidak ada di rumah."

"Aku tidak perlu kau bersikap seprotektif itu," desis Naruto, tidak suka. "Karena hal tersebut hanyalah membuatku tidak bisa menentukan pilihan penting bagi kehidupanku di ke depannya, jika kau terus-terusan mendikteku, Kakak!"

"Sudah aku katakan, aku adalah kakakmu, dan aku tidak akan lepas tangan begitu saja pada adik semata wayangku," Kyuubi menatap tajam Naruto.

"_Damn protectif_…," dengus Nagato sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, untuk sementara waktu mencoba mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuubi. "Jadi," Naruto menunjukkan map di tangannya pada Kyuubi. "Apa isi map di dalam sini? Perselingkuhan Sasuke dengan seorang wanita.. atau pria? Aku tidak peduli karena aku akan merebut dia dari siapapun yang memilikinya. Aku mempunyai kepercaya dirian tinggi untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku sukai. Sikap Sasuke yang diluar kendali pada saat di luar sekolah? Aku tahu lebih banyak mengenai dirinya dari siapapun. Dia selalu pulang ke rumah setelah bel sekolah berakhir," lanjut Naruto. "Jadi, Kyuubi, hal apa yang bisa membuatku berubah pikiran untuk menyukai dirinya?"

Nagato menatap Kyuubi dan Naruto bergiliran.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Kau salah Naruto," bisik Kyuubi, datar. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa orang yang kau pacari. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah ditebak seperti yang kau kira," Kyuubi menatap map di tangan Naruto. "Sekarang buka dan lihatlah apa yang disajikan di dalam map tersebut?"

Perkataan Kyuubi membuat Naruto penasaran. Dengan tergesa-gesa pemuda _blonde_ membuka map itu, dan membaca setiap lembar di dalam map tersebut. Setiap isi yang dibaca oleh Naruto, setiap ekspresi yang baru diperlihatkan oleh pemuda ini.

"Awalnya, aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa kehidupan Sasuke Uchiha, dan orang seperti apa Sasuke Uchiha itu, ketika kakaknya bajingan yang selalu merebuat apa yang aku miliki," Kyuubi membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Naruto. Ia menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. "Aku ingin meyakini diriku jika dia adalah orang yang pantas untukmu setelah aku mengetahui kabar dari Deidara jika Sasuke selalu bersikap tidak baik padamu. Kemudian aku memerintah Nagato sebagai intelegen negara untuk mencari keterangan tentang Uchiha Sasuke," Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Hasil dari semua yang aku lakukan, Nagato orang yang sangat aku percaya untuk memegang misi ini membawa kabar yang akupun tidak pernah mengerti," Kyuubi menghela nafas sejenak. "Banyak sekali hal yang mengindikasikan jika kekasihmu itu melakukan pemalsuan jati diri. Ia seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah dilahirkan."

Kyuubi membalikkan badannya, hendak menatap sang adik, dan menerusan ucapannya. Namun ekspresi Naruto yang kebingungan, dan terpukul membuat suara Kyuubi sulit untuk keluar. Sang kakak tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya dan lebih memilih untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada Nagato. Kyuubi menatap Nagato, meminta Nagato untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

Nagato menghela nafas. Iapun tidak tega pada Naruto. Tetapi, jika bukan dia, siapa lagi yang akan menjelaskan semua ini, ketika Kyuubi yang keras ternyata orang sangat lembek jika menyangkut Naruto. "Kyuubi tidaklah terlalu percaya dengan informasi yang aku bawa pada pertama kali," lanjut Nagato. "Ia tidak ingin menyampaikan pesan yang salah padamu karena Kyuubi tahu sekeras apa jika kau sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu karena kesalahan kecil. Oleh karena itu," Nagato menunjuk map tersebut. "Aku diperintah untuk mencari lebih _detail_ mengenai identitas Sasuke Uchiha."

"Lalu, apa yang kau simpulkan dari semua keingintahuanmu?" tanya Naruto, suaranya serak, menahan kegetiran. Ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang semua pembicaraan ini.

"Naruto…," Nagato memijat belakang lehernya yang tidak pegal. "Bisa dibilang, Sasuke seperti orang yang tidak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini."

Dahi Naruto mengerut. "Aku sudah mendengarnya tadi dari Kyuubi," tanyanya, waspada. "Jadi, apa maksudmu?"

Nagato dan Kyuubi saling bertatapan, pemuda Namikaze sulung itupun menganggukkan kepala, meminta Nagato untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"Selama aku bekerja menjadi intelegen, aku tidaklah pernah melihat kasus seperti ini. Awalnya, aku hanya mencari identitas Sasuke. Tetapi, setiap hal yang bersangkutan dengan Sasuke selalu mengalami buntu. Terutama ketika aku mencari tahun kelahirannya. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang mempunyai keterangan tempat kelahirannya yang lengkap, Sasuke seperti tidak mempunyai tahun kelahiran ketika aku menyelidiki kelahirannya di rumah sakit manapun, aku tidaklah pernah melihat data Sasuke—sama sekali tidak pernah."

Naruto memutar kedua bola mata. "Hanya melihat seperti itu bukan berarti aneh. Siapa tahu orang tuanya menyembunyikan identitasnya atau Sasuke tidak dilahirkan di rumah sakit, misalnya di rumah atau di tempat-tempat darurat? Banyak faktor untuk yang bisa membuat seseorang nampak tidak jelas dilahirkannya. Lagipula jika dia tidak pernah dilahirkan, mana mungkin dia mempunyai keterangan surat lahir yang biasanya digunakan pada saat daftar sekolah? Dia mempunyai akte kelahiran, Nagato," dengan ngototnya Naruto membantah perkataan sepupunya.

Nagato memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencerna setiap perkataan Naruto. "Semua orang akan berpikiran sama denganmu, sampai saatnya kau melihat isi di dalam map itu," Nagato mendekat ke arah Naruto, membantu Naruto membuka map tersebut dan memperlihatkan bukti-bukti tentang Sasuke yang membuat kedua mata Naruto membulat lebar.

"Ti—tidak mungkin, ini pasti _edit_an," kata Naruto ketika melihat berbagai macam wajah Sasuke pada foto-foto di dalam map itu, ketika tahun yang tertulis di keterangan foto itu berbeda-beda, namun wajah Sasuke masih tetaplah sama. "Kau jangan bercanda. Aku tahu, kalian pasti ini menipuku agar aku curiga pada Sasuke, bukan? Hal seperti ini tidak mungkin mengecoh diriku."

"Foto itu, aku dapatkan pada saat aku berhenti menyelidiki Sasuke, dan mengalihkan penyelidikan pada silsilah keluarga Uchiha untuk memperoleh secara lengkap bibit, bobot sang Uchiha sebelum kami merestui hubungan kalian berdua. Aku menyelidiki susunan keluarga tersebut, dari awal keluarga tersebut ada hingga sekarang, rupanya… setiap aku mendapatkan informasi mengenai keluarga tersebut, dan bukti-bukti keberadaan masing-masing anggota keluarga tersebut… aku selalu menemui sosok Sasuke yang menjadi pendamping keluarga Uchiha," Nagato menunjuk salah satu foto di dalam situ. "Seperti lima puluh tahun lalu, ketika kamera masih hitam-putih. Aku mendapatkan foto ini dari salah satu rekanku yang selalu menyimpan arsip-arsip penting di Konoha, terutama pada saat hari-hari penting di Konoha. Foto ini menunjukan acara festival musim panas yang terbesar di saat itu. Di sana, Keluarga Uchiha sudah menjadi keluarga terpandang, dan cukup diperhatikan oleh banyak pihak, terutama Madara Uchiha—salah satu pria tersukses dari keluarga tersebut. Di saat foto ini diambil, aku melihat seseorang yang mendampingi Madara mirip sekali dengan Sasuke Uchiha," Nagato menunjuk foto Madara yang sedang berada di kerumunan manusia, sedang menunggu kembang api, ketika dua pemuda sedang mendampinginya. "Ini adalah adik Madara, Izuna," Nagato menunjuk samping kiri Madara, "—Dan ini… aku tidaklah tahu karena informasi mengenai orang ini tidaklah jelas."

Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat cepat. Ia memperhatikan dengan baik orang di dalam foto tersebut, samping Madara. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenal orang. Naruto adalah orang yang paling sering memperhatikan Sasuke, hingga bayangan pemuda itu saja dia hafal. Melihat sosok pemuda di dalam foto itu, Naruto tahu dengan pasti jika Nagato tidaklah berbohong. Orang di dalam foto tersebut adalah kekasihnya, Sasuke. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin Sasuke hidup pada lima puluh tahun lalu, ketika sekarang dia masih terlihat muda, seperti seumuran dengan Naruto. Ini pasti tipuan. Zaman sekarang teknologi sangatlah canggih, hingga foto pun bisa diotak-atik dengan mudah.

"Ini adalah foto orang tersebut jika kau ingin lebih jelas," Nagato memperlihatkan foto close up orang tersebut, dan ternyata orang tersebut benar-benar seperti Sasuke jika rambutnya tidaklah sedikit panjang, dan tidak memakai baju yukata.

"Tetapi, ini tidak mungkin," Naruto tidak ingin melihat foto tersebut. "Kau sendiri tahu wajah Sasuke sekarang tidaklah jauh berbeda denganku yang bisa dibilang anak muda ini. Jika foto ini benar, Sasuke harusnya memiliki keriput dimana-mana. La—lagipula, siapa tahu ada keluarga Sasuke yang mirip dengannya. Hei, Uchiha itu memiliki anggota keluarga yang sama sikapnya dan fostur tubuhnya."

Nagato menghela nafas sejenak. "Naruto, jika kau ingin aku menceritakan bukti lainnya, aku akan melakukannya," lanjut Nagato. "Seperti pada dua 20-an tahun lalu, dimana Fugaku Uchiha, pemilik perusahaan Uchiha sekarang pun pernah difoto bersama sese—

"CUKUP!" teriak Naruto, memijat pelipisnya yang mulai pusing. "Cukup Nagato, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Sasuke Uchiha itu siapa," Naruto menghela nafas. "Ayolah, ini zaman moderen, tidak mungkin hal-hal aneh seperti ini ada," Naruto mendelik sebal pada kakaknya dan Nagato. "Cara kalian untuk menjauhkanku dengan Sasuke tidaklah akan pernah berhasil. Siapapun dia, aku akan tetap menyukai—

BUK!

Hantaman sangat keras tiba-tiba meluncur ke arah wajah Naruto, hingga pemuda itu terjerembak ke belakang.

"KYUUBI!" pekik Nagato. Ia berlari ke arah Kyuubi, menengahi kedua pemuda itu.

"KAU INGIN SEBERAPA JAUH LAGI MENGHINA KITA?!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto, ketika tubuhnya ditahan oleh Nagato. "AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERPIKIRAN JAHAT PADAMU. AKU SELALU MENCOBA MENCARI HAL TERBAIK UNTUKMU SEPERTI YANG AKU KATAKAN TADI—KARENA KAU ADALAH ADIKKU!" ujung kaki Kyuubi menendang kaki Naruto. "TAPI APA BALASANMU?!" Kyuubi mencoba melepaskan pertahanan Nagato, dan menerjang adiknya. "Kau menganggap kami tidaklah lebih dari orang picik yang akan memisahkanmu dari apa yang kau suka karena untuk kepentingan kami. Padahal kau tahu? Sedikitpun aku tidak rugi jika kau berpacaran dengan Uchiha-brengsek itu! Aku tidak rugi jika tidak PEDULI tentangmu!" Kyuubi mendorong Nagato sangat keras hingga pertahanan Nagato terlepas. Kyuubi berlari ke arah Naruto. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Naruto agar berdiri. "Bangkit, KAU!"

Naruto menatap lurus pada kedua bola mata merah di hadapannya. "Apa yang kalian katakan aku tidak akan pernah percaya jika aku tidak memastikannya sendiri. Jika Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak mempercayainya," kata Naruto, penuh keyakinan.

Perkataan Naruto membuat Kyuubi terperangah. "Kau sudah gila…," kata Kyuubi. "Kau berani melawanku hanya untuk membela dirinya? APA YANG DIA BERIKAN PADAMU?!" teriak Kyuubi, menarik kerah baju Naruto lebih keras.

Rasa tercekik membuat Naruto menahan tangan Kyuubi agar sang kakak melepas genggaman tangan itu pada kerahnya. "Kau selalu mengancam akan mencabut fasilitasku jika berhubungan dengannya, bukan?" Naruto berkata dingin. "Cabutlah. Aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan sepeser pun apa yang ayah, ibu, dan dirimu hasilkan, kecuali pakaian ini," kata Naruto, tidak ada takut sama sekali. "Asal kalian tahu, aku memiliki prinsip sendiri yang tidak bisa kalian ganggu gugat. Dan asal kau tahu juga, Uchiha Sasuke adalah prioritas nomor satuku karena—karena—aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku MEMBUTUHKAN DIRINYA! Aku seperti terikat dengannya…," lirih Naruto. "Berpikir berpisah dengannya saja membuatku serasa ingin mati."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Nagato dan Kyuubi terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. Bahkan sang pemuda berambut merah tidak bisa berhenti mengangakan mulutnya atas perkataan sang adik. Perlahan Kyuubi melepas kerah baju Naruto. Ia menghela nafas, menahan emosinya. Sikap Naruto yang keras, dan tatapan Naruto membuat Kyuubi frustasi. Pemuda di hadapannya sampai matipun tidak akan pernah mundur jika dipaksa secara kasar. Naruto lah yang harus mengerti semuanya, baru dia akan mengerti seaneh apa Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Nagato menggelengkan kepalanya, terutama di saat Kyuubi tidak bisa lebih keras pada sang adik. "Naruto, berpikirlah yang jernih sebelum melakukan suatu kebodohan," peringat Nagato. "Kau akan melepaskan semuanya hanya untuk orang… orang yang tidak jelas, Naruto!" Nagato berbicara gemas. "Cintamu itu konyol. Belum tentu Uchiha brengsek itu bersikap sepertimu jika kau berada di posisinya."

Namikaze bungsu tahu dengan pasti jika keputusannya adalah keputusan yang bisa dibilang bodoh oleh siapapun. Tetapi, dia sendiri sadar dengan pasti apa yang telah dia katakan pada sang kakak dan sepupunya. Dari awal Naruto mengenal sang Uchiha dia telah meninggalkan Hinata, dan dia mempunyai harga diri sebagai seorang laki-laki untuk menjaga pilihannya. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya atas Hinata hanya karena informasi yang belum pasti—bagi Naruto sendiri.

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku…," gumam Naruto, dengan sepenuh hati. "Maafkan aku, Kakak, dan terima kasih atas semuanya," Naruto berdiri tegak, dan mengambil dompet, ponsel, melepas jam tangan, dan jas yang dikenakannya. "Sesuai janjiku, aku tidaklah akan membawa apapun saat keluar dari tempat ini," pemuda itupun menaruh barang-barangnya di meja terdekat, dan dengan tekad yang sangat kuat dia melangkah menuju pintu apartemen.

"NARUTO!" pekik Nagato hendak mengejar Naruto.

"Biarkan dia, Nagato!" perintah Kyuubi, menghentikan langkah Nagato.

"Tapi Kyuu—

"Biarkan dia melihat kenyataan, dan mengetahui kebenaran dengan matanya sendiri," tatapan Kyuubi menerawang lurus, kosong. "—Karena itulah yang dibutuhkan olehnya," bisik sang Namikaze.

Sikap Kyuubi yang tidak tegas membuat Nagato berang. "Kau tidakkah bisa lebih te—

Untuk pertama kalinya Nagato tidak bisa mendebat sang Namikaze. Ekspresi Kyuubi yang mengeras, dan kegetiran pada wajah itu membuat Nagato harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan satu kata patah pun yang menyakitkan bagi sang Namikaze. Bukan kemarahan yang ada di dalam diri Kyuubi sekarang ini, melainkan rasa takut, kekalahan, dan kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah Kyuubi menyadari jika Naruto tidak mungkin dilarang? Apakah Kyuubi memiliki pemikiran yang lain pada hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto? Kekuatan apa yang dimiliki kedua pemuda itu hingga membuat Kyuubi bungkam?

"Kyuubi," bisik Nagato. "Jangan katakan hatimu dan logikamu kini bertentangan seperti Naruto?" tanya Nagato, dan Kyuubi hanya terdiam, mengiyakan setiap pemikiran sang sepupu.

.

.

.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sudah tiga hari ini Sasuke tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto. Biasanya pemuda Namikaze itu setiap pagi selalu menantinya di gerbang sekolah atau lapangan parkir, lalu mengajak Sasuke ke kelas, walau Sasuke tidak pernah menggubris keberadaan Naruto, dan lebih memilih mencari teman lain untuk diajak ke kelas. Tetapi, semenjak beberapa hari lalu, pemuda blonde yang selalu menyambut dirinya, dan menjemput dirinya di kelas, atau mengajaknya ke kantin tidaklah menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan, ketika Sasuke secara iseng melewati kelas kekasihnya, keberadaan pemuda itupun tidaklah ada. Alhasil, sikap Sasuke yang selalu terlihat cuek—seolah tidak pernah menanggapi keberadaan Naruto—akhirnya tidak bisa dia tahan lebih lama. Ia yang tidak tahan untuk mencari tahu Naruto memutuskan berkunjung ke kelas Naruto pada jam istirahat ini.

Krieeeetttt…

Dengan percaya diri Sasuke membuka pintu kelas Naruto.

Seluruh mata di kelas itu tertuju pada Sasuke. Sejenak Sasuke melihat kiri-kanan, mencari ketua kelas di dalam kelas ini. Lalu, sosok pemuda bernama Utakata yang juga menatap Sasuke dihampiri oleh sang Uchiha. Sasuke berdiri di samping Utakata, menatap Utakata dengan dingin.

"Apakah kau melihat Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, _to the point._

Utakata tertawa mencemooh, saling memberi kode pada teman-temannya. "Kau adalah kekasihnya, kau serius tidak tahu dimana dia berada?" sarkastik Utakata.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak butuh komentarmu," jawab Sasuke, jauh lebih dingin.

Utakata memutar kedua bola matanya. Memang sesuai gosip yang beredar selama ini, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan. "Sudah tiga hari ini dia absen tanpa alasan yang jelas," kata Utakata. "Kau mungkin bisa menanyakan keberadaan Naruto pada sepupunya," lanjut Utakata, memberi ide.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, dan tanpa embel-embel apapun pemuda ini langsung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kelas Naruto.

Utakata mendengus atas sikap Sasuke. "Dia memang menyebalkan," kata Utakata dikala Sasuke sudah menutup pintu kelas.

"Ya," seluruh teman-teman Utakata pun mengangguk setuju. "Kita sangat setuju."

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan tentangnya?!" Deidara berseru.

Sasuke menyadari suara Deidara yang keras menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berkunjung ke kantin pada jam istirahat ini. Tetapi, dengan tebal mukanya sang Uchiha tetap kukuh berdiri di samping Deidara sampai pemuda itu memberitahu kabar Naruto. Seluruh orang pun berpura-pura makan, ketika Sasori—kekasih Deidara—menatap tajam mereka. Deidara pun makan dengan kasar roti yang dibelinya. Keberadaan sang Uchiha membuat dirinya muak dan kesal.

"Aku kekasihnya. Wajar jika aku ingin tahu dia berada dimana pada saat dia tidaklah ada," kata Sasuke, menjelaskan tujuannya datang ke hadapan Deidara.

Deidara tertawa mencemooh, menatap Sasuke sinis. "Sekarang kau mengatakan dirimu kekasihnya? Selama dia berada di sisimu, kemana saja dirimu, Uchiha?" Deidara melempar roti itu ke atas meja, dan bangkit. "Sebaiknya kau jauhi dia jika tidak ingin berhadapan denganku," Deidara mengintruksi jaraknya dengan Sasuke.

Sasori ikut bangkit, menahan Deidara. "Dei, tenang! Perkelahian tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kalian," lanjut Sasori, mengelus pundak Deidara.

Deidara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasori. "Biar saja! Biar dia tahu apa yang dia perbuat pada Naruto," Deidara kembali menatap Sasuke. "Kau tidak akan pernah aku izinkan untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubunganmu dengan dia," Deidara melangkahkan kakinya, dan berhenti tepat di samping sang Uchiha. "Cangkam itu!" Deidara menabrak pundak Sasuke.

Kedua bola mata Sasuke memincing tajam, giginya bergertak marah. "Deidara Namikaze," suara bariton menggema di dalam kantin itu, membuat suasana kantin hening dalam waktu seketika. Seluruh mata tertuju pada sang Uchiha. "Kaupun harus mengingat perkataanku baik-baik, 'sedikitpun kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk mencintai dirinya'," Sasuke melangkah menuju Deidara. "—Karena dia adalah milikku. Hanya—milikku," suara pecah mangkok berisi ramen dan tempat minum seorang pemuda yang makan siang di meja—samping Sasuke dan Deidara—mengintruksi konsentrasi seluruh orang di dalam kantin itu. "Permisi!" hanya Sasuke yang berjalan dengan santainya keluar kantin lah yang tidak terkejut pada pecahnya mangkok tersebut, seolah-olah dialah yang merencanakan semua kekacauan di atas meja tersebut.

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke sudah melangkah pergi….

"Dei..," Sasori menyentuh pundak Deidara. "De—Dei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasori mulai panik di saat tubuh Deidara gemetar ketakutan, hingga pemuda blonde pun mengelus tubuhnya, berusaha menghilangkan hawa dingin yang muncul ketika dia menatap mata Sasuke langsung.

"Si—siapa dia?" gumam Deidara, merasa kekasih sepupunya tidaklah beres.

.

.

.

Di pinggir kolam belakang halaman sekolah, Sasuke termenung, memikirkan keberadaan kekasihnya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa membantunya. Semua seperti menentang dirinya karena sikap dingin yang selama ini selalu diperlihatkan Sasuke pada orang-orang itu. Setiap orang yang Sasuke datangi, pasti berkata ketus dan mengatakan "jika mereka tidak tahu keberadaan Naruto." Sasuke pun yakin dari sikap sinis mereka, walau tahu mereka tidaklah akan pernah mengatakan keberadaan Naruto. Sasuke meremas ponselnya dengan erat setelah dia selesai menghubungi kediaman Naruto, dan berakhir ditutup secara kasar oleh sang penerima telepon yang merupakan kakak Naruto sendiri.

_Hanya satu orang yang bisa aku minta bantuan jika begini…_

Sasuke menekan tombol di layar ponselnya, lalu menaruh ponsel itu di telinganya. _"Aniki…,"_ Sasuke menyapa seseorang di seberang sana. "Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?" tanya Sasuke, tidak basa-basi.

"_Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Sasuke?" jawab pemuda di seberang sana yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantornya yang menumpuk. _

"Bisakah kau mencari tahu tentang Naruto?" pinta Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Ia berharap laki-laki di seberang sana akan mengabulkan permintaan pertama kalinya pada sang kakak.

_Salah satu petinggi perusahaan Uchiha pun tersenyum lebar dikala mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Ah, aku kira kau bisa mencarinya sendiri…," sindirnya._

"Tidak," bisik Sasuke, lemah. "Aku terlalu takut untuk mencarinya hanya dengan…. kekuatanku," kata Sasuke sambil menatap tangannya yang bercahaya dan berubah menjadi keemasan, dan lambat-laun tubuhnya berubah menjadi transparan, hingga ponsel yang sedang digenggam sang Uchiha pun terjatuh—kehilangan pemiliknya.

"Sasuke?" pemuda di seberang sana memanggil adiknya. "Sasuke, kau masih disana, kan?" pemuda itu memastikan jika sang adik baik-baik saja tanpa tahu ponsel yang menghubunginya tergeletak di atas tanah—tanpa satu orang pun yang memilikinya. "Hoi, SASUKE!"

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto mengusap peluh yang membasahi keningnya dengan handuk yang sejak tadi bertengger di leher sang Namikaze. Lalu, pemuda inipun menatap langit, dan melihat bulan separuh yang menggantung dengan cerahnya di langit tersebut. Lagi-lagi dia mengingat sang Uchiha, ketika benda langit itu mempelihatkan pesonanya. Naruto lekas menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan barunya, dan segera menyelesaikan kerjaannya di malam hari ini. Pemuda inipun membetulkan _safety helm_, dan kembali memasukkan batu ke dalam gerobak yang tersedia di sampingnya.

"Naruto, setelah semua ini selesai, kau coba bantu di sebelah sana!" sang mandor yang terkenal dengan kecekatannya, dan sikap disiplinnya memerintah Naruto. Ia mengayunkan kaki kurusnya ke tempat lain setelah memastikan Naruto mengerti dengan tugas selanjutnya.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Yang semangat, NAK!" kata seorang bapak yang juga bekerja di tempat ini. Ia adalah orang yang dipercayai membimbing Naruto hingga sang Namikaze bisa mengerti hal-hal yang harus dia kerjakan.

Naruto mengacungkan jari jempolnya. "BERES!" seru Naruto, semangat.

Seluruh orang di tempat itupun kembali sibuk bekerja. Bahkan, seorang wanita tua yang menjadi petugas pengontrol jalan bagi pengemudi yang melewati daerah perbaikan jalan itu dengan semangatnya membunyikan peluit, memerintah kendaraan yang lewat mengantri secara teratur. Melihat semangat orang-orang berumur di sekitarnya, Naruto merasa tidak pantas jika dia tidak bisa memberikan tenaga ekstra pada pekerjaan ini. Iapun hendak memasukkan batu yang cukup besar untuk ukuran tenaga tubuhnya ketika sebuah tangan yang besar ikut mengangkat batu tersebut, membantu Naruto.

Naruto menatap sosok manusia yang membantunya mengangkat batu tersebut. "Sasuke?" gumam Naruto, terkejut dengan kemunculan sang Uchiha. "A—ah, aku bisa sendiri," Naruto merasa sungkan ketika Sasuke membantunya. Ia mencoba menarik batu tersebut dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari batu tersebut—mempersilahkan Naruto untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dan dengan susah payah Naruto memasukkan batu tersebut pada gerobak. Lalu, sang Namikaze menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Naruto. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menghentikan kerjaanku sekarang," lanjutnya. "Hahaha.. kau tahu, kan, apa resikonya jika bekerja di tempat orang lain?" tawa Naruto, grogi. "Geez.. kenapa aku selalu grogi jika berhadap-hadapan denganmu?" gumam Naruto selagi jari telunjuknya sibuk menggosok ujung hidung.

"Jika begitu aku akan menunggumu," kata Sasuke, tenang. "Dimana aku bisa diam?"

"E—eeehhhh?!" Naruto terkejut dikala sang Uchiha benar-benar berniat untuk menemuinya. "A—ah, dimana, ya? Nggg… di mobilmu dulu saja, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Semangat!" sang pemuda Uchiha itupun melangkahkan kakinya, ketika Naruto hanya tercenung di saat tangan Sasuke yang hangat masih terasa di atas kepalanya.

Dan…

Pemuda Namikaze pun semakin semangat untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Sebelum menghampiri sang Uchiha, Naruto membeli minuman di toko terdekat dari tempatnya bekerja, dan beberapa cemilan untuk dinikmati bersama sang kekasih. Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada badan mobil. Ia menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar. Kedua pemuda itupun menikmati sejenak air yang membasahi tenggorokkan mereka sebelum menutup botol itu, dan saling bertatapan.

Naruto melihat ke atas. Beberapa pekerja ada yang belum beristirahat, dan masih mengangkat benda-benda berat dengan memakai alat berat. Sebuah bongkahan pipa beton di angkat ke atas—tepat megantung di atas mobil Sasuke. Naruto pun menatap Sasuke, lalu matanya beralih pada para pria yang sedang cekikikan—duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke—ketika melihat Naruto sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sang Uchiha.

Naruto mengerutkan bibirnya. "Mereka tidak berhenti meledekku," adu Naruto, "Kenapa aku harus keceplosan mengatakanmu adalah kekasihku," gumam Naruto, menyesal karena terlalu bersikap jujur.

"Memang mereka tidak keberatan melihat hubungan sesama laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke. Tidak disangka hubungan sesama jenis sudah cukup diterima di masyarakat Konoha, walaupun beberapa dari laki-laki tersebut terlihat canggung ketika menyadari orientasi menyimpang Naruto.

Bibir Naruto melengkung. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau sepertinya tidak keberatan jika aku mengatakan pada seluruh dunia jika kita berpacaran," ujar Naruto dengan nada humor.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto. "Kita memang berpacaran, bukan?" bisik sang Uchiha, menghembuskan nafas lembut yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. "—atau aku harus mengingatkannya lagi?" mata Sasuke bermain ke arah kap mobil, membuat Naruto teringat peristiwa paling memalukan sekaligus menyenangkan yang pernah dia alami.

Naruto memukul secara main-main pundak Sasuke. "Kau jangan membuatku mengundangmu ke tempat tinggal baruku yang jelek itu," goda Naruto. "Aku bisa-bisa akan mengurungmu di dalam kamarku, dan kau hanya boleh dilihat olehku hanya karena aku terus tergoda olehmu," Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, meyakini imajinasinya yang ini sangat baik.

Sasuke tertawa ringan. "Sepertinya idemu tidaklah buruk," Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan jika dikurung oleh orang yang disukai, dan 'digunakan' oleh orang yang kita suka, sesuka mereka. Berpikiran seperti ini, jangan-jangan aku menyukai permainan 'S' dan 'M'," Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto, dan mengelus lembut jari-jari Naruto. Ekspresi bahagianya mengeras dikala merasakan gekstur tangan kekasihnya. "Banyak goresan di tanganmu," gumam Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Ia menatap sedih jari-jari Naruto yang terluka.

Naruto menarik tangannya. "Hahahaha… wajar jika laki-laki bekerja keras seperti ini," ujar Naruto, grogi. Ia memijat bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak pegal.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau adalah laki-laki, tapi kau adalah kekasihku yang harus aku obati ketika terluka," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Aku obati," katanya. Ia membuka pintu mobil, mengambil kotak putih di dalam mobil tersebut dan mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari dalam kotak tersebut. Selintas ia mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang sibuk menatap para pegawai bangunan sebelum jari-jarinya berubah bersinar kembali, dan Sasuke megenggam obat-obat itu dengan erat, berharap kekuatannya bisa menjadikan obat ini menjadi obat mujarab.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Sasuke," Naruto menatap tangan Sasuke yang secara cekatan mengoleskan alkohol serta obat merah pada luka-lukanya. Sesekali dahi Naruto mengerenyit ketika rasa perih menghinggapi jarinya. "Ish..," desis Naruto dikala luka cukup besar dan basah terkena obat tersebut.

"Tahan," kata Sasuke. Dengan telaten pemuda ini berusaha sebaik mungkin mengobati Naruto. "Tidak baik membuat luka seperti ini tidak diobati," Sasuke meniup jari-jari Naruto, sehingga rasa perih sedikit berkurang. Ia menyadari jika luka basah di jari-jari itu perlahan mengering, sedangkan Naruto terlalu merasa sakit untuk menyadari keajaiban itu.

Naruto menatap sang Uchiha.

Sasuke memang orang yang terkenal menyebalkan di mata siapapun—termasuk kakaknya. Perangainya yang dingin, dan egois membuat dirinya dicap makhluk tidak berkeprimanusiaan. Namun, setiap Naruto perhatikan, dibalik sikap menyebalkan Sasuke terdapat kebaikkan yang tidak pernah orang lain lihat. Pemuda ini selalu tulus jika menyayangi seseorang dan bagi Naruto cukup nyaman untuk diajak bercakap-cakap karena Sasuke akan cenderung banyak menjelaskan dan mendengarkan untuk orang yang baginya penting.

"Sebaiknya kau kembalilah ke tempat tinggalmu," suara Sasuke membuat lamunan Naruto buyar. Tanpa disadari sang Namikaze sendiri, tangannya telah selesai diobati, dan beberapa luka kering sudah selesai diplester oleh sang Uchiha yang kini membereskan alat-alat obat itu.

Sasuke akan memasukkan kotak obat itu ke dalam mobil.

"Sasuke, apakah bisa mempercayaimu sepenuhnya?" tanya Naruto, membuat sang Uchiha terdiam—mencerna perkataan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menelan ludahnya, membasahi tenggorokkannya yang tiba-tiba mengering.

Sang Namikaze menatap punggung Sasuke. "Sedikitnya aku yakin kau mengetahui alasanku berada di tempat ini," katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumam Sasuke, berbohong.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, mencoba bersabar. "Aku harap kau terbuka padaku, dan kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini bersama-sama," sarannya.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu, pemuda itu menaruh obat di jok belakang mobil, menutup pintu mobil, dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kita selesaikan. Semua baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke, meyakinkan Naruto.

"Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Naruto tetap tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Senyuman lembut itu terhapus dari wajah sang Uchiha. Tatapan Sasuke berubah sangat serius, "Sebaiknya kita tidak usah membahas hal ini," kata Sasuke, memalingkan wajahnya dari sang Namikaze. "Tidak perlu ada yang kita bicarakan dari masalah ini. Anggap saja semua hanyalah salah paham. Kau kembalilah ke rumah, dan kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secara baik-baik."

"Tidak akan membaik jika kau tidak mempercayaiku," kata Naruto, tidak menerima saran sang Uchiha. "Aku tidak peduli kau siapa, aku tidak peduli kau itu apa, aku hanya tahu kau Sasuke Uchiha," katanya, "Jadi, Sasuke apapun yang terjadi padamu aku harap kau ceritakan padaku tanpa ragu, dan kita selesainkan semuanya bersa—

"Sudah aku bilang, kita tidak usah membahas semua ini," Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto, dan meninggikan suaranya, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka melirik ke arah mereka. "Jika kau ingin tetap bersamaku, sebaiknya kau tidak usah memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat kau sendiri tidak mengerti," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mengatakan semuanya," gumamnya. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan orang-orang salah. Aku hanya ingin orang-orang tidak meng_judge_mu buruk. Tapi jika memang itu begitu sulit bagimu, aku hanya akan terus diam sampai waktu yang berbicara semuanya, dan membuat aku mengerti dirimu," bela Naruto.

Tatapan Sasuke melembut. Ia pun menghela nafas layaknya sang kekasih. "Aku tidak perlu mendapatkan pembelaan darimu. Tanpa orang-orang mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, aku tidaklah akan mati," katanya.

Naruto tertawa miris. "Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apakah akupun tidak perlu siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto. "Apakah aku tidak perlu mendapatkan penjelasan darimu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya—lemah. "Tidak," jawab Sasuke, pelan, selagi wajahnya tertunduk, menyembunyikan emosi.

"Setidaknya, berikan alasan padaku, kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu mengenai dirimu?" Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia menyentuh kedua pundak sang Uchiha. "Aku bertekad untuk tidak mempercayai perkataan semua orang selain darimu. Tetapi kaupun haruslah mempercayai diriku karena bagiku hal tersebutlah satu-satunya cara agar bisa terus bersama," Naruto memberi penjelasan pada Sasuke. "Aku harap kaupun mengerti dengan apa yang aku pikirkan."

_Saling memberitahu.._

_kejujuran?_

Cara kita bersama?

Hal lumrah dalam prinsip percintaan ini menjadi hal tabu bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Naruto, dan bibirnya bergerak, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam, dan tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Iapun menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya. "Jika memang kau terus mendesakku, itu berarti kau tidaklah pernah mempercayaiku," kata Sasuke. "Aku mengatakan beberapa kali semua akan baik-baik saja dengan cara seperti ini tetapi kau tidak kunjung menge—

"Kau yang tidak mengerti!" Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Kau yang tidak mengerti rasanya menghianati saudara, teman, dan orang-orang di sekitarmu hanya untuk satu orang saja. Kaulah yang egois. Bukan diriku. Aku sudah mencoba bersikap baik padamu dari awal kita bersama, tetapi kau yang tidak pernah mencoba untuk merubah hubungan kita menjadi lebih baik. Kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk mempercayaiku seperti aku mempercayaimu sepenuhnya," Naruto melangkah mundur. "Jika memang kau merasa keberatan dengan hubungan seperti ini, lebih baik aku kembali saja ke rumahku, dan kita tidak usah saling berhubungan kembali," Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin hubungan yang tidak terbuka seperti ini."

Naruto menanti Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu pada dirinya. Tetapi Sasuke hanya diam di tempat, seolah kepergian Naruto tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali pada perasaan sang Uchiha.

_Jadi, ini jawabanmu Sasuke?_

Perlahan, Naruto melangkah mundur dan membalikkan badannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka bertengkar, dan pada akhirnya tetap saja, hubungan mereka tidak bisa diperbaiki. Terlalu tebal tembok yang membatasi hubungan mereka, hingga mereka pun tidak dapat saling memahami antara satu dengan lainnya.

Sang Uchiha menatap punggung Naruto. Selalu berakhir seperti ini. Dia ingin mengejar pemuda di hadapannya, ketika pemuda tersebut melangkah pergi. Tetapi setelah dia berhasil mengejar, ketika hubungan mereka membaik, Sasuke sendiri tahu mereka tetap tidak akan bisa bersama. Ia akan terus menyakiti Naruto.

Apakah benar dia sangat egois?

Apakah dia tidak dapat bersama dengan sang Namikaze?

Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga menekan perasaannya. Perlahan, cahaya keemasan yang tidak diduga-duga muncul dari tubuh sang Uchiha, membuat Sasuke berhenti menatap Naruto, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jari-jari tangannya. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya bereaksi berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya. Tubuhnya seperti memudar di bawah langit gelap ini. Sosok dirinya seperti bom waktu yang akan menghilang jika waktunya tiba. Sasuke pun menatap punggung Naruto kembali. Ia menatap Naruto pasrah, menguatkan hati, mengepalkan tangan, ketika sinar keemasan itu perlahan menguap seiring memudarnya tubuh sang Uchiha.

_Apakah ini akhirnya?_

"AWAS!" teriak seluruh orang-orang di sekitar Sasuke, ketika sedikit pun Sasuke tidak mempedulikan teriakkan orang-orang itu.

BRUK! BRUK!

Pipa beton yang tergantung beberapa meter di atas sang Uchiha pun terjatuh mengenai benda-benda di bawahnya. Dentuman keras membuat tanah di sekitar tempat proyek itu bergetar, dan suara alarm konslet dari mobil yang tertimpa itu berbunyi, dengan lampu mobil yang berkelap-kelip, menandakan kerusakan yang parah pada mobil itu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat jatuhnya beton itu, Naruto mematung di tempat, sedikit pun dia tidak berani bergerak, termasuk menarik nafasnya sendiri. Jantungnya serasa berhenti seketika di saat dentuman keras, dan langkah kaki orang berlari melewati dirinya terdengar. Tubuhnya yang mendingin kaku tidak dapat bergerak walau beberapa orang telah menabrak tubuhnya, panik. Teriakan, kepanikan, dan kerusuhan di sekitarnya tidak dapat membuat Naruto bergeming dari tempatnya. Namun, rasa takut yang berlebihan membuat dirinya secara reflek memutar badan, dan melihat ke arah kerumunan manusia di hadapannya. Kaki Naruto bergerak perlahan, dan ia berlari—memasuki kerumunan itu.

Mobil hitam dengan sosok pemuda _raven_ yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di bawah gundukan pecahan pipa beton itu menjadi pemandangan mengerikan di hadapan Naruto. Bibir Naruto bergerak, ingin berteriak, namun suaranya seperti tercekik di tenggorokkan. Hal yang dipikirkannya adalah keberadaannya di sisi pemuda raven itu. Namun, ketika Naruto hendak mendekati sosok itu, orang-orang di sekitarnya mencegahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh, dan larangan itulah yang membuat Naruto histeris, mengeluarkan emosinya, dan tanpa segan mengumpat, meminta semua orang untuk menyingkir dan membiarkan dirinya mendekat ke arah sang kekasih.

"SASUKEEEE!" teriak Naruto, meminta seluruh orang membiarkan dirinya untuk menghampiri sang Uchiha.

.

.

Suasana malam yang indah pun berubah menjadi hal paling mengerikan bagi Naruto, ketika dia tidak berdaya—tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dan membantu sang kekasih. Ia menyesal. Ia sangat menyesal telah mengatakan hal menyakitkan bagi sang Uchiha, dan tidak mencoba untuk mengerti. Namun, penyesalan tetaplah penyesalan. Permohonan, dan teriakkan Naruto tidak akan memutar waktu atau membangkitkan sang Uchiha yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas aspal itu.

_**Flasback…**_

_Indra menatap benda yang terjatuh di tanah itu. Benda yang ditutupi oleh telapak tangan adiknya, tidak digenggam erat, dan hanya ditempeli saja oleh telapak tangan itu pada dada Indra, seolah tahu, benda itu jika tergenggam oleh tangannya akan merekat dilengannya yang terbakar untuk selamanya. Entah bagaimana, hanya benda ini saja yang tidak terbakar oleh api, dan hanya benda ini saja yang tersisa._

_Bandul rubah,_

_Hadiah ulang tahun Indra._

_Indra mengambil bandul rubah itu, lalu menatap jasad adiknya kembali, dan tanpa ragu memeluk jasad adiknya, meraung keras, seperti seekor binatang yang kehilangan pasangan hidupnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh adiknya, tidak peduli bau daging terbakar menusuk penciumannya. _

"_Shura.. Shura…" beratus-ratus kali Indra menyebut nama Sang adik, mengucapkan seperti mantra—berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya dan ketika terbangun dia berada di atas meja makan, sedang menikmati sarapan bersama adik satu-satunya. "Aku mohon… jangan seperti ini," tangisan Indra meledak tidak tertahankan, ketika keributan berhenti sesaat. "Ashura bangun! AKu mohon bangun!" _

_Tidak ada satupun manusia yang berani berbicara, dan merutuk tangisan Indra. Manusia yang mereka anggap iblis telah menangis histeris, layaknya manusia yang paling lemah di dunia ini. _

"_Maafkan aku Ashura… Maafkan aku," Indra menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ketika dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun untuk adiknya. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya terhanyut oleh suasana berduka ini. Mereka semua tahu siapa orang yang dipeluk oleh Indra. _

_Indra megenggam bandul rubah itu. Ia meremas bandul itu dengan sepenuh hati, berdoa agar keajaiban terjadi dan waktu berhenti untuk berputar sementara waktu, dimana Ashura masih bisa diselamatkan. Tetapi nihil. Tidak ada sedikitpun keajaiban mengenai kematian. Indra meraung keras, mengeluarkan kesedihannya. Ia membenamkan kembali kepalanya di tubuh Ashura tanpa menyadari suasana di sekelilingnya berubah. Orang-orang di sekeliling Indra berhenti bergerak, bahkan dedauan yang tertiup angin malam pun berhenti—tidak ada gerakan sama sekali. Semua terasa hening, namun rasa duka tidaklah membuat Indra tersadar. _

"_Kasihan sekali dia," seseorang berdiri di belakang Indra, dan menatap Indra dengan dingin._

_Kesedihan Indra sirna untuk sementara waktu. Pemuda inipun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap manusia asing yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Indra menatap penampilan pemuda itu; memakai topeng, rambut hitam, dan baju yang dikenakannya tidaklah ada bagian lengan, sehingga membuat penampilannya sangat berbeda dibandingkan penduduk Konoha yang selalu berpenampilan tertutup._

"_Siapa kau?" Indra menatap dingin laki-laki itu. Ia baru tersadar jika orang-orang di sekitarnya berhenti bergerak. Di dunia ini seperti pemuda itu dan Indra lah yang hidup._

"_Aku?" laki-laki itu memainkan suaranya. "Aku hanyalah seorang anak dari penguasa waktu yang melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan seorang siluman pemakan mimpi," kata orang itu, menjelaskan._

_Ekspresi Indra mengeras. Walau laki-laki di hadapannya terlihat biasa saja, tetapi aura yang dibawakan laki-laki itu tidaklah bisa dianggap remeh. Terlebih kekuatan laki-laki itu yang bisa menghentikan waktu. Indra melihat sekeliling, semua berhenti; orang-orang yang tadi berteriak dan berbisik-bisik tidaklah bergerak, bahkan api obor pun membeku, seolah es yang gampang sekali dipatahkan. Indra menatap kembali laki-laki di hadapannya, kemudian bangkit, siap-siap jika terjadi serangan dadakan dari laki-laki di hadapannya._

"_Tenanglah. Aku tidak berniat membawa permusuhan kemari," rupanya gerak-gerik Indra mudah sekali dibaca oleh lawan bicaranya. _

"_Lalu, mau apa kau kemari?" Indra berkata dingin. Ia menatap kembali jasad adiknya, lalu ekspresi Indra berubah sendu. Nyaris air mata keluar kembali, tapi Indra cepat-cepat menahannya, memegang harga dirinya di depan orang asing._

_Tatapan laki-laki di hadapan Indra beralih pada jasad Ashura. "Apakah kau menyayanginya?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara rendah._

_Indra terdiam, tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki asing itu._

"_Seseorang akan sangat menyesal jika sudah merasakan kehilangan," laki-laki itu tersenyum dari balik topeng musang rubahnya._

"_Itu bukan urusanmu," Indra berkata ketus. Semakin lama orang di dekatnya ini semakin menyebalkan. _

"_Tetapi akan menjadi urusanku jika aku bisa membantumu," kata laki-laki tersebut membuat Indra terperangah lalu menatap laki-laki tersebut bingung. "Bagaimana, apakah kau tertarik?" sang laki-laki memainkan suaranya dikala melihat tatapan Indra yang penuh minat. "—atau aku pergi saja karena aku tidak ingin ingin membuang waktuku di tempat seperti ini," sang laki-laki pun membalikkan badannya, hendak pergi dari tempat Indra. Angin mulai kembali bergerak, membuat terpaan dingin pada kulit kering Indra._

"_Tunggu!" tanpa berpikir panjang Indra menghentikan gerakan laki-laki tersebut. _

_Laki-laki itu tersenyum dari balik punggungnya. Ia tahu Indra tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya pergi. "Jadi?"_

"_Apa yang kau bisa lakukan dengan semua keadaan ini?" tanya Indra, sangat penasaran. _

_Laki-laki tersebut tertawa penuh misteri. "Bersyukurlah kau pada sang pencipta karena membiarkan diriku melewati tempat ini. Aku adalah seseorang yang ditakdirkan bisa mengatur waktu seperti ayahku. Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu agar kau bisa kembali bersama dengan adikmu," sang laki-laki itupun membalikkan badannya, menatap Indra. "Asal kau tahu. Api yang membakar adikmu, dan gubuk ini sudah melakukan banyak ritual pemujaan pada para dewa. Sehingga tidaklah mungkin baginya untuk kembali lahir (reinkarnasi) sebagaimana wajarnya. Adikmu tidaklah bisa terlahir kembali ke bumi dan kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya berkat ritual-ritual dan doa dari kerajaan yang tadinya untukmu yang dianggap membawa kutukan dan diharap tidak dilahirkan kembali untuk membawa bencana."_

_Indra menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ia menyesal telah membiarkan adiknya meninggal dengan cara seperti ini. Rasa sakit ini adalah kutukan paling menyedihkan yang pernah diterima oleh manusia. Sang adik tidaklah dapat reinkarnasi karena ulah dirinya yang bodoh. Seandainya dia tidak memiliki hasrat untuk membunuh, semua ini tidaklah akan terjadi. Seandainya dia tidak menemukan tabib itu. Seandainya dia tidaklah menerima kebaikan tabib itu. Ya, seandainya…_

"_Tidak baik menyesali sesuatu yang sudah terjadi," laki-laki itu seperti gampang sekali membaca pikiran Indra. "Aku bisalah merubah semua menjadi lebih baik. Ya, memang kekuatanku tidak dapat membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati. Tetapi, aku yang merupakan anak dari dewa tertinggi bisa membuat doa-doa para dewa itu terbantahkan. Mau bagaimanapun, api dan tempat ini ditujukan untukmu, jadi jika adikmulah yang terkena sialnya, hal tersebut masih bisa aku usahakan untuk berubah."_

_Indra menatap laki-laki di hadapannya kembali. "Te—tetapi bagaimana caranya?" _

"_Apa yang bisa kau berikan untukku untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu?" tanya sang laki, tidak akan mengabulkan keinginan seseorang dengan sangat mudah._

_Mata Indra memincing. "Kau—_

"_Hei, mau bagaimanapun, aku memiliki darah siluman. Kekuatan yang melebihi ayahku ini membutuhkan "makanan" untuk mewujudkan semuanya," laki-laki itu memotong ucapan Indra. "Jika kau tidak bersedia, kau bisa mengusirku," seringainya, menyebalkan. _

_Indra berpikir sejenak. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah dia harus mengikuti saran dari orang di hadapannya? Tetapi bagaimana jika semua yang dia lakukan tidak akan berjalan mulus? Namun, tidak ada jalan lain. Jika dia membiarkan Ashura tidak terlahirkan kembali, maka dia tidaklah akan bisa bertemu Ashura. Apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika posisinya sedang terjepit seperti ini? Sial. Kenapa laki-laki di hadapan Indra seperti terlihat licik?_

_Indra menetapkan hatinya. Ashura adalah prioritasnya. "Kau benar-benar bisa mencabut kutukan itu? Kau bisa membuat kami bisa bersama?" tanya Indra. _

_Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir sang laki-laki. "Bersama? Hal tersebut tergantung kau menyikapi ke depannya," jawabnya. _

"_Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" Indra tidak ingin berlama-lama berdiskusi dengan laki-laki penuh misteri ini. _

"_Sederhana saja…," gumam laki-laki tersebut dengan suara baritonnya. "Lengkapilah koleksi makananku ini," ia memperlihatkan bola krisal yang bisa digenggam oleh satu kepalan tangan. "Isilah bola kristalmu ini dengan impianmu," katanya selagi langkahnya mendekat ke arah Indra. _

"_I—impianku?" Indra tidak bergeming dari tempatnya walaupun aura laki-laki di hadapannya penuh dengan tekanan. _

"_Ya… itu adalah bentuk perjanjian denganku. Kau akan memberikan kenangan indah dirinya bersama dirimu pada diriku jika waktunya tiba. Perjanjian sebesar ini membutuhkan sesuatu yang besar juga untuk bayarannya. AKu akan menghidupkan kembalI Ashura, tapi aku ingin memakan impian sesungguhnya. Memakan impian dari orang yang bisa mewujudkan impian itu. Apakah kau sanggup memberiku makan? Apa kau sanggup membuat setengah kenangan hidup indahmu dan impianmu menghilang termakan olehku untuk kebaikannya?" tanyanya dengan panjang lebar selagi mengulurkan bola itu ke hadapan wajah Indra. _

_Indra memungut bola tersebut. "Untuk apa bola ini?" tanyanya, memutar-mutar bola itu. _

_Sang laki-laki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap jasad Ashura. "Aku membutuhkan energi untuk mencabut doa-doa dewa itu, dan meminta agar roh adikmu kembali suci," tatapannya beralih pada Indra. "Isilah, jika kau memang setuju," katanya, mempersilahkan Indra untuk melakukan aksinya. _

"_Baiklah…," gumam Indra._

_Indra tidak mengerti kenapa bisa berurusan dengan hal seperti ini. Apakah karena kekutannya sehingga orang aneh seperti di belakangnya tertarik dan berbicara dengannya? Indra tidak lagi peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi ketika semua ini selesai. Ia ingin melihat adiknya kembali. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Ia ingin… bersama Ashura. _

_Indra menurunkan tubuhnya, berjongkok di samping jasad Ashura. Ia mengangkat jasad itu, lalu memeluknya erat. "Kau tidak usah takut, kakak sekarang di sini," katanya, pada jasad angus tersebut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Shura…," bisiknya. Ia mengecup jasad adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu dengan teguh berkonsentrasi pada bola di tangannya. Ia berusaha untuk mengisi bola itu dengan impiannya bersama sang adik. "Semua akan baik-baik saja…," bisiknya, memejamkan mata, dan megenggam bola kristal tersebut dengan erat. _

_Langit menggelap ketika cahaya di atas sana meredup—turun ke bumi. Seolah memberi dukungan pada sang pemuda, langit tersebut memberikan cahayanya hanya pada Indra. Perlahan demi perlahan bola di tangan Indra pun mulai berpijar. Segala kasih sayang pada sang adik dicurahkan pada impiannya, lalu disampaikan pada bola itu. Perlahan-perlahan, bola bening itupun mulai berubah warna. Tidaklah lagi bening, harapan yang dibawakan Indra membuat bola tersebut menjadi keemasan dan sangat indah, ketika seluruh tubuh Indra pun mulai bersinar—senada dengan warna bola tersebut._

_Warna yang diberikan Indra pada bola itu membuat sang laki asing terhenyak kaget. "I—impian apa itu?" katanya, ketika dia melihat warna bolanya berpijar dengan sangat indah. Ia bahkan melangkah mundur agar cahaya yang berada di sekeliling Indra tidak mengenai tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba sedikit gemetar. _

_Kebahagiaan, rasa kasih sayang, dan keinginan sang kakak untuk terus bersama sang adik, menjaga sang adik, dan membuat sang adik membutuhkan dirinya terus dia sampaikan pada bola itu sampai tubuhnya berhenti berpijar, dan kekuatan besar yang tadi sempat melanda tubuhnya menghilang. Indra membuka matanya, menatap bola di tangannya. Ia menatap takjub bola bersinar keemasan itu, kemudian menatap pria di belakangnya. _

"_Apa seperti itu cukup?" tanyanya, penuh harap. _

"_Cukup," sang laki-laki asing pun mengambil bola itu dari tangan Indra. Ia hampir menjatuhkan bola itu ketika bola tersebut terasa sangat berat dan sulit sekali diangkat. Aneh sekali Indra terlihat biasa ketika megenggam bola itu. Apakah karena dia pemilik impiannya?_

"_Benar-benar menakjubkan," pria ini sangat kagum pada pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menaruh simpatik atas keteguhan sang raven._

"_Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Indra dikala sang pria sudah membawa bola itu. _

_Laki-laki dibalik topeng itupun menghela nafasnya. "Membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk seseorang kembali dilahirkan. Apakah kau tahu jika kau memiliki kemampuan tidak biasa?" tanyanya._

_Indra menganggukkan kepala._

"_Apakah kau tahu umurmu tidaklah akan berkurang karena kemampuan unikmu itu?" tanya laki-laki itu._

"_A—apa?" mata Indra terbelalak. Ini adalah informasi yang baru untuknya, dan dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar tentang hal ini. _

"_Kau imortal seperti diriku, dan api yang berasal dari manusia walau telah didoakan oleh dewa tidak akan membunuhmu," laki-laki tersebut seperti sangat mengenal Indra. _

"_La—lalu bagaimana? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika tidak ada tempatku untuk tinggal?" tanya Indra. Ia bingung untuk bertahan hidup dengan suasana yang mencekam seperti ini. Jangan-jangan sebelum dia bertemu reinkarnasi Ashura, dia sudah tidak berbentuk. _

_Sang laki-laki menatap Indra dari ujung kaki hingga rambut. Ia tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. "Pergilah ke selatan. Di sana kau akan bertemu dengan seorang pedagang yang kelak nanti melahirkan seorang anak samurai. Didiklah anak itu. Nama anak itu akan terukir di sejarah. Ia akan dianggap sebagai pahlawan besar. Kau bantulah keluarga anak itu, dan kelak nanti gunakan nama anak itu pada saat hari dimana kau harus mengenalkan diri pada adikmu. Tinggalah bersama keluarga itu. Mereka adalah keluarga yang terbuka pada orang yang telah membela mereka, dan bisa memegang rahasia—terutama dari kerajaan-kerajaan yang menentangmu. Indra. Namamu kelak nanti bukanlah Indra, melainkan… Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Apakah hanya seperti itu?" tanya Indra, takut ada informasi yang terlewati._

"_Menantilah dan siapkan dirimu karena permainan waktu bukanlah hal yang terlihat sederhana. Setengah impian dan harapanmu telah kau jual. Kau harus mengerti jika hidupmu tidaklah akan semudah yang terlihat karena…. kaupun harus berurusan dengan perasaan adikmu yang kelak nanti tidak akan bisa terlepas darimu. Secara tidak langsung adikmu tercipta dari impian terbesarmu. Semakin besar impian itu kau kabulkan semakin aku bisa terus mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan adikmu," sang laki-laki menghela nafas berat. "Manusia kadang terlalu egois untuk mengerti perasaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan kau tidaklah boleh melupakan perkataanku ini," lanjutnya._

_Indra menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu… apakah kau benar-benar akan mengambil… impian terbesar yang sudah aku wujudkan itu?" tanya Indra untuk kesekian kalinya._

"_Ya…. kau bisa mengetahui waktu terjadinya ketika adikmu bisa menerima dirimu seutuhnya—yang merupakan impian terbesarmu, tetapi tenang saja… aku tidaklah terlalu kejam. Aku akan membuat dia mengingat semua kenangan-kenangan indah dirinya bersama dirimu (bahkan kenangan di hari inipun akan dia kenang) sebelum kau akan menghilang dari kehidupannya, dan memutar kembali waktumu bersama dirinya, dan kau melakukan lagi kehidupan bersama dirinya untuk memberiku makan kembali," laki-laki itu melangkah mundur. "Sekarang kau sudah mengerti bukan apa yang aku makan?" _

_Tubuh Indra terasa lemas. Ia apakah menyesal keputusannya ini? Apakah semua berjalan baik? _

_Indra menganggukkan kepala. "Makanan terbaik… impian yang terwujud… bersama orang yang aku sayangi," bisik Indra._

"_Pintar," laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh misteri. _

_Awalnya, Indra mencoba berpikir positif jika semua akan baik-baik saja, dan dia melakukan saran-saran yang diberikan laki-laki asing itu. Ia melarikan diri dari pihak istana selagi laki-laki asing itu memberi jalan baginya untuk pergi sebelum waktu kembali dijalankan. Sesuai dengan yang disarankan oleh laki-laki tersebut, Indra pergi ke selatan untuk menemui keluarga yang dikatakan laki-laki tersebut. Tidak disangka, layaknya Indra dahulu, keluarga tersebut mengalami kesulitan dalam perekonomian, walaupun seorang pedagang. Mereka adalah pedagang kecil-kecilan yang kerap kali dagangan mereka tidaklah ada yang beli. _

_Dengan kemampuan Indra dalam bertahan hidup, pemuda inipun mencoba membantu keluarga tersebut untuk hidup, dan mengurus anak-anak yang kelak nanti salah satu dari mereka akan mengharumkan nama negeri ini. Sasuke. Ada seorang anak yang sejak kecil sudah terlihat pandai menggerakkan pedang, walau masih menggunakan sapu. Ia dan Sasuke cukup akrab, dan Indra sering melatih Sasuke bermain pedang sampai saatnya Sasuke pun beranjak dewasa dan mulai bertualang—melebarkan sayapnya, hingga namanya dikenang. _

_Semua berjalan semestinya, kecuali tubuh Indra. Pemuda ini tidaklah mengalami penuaan seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia tetap seperti ini; layaknya anak remaja, ketika Sasuke pun sudah mulai menua, dan meninggal dalam namanya yang tersohor. Satu demi satu zaman Indra lewati. Satu demi satu pula masalah dia selesainkan, terutama masalah jati dirinya yang membuat dirinya harus melakukan segala cara untuk membuat orang-orang tidak curiga pada dirinya, jika dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki tubuh aneh. Ya, rahasianya hanyalah keluarga barunya yang tahu. _

_Beribu-ribu malam dia jalani. Beratus-ratus tahun dia lewati. Sampai saatnya dia memiliki jati diri baru sebagai adik dari Itachi Uchiha, anak dari Fugaku Uchiha, seseorang yang memiliki ikatan erat dengan pengusaha terkenal—Madara Uchiha, keturunan dari Sasuke—sang samurai legendaris. Bisa dilihat, semua berjalan baik seiring pertumbuhan zaman. Pedagang miskin pun kini berubah menjadi pengusaha kaya raya, layaknya seekor bebek menjadi angsa._

_Seperti kakak pada umumnya, walau umur Itachi masih dibawa sepuluh tahun, ia memperlakukan Sasuke dengan baik, bahkan seperti saudaranya sendiri. Iapun selalu membagi segala hal yang dimilikinya selayaknya Sasuke adalah saudara kandungnya. Semua kehidupan Sasuke berjalan dengan baik sampai saatnya dia bermimpi jika pada 23 Oktober, Ashura akan kembali dilahirkan. Tidak peduli waktu itu sudah sangat malam, Indra berlari menuju rumah sakit—tempat Ashura kembali dilahirkan. Rupanya mimpinya benar. Di cuaca malam yang dingin, seorang bayi sehat telah lahir dari pasangan Minato, dan Kushina yang merupakan pesaing keluarga Uchiha dalam bisnis. Indra tersenyum lebar dari balik kaca, menatap bayi Ashura yang kini namanya menjadi Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Akhirnya… akhirnya dia bisa melihat adiknya kembali. Jantung Indra berpacu sangat cepat. Rasa protektif, ingin memiliki, dan… jatuh cinta tiba-tiba menghampiri._

_Terlalu lama menunggu…_

_Membuatku sangat merindukannya…_

_Sial._

_Aku… apakah memiliki orientasi aneh?_

_Gelenyar pada dada Indra, membuat pemuda ini khawatir jika dia cinta adiknya sejak lama, dan dia baru menyadarinya setelah dibiarkan menunggu sangat lama kehadiran sang adik. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap sangat jahat pada sang adik, dan selalu bersikap ketus jika sang adik meninggalkannya. Ia bukan hanya menyayangi sang adik, melainkan… menginginkannya._

"_Untuk apa kau terus melihat adikku?! Menjijikan. Kau melihatnya seperti ingin memakannya," saat itupula Indra yang telah berubah nama menjadi Sasuke mengenal sosok Kyuubi yang merupakan seorang kakak dari Naruto Namikaze. Dari awal melihat anak berambut merah yang seumuran Itachi, Sasuke atau Indra sadar jika hidupnya bersama Naruto/Ashura tidak akan berjalan terlalu mulus. _

_Saat itupula Indra tersadar jika permainan waktu, takdir baru saja dimulai…_

**End Flashback**

Rasanya sangat sesak. Tubuh Naruto limbung, hingga terjatuh di bangku lorong rumah sakit setelah pemuda ini mengantar Sasuke dengan susah payah. Darah pada jaketnya masih terlihat segar. Darah Sasuke. Naruto memijat-mijat kepalanya yang berdenyut. Sial. Ingatan apa ini? Kenapa shock nya Naruto ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke berada di bawah beton itu membuat dirinya mengingat hal-hal aneh. Ya, tiba-tiba sosok bernama Indra merasuk di dalam pikirannya. Semua seperti berputar terlalu cepat, ketika kepalanya terasa sakit, terundang untuk mengingat semua kenangan-kenangan gila yang dimilikinya bersama Sasuke atau Indra. Ia mengingat semua. Dari emorinya yang datang, ia tahu mereka berdua adalah adik-kakak di masa lalu. Ia mengingat baiknya Indra menjadi seorang kakak. Ia mengingat, jika Indra telah dieksekusi mati oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia mengingat rasa sedih, pilu dan frustasinya ketika melihat jalannya eksekusi mati sang kakak. Naruto pun mengingat, dia berjanji untuk menyusul sang kakak ketika kakaknya tidaklah lagi hidup. Pada akhirnya, Naruto mengingat dia pernah… mati?

Naruto meremas rambutnya. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka telah bersetubuh secara tidak langsung dengan kakaknya sendiri. Tetapi apa pedulinya. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyesal telah memperoleh kenikmatan dan cinta kakaknya. "Issshhhhh, aku sudah gila!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tidaklah boleh berpikir ini dahulu. Ia harus memikirkan keadaan Sasuke. Naruto beranjak dari atas kursinya, dan lekas menghapus air dari pelupuk matanya. "Sasuke, kekasihku, kakakku, apapun dirimu—Indra—cepatlah bangun!" bisik Naruto, berharap Sasuke yang berada di ruang ICU sana baik-baik saja. "Bukankah kau sangat kuat. Kenapa kau tidak kunjung terbangun dan mengobati luka-lukamu sendiri?" rintih Naruto, takut perjanjian Sasuke dengan orang asing itulah yang membuat Sasuke melemah.

Naruto menghadap pintu ruang ICU itu, menanti sosok yang bisa dia tanyai. Kepalanya pun terasa berputar kembali dikala bisikan asing memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Apa lagi ini? Tiba-tiba suasana di sekitar Naruto berubah drastis. Layaknya gambaran sebuah film, Naruto membuka mata, terkejut, ketika dia tidaklah berada di rumah sakit. Ia menatap sosok Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengenakan pakaian berjongkok di samping… mayat, dengan seorang laki-laki asing di belakangnya. A—apa ini? Naruto hendak mendekati sosok Sasuke dan membungkus tubuh Sasuke, namun sedikit pun dia tidak dapat beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap sorot mata Sasuke yang penuh kesedihan, dan mendengar perbincangan di antara kedua pemuda itu.

"_Sederhana saja…," gumam laki-laki tersebut dengan suara baritonnya. "Lengkapilah koleksi makananku ini," ia memperlihatkan bola krisal yang bisa digenggam oleh satu kepalan tangan. "Isilah bola kristalmu ini dengan impianmu," katanya selagi langkahnya mendekat ke arah Sasuke._

Ucapan laki-laki itu membuat Naruto takut. I—impian? Sasuke akan memberikan impiannya pada makhluk seperti iblis itu hanya untuk dirinya?

"SASUKE, JANGAN!" teriak Naruto, mencegah Sasuke bertindak konyol. Ia tahu Sasuke sangat frustasi. Ia tahu jika ini adalah kematiannya. Ia tahu ini adalah kisah Indra setelah kehilangan adiknya. Ia tahu mayat siapa itu. "Aku mohon… jangan setujui keinginan dia…," lirih Naruto, tetapi dia hanyalah sebagai penonton yang baik, dan lagi-lagi sebagai pengeksekusi nasib buruk sang kakak.

"_I—impianku?" Sasuke tidak bergeming dari tempatnya walaupun aura laki-laki di hadapannya penuh dengan tekanan. Ia menatap laki-laki itu lekat-lekat. _

"_Ya… itu adalah bentuk perjanjian denganku. Kau akan memberikan kenangan indah dirinya bersama dirimu pada diriku jika waktunya tiba. Perjanjian sebesar ini membutuhkan sesuatu yang besar juga untuk bayarannya. Aku ingin memakan impian sesungguhnya. Memakan impian dari orang yang bisa mewujudkan impian itu. Apakah kau sanggup memberiku makan? Apa kau sanggup membuat setengah kenangan hidup indahmu dan impianmu menghilang termakan olehku untuk kebaikannya?" tanyanya dengan panjang lebar selagi mengulurkan bola itu ke hadapan wajah Indra. _

Bibir Naruto bergetar dikala melihat bola terkutuk itu. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Sekarang dia mengerti semuanya. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Sasuke selalu menjauh darinya. Sasuke tidak ingin kebersamaannya dengan Naruto cepat berakhir. Ia tidak ingin merasakan kebahagiaan karena memiliki Naruto berakhir. Ia tidak ingin impian terindah yang telah diwujudkannya kembali termakan, dan dia harus menata kembali impian itu hanya untuk dimakan. Air mata Naruto mengalir deras. Untuk bernafas saja dia sangat sulit. Ia terduduk di atas tanah. Sasuke hanya ingin bahagia. Ia hanya ingin merasakan sebentar bisa memiliki sang adik dengan cara bersikap jahat, dan sedikit bersikap egois.

"Jangan lakukan…. biarkan saja aku," bisik Naruto, lirih. Selintas ia melihat laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto, seperti tersenyum padanya. Kemudian laki-laki itu kembali menatap Sasuke.

_Sasuke memungut bola tersebut. "Untuk apa bola ini?" tanyanya, memutar-mutar bola itu. _

_Sang laki-laki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap jasad Ashura. "Aku membutuhkan energi untuk mencabut doa-doa dewa itu, dan meminta agar roh adikmu kembali suci," tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke. "Isilah, jika kau memang setuju," katanya, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk melakukan aksinya. _

Kepasrahan tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto. "Sasuke…," bisik Naruto. "Jika memang untuk mengejarmu bisa membuatmu merasa memilikiku puas, maka seumur hidup aku akan mengejarmu, dan membuatku tidak mengingat semua ini," Naruto bergumam. "Jika kenangan itu membuat kau merasakan kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya, maka aku… yang tidak akan mengingat kenangan itu. Aku tidak akan pernah ingin mengingat semua ini," janji Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah membuat laki-laki brengsek yang memanfaatkan kakaknya memperoleh keinginannya. Walau kebahagiaan Sasuke tidaklah akan mencapai maksimal resikonya, tetapi… apakah dia bisa melihat Sasuke tidak bahagia secara utuh?

"_Baiklah…," gumam Sasuke, membuat jantung Naruto—yang menyaksikan semua ini—semakin sakit. Iapun tidak dapat lagi mendengar semua tutur kata kedua laki-laki itu, dan memilih untuk menulikan pendengarannya, menutup matanya erat-erat._

Naruto pun meremas kepalanya. Ia ingin semua ini berhenti. Ia ingin semua ini menghilang. Ia ingin Sasuke tidak melakukan perjanjian itu.

GRAP!

Seseorang memeluk Naruto, membuat sang Namikaze yang terjatuh di lantai rumah sakit dan menangis tersedu-sedu merasakan kehangatan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Namikaze?" tanya orang itu, dengan nada baritonnya.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar sangat kuat, dan jari-jarinya sangat dingin. Naruto mendongakkan kepala, menatap pemuda yang memeluknya. I—Itachi Uchiha? Naruto salah tingkah ketika kakak sang kekasihlah yang memeluknya. Iapun cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan Itachi, dan memijat lehernya grogi.

Sang onyx membantu Naruto untuk duduk kembali di bangku rumah sakit itu. Tidak disangka, dia telah kembali dari tempat mengerikan itu. Ia kembali pada dunia nyata.

"NARUTO!" teriakan Kyuubi membuat Naruto berhenti melamun.

"Kak—Kyuu?" tanya Naruto, bingung. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

Kyuubi menarik tangan Naruto. Tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia adalah seorang Namikaze yang selalu memantau keberadaan sang adik. "Pulanglah!" perintah Kyuubi.

Naruto menepis tangan sang kakak. "Lepas," lirih Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku ingin menunggunya," lanjut Naruto.

Sikap Naruto membuat Kyuubi sakit kepala. "APAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA?!" teriak Naruto, tidak peduli jika ada petugas keamanan yang akan menendangnya keluar. "SIKAPMU YANG SEPERTI INI YANG MEMBUAT KEADAAN SEMAKIN RUMIT!" lanjutnya. "APAKAH KAU TIDAK BERPIKIR KAU HANYA MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG SUSAH?!"

Dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, Naruto menatap Kyuubi. Ia masih terpukul dengan semua kenyataan yang diterimanya. Iapun tahu jika waktunya bersama sang Uchiha sebentar lagi akan… habis. "Kenapa kalian selalu jahat padanya? Dia tidak pernah meganggu kalian. Dia hanya ingin hidup dengan baik. Keanehannya bukanlah karena keinginan dia, jadi tidak pada tempatnya kalian mengjudge dirinya buruk," bisik Naruto. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Tetesan cairan bening mengenai tangan itu.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang dipenuhi oleh amarah. Sang Uchiha pun menghela nafas sejenak. "Sudahlah, Kyuu. Biarkan dia dahulu."

"Jangan ikut campur!" desis Kyuubi, tidak suka dirinya disentuh. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari pundaknya.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Jika kalian tidak suka kenapa bukan hanya kalian saja yang pergi?" tanyanya, dengan tatapan kosong. "Jika kalian takut, kenapa kalian masih ada di tempat ini? Seburuk apapun dia, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya karena aku adalah orang yang paling tahu tentangnya," bisiknya, membuat Kyuubi yang tidak mengerti apa-apa menggetakan giginya—kesal, dan Itachi menghela nafas kembali.

"Aku benar-benar berharap dia pergi ke neraka karena telah membuatmu bodoh seperti ini," Kyuubi ingin sekali mengutuk Sasuke. "Pulanglah, percuma ka—

Keributan dari dalam ruang ICU membuat Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya—menatap pintu ruangan itu. Dalam waktu cepat, beberapa orang keluar dari ruangan itu. Peluh membasahi mereka. "Pasien di dalam ruangan ini menghilang," dokter yang mengurus Sasuke memberi kabar. "—Setelah cahaya sangat menyilaukan keluar dari tubuh sang pasien," lanjutnya, ketika Kyuubi menatap sang dokter dengan heran, seolah semua yang didengarnya hanya bualan saja.

"Jangan bercanda," desis Kyuubi. Ia memang tahu jika Sasuke itu aneh, tetapi dia tidak berpikir akan seaneh ini.

Tidak lagi berpikir panjang Naruto lekas berlari. Entah dimana dia bisa mencari seorang Uchiha. Ia pasti bisa menemukannya. Ia sebagai orang yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke pasti bisa menemukan pemuda itu dengan mudah. _Dimanapun kau, aku pasti akan menemukanmu!_ dengan yakin Naruto melangkahkan kakinya.

"NARUTO!" teriak Kyuubi ketika sang adik bertindak semberono. Ia melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejar sang adik, namun dengan tekad yang sangat besar Itachi menghentikan langkah Kyuubi.

"Diamlah di sini karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirimu selangkahpun untuk mengejarnya," ujar sang Uchiha, bersiap-siap menerima serangan Kyuubi yang pastinya sangat—sangat—sangat murka karena ulah sang adik dan perkataan Itachi

.

.

.

Langkah kaki sang Namikaze berhenti dikala pemuda ini memasuki taman. Perlahan, ia mendekat ke arah air mancur di tengah taman tersebut selagi matanya berkilat tajam, menatap pemuda yang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam air mancur tersebut. Dugaannya benar. Orang yang dia cari tepat ada di sini. Kedua tangan Naruto menghapus peluh yang membasahi keningnya. Naruto berdiri di belakang pemuda itu, tidak berani lebih dekat untuk menyapa sang pemuda. Bibir Naruto bergetar, mencari kata yang baik sebagai ucapan selamat malamnya, namun bukanlah kata yang terucap dari bibir itu, melainkan kegetiran. Ia berusaha memalingkan tatapannya, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya tidak ada yang berani untuk berpaling dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih tahu kebiasaanku—_Ashura_," suara bariton Sasuke mengintruksi lamunan Naruto. Ia telah menyadari jika Naruto telah mengingat segalanya. "Mendengar suara merdunya air sambil menatap langit."

Naruto kembali menatap sang Uchiha, "Aku Naruto," bisik Naruto, dengan senyuman dipaksakan. "Aku bukanlah, Ashura, Sasuke…," lanjutnya.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit. Seperti biasa, langit akan selalu terlihat indah seolah tersenyum bahagia, ketika Sasuke menatap ke atas. "Kau tahu, kenapa aku selalu menatap ke arah langit?" tanya Sasuke, ketika Naruto ikut mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Karena…Mereka indah, bukan?" jawab Naruto dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan…," bisik Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Naruto penasaran dengan jawaban sang Uchiha.

"Bagiku mereka seperti dirimu," jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Indah. Sangat indah. Namun tidak bisa dijangkau," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Memang ada cara untuk pergi ke tempat itu, namun… tetaplah membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menggapainya," Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Langit itu indah, jadi bagiku wajar saja cara mencapai ke tempat itupun dibutuhkan kerja keras yang sangat besar. Dirimu pun sangat indah, jadi apa yang aku berikan untukmu adalah suatu kewajaran, layaknya seperti menggapai langit tersebut."

"A—apa maksudmu?" perasaan tidak nyaman tiba-tiba menusuk jantung sang Namikaze.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya kembali. Berangsur-angsur sinar yang berasal dari langit itupun mulai sedikit meredup dan berlari pada satu titik. Sinar itu turun untuk menyinari tubuh sang Uchiha, dan membuat tubuh itu berkilau keemasan, memperlihatkan kecantikannya pada Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikan tangannya yang berpijar, dengan sekitar tubuhnya terdapat kerlap-kerlip cahaya seperti kunang-kunang. Ia menatap sendu tangannya dengan seutas senyuman yang membuat langit pun tunduk karena ketampanannya.

Keindahan cahaya di sekitar tubuh sang Uchiha yang seharusnya membuat siapapun berdecak kagum tidaklah membuat Naruto terpesona. Cahaya yang terindah di taman itu memunculkan ketakutan pada Naruto, hingga dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto melepaskan jaketnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke, dan melingkarkan jaket itu pada tubuh Sasuke. Naruto memeluk sang Uchiha dari belakang, memeluk dengan erat—enggan sedikitpun mengintruksi jarak mereka yang sangat dekat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat, Sasuke," bisik Naruto dengan suara bergetar, menahan emosi. "Cuaca di sini dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," lanjut sang Namikaze. "Kau tidak usah keluar… Kau tidak usah memperlihatkan dirimu di langit terbuka ini!"

Sasuke mengelus lengan Naruto yang melingkar di lehernya. "Aku tidak istirahat pun tidaklah akan mati," jawab Sasuke, dengan senyuman tipis.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau itu manusia, dan kau membutuhkan istirahat," Naruto meninggikan suaranya, tidak suka dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Kau jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, ayo kita kembali!" perintah Naruto. Ia lebih mengeratkan pelukkannya ketika cahaya di sekitar tubuh Sasuke semakin terang. Ketakutan lebih besar pun merasuk di dalam diri Naruto.

Sedikit pun Sasuke tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia tetap diam di pinggir kolam itu, selagi Naruto memeluknya. Pemuda ini hanya menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, hingga bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum. Sesekali kedua mata Sasuke menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat diucapkan. Ia sangat bahagia di saat ini karena Naruto berada di sisinya, walau tubuhnya mulai membias, seperti termakan oleh cahaya yang bersinar itu.

"Naruto…," bisik Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu… benar-benar mencintaimu, walaupun kau adalah adikku," Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ini memang menjijikan, dan aneh, tapi bagiku ini adalah waktuku untuk mengungkapkan se—

"Aku bukan adikmu. Aku adalah kekasihmu," Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sasuke. "Aku mohon…kembalilah ke dalam," Tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat samar-samar membuat Naruto panik. Sedikitpun pemuda Namikaze tidak melonggarkan pelukkannya pada Sasuke, berharap dengan pelukkan tersebut tubuh sang Uchiha akan kembali normal. "Aku mohon…," lirih Naruto, ketika tubuh Sasuke tidak kunjung berubah seperti sedia kala. "Kita pulang saja," lirih Naruto, nyaris berbisik.

Kecemasan Naruto membuat sang Uchiha melepaskan pelukkan Naruto, membalikkan badannya, dan menatap sang Namikaze yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan Sasuke terangkat mengelus pipi Naruto. "Pulang kemana, pada saat di sisimu tempatku tinggal?" tanya Sasuke, lalu tangannya menunjuk pada dada Naruto. "Aku akan selalu ada di dalam dirimu karena…. kita berdua adalah satu kesatuan."

Naruto menatap Sasuke serius. "Aku tidak butuh gombalmu. Aku hanya butuh kita pulang sekarang. Aku benar-benar ta—

GRAP!

Sasuke menarik Naruto, lalu membenamkan wajah Naruto di dadanya.

"Tersenyumlah untukku," bisik Sasuke sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. Lalu, ia melepaskan pelukkannya. "Untuk kali ini, akulah yang meminta dirimu berada di sisiku, dan tersenyum untukku."

Kedua mata mereka bertatapan.

_Onyx_ bertemu biru.

Sasuke menyadari jika Naruto terus menatap tubuhnya yang semakin membias, hingga nyaris transparan. Pemuda Uchiha itupun menutup kedua mata Naruto dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Ia menahan tangan Naruto agar tidak melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari mata sang Namikaze. Senyuman Sasuke pun pudar dikala Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Cairan bening berasal dari kedua mata Naruto membasahi telapak tangan Sasuke, mengirimkan kepedihan yang direspon Sasuke dengan tetesan air mata.

"Naruto," bisik Sasuke. "Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara pelan.

"Apakah jika aku menjawabnya kau akan tetap tinggal?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah aku katakan," Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun karena kita berdua adalah satu-kesatuan," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto ingin mengatakan perasaannya. Ia ingin sekali mengucapkan kata-kata yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke. Namun, ketakutan tidak dapat membuat dirinya mengutarakan perasaan. Naruto terlalu takut mengucapkan apapun, hingga dirinya memilih untuk diam, sedikit pun tidak mengucapkan kata, dan hanya air mata yang menetes membasahi pipinya lah yang menjadi jawaban bagi keheningan di antara mereka.

Sikap Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum getir di dalam kesedihannya. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya, dan mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut, menghirup aroma sang Namikaze dalam-dalam. "Naruto," bisik Sasuke. "Aku selalu mencintaimu. Selalu," bisik Sasuke, perlahan ia melepaskan kecupannya, dengan senyuman yang masih melengkung di bibirnya.

Dalam sekejap, suara hening dan hanya ada suara gemericik dari air mancur lah yang bertabuh di gendang telinga Naruto. Sang Namikaze merasa matanya yang terpejam terasa ringan, tidak ada yang menutupi, dan tidak ada lagi kata-kata cinta untuknya. Dengan takut, dan perlahan Naruto membuka mata, dan membiasakan matanya untuk melihat, hingga dia tersadar tidak ada satupun manusia di hadapannya. Ia hanya sendiri, dengan sebuah jaket tergeletak di hadapannya.

"Sa—Sasuke?" suara Naruto serak. Ia melihat ke kiri-kanan, mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. "Sasuke, kau dimana?" tanya Naruto, dikala tidak ada satupun orang di taman ini, dan hanya ada dirinya. "SASUKE, KAU DIMANA?!" teriak Naruto. Ia berdiri, dan melihat ke sekeliling taman, dan…

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada satupun orang di taman itu,

Terutama keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sa—Sasuke?!" teriak Naruto, mulai melangkahkan kaki. "KAU JANGAN BERCANDA!" lanjutnya.

Naruto melangkah cepat—berlari—mencari sang _raven _di sekitar taman. Ia terus melangkah, namun tetaplah sosok yang dia cari tidaklah ada. Setelah mengitari berkali-kali taman itu Naruto kembali pada titik yang sama, samping air mancur. Ia megenggam jaket yang dibawahnya sejak tadi dengan erat. Naruto pun memeluk jaket tersebut, dan tubuhnya terjatuh—bersimpuh ke atas tanah. Naruto meremas rerumputan di bawahnya, dan tangisan pun tidak dapat terbendung lagi; di tengah malam, dengan benda-benda di langit yang bersinar seperti sedia kala, Naruto menangis, meneteskan air ke atas rerumputan.

"Aku mencintaimu…," bisik Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah mengatakannya…," Naruto memukul tanah di bawahnya. Lalu, membenturkan keningnya pada tanah tersebut. "Kembalilah. Sekarang kembali," lanjut Naruto. "Sasuke—TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto terus meneteskan air matanya, dan menyebutkan nama sang kekasih layaknya mantra. Namun, tidak ada satupun perubahan; sang Namikaze tetaplah menjadi satu-satunya orang di dalam taman itu. Ia tetaplah terdiam di atas tanah itu. Pemuda itupun terus menyayangkan kepergian sang kekasih tanpa menyadari perlahan sekelilingnya mulai memudar—termakan oleh waktu yang kembali berputar ke belakang. Berputar. Terus berputar, hingga sang Namikaze akan kembali ke dalam titik yang pernah dia lewati dengan sang Uchiha, dan kembali menemukan pengalaman yang baru dengan waktu yang pernah dia lewati tersebut pada saat dia terbangun di pagi hari nanti.

Ia—Naruto—kehilangan impian, harapan, dan kenangan terindahnya seiring kepergian kekasihnya.

**End Naruto's Story**

Sang Namikaze mengakhiri ceritanya, dengan posisi tubuhnya yang terduduk di atas kursi—samping tempat tidur sang anak. Ia menatap wajah sang anak yang sudah tertidur lelap. Naruto tersenyum, merasa tenang ketika melihat ekspresi manis tidur Menma. Namun, berselang beberapa menit kemudian, senyuman tipis itu memudar. Selagi tangannya, mengelus kepala sang anak dengan lembut dan sesekali mengecup kening Menma penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian, Naruto merapihkan selimut yang membungkus sang anak, dan menatap sang anak kembali. Sedikitpun sang pemuda tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia membiarkan rasa kasih sayangnya untuk Menma tercurahkan di malam ini seutuhnya.

Ha-ah, akhirnya Menma tertidur juga.

"Ceritamu sangat indah dan romantis, Ashura," suara bariton di belakang Naruto mengintruksi kesepian di dalam kamar Menma. Sang pemuda di belakang Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika dia bersandar di bingkai pintu, sudah cukup lama mendengar cerita Naruto.

Sang Namikaze tersenyum dikala mendengar suara itu. "Naruto, untukmu, Aniki…," jawab Naruto.

"Sasuke untukmu," langkah kaki sang Uchiha mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia memeluk sang Namikaze dari belakang, dan mengecup ujung kepala Namikaze. "Sepertinya, ini saatnya aku menciummu," bisik Sasuke—lembut, dengan kilatan emosi di kedua bola mata onyx-nya. "Untuk kali ini berikan aku senyuman terbaikmu, Naruto," lanjutnya.

Naruto tidak bergerak sedikit pun untuk menyambut perkataan sang suami. Ia menatap cahaya layaknya pijaran kunang-kunang mulai bersinar di sekitarnya. Semua terlihat indah dan cerah dikala cahaya itu menyinari seluruh benda di sekitarnya. Namun, Naruto tidaklah menyambut sedikitpun keindahan tersebut. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus cairan membasahi pipinya yang sudah lama dia biarkan mengalir, bahkan jauh sebelum ceritanya selesai. Naruto berusaha melengkungkan bibirnya, namun kekakuan tidaklah kunjung bisa dihancurkan. Ia yang biasanya sangat mudah mengumbar tawa untuk sekarang hanyalah bisa terpaku di tempat, tidak mengikuti keinginan sedikitpun sang suami.

Sikap Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar. Dengan perlahan, layaknya Naruto adalah permata paling berharga di dunia ini, dia membantu Naruto untuk berdiri secara hati-hati dan menghadap dirinya.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menghapus air matanya, tidak ingin terlihat buruk di hadapan sang suami. "Aku gagal…," bisik Naruto, tertunduk—tidak berdaya. "Aku mengingat semuanya," Naruto memaksa terlihat baik di hadapan Sasuke, tetapi gagal. Rasa hancur di hatinya menghancurkan pertahanan Naruto—_The greatest_ Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa…," Sasuke menghapus air mata di pipi Naruto. "Di lain kesempatan, kita akan membuat memori yang indah dari memori ini semua," lanjut Sasuke. Sang pemuda menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto, dan ia mengecup kening Naruto, menikmati aroma sang Namikaze dalam-dalam.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati kecupan itu. "Maaf," gumam Naruto merasa sangat bersalah. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap kuat seperti sang Uchiha. "Padahal kita sudah membuat kenangan untuk sejauh ini."

Sasuke membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, menatap tubuh Menma yang di belakang Naruto mulai membias, dengan cahaya yang mengelilingi anak yang sedang tertidur lelap itu. "Naruto," Sasuke berbisik lembut. "Di masa kapanpun, aku akan kembali menemuimu," Sasuke menatap sang Namikaze kembali. "Aku akan melihatmu tumbuh," lanjutnya. "Aku akan kembali mencintaimu, dan membuatmu mencintaiku," sang Uchiha mengecup pipi Naruto. "Lalu, kita akan menikah kembali," bisik Sasuke, menjilat pipi Naruto. "Dan kita akan menemui Menma. Lalu, kita akan mengasuh Menma dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti sekarang ini," Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya pada pipi Naruto. Ia menatap dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tubuh Menma perlahan meredup, berbaur dengan sinar yang membawanya, dan dalam sekejap sang anak pun sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya, menghilang, melebur bersama cahaya.

Lekas Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto untuk berbalik. Sedikit pun Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto melihat salah satu bukti kenangan terbaiknya bersama sang Uchiha menghilang. Namun, Naruto tahu itu semua. Ia tahu salah satu kenangan terindahnya telah menghilang. Dengan segala upaya sang Namikaze pun harus menahan rasa ngilu di dalam hatinya karena kenangan terbaiknya akan menjadi santapan bagi orang asing.

Tangisan Naruto tidak kunjung mereda. Ia tidak ingin memori ini menghilang. Ia ingin terus menyimpan memori indahnya bersama sang Uchiha. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kegembiraan satu-satunya ini. Namun, bagi mereka waktu adalah fana. Tidak ada sedikit pun memori yang bisa Naruto pegang mengenai sang Uchiha, ketika Uchiha sendiri lah yang menyimpan kepedihan dan kesedihan atas semua kehilangan yang tidak ada akhirnya ini. Naruto menghapus air matanya. Sang pemuda pun memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, layaknya seperti memori di sebelumnya, di taman air mancur itu. Ia enggan melepaskan tubuh sang Uchiha, suaminya, orang yang selalu dicintainya itu.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukkan Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, dan perlahan sang Uchiha mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Naruto yang lembut terasa asin terkena air mata, dan mengulum bibir itu, meminta Naruto untuk membalas kecupannya, dan dengan senang hati Naruto mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke. Ia membalas kecupan Sasuke dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang—berdetak hanya untuk sang Uchiha.

Dengan pijaran bintang yang turun ke bumi, mereka berdua pun saling memadu kasih, melepas kasih sayang mereka, menikmati detik-detik terakhir kebersamaan mereka.

_Sasuke,apakah kau akan mencintaiku lagi di masa nanti?_

Dalam hati Naruto bertanya. Ia menautkan jari-jari kedua tangannya pada jari Sasuke. Saling bergenggaman tangan, enggan untuk melepaskan.

_Berapa kalipun kita mengulang masa-masa seperti ini,_

_Berapa kalipun kita kita harus kembali ke masa sebelumnya,_

_Berapa kalipun aku harus mencoba agar kau mencintaiku,_

_Aku tetap selalu menginginkanmu,_

Jawab sang Uchiha di dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, membiarkan Naruto merasakan rasa cintanya yang besar, dan kebenaran di dalam setiap katanya.

_Jika begitu bolehkah aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu?'_

Tanya sang Naruto, dengan air mata yang semakin membasahi pipinya. Pemuda inipun merasakan kehangatan mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, ketika cahaya di sekitar tubuh Sasuke mulai lebih terang, dan sama cepatnya dengan datangnya kehangatan itu, Rasa nyaman di sela-sela jari Naruto mulai menghilang, dikala cahaya itu membias—tepat di sekeliling tubuh sang Uchiha.

_Tidak._

Jawab Sasuke, tegas. Ia menjilat bibir Naruto, lembut.

_Eh?_

Naruto terkejut dengan jawaban sang Uchiha.

_Sebelum akulah yang mengatakannya…_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis di dalam kecupannya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto. Walau bersikap tegar, hati perasaan Sasuke tidaklah lebih baik dari Naruto.

'_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto.'_

Bisik sang Uchiha untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kehangatan itu menghilang. Sinar itu memudar. Perlahan dan takut Naruto membuka matanya. Putih. Tidak ada Menma, tidak ada sang suami. Sang Namikaze menggosok matanya dengan kasar. Menatap sekeliling, berharap dia masih bisa melihat sosok suaminya dan anaknya, hingga semua ini serasa seperti mimpi.

Namun…

Semua hanyalah putih, tidak memiliki warna, tidak ada keindahan, tidak ada kenangan yang terbaik untuknya. Layaknya dunia tidaklah berarti untuknya, gerigi-gerigi memori terindah di pikirannya mulai terhapus, dan sosok sang Uchiha maupun kenangannya berangsur-angsur menghilang dari benaknya, hingga, hanya wajah sang Uchiha yang membuat seutas senyuman muncul untuk memori terakhirnya lah yang tersisa di dalam diri Naruto.

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang memucat—putih. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," perlahan cahaya putih itu memudar, membawa keindahan senyuman Sasuke bersama dengan sang Namikaze. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun itu walaupun tidak ada kenangan indah di antara kita…,"untuk kali ini, sang Namikaze melepaskan semua memori terindahnya, dan kembali pada titik awal dengan senyuman lebar. "Peganglah janjiku, Sasuke…"

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke,_

_Kisah kita memang bukan Cinderella,_

_Walau waktu tidak berpihak pada kita._

_Kisah kita memang bukan kisah mermaid,_

_Walau salah satu hal yang terbaik dalam diri kita.._

_Harus diberikan untuk bersama orang yang dicintai._

_Kisah kita memang bukan putri tidur,_

_Walau membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk bersama.._

_Dengan orang yang dicintai._

_Namun…_

_Tidak sepertI Cinderella..._

_Kisah kita tidaklah terbelenggu oleh waktu.._

_Namun…_

_Tidak seperti mermaid…_

_Kehilangan hal yang terbaik dari dalam kita, _

_Tidak akan menghalangi kebersamaan kita,_

_Dan…_

_Tidak seperti kisa putri tidur,_

_Tidak perlu waktu untuk aku menunggu waktu…_

_Untuk mengetahui…_

_Jika kebersamaan kita…_

_Perasaan kita…_

"_Tidak akan pernah melebur seperti cahaya bulan"_

_._

_._

_._

Sang _blonde_ membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya matahari musim panas yang masuk melewati jendela kelas membuat dia tertidur lelap, hingga tanpa sadar bel pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi, dan teman-teman Naruto sudah keluar dari kelas tanpa satupun yang membangunkan Naruto dari mimpi panjangnya yang sedikit pun tidak Naruto ingat adegan-adegan setiap mimpinya—yang Naruto duga sangat indah, hingga bekas air mata terdapat di pipinya. Sang pemuda menghela nafas. Ha-ah, rupanya dia telah dikerjai teman-temannya lagi. Tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang mengajaknya pulang. Naruto memijat belakang lehernya, meregangkan otot-ototnya, lalu membereskan buku, hendak pulang.

.

.

.

Langkah demi langkah Naruto lalui untuk melewati lorong kelas. Sesekali Naruto melirik ke arah jendela, melihat luar gerbang sekolah, menatap anak-anak yang sibuk berbincang-bincang sambil keluar gerbang itu. Tetapi di antara semua anak yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah itu, hanya satu yang sangat menarik perhatian Naruto—_Kiba._ Sahabatnya di sekolah kejuruan bisnis, dan politik ini rupanya dijemput oleh seorang gadis cantik berasal dari Sekolah Keputrian—yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah ini. Kiba tampak malu-malu, terutama ketika teman-temannya bersiul untuknya. Ya, Hinata dan Kiba memang pasangan yang sangat cocok. Dengan begini, Naruto tidak merasa menyesal pernah mencoba untuk melupakan Hinata, dan tidak menggubris perasaan Hinata atau mencoba menyukai gadis itu, selama mereka SMP.

Berbicara tentang sekolah, Naruto lebih memilih untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Kiba—bisnis dan politik—dibandinkan sekolah sepupunya, Deidara—_kesenian._ Bukan Naruto tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam sekolah itu jika mengingat kekuasaan sang ayah di negeri ini, tetapi Naruto hanya mengikuti saran sang kakak—Kyuubi. Ia yang mempunyai talenta berbicara dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terpengaruh memang lebih pantas terjun di dunia seperti ini daripada di depan sebuah kanvas untuk melukis atau laptop untuk menulis cerita.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, setelah berpikir nilainya di tempat inipun cukup memuaskan dan membanggakan keluarga. Lagipula, di tempat ini… dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Ia bertemu dengan sosok pemuda yang sikapnya sangat menyebalkan pada semua orang—termasuk dirinya, berkemampuan tinggi, namun tidak dapat Naruto sanggah keberadaannya. Mengingat orang tersebut membuat Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah, dan dugaannya benar; orang tersebut sedang tertidur lelap di bawah pohon.

Perlahan Naruto melangkah menuju sosok pemuda bersurai raven, dan menatap wajah pemuda itu. He-eh, jika sedang tertidur, pemuda ini sangat tampan, dan tidak terlihat arogan, malah cenderung sangat kalem. Senyuman lebar terlukis di bibir Naruto, tanpa sadar sang pemuda _blonde_ menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi wajah sempurna sang _raven_, namun beberapa senti lagi tangan Naruto menyentuh kulit pucat itu, kedua bola mata _onyx_ terbuka—tepat menatap sang _blonde_ yang langsung gelagapan, menjauhkan diri dari sang _raven_.

"Mau apa, kau?" tanya sang raven, dingin seperti biasanya. Ia lekas berdiri, dan menatap Naruto. Pemuda _raven_ itu membersihkan celananya, dan kembali berdiri tegap. "Hei, aku bertanya padamu," tanya sang _raven. _

Matahari senja menyirami kedua sosok pemuda itu. Kedua sosok yang berdiri di halaman belakang sekolah. Salah satu wajah dari pemuda itu merah padam, ketika salah satu lagi memasang ekspresi dingin, kontras dengan lawan bicaranya.

Suasana di sekitar sekolah sangat hening ketika hampir semua anak SMA Konoha sudah meninggalkan tempat ini. Sehingga hanya mereka berdua saja yang tersisa di tempat ini.

Semilir angin meniup kedua rambut pemuda itu, namun hangatnya matahari senja, dan sejuknya angin tidak bisa menghilangkan debaran jantung dari sang _blonde_ yang sejak tadi berdiri kaku, sulit berkata.

"A—ano…," Naruto grogi. Bibir pemuda _blonde_ itu bergetar. "Sasuke, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu berbicara. Ia memijat belakang lehernya walau tidak terasa pegal. "Ini memang konyol jika mengingat aku adalah _rival_mu, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan ini semua, walau benar-benar terlihat tergesa-gesa," cepat-cepat pemuda itu membungkuk minta maaf. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan hal seperti ini. Tapi aku sangat serius mengatakan ini semua," lanjutnya. "Aku benar-benar grogi…," ia memejamkan matanya erat, berharap pemuda di hadapannya tidaklah memukul dirinya. "Tapi, aku ingin kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku."

_A—aku ingin mati.._

_SEKARANG!_

Naruto yang spontan menembak Sasuke merasa dirinya orang paling bego di dunia ini.

Kedua mata _onyx_ terbelalak di saat mendengar pengakuan pemuda di hadapannya. Tubuhnya mendingin dalam waktu seketika, dan wajahnya memucat. Walau berusaha bersikap tenang, tetapi siapapun bisa melihat jika sang _raven_ terkejut, dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda yang membungkuk minta maaf di hadapannya, tidak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya. Tangan yang sejak tadi tersimpan di dalam saku celana bergetar dan terkepal kuat. Ia harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tidak menarik pemuda di hadapannya, dan merengkuh pemuda itu, berharap mereka berdua menjadi satu kesatuan dan bersama untuk… selamanya.

"Hn," spontan dan tanpa berpikir panjang pemuda _raven_ itu menjawab.

Pemuda di hadapan Sasuke menegakkan badannya kembali. Bola mata birunya melebar dan bibirnya menyeringai bahagia. "Hn, apakah itu artinya iya?" katanya, penuh harap. "Benarkah boleh?!" lanjutnya.

"Hn..," lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa membantah keinginan kekasih barunya.

Sang _blonde_ bergerak, hendak memeluk Sasuke. Namun, dengan cepat Sasuke melangkah mundur—menghindari pemuda itu, dan membuat pemuda di hadapannya terpana, namun tersenyum maklum. Jari-jari Sasuke pun memucat, teremas terlalu kuat. Sedikit lagi tadi dia hampir lepas kontrol. Sedikit saja sang _raven_ tersentuh oleh kekasihnya, maka dia tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia tidak akan bisa mempertahankan topeng dingin yang selama ini selalu digunakannya di depan pemuda _blonde_ itu.

Tetapi…

_Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_

Batin sang _raven_, merasa dirinya bodoh.

_Kenapa aku mengulang kisah yang sama dengan masa sebelumnya?_

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, melupakan ketakutannya untuk kehilangan memori Naruto, dan mengulang terus kisah mereka—tanpa ada ujungnya. Dia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Kau tidak jadi memelukku?" tawar Sasuke, dengan senyuman yang sangat memukau hingga membuat Naruto takjub.

Dengan ekspresi tidak percaya Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke, mendekatkan diri, lalu memeluk sang _raven_ dengan erat.

"Hangat," gumam Naruto, tersenyum lebar.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha maupun Namikaze menikmati kehangatan ini. Senyuman pun tidak luput pudar dari kedua bibir mereka, ketika jantung mereka berdua berdetak lebih cepat. Untuk sekarang, Naruto sangat bahagia. Entah kenapa, bersama si raven, bermesra-mesraan seperti ini membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga, dan perasaan hangat, maupun keintiman ini tidaklah asing bagi dirinya, bahkan dia seperti seorang yang sangat rindu perasaan ini, dan kembali menemukan obat kerinduannya.

Namun…

_Be—benda apa yang megenggam kedua pantatku?!_

"A—ano.. Sa—Sasuke?" tanya Naruto—gugup.

"Hn?" Sasuke menjawab, tanpa rasa dosa.

"Bi—bisakah kau menyingkirkan kedua tanganmu dari…. bo—bokongku?" bisik Naruto, pelan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, namun kedua tangannya masih meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal yang sudah lama dia rindukan ini, dan sedikit menusuk-nusukkan jarinya pada lubang di tengah bongkahan kenyal yang masih terlapis oleh celana itu.

Sikap ekstrim Sasuke membuat Naruto histeris. "SASUKEEEEEEE!" pekik Naruto. "LEPASKAN TANG—MHMMMMMMMM…," bibir Naruto pun dibungkam oleh bibir sang Uchiha. "MHMMMPPPPPPP!" gumam Naruto—tidak jelas, karena Sasuke mulai bertindah lebih luar biasa (?).

Sasuke tersenyum, menikmati berontakan Naruto. Bahkan, sang pemuda _raven_ pun mulai mengacak-acak pakaian sang Namikaze, membuat Naruto nyaris tidak memakai atasan.

_Ouch!_

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

_Sebagai kakak~?_

_Sudah~_

_Kekasih Tsundere?_

_Sudah~_

_Kekasih baik hati?_

_Sudah juga~_

_Jadi?_

_Di masa sekarang~?_

_Bagaimana kisah kita jika aku mesum, Dobe~?_

Batin Sasuke—mengarang cerita sendiri untuk kehidupannya, selagi membuat Naruto kepayahan untuk melawan tingkah bejad barunya.

.

.

.

_Semua akan terlihat menyenangkan,_

_Tergantung cara kita memandang masalah itu,_

_Semua akan terlihat baik-baik saja,_

_Tergantung cara kita menyikapi masalah itu,_

_Semua akan terlihat indah,_

_Tergantung cara kita mengakhiri masalah itu._

Naruto melepas pagutan bibir Sasuke. "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE-TEMEEEEE!" teriak Naruto, membuat suasana di sore ini sangat ramai bagi Sasuke, dan mengisi setiap rongga kosong di hati sang Uchiha, hingga gelak tawa pun terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. "LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Naruto, histeris ketika sang Uchiha yang kalem itu ternyata sangat mesum.

"Tidak Dobe. Tidak akan pernah aku melepaskanmu," janji Sasuke yang pasti tidaklah akan pernah dia langgar. "Tidak akan pernah."

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Saat terbangun tadi pagi tubuh Kyuubi seperti tertimpa oleh ribuan ton beton, hingga dia malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya jika dia tidak mengingat tugasnya sebagai direktur perusahaan besar. Kyuubi tidak mengerti kenapa dia bermimpi sangat aneh. Ia bermimpi jika adiknya meninggalkan dirinya hanya untuk seorang pemuda tidak jelas, dan mimpi tersebut terlihat sangat nyata, dan Kyuubi seperti pernah mengalaminya. Dengan ekspresi kusut, Kyuubi menjalani rutinitas sehari-harinya. Keadaan semakin tidak baik bagi Kyuubi ketika aktivitas yang dialaminya sesuai dengan mimpinya tersebut. Bahkan, Kyuubi kerap kali mencegah hal-hal buruk yang akan datang pada orang di sekitarnya, menyesuaikan dengan mimpi yang dia alami ketika di dalam keadaan yang sama. Contohnya saja, waktu Kyuubi membeli kopi di kafe dekat kantor, ia melihat seorang anak TK menyebrang untuk mengambil bola. Seingat mimpi Kyuubi, anak tersebut akan tertabrak oleh mobil yang lewat di jalan itu, dan mati seketika. Secara reflek, Kyuubi berlari lebih dahulu menghampiri anak itu sebelum anak tersebut tertabrak, alhasil Kyuubi harus berguling dengan anak itu di pelukannya untuk menghindari kecelakaan itu. Ya, dia berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa sang anak dikarenakan mimpi anehnya yang seperti kenyataan tersebut.

Kyuubi melewati lantai demi lantai. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan lift, meringankan pikiran. Lift pun terbuka, dan langsung berhadap-hadapan dengan sekretarisnya yang berdiri dan menunduk hormat pada Kyuubi. Sang pemuda pun masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, melonggarkan dasinya, dan duduk di atas kursi kebanggaannya—menutup mata. Sejenak ia ingin melupakan mimpi gilanya. Ia ingin hidupnya kembali normal, tidak terpikir mimpi tersebut. Mau bagaimanapun dia harus rapat dengan perusahaan lain yang Kyuubi tahu jika di dalam mimpi, perusahaan lain itu akan menjadi kolega terbaiknya.

"Hari yang berat, bukan?" seseorang mengintruksi ketenangan di ruang kerja.

Suara tersebut membuat Kyuubi terperanjak kaget. Tidak terbesit sedikit pun seseorang akan ada di dalam ruangannya tanpa seizin dirinya, mengingat ketatnya pengamanan untuk para petinggi perusahaan. Kyuubi membuka mata, menatap langsung pada pemilik mata onyx yang sedang duduk di atas sofa—tengah ruangan kerja Kyuubi.

Keberadaan Itachi membuat Kyuubi terperangah.

_Se—sejak kapan dia ada di sini?_

"Itachi Uchiha…," desis Kyuubi, mengafalkan nama Itachi penuh kebencian.

Dengan senyuman superior yang masih terpatri di bibirnya, sang Uchiha beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekati Kyuubi. "Semua terasa seperti mimpi bukan?" katanya, dengan nada mengejek. "Ketika kau terbangun, semua seperti kembali dari awal? Benarkah seperti itu, Namikaze?" tanya Itachi, senang melihat ekspresi shock Kyuubi.

"Ba—bagaimana kau tahu?" gumam Kyuubi. Ia berdiri, berantisipasi pada langkah Itachi yang terus mendekat. "Kau mau apa?!" teriak Kyuubi. Ia merasa pemuda di hadapannya berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan Itachi seolah-olah seperti ingin memakannya.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar untuk mundur, jika tidak ingin 'dimakan' oleh lawanmu," dengan pandai Itachi membaca pikiran Kyuubi.

Seperti menuruti perkataan Itachi, Kyuubi melangkah mundur, hingga punggungnya menempel pada jendela besar di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Kyuubi, menyerukan keberanian yang masih tersisa.

"_Simple…,"_ jawab Itachi, berhenti melangkah.

"…," Kyuubi menanti Itachi untuk menjawab kembali.

"Dirimu," jawab sang Uchiha lagi.

"Hah?!" mata Kyuubi terbelalak, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Itachi.

Itachi mendengus. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Namikaze…," katanya, sinis. "Aku tahu, kau merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan ini semua, dan kau merasa semua seperti kembali pada waktu awal, bukan? Bagimu waktu seperti mundur dan kembali maju, seolah-olah kau sangat mengingat pernah mengalami semua ini?"

Kyuubi semakin bingung. "Ba—bagaimana kau ta—

Sang Uchiha tertawa, meramaikan ruangan Kyuubi yang sunyi senyap. "Hahahaha… Tentu saja aku tahu. Bagaimana aku tidak akan tahu ketika—" Itachi memberi jeda. "Aku adalah penyebabnya?" bisiknya, seperti setan yang sedang menghasut manusia.

Mata Kyuubi terbelalak. "A—apa?" gumam Kyuubi. Entah dia harus percaya atau tidak pada ucapan Itachi.

"Kyuubi, kau membuatku sedih," baru kali ini Kyuubi melihat tatapan sayu sang Uchiha, sikap Uchiha berubah seketika. Perangai pemuda di hadapan Kyuubi berubah drastis. Tatapan Itachi seperti sosok binatang kecil yang tersakiti. "Kenapa kau melupakan hubungan kita?" bisik Itachi. "Apakah kau tidak merasa ini sangat romantis? Aku mengejarmu hingga sampai masa ini Kyuu…," Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sebenarnya bicara apa?" Kyuubi tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Itachi. "Jika kau ingin membual, maka pergi saja! Aku tidak ada waktu meladeni dirimu," usir Kyuubi.

Tatapan sendu sang Uchiha kembali menajam. Ia menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat. "Naruto dan Sasuke hanyalah korban di sini karena rasa inginku untuk memilikimu…," dengan terang-terangan Itachi menjelaskan. "Aku tidak akan pernah terima kau lebih memilih Kaguya, Kyuubi—_Kurama,_" desis Itachi, mengungkap nama masa lalu sang Namikaze. "Aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya, hingga aku memutuskan untuk membuat Kaguya menerima hukuman dari kerajaan bulan untuk turun ke bumi, lalu melupakanmu, dan memilih untuk bercinta dengan kaisar di bumi itu, memiliki anak dari makhluk kotor bernama manusia bumi," Itachi tertawa kecil layaknya seperti seorang psikopat. Kyuubi hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya. "Akulah hukum bagi Kaguya. Aku yang menyebabkan dia menderita karena tertuduh sebagai pihak yang membuat salah satu saudaranya tertinggal di bumi karena selendangnya tertinggal. Padahal kau tahu? Akulah yang merancang semua itu. Aku yang membuat Kaguya mengalami hal menyedihkan itu."

Sang pemuda yang berasal dari reinkarnasi seorang siluman setengah dewa yang menyukai sosok Kyuubi di masa lalu mengingat dengan jelas dirinya harus merelakan orang yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain. Ia harus merelakan sosok Kurama atau Kyuubi di masa lalu yang merupakan seorang dewa satu-satunya yang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya—karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan titisan siluman—mencintai seorang putri yang bahkan tidak tahu cara untuk mencintai Kyuubi. Itachi harus menelan semua kepahitan teman terbaik yang dicintainya selalu menceritakan tentang Kaguya setiap detiknya. Dia harus menerima jika Kyuubi memilih untuk pergi berbicara dengan Kaguya seharian, daripada bermain bersama dirinya. Ia akan terus menerima keadaan itu semua, dan membiarkan Kyuubi hidup bahagia dengan Kaguya, jika sang Uchiha tidak tahu Kaguya adalah gadis picik. Gadis yang hanya memanfaatkan Kyuubi yang merupakan salah satu dewa terkuat untuk memperkuat kerajaan. Ia akan terima jika sang ayah gadis pun tidak tamak, dan tidak secara terang-terangan mengusir Itachi dari sisi Kyuubi dengan alasan Itachi hanyalah membuat nama sang Namikaze di masa lalu buruk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" gumam Kyuubi, sepenuhnya dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang Uchiha. Namun, samar-samar, ingatan tidak dimengertinya mulai terbesit di pikiran Kyuubi, membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Itachi membiarkan rasa sakit mengerogoti kepala Kyuubi. Tangannya terkepal kuat, megenggam satu bola yang memancarkan cahaya kemerahan. "Brengseknya, setelah aku merasa senang Kaguya turun ke bumi, dan kalian berpisah, kau masih saja tidak melupakannya. Kau menyambutnya dengan baik ketika dia kembali, bahkan kau tetap mencintainya walau jelas-jelas sedikitpun TIDAK ada cinta di dalam dirinya untukmu. DIA TIDAK MENCINTAIMU KAU MENGERTI, TIDAK?!" teriak Itachi, melepaskan emosinya yang sudah dia pendam selama berabad-abad ini. "Kau bahkan berpikir untuk menikahinya, dan memberontak pada orang tuamu, hanya untuk bersama dirinya, walaupun dia sudah kotor, dan aibnya melebihi diriku."

Kyuubi memukul-mukul kepalanya, ketika bayangan gadis cantik dan pemuda raven yang mirip sekali dengan Itachi terus terbesit di pikirannya, membuat sang Namikaze ingin memukulkan kepalanya pada tembok.

"Kau sangat menyakitiku, ketika aku harus mengetahui kau berkorban untuk keturunannya. Kau mendengarkan perkataan Hagoromo, permintaan sialan Hagoromo," bibir Itachi bergetar. Rasa panas di telapak tangannya karena kekuatan bola bercahaya merah itu membuat Itachi menggertakan gigi. "Kau gila. Jelas-jelas dia—yang tahu kau akan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk memenuhi keinginannya—memanfaatkanmu untuk melindungi keturunannya—Indra—di bumi dari kejaran pihak bulan, kau tetap saja mengorbankan kehidupanmu untuk meminta dewa yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu agar menurunkan Ashura ke bumi, dan menemani Indra agar merasa baik menjadi seorang manusia, tidak tergoda dengan tawaran pihak bulan untuk memimpin istana yang memiliki aturan mengikat dan mengekang bagi keturunan-keturunan Kaguya. Kau mengabulkan keinginan Hagoromo dan Kaguya dengan sangat mudah hanya karena kau mencintainya," Itachi tertawa mengejak. "Rohmu yang suci itu yang aku sangat kagumi, kau buang begitu saja untuk ditukarkan dengan kehidupan sosok yang bahkan tidak berharga untuk hidup. Kau menukar kehidupanmu untuk memenuhi keinginan Hagoromo," ekspresi Itachi berubah muak. Rasanya mengingat semua ini membuat dirinya muak—ingin muntah. "Kau tahu, kenapa aku marah? Karena kau datang ke hadapanku, memohon padaku, meminta aku mengambil impian, nyawa, dan harapanmu untuk memenuhi keinginan Hagoromo."

Sakit kepala yang menerpa Kyuubi membuat tubuh Namikaze sulung limbung. Ia berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada jendela di belakangnya. "Aku bersumpah, aku tidak ingat itu semua, dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya," Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak sedikit pun ia ingin merasakan sakit seperti ini. Bukan hanya kepalanya yang terasa ingin pecah, melainkan hatinya seperti ditoreh oleh ribuan belati tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya…," bisik Itachi dengan suara melantun. "—Karena sedikitpun aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui jika akulah orang yang menghapus kutukkan manusia-manusia itu pada Ashura, dan mengambil kehidupanmu serta… impian terindah Indra sebagai bayarannya…," Itachi menatap dahi Kyuubi yang berkerut. "Aku mengambil hal terindah dari keturunan Kaguya sebagai bayaran makhluk bulan karena telah menyia-nyiakan dirimu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mereka sampai bumi ini hancur sekali—

"CUKUP!" pekik Kyuubi. Ucapan Itachi terus menyakitinya. Rasa sakit pada diri Itachi seperti mengalir, menjalar di seluruh nadi sang Namikaze. "Kau sudah gila. Pertama-tama, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan. Kedua, walau aku mengingatnya… cinta yang dimilikimu ini pasti tidak akan sanggup aku tanggung, dan aku lebih memilih menjauh dari orang sepertimu. Aku tidak ingin merasakan cinta menyeramkan seperti itu," lirih Kyuubi, menganggap Itachi sudah gila.

"Kau bisa berpikir seperti itu..," Itachi tertawa mencemooh. "Tapi asal kau tahu, untuk kedua kalinya, aku telah membuat Kaguya dihukum diturunkan ke bumi, dengan menjadi seorang manusia. Aku membuat ayahnya mengutuk dirinya, dan menurunkan dirinya. Tetapi, sayangnya kelahiran Kaguya bertepatan dengan kelahiran reinkarnasimu—sekarang ini—orang yang ada di hadapanku. Oleh karena itu, aku yang tidak akan membiarkan hubungan kalian bersama memilih untuk turun ke bumi—reinkarnasi— dan menjadi seorang anak dari Uchiha. Dengan memori selama menjadi setengah dewa yang akan aku ingat setelah beranjak dewasa, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersama," Itachi melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah Kyuubi. "Ironis, bukan? Kau terlahir menjadi kakak dari reinkarnasi Ashura berubah menjadi sosok penghancur kebahagiaan cucu-cucu Kaguya itu. Sedangkan, aku…? Aku adalah pelindung sekaligus penghancur hubungan mereka, ketika aku memikirkan posisiku sebagai seorang Itachi Uchiha—orang yang harus menyayangi adiknya, dan orang yang mencintaimu—orang yang harus melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu," Itachi memegang dagu sang Namikaze, menatap Kyuubi dingin.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Kyuubi mencoba melepas cengkraman kuat Itachi pada dagunya.

Seringai jahat tersirat di bibir Itachi. "Aku katakan rahasia padamu," bisiknya, "Gadis yang pada saat masa kuliah itu sangat digilai olehmu. Gadis yang kau cintai, dan dengan senang hatinya aku rebut hingga kau membenciku adalah reinkarnasi Kaguya. Aku merebut kekasihmu itu, bukan karena aku tidak ingin kalah darimu, namun aku hanya ingin memilikimu…," ujar Itachi, menjelaskan. Ia melepas dagu Kyuubi, mengeluarkan bola yang ada di dalam saku celananya, memperlihatkan dua bola yang berpijar indah itu pada Kyuubi. "— Bola ini adalah impian Sasuke, dan yang satu lagi adalah kehidupanmu dan kebahagianmu yang kau tukar untuk kelahiran Ashura, dan kebahagiaan Kaguya…," Itachi memperlihatkan ekspresi kebenciannya. "Kemudian bola Sasuke ini aku dapatkan ketika aku mendatangi Sasuke, membujuknya agar percaya dengan semua perkataanku, dan memperoleh makanan sebagai sumber kekuatanku… untuk merubah takdirku sendiri. Agar aku bisa membalas dendamku atas dirimu, dan memperoleh energi untuk bereinkarnasi untuk mengejarmu," sang Uchiha melangkah mundur. "Ya, walau aku sangat kuat, untuk memperoleh kehidupanku membutuhkan energi yang sangat besar untuk seorang dewa. Sehingga bukan dewa sembarangan yang bisa bereinkarnasi sekehendaknya itu."

Kyuubi menatap getir Itachi.

"Satu hal lagi. Apakah kau tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa aku yakin Kaguya tidak mencintaimu?" tanya sang Uchiha.

Kyuubi memalingkan tatapannya, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"—karena wanita itu selalu mengutarakan cintanya padaku—" ekspresi Itachi melunak.

"—Bukan pada dirimu," Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan mengejek. "Bahkan, ketika dia pertama kali dihukum di bumi, dia selalu memintaku untuk datang walau aku telah jelas-jelas melukainya dan membuatnya menderita, namun dia tidak menyerah untuk menginginkanku yang menurutnya tidaklah apa walau aku adalah seorang anak setengah dewa maupun siluman. Bahkan penolakanku membuat Kaguya frustasi dan memilih berhubungan dengan manusia."

Gemerutuk gigi Kyuubi terdengar. Pemuda Namikaze mengepal jarinya kuat-kuat. "Setelah semua ini, jadi apa maumu sekarang?! Membunuhku?!" tantang Kyuubi. Ia menatap Itachi dingin. "Tetap, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan padamu. Jika seperti itu KAU MAU APA?!"

Itachi memasukkan bola kristal yang menyimpan impian adiknya, kemudian megenggam erat bola merah kepunyaan Kurama atau sang Namikaze. Ia mendekat ke arah Kyuubi, memerangkap tubuh Kyuubi di antara jendela besar itu dan tubuhnya. Tatapan Itachi menembus pada bola mata merah di hadapannya. ia membaca kesedihan sang Namikaze. Pemuda Uchiha itupun mengeluskan bola merah di tangannya pada Kyuubi, membiarkan bola itu mengucapkan salam pada tuannya.

Seketika Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, merasakan gelenyar nikmat di seluruh tubuhnya, ketika kebahagiaan di dalam bola itu merasuk—menembus tubuhnya. Ia merasa energi besar di dalam bola itu menjalar di setiap darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Apa ini? Apakah bola ini menyimpan energi untuk tubuhnya? Kenapa bola ini terasa sangat hangat, dan menyambut dirinya? Kyuubi berpikir jika memiliki bola penyimpan impian itu rasanya dia akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Getaran pada isi di dalam bola itu membuat Kyuubi mendesah pelan. "Nggg..," desah pelan, selagi pemuda ini memejamkan matanya.

"Kau menyukai sensasinya? Sisa-sisa impian, harapan, dan nyawamu di masa itu ditaruh di dalam sini," Itachi tersenyum hangat, ketika bola tersebut membuat tuannya senang. "Impian dan harapanmu untuk Kaguya tidaklah sebesar Indra, sehingga kau membutuhkan nyawamu untuk aku mengabulkan keinginanmu," Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir Kyuubi. "Aku tidak bisa menghalangi keinginanmu karena kau memohon di hadapanku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti dendam pada Kaguya yang telah merebut orang yang aku miliki satu-satunya dan ingin berteman satu-satunya karena aku selalu dibenci oleh orang di sekelilingku," bisiknya lagi. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti bertindak jahat karena aku mencintaimu, Kyuubi. Aku mencintaimu," Itachi mengadukan bibirnya pada bibir sang Namikaze. "Hingga aku tidak peduli jika bumi hancur sekalipun," bisik Itachi di dalam mulut Kyuubi.

Rasa sakit di kepala, serta kehangatan bola itu membuat Kyuubi tidak bisa bergerak. Ia membiarkan Itachi mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Ia membiarkan jari-jari Itachi menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan Itachi mengacak-acak rambut, dan pakaiannya. Ia membiarkan pemuda Uchiha itu memuaskan diri dengan kedekatan mereka sampai saatnya Itachi berhenti mencumbu leher sang Namikaze, dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh seseorang yang tidak menyukaiku. Aku ingin kau memohon," sang Uchiha bicara dengan suara serak, menahan diri. Ia lagi-lagi menjauh dari Kyuubi. "Jika kau ingin aku menghentikan permainanku dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat hubungan berjalan semestinya, datanglah padaku," ekspresi Itachi mengeras. "—Namun jika tidak? Kyuubi, ingatlah! Aku tidak akan pernah menghentikan permainan ini."

Sang Uchiha beranjak pergi dari ruangan Kyuubi. Ia menoleh sejenak ke arah Kyuubi, melihat pemuda itu yang menderita karena kehilangan kenikmatan dari bola impian itu. Itachi tertawa sinis. Sedikit lagi. Usahanya pasti akan berhasil walau membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuat Kyuubi putus asa seperti. Itachi melangkah menuju lift. Hanya dalam tiga detik lagi sang pemuda Namikaze pasti akan datang padanya.

1…

Itachi berdiri di hadapan lift. Ketika sekretaris Kyuubi kebingungan karena kemunculan dirinya dari ruangan Kyuubi.

2…

Itachi menanti Kyuubi.

"Tiga," bisik Itachi, sangat yakin.

Tidak ada.

Kyuubi tidak menghampiri.

TRING!

Pintu lift terbuka.

Sang Uchiha tetap mematung di tempat. Prediksinya salah? Apakah dia memang tidak bisa mendapatkan sang Namikaze? Apakah masih butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Kyuubi mengerti dirinya? Apakah dia harus menjadi jahat agar Kyuubi takut pada dirinya? Apakah dia harus bertindak sebagai kakak menyebalkan terus pada Sasuke, dan menyakiti Naruto? Itachi menghela nafas sejenak. Tampaknya memang harus seperti itu. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam lift.

"Berhenti!" teriakan Kyuubi membuat Itachi lekas menahan pintu lift. Iapun reflek menghentikan waktu di sekitar mereka, hingga sekretaris sang Namikaze yang sedang membedaki wajahnya mematung, dan angin dari AC pun berhenti berhembus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi, ketika Kyuubi berhenti tepat di depan pintu lift, tidak ikut masuk ke dalam. Wajah Kyuubi pucat, menahan sakit kepalanya yang terus berdenyut dikala mendekati Itachi.

"Hal seperti itu, tidak mungkin aku percaya dengan mudah," Kyuubi masih mencoba bersikap rasional, walaupun sejak tadi Itachi memperlihatkan kekuatannya. Ia bahkan berpikir jernih dan tidak menghiraukan keberadaan sekretarisnya yang sedang mematung.

"Kyuubi?" Itachi tertawa kecil selagi menggelengkan kepalanya. Inilah Kyuubi. Ia akan melakukan segalanya sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri, walau jelas-jelas di sekitarnya sudah memperlihatkan pemandangan tidak masuk akal.

"Sedikit berbincang-bincang tidak akan menyakitkan, bukan?" dengan nada arogansi Kyuubi berkata.

Sejenak Itachi membelalakan mata, kemudian ekspresinya melunak. Ia menganggukkan kepala. "Tentu saja. Tentu tidak akan menyakitkan."

Kyuubi menatap Itachi lekat-lekat.

Ya, sepertinya berdamai dengan Uchiha adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk…

Membuat Naruto tidak merasa sedih,

Kyuubi yang menyadari jika hal yang dialaminya di dalam mimpi itu adalah kenyataan dan Itachi sengaja membuat dirinya mengingat memori itu memilih untuk berdamai dengan Itachi untuk kebaikan Naruto.

"Tetapi Uchiha…," Kyuubi berpikir sejenak. "Bisakah kau tidak usah menghentikan waktu, dan—" Kyuubi menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya sejenak. "—Membuat hayalanmu menjadi kenyataan seperti ini?!"

Kyuubi menatap sekeliling.

Ia berpikir sejak kapan puluhan cupid-cupid yang mengarahkan panah ini ada di sekitarnya?!

Itachi baru menyadari jika dia baru saja mengeluarkan kekuatan aneh lainnya. "Ah, maaf," kata Itachi, lekas menyingkirkan imajinasinya yang bisa dia kembangkan menjadi kenyataan. "Aku kelepasan," kata Itachi, seperti pemuka agama yang baru saja kepergok melakukan dosa. "Kekuatanku akan berlebihan jika impian besarku terkabul. Aku tidak akan memakan impian orang-orang jika aku sendiri bisa dapat makanan dari impianku sendiri," Itachi berpikir sejenak. "Ya, untuk sementara aku tidak akan makan harapan terkabul dari Sasuke," Itachi tersenyum sinis, mempercayai pikirannya jika Kyuubi pasti merasa senang dengan informasi yang baru dikabarkannya ini. "Satu hal lagi, aku bisa mengeskspresikan perasaanku secara nyata jika emosiku sangat besar, dan impianku yang besar terkabul seperti ini," Itachi menggosok ujung hidungnya yang tidak gatal. "Inilah gabungan kekuatan ayah dan ibuku di masa lalu. Aku bisa menciptakan dimensi lain dari kekuatan pengendali waktu sekaligus pemakan impian itu."

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan ratusan cupid yang siap menancapkan panahnya untukku…," sindir Kyuubi.

"Jika tidak ratusan, kau butuh berapa? Ribuan? Jutaan? Atau—

"Hapus imajinasi gilamu ini atau aku akan menarik perkataanku," Kyuubi berkata sungguh-sungguh.

Ancaman Kyuubi membuat Itachi membuka-tutup mulutnya. "Ah, baiklah…," jawab Itachi, berharap dirinya bisa mengontrol emosi lebih baik, namun….

Tiba-tiba seluruh permukaan di lantai gedung tempat kerja Kyuubi berubah menjadi hamparan bunga. Bahkan bunga-bunga berbentuk hati menjadi pendominasi hamparan bunga tersebut. Itachi memperlihatkan giginya dengan seringai lebar, dan matanya tetap fokus menatap Kyuubi, tidak sadar jika dia lagi-lagi mengeluarkan kekuatan dari imajinasinya. Jantungnya yang semakin berdegup dengan kencang, dan Kyuubi yang mengabulkan keinginan Itachi untuk mulai berbaikan, dan pada akhirnya mereka bisa bersama kembali membuat kekuatan Itachi benar-benar tidak stabil.

"ITACHIIII!" teriak Kyuubi, ketika tumbuhan merambat bergerak, mengikat kakinya. "KAU BERPIKIR APA?! BDSM?!" pekik Kyuubi, kesal.

"Ah, maaf…maaf," Itachi kelabakan mengontrol emosinya yang sangat senang, dan membuat dunia di sekelilingnya berubah berwarna, memperlihatkan perasaan Itachi yang sangat bahagia. "Tapi, kau tampak seksi dengan posisi terikat seperti ini Kyuu," mata Itachi berubah menjadi penuh hasrat.

Kyuubi menatap horor Itachi. "APA?! KAU BERKATA APA?! KAU INGIN AKU BUNUH?!" teriak Kyuubi, gemas, terlebih sulur itu terus menjelajah tubuhnya, mengikat tangan Kyuubi. "Geez…. ini akan sangat merepotkan," Kyuubi merasa dirinya sudah mirip seperti temannya Naruto yang pemalas itu, Shikamaru, karena ulah Itachi. "LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" teriak Kyuubi yang mulai berontak dan akan membunuh sang Uchiha jika terus membiarkan dirinya seperti ini.

"Ah, lepas, ya?" Itachi berpikir sangat panjang untuk membiarkan kesempatan seperti ini lepas. "Gimana, ya? Lepas, atau jangan?"

_Mhmm…_

_Kalau tidak dilepas, pasti Kyuubi akan ngamuk~_

_Kalau dilepas, kapan lagi Itachi bisa mengikat Kyuubi seerat ini?_

_Jadi…_

_Hmmm…_

_Sebaiknya apa yang harus dilakukan Itachi?_

_Bisakah reader membantu Itachi menjawab kebingungannya?_

**End Omake**

Hallo, jumpa lagi sama oneshot fanfic Taz. Wah, kali ini mengangkat tema Ashura-Indra seperti pesanan Sabaku Ryutaro. Tapi… Ugh! Fanfic ini banyak banget kelemahannya. Apalagi lemonnya T.T Taz bener-bener nggak kekontrol buat lemonnya coz beta reader Taz, BeruduCinta, lagi sibuk banget, nggak sempet meriksain lemonnya. Padahal Taz ngukur lemon lewat fudashi satu2nya kesayangan Taz itu #kurangajar.

Taz nggak tahu lagi, ini pasti banyak yang komplein minta lemonnya ga kayak gini di waktu nanti. Lain kali Taz bakal minta di beta reader lg kok. Jadi tenang~. Maaf..maaf…tp over all, penting ceritanya aja selesai. Skip lemonnya, teruskan baca! #sialan.

Oh iya, fanfic ini temanya Taz's invitation... fanfic yang dibuat SKS (sistem kebut semalam) ini adalah fanfic undangan buat para author dan reader supaya ikut seru2an setelah berpuasa 30 hari n ultah Taz :p #dor

Terus lagi buat masalah plotnya. Amburadul. Ha-ah, Taz bingung sendiri apa yang Taz buat. Sumpah. Taz nggak ngerti apa yang ditulis #gelo. Penting, **di hari ulang tahun Taz, fanfic untuk SN day, Sasuke's day, dan kebahagiaan Taz,** author ini ngasih traktiran buat teman-teman. Mudah2an teman2 nggak marah yah, traktirannya ga jelas gini. Oke, udah dulu deh cuap2nya. Taz mau pamit. Selamat iedul fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin sebelumnya.

Silahkan dimakan kuenya.

Salam,

Taz.


End file.
